Good and Broken
by Veggiesaresilly
Summary: Leading a double life is starting to wear her down. Fresh off her third world tour, Hermione heads home where she must deal with fun Charms projects, a money grubbing girlfriend, a smooth talking new flame and a dark secret that just might tear her apart.
1. Chapter 1

AN: There wasn't room in the summary so I have to make a note here. This is a story loosely based on the Disney Channel show Hannah Montana: in the aspect that Hermione is a rockstar in the muggle world but just a normal 17 year old girl in the magical world.

I want to thank the following artists for recording the songs used in this story.

Aly & Aj, Phil Collins, Everlife, Avril Lavigne, Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus, Carrie Underwood, Taylor Swift and Pink.

I have the worst fear of rejection and this is the first story that I have been brave enough to post so I hope you like it. As of right now I have the first 9 chapters done but I am chewing on a major dose of writter's block. Hopefully it will pass in the next few weeks so you won't have to wait too long for chapter 10. I want to update every week, and hopefully I will remember to...I have a tendency to be very scatter brained.

Reviews are most welcome and you can criticize if you must...but I will most likely cry if you do!

Without further adeu...Chapter 1 of Good and Broken...enjoy!

Chapter 1

The crowed bellowed as the final notes of her song rang out to the packed arena. Taking the stage that night, she had to wager that there had been at least 50,000 people turn out to watch her perform. The applause only intensified the longer she stayed back stage. After another thirty seconds of listening to the crowed chant her name, she retook her place on the darkened stage. As the first notes of her latest hit single sang out from the guitars, the hall was deafening. She pounded on the guitar and sang her heart out during that last song and as it ended, with a few quick hand movements on top of her guitar, she made sparks and fire shoot out to end the show. She bid farewell to her loving crowed with the promise of returning soon.

After retreating backstage for the fourth time that night, she made her way through the throngs of publicists, stage hands, and costumers to the table that held her mountainous pile of bottled water. Ripping the lid off of the first bottle she could reach, she pulled a long drag that was much needed. After cooling down enough to face the madness that stood before her, she made her way to the loading bay doors to take her seat at her most favorite spot of the night. Once an hour of signing autographs and posing for pictures with the lucky fans that were able to snag backstage passes was done, she was ushered out of the hall and to her tour bus by her entourage of hair and makeup artists, and manager, with her bodyguards up front splitting the crowd of fans like Mosses split the red sea.

She collapsed onto the couch after making it safely to the refuge of her bus. It would be another two hours before all of the lights and sound equipment were completely dismantled and put into the trucks to be taken to the warehouse for storage until the start of the next tour. It was already midnight and those poor workers still had a lot of work ahead of them, and she was grateful for them. They might grumble from time to time but once those hefty paychecks were put into her crews' hands, nothing but praises for her could be heard.

Just as she dropped a cold washcloth on her forehead to sooth the ache behind her eyes, her personal assistant climbed aboard the bus looking frazzled. "Cookie, spectacular show tonight, but we really need to do something about crowd control. Do you realize that I was almost beaten to death trying to force my way onto this bus. You should look outside; it's like a sea of people out there. And let me tell you, the fans that didn't get tickets are the most vicious."

"I saw them all, I swear, Kennedy, one of these days a riot is going to break out."

"At least you had a swarm of bodyguards to part the crowd, I had to beat my way through. I am just so glad that I didn't trip and fall. If I had, I probably would have been stepped on to death by now."

"Did Greg not wait for you like I told him?! Oh he is going to have a serious pay cut on his next check! Come sit down and I will rub your feet."

"I don't know why you pamper me so much? I should be the one rubbing your feet, I mean, you're the rock star," Kennedy said flopping down next to her best friend.

"It's the least I can do for all that you do for me." She said as the bus pulled away from the parking lot to make its way to her hometown. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would probably go on the daily show, forget where you are and run screaming off the stage in utter embarrassment after calling John Stewart, Maury Povich," Kennedy replied.

"Okay, I only did that once and I certainly wouldn't do it again in that scenario. There is like a thirty year age difference between those two."

"Well, you would still be lost without me. I don't think you would be able to keep straight all of the red carpets and interviews that you go on."

"You're right about that," She replied. It was good that she could joke around with Kennedy. The rest of her staff was so stiff, she could bounce a pound coin off them and it would fly halfway out into the Atlantic. She had already gone through four other assistants since the start of her career. Little to say, they didn't much enjoy the little pranks she liked to pull on them. It was only little things like drawing on their faces with markers if they fell asleep before she did, or baking them cookies laced with Dramamine so they fell asleep at inopportune times. And come on, she was only a fourteen year old kid then who could only let loose over the summer while she was on tour. She was very professional when it came to doing the real work like her songwriting and the recording of her albums. But the tours were just like parties. She would get up on stage, make a complete fool of herself, the crowd would love it and then she would be off to the next city.

Kennedy showed up after the last assistant stormed off during her last tour. She was like a breath of fresh air. A spunky 21 year old who just graduated George Washington University, Kennedy not only put up with her antics, but she threw the occasional prank right back at the 17 year old. Kennedy was like the big sister that she had never had. It was rough leaving for school every September, but she knew that when Christmas break rolled around, Kennedy would be right there waiting for her.

The bus pulled to a stop out in front of her house at five o'clock in the morning. She was jolted awake just as the sun began its first ascent over the horizon. Gathering up her suitcases and shopping bags, she climbed down the steps and jumped to the pavement. Just as she was about to travel up the walkway to her front door, she heard, "Hey, you forgot this," Kennedy called out tossing her the watch she had left on the couch. "You don't want to be late."

"Thanks Kennedy and I will see you in November for the three venue stint you lined up."

"Have a great first term at school Hermione!" Kennedy shouted as the bus pulled away from the curb.

Closing the front door as quietly as she could, Hermione left her bags next to the door and made her way for the stairs leading up to her room. Dragging her feet across the carpeted floor, she pulled off her cloths and collapsed into bed right on top of the covers and fell instantly asleep.

Another world tour was finished and Hermione was beat. Circling the globe at least four times in three months will wear on anyone. She vowed to herself right before succumbing to sleep that she would have to have a chat with her tour coordinators come November. It would be smart to hit countries and cities that are close together before moving on to another continent. But, no one thought of that this time. Hermione had spent the summer flying from London to Greece, over to Seattle, then over to New York, then on to Spain and back to California, then to Washington DC, only to fly straight to Japan, then down to Australia, back to the West coast United States and then back to London to finish it out. Exhausting indeed.

Hermione woke with a start as her alarm clock blared to life at 7:30 in the morning. After grumbling about only two and a half hours of sleep, Hermione found herself sitting at the kitchen table clad only in her cami and undies looking at a hot plate of eggs, bacon and toaster oven waffles.

"I knew you wouldn't want to eat cereal this morning. I heard you come in at five. I would have come to hug you then but that would have woken the dog up and then the dog would have woken up the whole neighborhood," her mom said coming over to give Hermione a hug. "Good morning; how did the tour go?"

"It was really fun but I am exhausted. I swear, I must have circled the globe at least four times!" She stated with a mouth full of food.

"Well, you had better hurry up with breakfast and get ready; we have a long drive to the train station ahead of us."

"Ugh, can't I just sleep today and show up at school tomorrow? We don't ever do anything today anyway!"

"You have to go today. How else are you going to get there? The train only comes once and you need to be there for the sorting don't you?" Her mother replied putting Hermione's dishes into the dishwasher and turning it on.

"I don't care about the stupid sorting. It's so boring!"

"Oh well, you are still going to school today. Now go upstairs and shower out all that hairspray; you look like you stuck a fork in a light socket."

Hermione retreated out of the kitchen for her bathroom. After standing under the hot stream of water for ten minutes, Hermione jumped out and went into her closet. She really wanted to wear her Nanette Foster dress and Jimmy Choo sandals but that would draw too much unwanted attention towards her. She couldn't risk it. So instead of the super cute outfit, Hermione settled for on a pair of Sevens, a Betsey Johnson tank top and her Nikes. She dried and straightened her hair, swept on her makeup and headed downstairs. Her mom had already taken her bags out to the car so Hermione grabbed her Coach bag and ran out the door.

Hermione laughed the whole ride to the train station, with her mother about the crazy things her Uncle Carver did while she was gone. After hugging her mother profusely and promising to make a visit home in November, Hermione took hold of her suitcases and headed for the platform. After checking to make sure no cameras were around to blow her secrete to the entire muggle world, Hermione pushed her way through to the noisy magical side of the barrier.

It felt good to be back in her world. Here Hermione didn't have to worry about dodging the press or looking perfect all the time, lest a stray camera catch her looking fat in her sweat pants. Hermione forced her way through the gaggle of people crowding the platform, trying to find an entrance onto the train. After making it onto the train, Hermione found herself in an empty part of the hallway. She leaned back on the wall and breathed a sigh of relief that no one here knew about her other side. Her biggest fear would be that someone would find out and then the whole school would know and she would never have any privacy again. Three months out of the year with people following her was bad enough. She didn't know if she could stand it if people followed her during the other nine months. Hermione felt sorry that Harry had to go through it every day of his life.

Gathering herself together she pulled her belongings down the hall until she found the compartment she had been looking for. Opening the door, she shoved her stuff in.

"There's my best girl," Harry said standing up and pulling her into one of the tightest hugs she had ever experienced.

"That's weird. He has never called me that before." Hermione thought to herself as she plastered on a big smile and hugged him back.

"I can't believe you spent the entire summer over seas with your parents. I had to spend a month in that house before Ron got back from China to rescue me," Harry said letting her go while throwing a petulant look over at Ron, who just shrugged in response.

Sitting down on the bench next to him, Hermione replied, "I'm sorry Harry, but I just couldn't pass it up. I would have invited you to come along but we didn't have enough tickets."

"Sure, that's the reason," Harry said sarcastically, prompting Hermione to punch him in the shoulder.

Pulling her nose out of the latest issue of the Quibbler, Luna asked, "Did you enjoy yourself though?"

"Who cares if she enjoyed herself," Ron interrupted, "I want to know what stuff she bought us!"

Glancing at him sardonically, Hermione replied, "Yes Luna I had a blast, but I am exhausted. I pleaded with my mother to let me sleep today and show up to school tomorrow but she wouldn't have it. And as for you Ronald, I didn't buy you a damn thing!"

"What…why?"

"Because I didn't buy anyone anything. I was way too busy."

Just then, Ginny banged her way into the compartment. "Too busy doing what Hermione?"

Hermione's eyes bugged out for a moment. How was she going to get out of this situation? She hadn't counted on anyone asking her what she did while overseas. It's not like she could tell them that she was she really was doing. She loved the fact that she could be famous in the muggle world and come back here and just be Hermione. But the only thing she hated was that she had to lie to her best friends. That was the one thing that could make her give up the life that she loved so much. With the end of every summer, her web of lies grew and grew. How was she going to pull herself out of this one?

"Oh you know, shopping in New York, touring DC, hanging out at the beach. You know just regular stuff." Hermione said, hopping that would satisfy them and praying that no one else would bring up another question that she would have to weasel her way out of.

"Well, it sounds like you had fun. We had a blast in China, didn't we Ron?" Ginny replied, prompting Ron to set in on another tirade about how fantastic their trip to China was. Hermione just sat back and didn't say a word. As long as Ron was talking about himself, she would be out of the deep end.

Hermione settled herself into her seat and promptly fell asleep. She was so happy that she was finally back in her own world where she was just Hermione, best friend to the famous Harry Potter. It was time to step out of the spotlight, and she was grateful for it.

As she slept on, images from her fast paced tour flooded through her mind. The cute guy in the second row at her Athens show, the bar fight in Spain, swimming with the Manta Rays in Australia, and the unbelievable shopping she found in New York and Seattle.

Hermione woke up about two hours later to find herself in an empty compartment. Looking out the window, Hermione wondered where everyone had gone off to. Knowing Ginny, she was probably off with Lavender and Parvati. Ron and Luna were most likely off somewhere together doing God only knows what, and Harry was most defiantly with Kendra Walsh, the American who had transferred in during the last year.

The moment Harry had laid eyes on Kendra, he was gone for. She was a nice enough girl and it killed Hermione to say that she was actually able to tolerate her. Hermione was even able to let the little fact that she was only with Harry for his fame, slide. The only thing that bothered her was how Harry didn't seem to realize this little fact about Kendra, and more importantly, he didn't seem to care. Why now? Why had Harry decided that this time it was ok? He never stood for it in all of his other relationships, and he complained to Hermione all the time about people who did stuff like that to him. Why was Kendra so special?

It's not like it mattered much anyway. Even if Harry did wise up and dump Kendra, it's not like he'd go running into the arms of a girl who truly cared about him. The only girls that would really be good for him were herself, Ginny and Luna. They were the only girls that Harry trusted completely. He couldn't run into Luna's arms because she was with Ron…he wouldn't run to Ginny because she was like his sister…and he certainly didn't want run into Hermione's arms because…nobody wanted to run into her arms.

Hermione had a lot of relationship prospects in her muggle life that she could choose from, but if she did take on a relationship, it would be one based on a web of lies. Hermione didn't want that. What she really wanted was to find someone for the magical side of her life. And once she grew to trust that person, then she could tell them about her other side.

"But that most likely won't happen," Hermione thought to herself as she flipped through a copy of Witches Life. As she took in all of the pictures and articles of the famous magical folk, Hermione said to herself, "At least I wasn't followed today."

Little did she know that at that very moment, Lester Hale, a photographer who was notorious for always getting the perfect shot was just pulling a picture up on his computer. Lester gazed at the shot and smiled to himself because he had just gotten the shot that would keep him settled for life. He never had to take another picture again in his life if the magazines could believe what was going on in this picture. As his phone rang in the other room, Lester left his computer to cast a blueish glow into the study. On the screen, Hermione Granger was standing between Platforms 9 and 10, pushing her bags through the barrier.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for being a few days late. I was planning on posting chapter two a few days early because I was in a great mood but that plan was effectivly ruined. On Monday morning I fell down the stairs in my house and ripped a few ligaments in my ankle. So I have been out of comission this whole past week. With having to go to work every day and hobbling across campus on crutches...in the rain, I have been wiped out every day when I get home and all I want to do is take a nap.

Well, since I have finished most of my homework and my foot is slowly on the mend...I don't need crutches anymore...I think that it is time for me to post the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it because it was one of the chapters that I had the most fun writing. You will be privy to a few people that will play a bigger part later on.

Thank you for being paitent, and as always...please review...I like to know what you guys think and I just might make some changes if your ideas can work into the story.

Staci

* * *

Chapter 2 

As the train rolled to a lurching stop, Hermione shoved her magazine back into her gigantic Coach bag and pulled her stuff from the luggage racks overhead. As her biggest suitcase came crashing to the floor at her feet, Luna reappeared in the compartment. "Gosh Hermione, have you been by yourself this whole time?"

"Where else would I be? And where did you guys go anyway?"

"Ginny went off with Lavender about a half hour after you fell asleep; Dean pulled Ron out to show him something…I still don't know why that took so long. I had a meeting with Professor Bancroft about possibly overloading into one of his World History classes; and you know Harry, he was off with Kendra. Does it bother you as much as it bothers me that she is only after him for his name?" Luna concluded as she pulled her bags out of the rack above.

"Not as much as it bothers me that he doesn't seem to care. I just don't understand why she is an exception."

"Because she's gorgeous," Ron said coming into the compartment, and was greeted by a raised eyebrow from Luna. "But not nearly as gorgeous as you sweets," he added to Luna.

"Are you really telling me that Harry is that shallow?" Hermione tossed at Ron. "That is just sad."

"I think if you are dating someone that hot, you let them do whatever they want," he replied ducking out of the compartment, just missing Luna's swing. "Sorry babe, but its true." Luna just rolled her eyes and motioned for Hermione to follow her out of the compartment and off the train.

As the two girls jumped down Luna turned back to Hermione and said, "I forgot to ask you Hermione, I love your straight hair…what did you find to finally fix it? I know you have been searching for something for at least three years."

It was the second time that day that Hermione had to evade a situation. This one was going at least going to be easier then the last. When Hermione started her career, her hair stylist used one of the most expensive straightening solutions on her head that was available. Straight hair was better for her image. But every time Hermione would go back to school, she would leave the straightener behind because of how expensive it was. But as Hermione was leaving the show last night, her stylist presented her with enough of the solution to last her until the start of the next summer.

"Oh, I found this great muggle hair product over the summer. I swear, it works miracles," She replied to Luna as they hoisted themselves up into one of the carriages.

"Well, your hair looks amazing, and I really love the new color. The blonde mixed with the brown really brings out the green in your eyes."

"Thanks Luna," Hermione said and proceeded to ask her about her summer. Luna then launched into a story about how she went on a hunt in Israel with her father as they searched for the ever elusive Long Eared Malforke. Hermione laughed and smiled the entire way up to the castle listening to how much fun Luna had had. It made her sad to think that she had to lie to her friends all the time. Maybe Luna would be different. Hermione trusted her enough to know that she wouldn't spread her secrete around. Could she entrust it to Luna? "Not now," She thought as the carriage came to a stop in front of the oaken entry doors.

* * *

After the sorting was completed, everyone tucked themselves into the feast that followed. Just as Hermione had known it would be, the sorting lasted for forty five minutes…forty five minutes too long in her mind. Each house had gained fifty new kids and all of them had a look of happiness mixed with complete fear on their faces. "Thanks Mom, I really needed to be here for this," Hermione thought to herself as her head lolled up and down as she tried to keep herself awake. 

As she sat there in her seat trying to stay conscious, Harry appeared next to her. "Thanks for saving me a seat Mione, you're the best."

Just as her head fell all the way forward, Hermione jolted awake with a sharp intake of air. "Huh?"

"What's with you, why are you falling asleep," Harry asked with a mixture of more amusement than concern.

"I didn't get home until five this morning. I'm running on very little sleep right now Harry," She said with a yawn. "Did you have fun with Kendra?"

"Oh, you bet I did," he replied with a wink making Hermione blush with uncomfortable embarrassment. She turned away from him then and proceeded to pick at her food. Didn't he know the effect he had on her? He was always so open and sometimes vulgar with the things he said. And Hermione found it oddly attractive.

Once the feast had ended, everyone made their way out of the great hall to the comfort and warmth of their beds. Hermione dragged her feet as she followed Ron and Luna out of the hall. Normally the sight of them holding hands would make her wish she had someone of her own, but Hermione was too tired to care at the moment.

Trudging her way through the portrait hole and up the stairs, Hermione collapsed in her bed and instantly fell asleep. The ruckus of her dorm mates couldn't even keep her up.

The sun rose bright that Sunday morning. As it poked its warning rays over the mountains, Hermione stretched and then promptly rolled over onto her stomach. Opening her eyes she noticed that she was the only occupant in the large room. Throwing back her bedspread, Hermione pulled herself over her windowsill and climbed out onto the balcony. At nine in the morning the temperature was already high, and most of the students were out on the grounds enjoying the last day of summer before trudging back into the ever boredom that is schoolwork. Hermione saw a group of first years playing a game of tag, a big group of people reading and laughing under the beach tree, and a group of five sixth year girls in swimsuits sunning themselves on the lakeshore.

Hermione climbed back into her room and was greeted by a roll of parchment lying on her pillow. Unfurling it she read,

_Dear Hermione,_

_A bunch of us went into the village this morning to spend the day. Sorry I didn't wake you but I knew how exhausted you were last night and I just didn't want Ginny to wake you. If you are not doing anything today you should pop over. We will be eating at that new place, Shooters, around noon if you want to join us. I hope you come Hermione, you seemed kind of sad yesterday on the train and I was hoping that this outing might cheer you up a little. See you soon…maybe._

_Love Luna_

After tossing the parchment back on her bed, Hermione padded her way over to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. As the warm water pulsed on her skin, Hermione felt rejuvenated. Somehow, all the unhappiness she felt yesterday just fell away. She stepped out of the shower and covering herself with one of her plush towels, Hermione squeezed a dollop of toothpaste on her brush. After getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a flouncy blue pinstripe strapless top, Hermione reentered the bathroom where she did the hair and makeup thing.

Finding another piece of parchment on her pillow told her that the Headmistress requested a meeting with her. Tossing both letters into the waste basket on her way out, Hermione marched her Lacoste clad backside down the stairs and through the common room. Just before pulling open the portrait hole someone called out to her, "Hey Mione, what are you up to sweets?"

Hermione knew that slow baritone drawl. She turned back and replied, "Hi Harry, I didn't see you there."

"I like to hide," he said making her smile, "do you want to do something today? Kendra went off somewhere before I got up and Ron is God only knows where. I'm bored."

"I would love to do something Harry, but I have a meeting with McGonagall, then I am meeting some people down in the village, sorry. You could meet us down there I suppose; we're eating lunch at Shooters around noon," Hermione replied in an aloof voice as she climbed out into the hallway, leaving Harry to stare at the little alligator swinging seductively on her back pocket.

This had never happened to him before. He was turned down, and the worst part about it all was that he was turned down by Hermione. Harry could always count on her to be there when he needed her. Why didn't she want to spend time with him? "She normally drops everything when I want to spend time with her," Harry thought to himself. And the way she said, _You could meet us down there I suppose_, just didn't sit well with him. It almost sounded like she didn't want him to join her down in the village. But that is just crazy talk. "Of course she wants me to come down there. Why wouldn't she?" Harry thought to himself as he made his way down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast.

Ever since Harry had started seeing Kendra, he had adopted a smugness that couldn't be shaken. It wasn't overpowering like Malfoy. It was more subtle, and that almost made it worse. Kendra brought out a side of Harry that his friends didn't appreciate. He almost acted as if he could do no wrong. He also couldn't understand the reason why, when people didn't want to spend time with him. And the worst part of all was how he boasted about his win in the final battle.

Ron and Hermione, being his two best friends were the first to notice this change in his personality. Harry wouldn't hear about it though, when they tried to talk to him about it. And when they tried to explain to him, their grievances towards Kendra, Harry went off on his friends. After telling them to back off, Harry stormed out of the common room, leaving Ron and Hermione in a wake of confusion.

So they let it slide. They knew that Kendra would be gone in a few short months; even Harry wouldn't be able to put up with her demands. But she wasn't gone. Kendra had stayed in Harry's life the entire time; and the longer she stayed, the worse Harry got.

* * *

Hermione reached the entrance to McGonagall's office and rasped quickly on the door. A few seconds later, it opened and Hermione stepped over the threshold and took a seat in one of the plush armchairs. Gazing around the room, Hermione admired how McGonagall redecorated the office. This new office wasn't as barren as her old one, yet wasn't as packed full as it had been when Dumbledore occupied it. She was jolted out of her calm when the head mistress cracked into the room. "Ms Granger my dear, I trust you had a wonderful and exciting summer holiday." 

"Yes, it was exciting, but exhausting at the same time," she replied and with a quizzical look stated, "I thought apparition wasn't possible within the grounds."

"Oh, I changed that rule once I took office," McGonagall responded brushing the comment aside. "It was always such a hassle having to pop in down in the village and walk all the way back up here."

This was one of the few quirks Professor McGonagall possessed that not many people knew about. She was a stickler for rules, but every once in a while, changed or broke a few to suit her needs. Hermione smirked at the headmistress, but it held so much respect.

"Now my dear," McGonagall said pouring two cups of tea and sliding one over to Hermione while taking a sip out of the other, "Tell me, how many days should I be expecting you to miss classes and be absent from the grounds? Just a ball park figure, I know things can change at the last minute."

"Well, as of right now, the only days that my manager and assistant have informed me about are November 4th, 5th, and 6th. I am almost positive that there will be more and I will be sure to give you plenty of notice. Again I am so grateful that you and the staff are so accommodating for me. I don't expect and don't deserve any extra treatment, but what extra I am given is much appreciated."

"Don't be silly dear," McGonagall replied with a dismissive wave of her hand, "We all have lives outside of this school. We have let plenty of students leave the school grounds for family vacations and such, what you ask is not a problem."

Hermione sat quietly and sipped her tea. She really didn't like tea all that much but she took what was offered to escape all rudeness. She tried to hide her grimace as the liquid slid down her throat, but much to her disappointment, was not hidden well.

"Hermione, please tell me when you don't like something. It will not offend me in the slightest," McGonagall said with a chuckle.

"Thank you…I really hate tea. All flavors, not just this kind. Do you have any juice or something?"

"I think I might just have a jug of orange juice back here," She said rummaging around in the small refrigerator. "Ah, here you are."

'Thank you," Hermione replied taking her newly filled glass off the headmistresses' hands. As Hermione sat there sipping her juice, McGonagall studied her silently. "You must be curious as to know what the status of your studio is, yes."

Hermione replied sheepishly, "Yes I am. I didn't want to bring it up myself; I thought it might be rude."

"Not in the slightest my dear," She said patting Hermione's hand lightly. "Construction began at the beginning of August, and if everything goes according to plan and is on schedule, you should be able to start recording the last half of your new album in one week's time."

"Really, wow! I figured construction wouldn't have started yet. It didn't seem to me to be a very important project for the school to undertake. I'm still shocked that you gave the go ahead to build the thing in the first pace."

"Well, your staff made a generous donation to the school," McGonagall replied with a wink. "But I gave the go ahead simply, and don't let this get out for the consequences will be dire, because you are my favorite. I have always felt that you were like the child I was never lucky enough to be blessed with."

Hermione sat in a stunned silence at this revelation. She had no idea that McGonagall played favorites, let alone that she would be one of them. It touched her to know how important she was to the headmistress. Never had Hermione believed that a teacher would like her as a person, a student maybe, but never a person. And this really moved her.

"I never knew you cared so much. That means a lot to me."

Lightening the moment, McGonagall replied with, "Well, I expect two front row seats for an upcoming show to be on my desk by the end of the week."

Both laughed at this. Looking at the clock on the far wall, McGonagall said, "Gracious, I have kept you too long, you must already have plans for the day. Make the most of today Hermione, because tomorrow classes start bright and early, and I guarantee that they will be as stressful as ever." McGonagall met Hermione at the door and winked at her, letting her know that classes were, in fact not going to be that difficult. "Here is this terms schedule, now scoot!" And Hermione was promptly pressed out of the office and onto the landing.

Shaking her head in response to the headmistresses' humorous dismissal, Hermione trotted down the stairs and along the corridor towards the entrance hall, where she proceeded to push open the oaken doors and step out into the sunlight.

* * *

The walk down to the village was a pleasant one. The bright sun beat down on her shoulders making her tan stand out even more. As the breeze buffeted her hair, scents of pine and grapes from the nearby winery filled her. Hermione passed groups of students along the path as she continued on her way. Two groups of boys, one filled with Ravenclaw fifth years and the other Sytherin seventh years, openly stared at her, their glances filled with lust, as she passed by. Once she was out of eyeshot, Hermione smirked to herself. It boosted her self confidence to know that she was desirable to her peers. Maybe she would have prospects after all. 

During the first two years of her career, she held onto her normal appearance once she returned to her magical life; bushy hair, pudgy body, and glasses. But over this last tour, Hermione dropped twenty pounds. With this new weight loss, Hermione decided she needed to be new all over. So she ditched the glasses and got contacts, changing her eye color to a bright blue green hue, and kept her hair straight with the solution that her stylist gave her. She didn't make these changes to make herself more attractive to the male population. Hermione made these changes to better herself; becoming more attractive was just a plus.

As she pushed her way into the village, Hermione waved to a group of Huffelpuff girls in her year. As she passed by, Hannah Abbot called out to her, "Your hair looks really great Hermione."

"Thank you," she called back as she pulled open the door to Shooters and crossed into the building.

The restaurant was crowed and boisterous. People of all ages sat on bar stools and at tables that crowed the floor. Old men conversed about the Viscount and the horrid taxes that had been placed on the population, and new first year students twittered about what they would experience this year and how exciting it all would be.

Looking around the room for her friends, Hermione heard Parvati call out to her, "Hermione…over here." Finding her friends clumped together at a corner table, Hermione pushed her way through the crowed room and sat down next to Luna.

"This place is a mad house," She said after falling into her seat. "I had no idea it would be this popular."

"Neither did we," Luna replied pulling her hair back into a knot at the base of her neck. "I mean it opened about three months ago; the food must just be fantastic."

"Well, we do know one thing," Lavender said from across the table, "Rosmerta must be pissed! There were only like two people in there when I passed by on my way over."

The girls dissolved into friendly chatter about nothing and everything in general. Topics broached ranged from summer vacations to possible job opportunities to the great news of abandoning the dress code. When the news of that bombshell was dropped in the annual school letters, all the girls present at the table had reacted the same way; shouting yes really loud and punching the air triumphantly.

About a half hour into the delicious meal, "the girls day" was crashed by none other then Harry Potter. As Hermione looked up from her plate of ribs, Harry caught her eye and pushed his way over through the crowd.

As he approached a chorus of "Hi Harry's" rang out. Leaning over to her, Ginny whispered in her ear, "What is he doing here Hermione? This was supposed to be a day for the girls."

"I'm sorry Ginny. He bombarded me on my way out of the portrait hole and complained about how Kendra had abandoned him. I thought I was being aloof when I said that I supposed he could meet us here. I didn't actually think he was going to show up. When has he ever done anything without Kendra," Hermione replied with a look of self depreciation. And as she ended her explanation, Kendra Walsh entered the restaurant making a beeline for Harry. "Well, speak of the devil," Hermione said loudly enough for all the girls to hear, causing them to laugh.

"Hi girls," Kendra greeted in a falsely cute voice. Another round of greetings was produced by the group. This time however, the "Hi Kendra's" sounded forced. "I hope Harry and I aren't crashing this little party."

"Of course not," chorused Hermione and Luna through clenched teeth.

And so for the rest of the time in the restaurant, a tense air fell upon all the members except for the happy couple. The girls were not as open to conversation as they had been. It was too hard to talk freely around Kendra because she somehow always turned the conversation around to her or belittled the topic if turning it around was not possible.

Hermione watched as Harry and Kendra put their heads together in whispered conversation. Obviously it was for their ears only, and watching the tryst unfold made Hermione gag. Slowly, each of the girls noticed the whispering done between the two, and after looking at each other, one by one the girls got up out of their seats and left the pair to the restaurant.

After Susan exited she caught up to the rest of the party and said, "Ugh, could that have been any more uncomfortable?! I swear, Kendra makes me want to throw up. Did you all hear the way she tried to imitate our accents?"

"I know, it sounded so fake!" Lavender replied as they set off down the street in the hot summer air. "I almost died trying to hold in my laughter. You could still hear the Yankee in her voice."

"She is trying way too hard," Parvati joined, as they approached the village square. Rounding the corner, a group of Seventh year boys fell into the line of view. Among their number were a few Ravenclaws to which Luna waved in greeting and none other then Draco Malfoy.

"What is Malfoy doing out in the sun? I thought vampires thrived on darkness." Lavender asked as the group of boys got to their feet, eliciting laughter from Hermione. Just then Malfoy's head shot up, as if the melodious laughter had entranced him.

"Supposedly, he is reformed now, ever since he broke away from the dark side during the war," Ginny answered.

"I'll believe that when the moon goes crashing into Jupiter!" The six girls all shot around to set eyes on Harry approaching with his arm wrapped around Kendra's shoulders. Luna, Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes at the addition of the two and turned around, bringing Malfoy back into their lines of sight. "Why did you guys take off like that? Kendra and I looked up and no one was around."

Glancing at each other, none of them daring to voice the true reason for ditching, Parvati announced, "Well, we were done eating and the atmosphere was giving me a headache."

"I thought you looked sick Parvati," Kendra replied in a concerned voice that was laughable. She tightened her hold on Harry.

"Thanks for the complement."

The six girls stood up just then. The day had been effectively ruined so they made their way out of the village, with Harry and his permanent attachment following along in the wake.

As the girls walked along the trail leading up to the castle, Malfoy's group cut along the right side of the path. And as he passed by, Malfoy purposefully brushed arms with Hermione. Catching her eye as he followed his friends, Hermione was sure she saw him look her up and down appreciatively before winking at her. Once he was out of ear shot, Hermione said wistfully to her friends, "Whether Malfoy is reformed or not, he sure is nice to look at!"

And as her friends laughed and agreed with what she had said, Harry felt his insides clench and turn cold; a new reason to loath Malfoy burst forth.


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings all...I hope everyone had a very happy turkey day...and to all of you who don't celebrate that holiday, I hope you had a good November 22nd. This chapter is going to be a lot shorter then the first two...sorry about that. This one is kind of a filler chapter but you do find out who the smooth talking new flame is in this one.

Happy reading...

* * *

Chapter 3

Just shy of eight in the morning, Hermione padded into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. She spent a half hour getting ready for the start of term and after running a brush through her straight soft hair, she crossed back to her closet and pulled out a pair of white linen shorts and a flouncy strappy top. After sliding on her leather flip flops, Hermione descended the stairs and entered the common room. Waving to a few fifth years lounging on the couches, Hermione grabbed a hair clip off one of the tables and jumped out into the corridor.

As she sauntered along the marble hallway, Hermione busied herself with pulling the front part of her hair up. Just after securing her hair in a pouf on the top of her head, she spied Peeves about twenty feet ahead throwing chalk and erasers at some sixth year Ravenclaws. Slipping down a side corridor, Hermione narrowly escaped a stray flying black board eraser.

She was about three floors above the Great Hall when she witnessed a head of white blonde shoot out into the hallway ahead of her. Hermione silently laughed and shook her head as she approached Malfoy brushing chalk dust off his shoulders. He spotted her as she drew closer. "Something funny Granger?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Just you dancing around trying to rid yourself of all that chalk," She replied choking back her laughter.

Smiling at her, Malfoy said grudgingly, "That damn poltergeist. I fucking hate him."

"I wouldn't have pegged you to use muggle curse words Malfoy. I figured you would think that they would dirty you too much" Hermione said as they walked down the hall together.

"I find them more effective," He replied. "Besides, I'm different now that my father is in prison. I really never meant any of the rotten stuff I said and did."

"Then why did you act that way?"

"I had to live up to family standards, you know. If I showed how I really felt…I'd get popped."

This took Hermione completely off guard, and for some reason she was overcome with a sense of pity for him. "By your dad?"

"Yeah…the man was like a machine…it hurt pretty badly and the remnants were noticeable. I only made that mistake twice," Malfoy replied petulantly.

Hermione looked at him with a new found respect and it was sort of alarming. He said, as they walked together down the corridor towards the great hall, that the one thing he was most sorry for was calling her the name he so repeatedly used. He seemed genuine as he told her these things but Hermione was caught sitting on the fence. Studying him carefully, she voiced the one question that had been planted firmly in her mind since he had started talking. "Why are you telling me all this?"

He didn't respond right away. He seemed to be taking the time to make sure his words didn't come out wrong. "I guess…because I want to start new here, you know. I wasted all this time being someone I hate. I don't want to be like that anymore," he said as Hermione nodded her head in understanding. "I hurt so many people and I won't be able to live with myself until they know how sorry I am. You took top shelf; because you were the one I had hurt the most. I am truly sorry Hermione."

Right then something shifted inside her mind. It was subtle…but it made all the difference in the world. "You called me Hermione," She said in an awe struck tone.

"Well, that is your name."

"I know but…you have never called me that before. It has always been last name basis."

"Well, there is a time and place for everything," Malfoy responded with a smirk.

"You missed a spot," Hermione said coming to a stop in front of the open doors to the great hall, and truly surprising herself by brushing some stray chalk dust off of his back. And as her fingers brushed over his neck, Hermione felt a small shiver run through her hands…and she knew he had felt it too. They stood there in the middle of the hallway staring at each other for what seemed like hours. Hermione had lost herself in his wintry eyes and was overcome with the desire for him to take her to the stacks in the back of the library and let him have his way with her. A drifting shout from someone eating breakfast pulled them out of the trance they had been caught in.

Hermione shook her head to completely pull herself out and smiled at him as she said charmingly, "See you in class Draco." And with a swing of her hips Hermione strode away from him towards her table, knowing full well that he was staring at her backside the whole time.

Ginny and Luna caught her eye as they waved her over to their side of the table. Nodding her head in acknowledgement, Hermione crossed over to them and sat down in greeting. They dropped into easy conversation for about five minutes as they munched on toast points and Cheerios.

* * *

He had held his tongue long enough. As he leaned over the table to ask her about it, Kendra appeared at his side and nuzzled his neck. "Baby, are you done yet? I'm ready to go," she said in an imposing voice. 

Grabbing another helping of cereal to buy him some more time, Harry turned to his girlfriend and replied, "I'll be about another ten minutes love. Can you wait that long?" He asked secretly wishing she would say no.

Kendra glanced down at him and replied dryly, "I'd be late for class. I'll save you a seat though," she ended in her falsely sweet voice, dropping a kiss on the top of his head.

"Yeah…whatever," Harry responded through a mouthful of cereal, as his attention had been refocused on Hermione since he had grabbed the bowl. Shoving a spoonful of Cheerios into his mouth, Harry was sure he heard Kendra turn away with a huff.

Kendra had been bothering him all summer long. Harry had been certain at the end of sixth year that he would ask Kendra to marry him sometime over the next year…but that summer changed his mind. Harry had been intrigued when Kendra told him that she would be away on holiday for the entire summer. At first he had been upset but after a few hours, Harry knew that the time away from each other would do both of them some good; it would only make their relationship stronger.

So during the long month at the Dursley's, Harry geared himself up for a wonderful summer with Ron; filled with mock quidditch games, Mrs. Weasley's mouth-watering cooking and snide but hilarious remarks from the twins about Luna and Ron's relationship. However, Harry was only able to enjoy two days because on his third day in residence at the Weasley's, Kendra showed up spouting her story about how the time apart had been torture.

Ron and the others pleaded with their mother to not let Kendra stay, but Mrs. Weasley, being her soft hearted self, welcomed Kendra with open arms. "It is always a pleasure to meet my children's new friends. You will be staying with Ginny…" and swatting Ginny in the back of her head after she had let out a strangled sound of outrage, she finished with, "come dear, lets take your bags upstairs."

Harry never had a moment's peace after that. Kendra seemed to be glued to his side the entire summer. The only time Harry spent away from her was when he was asleep or in the shower. He was only able to play two mock games that summer. "You played last week, Harry. Don't you ever get tired of that mundane sport?" Kendra had said one day and was then treated to a ten minute tirade from him and Ron. She finally gave up and let Harry go play.

That had been during the last week of summer. Kendra had given him the cold shoulder that week and after four days of her not speaking to him, Harry apologized…losing all of Ron's respect. Even though he was happy she was not upset with him anymore, Harry was still annoyed by her actions.

When the conversation stalled briefly, Harry leaned over the table again. "What was that between you and Malfoy?"

Hermione looked back over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy shot her a toothy grin when he caught her eye before turning back to his friends. "Just some pleasant conversation," Hermione replied openly, her gaze still holding true to the back of Malfoy's head.

This annoyed Harry more then Kendra's actions did. Why had Hermione taken an interest in Malfoy all of a sudden? Did the last six years not matter? Harry didn't believe for one second that Malfoy was a changed person like Ginny had said, and his insides clenched violently again when he saw the shy peeking looks Malfoy sent over to Hermione. Harry could feel the storm about to break from inside. Shoving himself up loudly from the table, Harry stalked out of the great hall before he caused a scene with his loss of control of his magic. He caught the confused looks from Luna, Ron and his fellow Gryffindors during his huff. But angering him, to the point of sparks flashing from his fingers, was how Hermione was too enraptured with the cute staring contest she was having with Malfoy to notice his angered departure.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review on your way out. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey all...So I'm feeling awesome today because Fall quarter is over...okay so I still have to go to class tomorrow and on monday to take my Nutrition final...but still...quarter is over!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So I now have the time to write more of the story. I was able to labour out chapie 10 and am anxious to get cracking on numero 11.

In this chapter you get a little insight on just how messed up Harry is about Kendra. I enjoyed writing the papagraph about the Kendra bashing...heck I enjoyed writing that entire scene...I hope you enjoy it too. Let me know what you think about this one...I love knowing what you guys think about the story.

Staci

* * *

Chapter 4 

After finishing breakfast, Hermione hurried her way up to the fourth floor for Charms. It was by far her favorite subject and she was itching to find out what was in store for the first semester. It was rumored that the students were taught how to change their appearance without using Polyjuice potion or Glamour, and how to separate molecules to become invisible. If the molecule rumor was true, Hermione knew Harry and Ron would die of excitement knowing they no longer needed the cloak to make mischief.

As Hermione entered the classroom, she spied an empty seat next to Harry. This spawned a wondering about Kendra and why she hadn't already snatched up the spot. Harry caught her eye and motioned for her to sit down. After stowing her bag under the desk, Hermione turned towards Harry and asked, "So where is Kendra? I figured she'd have mirrored her schedule with yours."

"She did," Harry replied tossing a broken pen across the room and into the trash.

"Really…people actually do that?!" She asked in disbelief. "That is just sad!"

"Yeah, that's why when I found out that she did it; I switched around three of my classes."

"I'm proud of you Harry. What made you want to switch…you would have been ecstatic last year if you had all your classes with Kendra."

He turned and looked at her then. "Well, if you must know Mione; I spent the entire summer with Kendra…I need a break."

Hermione knew it. She knew Kendra would be too much to handle sooner or later. Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Got on your nerves did she?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked tersely.

Taken aback, Hermione replied, "Nothing…I was just wondering why you switched classes around. No need to get snappy." What was going on with him? Harry never reacted this way towards her.

"I'm sorry Mione; I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just getting sick of everyone badmouthing my girlfriend." He seemed sorry but something was still off.

"Whatever," Hermione replied dryly, turning back around in her seat as Flitwick entered the room. This wasn't the first time Harry had been set off by some Kendra remark. Even a slightly sarcastic remark towards her sent Harry fuming. He played it off well but Ron and Hermione were convinced that Harry was trying too hard to hide something about his relationship.

Hermione was pulled out of her muse when a loud explosion rang out from the front of the classroom. It seemed to pull everyone's attention up to the front where Flitwick began his intro lesson. Two minutes into the lecture, Hermione noticed a scrap of paper slide into her periphery. A short explanation was written on the inside of the folded scrap.

_She really got on my nerves this summer…I never had a moments peace. Again, sorry I snapped at you._

Refocusing her attention back at the front of the room, Hermione quickly scribbled a reply. _Ok._

The lecture so far was sort of a let down. She was hopping for an answer to the rumors but so far in the first forty five minutes, nothing had been explained. Hermione was at the point where sufficient doodle time would stave off the boredom. Just as she was about to pull out her colored pencils, Flitwick caught her attention.

"Now, let us turn our attentions back to the explosion from the beginning of class. You were all too busy with your various conversations to notice the remarkable charm work. You lot missed a demonstration of the reaction between the levitation and aqueous charms when they are applied to a lump of the element potassium. Instant fireworks…no more gunpowder and match lighting.

"This reaction gives off a bright purple hue along with the bang. Now if the element copper was used instead of potassium, a green hue would emerge." Flitwick then paused to demonstrate the reaction again. This time, sparks of a high inducing red shot off in various directions. "Notice the bright red; that was Lithium.

"You all are probably wondering where I am going with this little show and you are about to find out. This display of fireworks was a term project by a pair of students a few years back. Your seventh year of study will consist of two projects, one in each term. Those projects will be the only work you will encounter this year." A ripple of excited whispers shot through the class. "You all have mastered everything that can be taught in a classroom in the last six years. To pass this class, you must receive at least exceeds exceptions on both projects.

"You and your partner will be expected to present two original demonstrations of charm work in these projects. By the end of our next meeting, I expect to have a working proposal for the first term."

Harry leaned over and whispered, "Mione…be my partner?"

"Shhhh, he's not done yet," she said quickly under her breath.

Flitwick continued with the requirements for the project for the rest of the class period. By the time he was done, Hermione was greatly intrigued. She had the opportunity to do something truly amazing. It would also be a blessing to not have regular assignments this year. She wouldn't have to waste as much time making sure Ron had everything right anymore. As the bell rang, signaling the end of class, Flitwick departed first calling to the class over his shoulder, "Your partners are listed on the wall behind the front desk. See you lot on Thursday."

There was a unified ruckus of chairs scrapping against the floor as most of the students rushed to find out who was partnered with whom. "I hate assigned partners. You never end up getting who you want." Harry said leaning back in his chair.

Hermione casually put her materials back in her Coach bag and standing up replied, "They're not so bad. If we could have chosen partners I would have accepted your offer."

They got up together and maneuvered through the crowd of entering and exiting students. Hermione glanced at the list and stopped when she found Harry's name. She gave a small chuckle as she said to him, "Have fun arguing about project options. Ernie doesn't cave easily."

"Great," Harry replied tetchily. "At least he knows his stuff. What class do you have next? I have Herbology."

"I have Arithmency."

"I'll save you a seat at lunch then. See you."

Hermione waved him goodbye and turned her eyes back to the list on the wall. As she glanced down the list, she finally found her name near the bottom. A sly grin passed over her face as she read her partner's name. She scooted out of the room right as Professor Binns glided in to start a lecture hour to the fourth years in the room.

Hermione spied him a short way down the hall. He fell in step with her as she passed by. "So I noticed Flitwick partnered us together…lucky me!"

"Lucky because I am excellent in this subject?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"No…lucky because I get to work with the most attractive girl in our year." Hermione shot him a smirk and shook her head at his flattery. "And also because you are excellent in the subject," he added off handedly.

"Well, I am a stickler when it comes to getting things done on schedule. You think you can handle me?"

"Oh I believe I can."

"We'll see," Hermione replied slyly as she sashayed down the hall away from him. "Meet me in the Library tonight after dinner for planning."

"I'll be there…until then Granger."

"Later, Malfoy," she said waving a hand over her shoulder.

* * *

The rest of the day had passed by incredibly slow. Arithmency was long and boring because all that was covered in that class period was a review of the last two months of year six. Hermione had studied her books during her tour and knew the subject every which way to Sunday. It was the first time in her career as a student that she had fallen asleep during a lecture. 

Lunch was a rotten affair because even though Harry had saved her a seat, Kendra managed to snake it from her. Hermione had been sitting down enjoying an amusing conversation with Harry and Ron about one of the side trips they had taken during the summer break, when she was called up to the staff table to discuss something with the headmistress.

Upon her return to the table, Hermione found Kendra sitting in her seat, having a heated one sided discussion with Harry about their class schedules. Hermione's plate had been haphazardly pushed aside, food spilling off of it and onto the table. Clearing her throat in annoyance, Hermione said, "Excuse me Kendra, but you are in my seat."

This knocked Kendra off of what she had been pushing onto Harry and she turned around with a glare on her face. But after realizing who had disrupted her, Kendra adopted a fake smile. "Hermione, I'm sorry. No one was sitting here so I figured the seat was open."

"The full plate of food didn't throw you off?" Hermione clipped out tersely, causing Ron to choke on his orange juice to keep from laughing.

Kendra narrowed her eyes at the brunette. "Well sorry Hermione, the seat was vacant and I am kind of in the middle of something right now. Maybe you would be more comfortable over there?" The blonde replied in a polite voice that was laced with abhorrence, her hand pointing to the far end of the table.

When Harry made no move to argue with his girlfriend, Hermione let out an exasperated sigh and caught Ron's eye. Holding his gaze for a few beats, Hermione nodded her head in the direction of the other end of the table. Ron threw a bleak look at Harry before getting up and following his best friend down the aisle. They could hear Harry round on Kendra as they made their way down the table. The two then spent the rest of the lunch period swapping Kendra bashing tips and watching Dean and Seamus sabotage each others meals with sleeping draught and itching powder.

It was a welcome relief to Hermione when the final bell, signaling the end of classes for the day, sounded. As Hermione entered the Great Hall for dinner, she could see Harry waving her over to a seat next to him. So Hermione plopped herself down next to Luna at the Ravenclaw table. She was still irked by Harry's lunch escapades and she really didn't want to talk to him just yet. So Hermione spent an enjoyable dinner eating roasted potatoes and seared Tilapia, while listening to Luna tell a rousing story from her summer, about how a Swizzelbush went rampaging through the deserts of Israel.

After finishing her plate and gathering her Coach bag onto her arm, Hermione looked around the hall in search of her Charms partner. When she couldn't find him, Hermione made her way out of the hall and up to the library, all the while wondering if he was indeed going to show up. She got her answer when she pushed open the library doors. A head of white blonde was tucked away in the back corner next to a nearly dilapidated shelf of books. "Looks like Madam Pince isn't doing her job very well," Hermione thought to herself as she made the trip over to the table where Malfoy was stationed.

When she dropped her bag to the table with a thud, Malfoy's head jerked up, and his eyes brightened when he took sight of her. "You're late," he said with a smirk.

"I told you after dinner…it's not my fault that you decided to skip and show up early," she replied cheekily. He just rolled his eyes at her and bent his head back down to the paper he had been working on. Hermione then busied herself by pulling out of her bag, some of her various materials that she would need for their study session.

"So how was the rest of your day?" He asked tucking his finished essay into the back of his potions book.

"Long, and really boring."

"Well, I guarantee you will feel differently once we are done here," Malfoy said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"You really are quite self assured," Hermione scoffed.

"I tell myself that everyday," he replied eliciting a chuckle from her. "So did you think of any interesting ideas for us to try, because I'll tell you, I have come up short."

Rolling her eyes at him and digging out her notebook, Hermione said, "Well, a few ideas sprang up during a ridiculously dull lecture from Binns. Let's see…there is breathing underwater without the appearance of gills or that horrendous bubble over the head…um I have, changing my appearance without Polyjuice or Glamour…and then flying without brooms." Hermione noticed his face get progressively more impressed with each new topic.

"How do you come up with stuff like this?" Draco asked in disbelief. "Never in a million years would I have thought of something like that."

Shrugging her shoulders, Hermione replied, "Well, it is my favorite class."

"Don't be modest Hermione; you know that you are fucking talented!"

She exclaimed cheekily, "Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but now that you mention it…"

They lapsed into witty banter for a few minutes but were cut short when Madam Pince rounded the corner and came into the line of view. Hastily ruffling pages around to make it look like they were indeed working, Malfoy whispered, "So, I like the idea of flying without a broom; I think we should pitch that idea to Flitwick on Thursday. It is absolutely original and I highly doubt anyone else would be smart enough to think of it."

As he finished, Malfoy laid his hand casually on the table, right on top of hers. Hermione noticed how soft his hands were and she blushed deeply when the thought of having him run those hands all over her body, flitted her mind. Pulling her hand out from under his, Hermione quickly busied herself with packing up all her stuff. "Okay, if that is the option you want to track this semester, then I'm game," she said, leaning over to situate her bag in an attempt to hide her blush from him. As she stood up, Hermione read the satisfied simper on his face and knew she had been caught. She sighed loudly, "Oh wipe that smirk off your face Malfoy, it's not very fetching!"

"I don't have the slightest clue as to what you are on about Granger," he replied smugly. Hermione shot him an annoyed look along with the finger, before trotting out of the library. She could hear his snigger trailing after her as she strode through the hallway towards Gryffindor tower. Malfoy had bested her and he knew it. She hated to lose.

* * *

He sat alone in the common room, pouring over his Transfiguration book. It was horrible not having Hermione in that class with him this year. He was decent in the subject but she managed to shed some light on it. 

Harry was in a particularly foul mood. He wasn't able to take proper notes during the headmistress' lecture because he had Kendra snipping at his ear the whole time. He figured she would have cooled off since lunch, but she came at him with renewed vigor when she slipped into the seat next to him. The whole hour Harry was caught half listening to both a remarkable topic of Transfiguration and a less then thrilling tirade from his girlfriend.

Harry was finally able to shut her up by lying about how McGonagall must have switched his schedule around to provide more time to devote to his captaincy of the house team. His plan only half worked because she ended up starting a new rant about how much time he spent on such a lame sport. Harry was able to sneak away from her rant when they came to the junction in the hallway. Kendra continued straight ahead towards the Huffelpuff dormitory, while Harry quietly slipped down the side hallway in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

He had been reading for about a half hour only half grasping the concept when he heard someone scuttle through the portrait hole. Glancing in the direction of the noise, he spied Hermione and his mood instantly brightened.

"Stupid Malfoy…thinks he is so smart…the stupid bastard," she grumbled, trudging through the room.

Upon hearing the word Malfoy leave her lips, a scowl took up residence on his face. But after listening to her whole muttering, alarm swept through him. "Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly.

Looking up and noticing that he was in the room, she replied with a defeated sigh, "What? Oh no I'm fine Harry."

"What did Malfoy do to you?" He asked harshly, when he heard the twinge in her voice. He would kill that little ferret if he hurt his Hermione. _His Hermione_…that's odd.

The sound of his voice wrenched Hermione out of her ranting. "What? No Harry nothing like that. I'm just embarrassed and teed off."

Relief washed over his face when he realized the ferret hadn't tried anything. "Then what is with the tirade?"

When she was halfway up the stairs, Hermione called out, "Well Harry, if you must know, I hate it when I blush! It shows weakness and I don't enjoy it," she explained as she continued climbing up the rest of the stairs. Right before she pushed through the door to her room, Hermione finished, "Tonight, Draco bested me!"

Harry watched as her door slid shut and a jolt shot through him. When Hermione came into the common room, his night instantly got brighter. But after learning that Malfoy had made sweet little Hermione blush, the scarce light in his mood was snuffed out. Hermione only blushed when she was aroused.

* * *

AN: Hermione's grumbling tangent a few lines above was taken from an actuall incident that happened to me when I was in my senior year of high school. Looking back on it now is hillarious!!! 

Please leave a review on your way out...oodles of thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

I thought to add a disclaimer to the story just for kicks...

Disclaimer: I own none of it except a few characters and the storyline which is sort of based off Disney Channel's Hannah Montana.

Thank you to the following artists who's songs are used by Hermione in this story:

Aly & Aj, Phil Collins, Everlife, Avril Lavigne, Hannah Montana, Faith Hill, Kelly Clarkson, Carrie Underwood, Taylor Swift and Pink.

* * *

Chapter 5 

Hermione awoke the next morning hoping that her irritable mood from the night before would be gone; but she was sorely disappointed. She woke up to gale force winds and hurricane like rain all on top of having to finish an essay for History of Magic that she had put off from the day before. After taking a hot shower to warm her cold body, Hermione skipped breakfast to finish her essay; completing it with just enough time to dash down five floors to the dungeons for her nine am double Potions lecture.

She pushed through the heavy door to find every table almost full. Spying a free seat near the back of the classroom, Hermione wound her way over and flopped down next to Ron and Neville. "You don't look happy this morning Hermione. But I guess double Potions would do that to anyone," Neville said as she pulled out some parchment and a pen.

"Well, this class isn't going to be a picnic but the reason why I am so haggard is because I skipped breakfast to finish an essay for Binns."

As she finished Ron thudded his head against the desk. "I completely forgot about that. Do you think you could spare anytime today to help me with it Hermione?" He finished a little sheepishly.

"I have no time today Ron. You can borrow my notes though if you need them." Hermione replied hurriedly as Slughorn took his podium to begin the lecture.

She worked on her poison antidote for the next two hours, along with listening to Neville and Ron make bets as to whose antidote would be better. Ron was adamant that he would win the five sickle pot, but Hermione had a feeling that Neville would win out in the end. He had been performing much better in the subject since Slughorn had taken over the class.

She finished her antidote a half hour before the end of class, giving her her first Outstanding mark of the year. If this was any indication of how all of her classes were going to be this year, then what McGonagall had said would indeed be true. Her boys finished shortly after her and they cleaned up their materials and headed for lunch.

Just as they were making their way down the aisle toward the end of Gryffindor table to meet up with Ginny, Luna and Harry, Hermione felt a buzzing in the pocket of her jeans. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered as she sat down. "Hello?"

"How is my favorite rock star doing today?"

"Hi Kennedy, how are you?" She said prompting Harry to lean over the table and mouth to Ron, "who's Kennedy?" Ron could only shrug his shoulders in reply.

"What, Kennedy I can hardly hear you, hang on a second…" Hermione said into her phone while getting up from her seat. As she turned to exit the hall, Harry noticed her worried face and grabbed her arm saying, "What's wrong Hermione?"

Covering the mouthpiece of her phone Hermione looked back and said, "Nothing Harry, I just have a problem that I need to fix."

"Can I do anything to help?"

"That's sweet of you but no, this is something that I have to solve on my own," she replied scurrying out of the Great Hall, leaving her friends looking bewildered in her wake. After reaching the quiet of the entrance hall, Hermione returned to her conversation. "Okay Kennedy, it was way too loud in there. What were you saying again?"

"We have a problem Hermione."

"Well, spit it out…I'm not a mind reader…although that would be really cool," she said with a chuckle.

"Your secret's out!"

That shut her up right quick. "Oh please tell me you're joking!"

Her assistant gave a huge sigh on the other end of the line. "Lester Hale snapped a picture of you walking through the barrier at King's Cross."

"Oh God…I thought I was being so careful! Oh this is so not what I need today," Hermione groaned and then pounded her head against the wall a few times.

Kennedy was silent for a few moments, letting her best friend think things through. "We have a press conference set up at two this afternoon. How do you want me to spin this story?"

"I don't know Ken," Hermione said shaking her head to herself. "I don't want to deny who I am but, it just isn't the right time to go public."

"Okay Cookie, I'll say that there is no way anyone could possibly walk through a brick wall and that the photo was obviously doctored. Even though there are people that know about your world, the general population is still in the dark about it. Don't worry too much Hermione. I will take care of everything…you just concentrate on finishing the album that is going to win you the Grammy."

"Thank you so much for handling this for me Kennedy. I owe you big time!"

"Just make sure you buy me something when we go to Chanel in November."

Hermione let out a snort of laughter, "You got it. I'll get you those big sunglasses you have had your eye on. I'll talk to you soon." She closed her phone as she made her way back into the Great Hall to collect her bags. Her conversation had taken up the whole lunch period but Hermione was too stressed out to be hungry.

"Did you get everything squared away Hermione?" Luna asked with a knowing look.

"Yeah, it's all taken care of. It wasn't that big of a deal," She lied plastering on a fake smile. "I'll see you four at dinner." And they all parted ways in different directions once they hit the entrance hall.

They walked in silence until they were halfway to the greenhouses before Luna stopped and spoke up. "So, you want to tell me what's going on with you Hermione?"

She turned and looked quizzically at her friend. Was it possible…did Luna already know? It really would be a welcome relief if she did, but how would it be possible? "What are you on about Luna?"

"Your mysterious exit at lunch that took up the whole period," Luna said with a quirked eyebrow.

"I already told you that it was nothing," Hermione replied hurriedly not making eye contact with her best friend. "I just had to help a friend out of a problem that needed solving." Luna then treated her with an exasperated sigh. "What Luna?!"

"You know, lying is not a very becoming trait for you Hermione," She replied with a huff pushing past her friend towards the greenhouses.

Bewildered, Hermione rushed to catch up. "I'm not lying Luna."

"Well, you're certainly not telling me the whole truth!" Luna chided, turning on her friend. "Hermione…I know!"

Her eyes grew wide…how was it possible, she had always been so careful. There was no point feigning ignorance. "How long have you known?" Hermione asked in a low voice.

"I've always known," Luna said rolling her eyes. Just as Hermione was about to protest, Luna cut her off. "Just because I am weird and may seem a little crazy all the time, doesn't mean I don't see things. I live in Muggle London right next to River Park Square. I was bored one night three summers ago, so I went down to the park and guess who I saw on stage? Why did you never say anything?"

Hermione covered her face in her hands. "I am followed constantly. I have photographers camping out in my trash bins just waiting to get a shot of me. Yes I know that it is part of the deal when you're famous but…here I can have a normal life. I don't have to be the girl with the million dollar voice all the time…and I like that. I love it that I can have real friends who like me for me."

"You don't have to hide it though."

"I didn't want all of you to act differently around me. I just wanted things to stay how they have always been. Now that you know, everything is gong to change."

Luna regarded her carefully just then. "Do you really think I am that shallow? Hermione, if I cared at all that you have this whole other life, I would have said something by now. I understand that you want to keep things simple but...you could have told us. We would have understood. And believe me, we wouldn't treat you any different then how we treat you now."

Hermione wrapped her in a tight hug, pouring into Luna so much emotion. Now that she knew, Hermione felt her chest loosen…three years of lies lifted away. "I don't think you are shallow Luna. I'm glad that you know…I wanted to tell you so badly, but I was afraid that…it would all fall apart."

"I guess I could have told you that I knew a lot sooner."

"That would have been nice," she sounded eliciting a chortle from Luna.

"Well if we dawdle too much longer we'll be late," Luna said motioning towards the now almost full greenhouse. "I want to know everything though."

"You will…I'll tell you everything tonight."

* * *

Harry had hoped that his free period could be spent trying to figure out what Hermione was up to…but those hopes were dashed the moment he set foot in the common room. Just as he had dropped his book bag onto the floor and was settling himself down on the couch, Kendra ambushed him. "Kendra, how did you get in here?!" 

"Dean let me in," she replied with an affronted look in her eyes.

The next hour and a half was spent listening to Kendra gripe some more about the mix up in their schedules and how he should go talk to McGonagall to change his schedule back to its original form. Harry tuned her out after the first ten minutes, opting instead to feign attention while really pondering what Hermione could be up to.

She had been elusive since their first day of Charms and Ron had told him that she had skipped breakfast this morning. That combined with missing lunch today for that strange phone call embedded a sense of concern for his best friend, stalwartly in his mind. He could understand her skipping breakfast…she had a valid reason, and who hasn't skipped a meal to finish an assignment once in their life? But skipping lunch as well…she had a jam packed day in between meals. She had to be famished by now. Yet Hermione didn't seem to be bothered at all about missing two meals. And the way Luna had asked her if everything was cleared up…what did Luna know that he didn't? And more importantly, why had Hermione told Luna over him? He was supposed to be her best friend after all.

"Harry, are you even listening to me?!"

Kendra's voice yanked him out of his reverie. "What was that love?" He asked shaking his head.

"You haven't been listening to me at all lately. First in Transfiguration the other day and you're not listening to me now! I want an explanation." She snapped crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot.

Harry eyed her carefully. Mustering up his gall he quipped, "Why do you always assume that I am up to something? It's quite possible that I have had a long day and need some time to think. It's possible that I have listened to you bitch all week about something that isn't even that important and that I am tired of it!"

"Excuse me?" Kendra sat wide eyed, her voice dripping with ire. "Not that important? Spending time with me is not that important? What has gotten into you Harry? This isn't like you…and I'll be frank, I don't fancy your attitude that much!"

"Don't talk to me like I am a five year old Kendra. My whole childhood was spent being talked to like that. I expected more from you!"

"You will not yell at me like that Harry," Kendra shot at him in a condescending tone mixed with anger. She then sent a jab at him that she was sure would put him in his place. "Have you forgotten who I am? Have you forgotten who my father is? One call Harry, that's all it takes," Kendra replied, her eyes flashing with malice. His response caught her completely off guard.

"No Kendra I haven't forgotten. You're a little spoiled rich brat who has gotten everything she has ever asked for in life. Everything always has to be about you and when something isn't, you throw a tantrum until things look up. Open your eyes and see that this one time, I am dealing with something that doesn't involve you!"

She sat in stunned silence for a few beats before exploding in her ferocious calm. Her voice lost its accent and was dripping with contempt. "I'm going to disregard everything you just said because I know you don't have the gall to say any of that to me. Clearly you are upset and I don't appreciate you taking it out on me! Now you are going to calm down right now and apologize…"

Harry cut her off before she could finish. "Grow up Kendra! Get out, and grow up," he said pointing to the door. Something in his tone compelled her to listen. Right before reaching the door she turned and asked him suspiciously, "This is about Granger isn't it?"

"Now Kendra!" He exploded. She turned and exited the portrait hole, slamming the painting closed with a bang.

Harry stormed back to the couch and threw himself down. He had only lost his cool with Kendra twice before…and instead of feeling guilty like he had in the past…he felt oddly refreshed. Maybe now Kendra would treat him as an equal? His invigorated mood quickly turned bitter when he replayed her voice in his head. _This is about Granger isn't it?_ He hated how she had said Hermione's name…it was almost like Kendra had channeled Malfoy. Wait…channeled the "old Malfoy". His mood turned a darker shade of black.

* * *

AN: Sorry that this one is sort of a filler...but hey what can I do...please leave a review on your way out...please and thank you 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys, I am so sorry this post is super late, but I lost the internet conection at my house for like two weeks and we just got it back three days ago. This was the first chance I had to pst more for you. I promise there won't be another break between chappies in the future.

On to other business...I hope everyone has a happy Christmas or festive holiday of their choice this season. I hope to be able to start and finish chapter 12 before I have to go back for winter quarter on the 2nd. We'll see...

I know that this chapter is short but it is pivitol to the rest of the story!

Disclaimer: I own none of it except a few characters and the storyline wich is sort of based off Disney Channel's Hannah Montana.

Thank you to the following artists for recording the songs that Hermione uses in this story:

Aly & Aj, Phil Collins, Everlife, Avril Lavigne, Hannah Montana, Faith Hill, Kelly Clarkson, Carrie Underwood, Taylor Swift, and Pink.

Onto chapter 6...

* * *

Chapter 6 

"It all started four years ago when I got my first solo in my church choir. Everyone in the parish kept telling me what a beautiful voice I had but I didn't believe a word of it. I guess it was just me being modest. But I practiced that solo until I could sing it in my sleep; because you know me…I have to make things perfect. Well, it turns out that one of the parishioners brought their record producer cousin to church the day of my solo. He heard me sing and the rest is history," Hermione regaled her whole story to Luna that night in the Gryffindor common room. Luna sat enraptured during the entire tale, hanging onto every word.

She waited patiently for Hermione to be done…not wanting to interrupt a word. Once it seemed that she was finished, Luna spoke up. "That is awesome Hermione. You weren't even looking and you were found. People would kill for your natural talent. Hell I would kill for it. I always wondered what it would be like to be you for one day. Have the adoration of millions, but have to hide your true self. It must be tough."

"You have no idea Luna," Hermione replied. It was easy to explain the situation to Luna…probably because she was going to be the first person Hermione would have told the truth to willingly. Hearing the support her friend gave her, filled Hermione with warmth. A warmth that expressed compassion and the knowledge that she would never be judged for keeping a huge part of her life a secret.

But with this warmth, came an overpowering sense of shame, because Hermione again was not telling the whole truth. Luna had asked for the whole story…but this last part was not something Hermione wanted to give up so easily. She had been hiding this secret longer then she had been hiding the other. No one knew…no one could possibly understand just how deep this cut ran.

"I know I told you that I wouldn't treat you any differently Hermione, but I have to say it. I would love to be you. You're smart, beautiful, extremely talented, and you come from a family that doesn't have problems like mine."

"I would love to trade lives Luna, but…you don't want to be me," Hermione whispered.

"Hermione…why are you crying," She asked seeing the small tear roll down Hermione's cheek.

"Nothing, just forget it," Hermione said quickly standing up off the floor.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

The love and compassion in Luna's gaze caused her to finally break. Crumpling to the floor, Hermione let out all the pain that she had been harboring for so long. As she sat there and cried, Luna just rocked her back and forth, knowing that an explanation would come when it was ready. She spent a good five minutes holding her best friend before she asked softly, "Hermione…are you ready to tell me?"

Gathering herself together, Hermione wiped her eyes on the back of her hand in preparation to disclose the secret she had held onto for so long. It was time to finally let someone help. "My life isn't as good as it may seem Luna."

"I'm listening," Luna said, letting Hermione know that she wouldn't prod.

"You know the pain of growing up without a mother. She died and there was no way to stop it. So you were able to deal with that pain and eventually the grieving ended and you were able to live your life. You don't know what it is like to grow up with a father who hates you," Hermione said watching Luna's eyes grow and mouth open in shock. "There were complications when I was born…I don't know for sure but it had something to do with the RH factors in mine and my mother's blood types. They didn't match and the doctors said that there was a high chance that if she ever got pregnant again, the baby wouldn't make it to term.

"Well, my father wanted a boy more then anything and when my mother miscarried, he blamed me. I was the reason why he would never have a son to dote upon, the reason why the family name would die out. My father is a man who came from a family who prided their sons and pushed their daughters into the shadows. So when he found out that he would never be able to have a little boy, he sank into a fog.

"He drank himself into a stupor every night and then would tell me how much he wished I was the second child that didn't make it. Everyday he would tell me how ugly I was and how I would never amount to anything. He made it a point to end every session by telling me how much he hated me."

Luna wiped the tears off her cheeks, leaving the black stain of mascara to take up residence under her eyes. "How could your mother let that man treat you like that?"

"She didn't know," Hermione replied softly. "My father ingrained it so hard in my head that I was the reason why my mother was so sad all the time that I just didn't want to cause her any more pain.

"The abuse escalated when I was eight years old. I came home late from school one day and my father was the only one home. My mother was stuck at the hospital with surgeries all day so my father had to stay home to watch me. I got home at four in the afternoon and he was already three sheets to the wind. I remember I had just set my rucksack down in the hallway when he came round the corner and grabbed my arm and hauled me into the living room. His words were an incoherent mess and I remember his grip getting tighter and tighter on my arm. When it finally got to tight, I let out a squeak of pain and then he hit me. Even as I cried and begged him to stop he kept on hitting me. Eventually he tired and I crawled my way to the bathroom to clean up my bloody face."

"What did your mother say when she saw you," Luna chocked out through her persistent stream of tears.

"My father told me to keep my mouth shut or else it would be worse the next time. So when my mother saw my battered face and body that night…I lied and said that the school bully beat me up. And I went to bed that night with the stupid notion in my head that he would never do it again. But I was wrong…I was so wrong.

"Anytime I did something wrong after that…if I made a mess, broke a toy or just crossed his path at the wrong time…a slap here, an elbow to the face there…I'm surprised I lived through it all."

"How did your mother never find out? That lie couldn't have worked all the time."

"I chalked it up to my magic. It worked for two years but there was one particular beating when I was ten years old that even the magic couldn't hide. He stopped beating me so much after that.

"His drinking became heavier though. My mother just excused it away as how he was grieving still from the miscarriage. The mental abuse kicked in right when I was at the age where girls begin to be self critical of the way we look. He knew it too, and so the abuse hit harder." Hermione said as the tears flowed freely down her face.

"I was a girl who bought into the stereotypical idea of beauty. I was short, gawky and just a little bit overweight, so naturally I would think badly about myself. That year was when his insults and abuse hit the hardest. One night when it was just him and me at home, his comments broke me. I had been really hungry and he said something along the lines of, "it's no wonder why you're so fat and ugly with the way you eat all the time". I got up from the table then and went into the bathroom," Luna pressed her hand to her mouth and released a muffled "No".

"I made myself throw up every last bit of food and pain that night. Afterwards, I told myself that I wouldn't do it again, but he came at me again the next night. It was the only way I knew how to grieve.

"My mother finally found out what I had been going through when she saw him hit me one night when I was eleven years old. That was the last time I ever saw him. She divorced him and accepted the Chief of Surgery position she had been offered at London National. We moved there a week later."

"Oh Hermione, I am so sorry," Luna said wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"I still hear from him from time to time. He writes me letters and every one says the same thing…how much he hates me and how he still blames me for everything that goes wrong in his life. I can't deal with emotional pain so I use physical pain as an escapist."

"I wish you had told me sooner. This is too big a burden to bear alone," Luna said as she held tight to Hermione. They were silent for some time and Hermione poured everything she had into that embrace. After awhile Luna asked the question Hermione had hoped to avoid. "Hermione, you don't still do it do you?"

She looked at Luna with sad hollow eyes. And what she said next just about broke Luna's heart. "Like I said, I can't deal with emotional pain. I can't stop it Luna…it's too hard."

She saw the tears swim behind Luna's eyes as she said it. "I'm not going to try and change your mind because I know I can't. So if I can't get you to stop, tell me when you are going to do it so I can hold your hair back." They cried profusely for what seemed like an eternity. Hermione was so grateful that Luna understood her pain and didn't judge her actions toward it. But she also felt ashamed because she knew it was not the way to deal with things. Hermione had tried time and again to stop making herself sick, but with little success. Until she found a new way to handle things…

As the hours ticked by and the tears filtered down, the two girls fell asleep on the couch in each others arms, while the fire slowly died at their feet.

* * *

Leave a review on your way out if you wish...please and thank you... 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, another chapter is coming at you. I just wanted to let you all know that I started Winter quarter this week and I am going to have a crap load of writting to do this time. My Mythology class is going to kick my ass with like three essays due each week. So I just wanted to say that updates might be few and far between from now on. I have up to chapter 12 written so far but I am getting blocked again...grrrrr...and I don't want you guys to run out of stuff to read waiting for me to bang out another chapter so I am going to be slowing down the posts. I hope you understand.

DISCLAIMER: I own none of it except a few characters and the storyline which is sort of based on Disney Channel's Hannah Montana.

Thank you to the following artists for recording the songs Hermione uses in this story...

Aly & Aj, Phil Collins, Everlife, Avril Lavigne, Hannah Montana, Faith Hill, Kelly Clarkson, Carrie Underwood, Taylor Swift, and Pink.

Onto Chapter 7...

* * *

Chapter 7

The thunder clapped relentlessly outside the castle walls. What should have been mid-morning looked like dawn. The clouds hung low in the sky and a thin mist shrouded the expansive grounds. Random darts of yellow broke trough the never ending gray.

Distant shouts from the rooms above caused Hermione to stir. Rubbing her bleary eyes, she looked around the room trying to remember why she had not gone to sleep in her bed. Luna stretched from behind her and everything came crashing back. So much truth had been spilled the night before…so much weight had been lifted. "Ron and Seamus would have a coronary if they saw us like this," Luna yawned, referring to their close bodies and entwined legs.

Hermione gave a poignant smile as a reply and turned her gaze to the window. Luna disentangled herself from Hermione and got up off the couch, releasing a long yawn as she went. Looking back over at her friend staring vacantly out the window, Luna placed a soft hand on Hermione's shoulder and asked, "You went through a lot last night. How are you doing?"

Hermione sat in silence for a few beats before calmly turning around to face her. The dark pools under her eyes spoke for themselves. "About like the weather outside."

"I was hoping you would feel better after getting it off your chest."

"Oh believe me Luna, I feel better…lighter somehow," Hermione responded shaking her head. "That doesn't mean I feel good. I haven't been truly happy in a long time. The only time I come close is when I am on stage."

"You never look sad though," Luna said looking intently at her friend.

"You have to develop a good mask when you hide something that big."

She turned to look out the window again leaving them both in a room of silence. Luna could hear people bustling about up above and decided that she should clean up the remnants of their stay so as not to draw attention to themselves when the other students began the decent for breakfast. After picking everything up off the floor and straightening the pillows on the couch, Luna looked back over at the still form of her best friend. "Hermione, are you going to be alright?"

She turned from the window and wrapped her arms around her friend. "I hope so," she whispered and took her shoes from Luna's grasp when they broke apart. And as they ascended the stairs together, Hermione asked in an earnest tone, "Luna, please don't tell anyone about this. I'm not ready for everyone to know just yet."

"Don't worry Cricket…I won't say anything."

They both showered and got ready to go down to breakfast. After donning a pair of jeans and a track jacket, Hermione followed her best friend down the stairs leading them back into the common room, where they were greeted by Ron and Harry.

"Blimey, you two look like hell," Harry exclaimed as he caught sight of the girls' dark eyes and somber faces.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione replied with a lackadaisical smile.

"What happened to you two," Ron asked half befuddled and half concerned.

Luna glanced over to Hermione whose gaze was trained on her feet as they walked down the corridor. Luna gave her hand a light squeeze and sent her a reassuring smile before replying, "Nothing Ron…don't worry about it."

Harry shot Ron a curious glance but he just shrugged his shoulders before returning a worried look to his best friend.

* * *

After a quiet breakfast, Harry followed his best friend out into the corridor in the direction of the Charms classroom. They were pitching ideas to Flitwick this class session, and Harry was eager to know whether or not he and Ernie would be allowed to try their hands at developing a charm that would allow a person to walk through fire without getting burned. It would be intense and dangerous…two things that Harry quite enjoyed. 

He watched his friend shuffle down the hall and he sent a puzzled look at her back. What happened to her last night? Before heading off to sleep, Harry left Hermione in the common room with Luna and they seemed to be perfectly fine. But after a trip to the loo at four in the morning, he knew something was amiss. Upon entering the common room, he found Hermione and Luna wrapped around each other asleep on the couch with clear tear tracks staining their beautiful faces. How could they have gone from happy to falling asleep crying in just those few short hours? Wave upon wave of concern flooded his entirety.

"If you want to ask me something Harry, words would be choice," Hermione voiced from ahead of him. He scurried up to her side and fell in step.

"How did you know I wanted to ask you something?"

"I have felt your gaze for the last three minutes," she smiled and locked eyes with him. Raising her eyes she finished, "I'm waiting."

"What went on between you and Luna last night? When I left for bed you two looked so happy…you both looked like someone died this morning. What happened?"

Hermione drew in a short breath and held his gaze. She looked like she was fighting an inner battle about whether or not she felt him privy to know the details. Sighing, Hermione said, "I had a little bit of a meltdown last night Harry. It's nothing to worry about…it happens every once in a while."

As they walked into the already full classroom, both navigated the aisles of desks until they reached their spot. After sitting down Harry turned to his best friend and asked hopeful, "Do you want to tell me about it?"

As Flitwick took the podium to begin the hour, Hermione shot Harry a small smile, "Not yet."

"Could I see Mr. Potter and Mr. McMillan at my desk please," Flitwick squeaked. He had met with ten pairs already and Hermione was getting antsy. She wanted to get her idea approved so she and Malfoy could get to work. They were wasting precious time sitting around doing nothing and they were going to need all the time they could get.

Harry's meeting was taking a long time. She wasn't surprised. When Harry told her what he and Ernie were planning to pitch, Hermione's eyes grew wide and an intrigued grin passed over her face. It was a fabulous idea but really dangerous. Harry had a lot of persuading to do.

While Harry was busy pitching his idea to Flitwick, Hermione sat drumming her fingers on the desk. As she looked around the room, her eyes passed over her partner sitting stoically in his desk. He must have felt her gaze because his eyes met hers and he got up and crossed the room to her desk. Sitting down, Malfoy spoke, "How's it going? Whoa, happened to you?" He asked catching sight of the bags under Hermione's eyes.

"I had a rough night," Hermione breathed out.

"It looks like it."

"Shut up Ferret," Hermione said through an outraged smile. Malfoy just sent a smirk her direction. Rolling her eyes at him, Hermione asked, "Did you figure out how we are going to pitch the idea to Flitwick?"

"I figured we could just wing it," and taking in her shocked demeanor, Malfoy laughed and continued, "Don't worry about it Granger, I have everything figured out. I wouldn't put you on the spot like that."

"Well, that's good because…" but she was cut off as Flitwick was calling them to the front of the classroom.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I trust you have thought of a topic to study for the term," Flitwick squeaked when they stopped in front of the desk.

"We do sir," Hermione answered.

"Well, let's hear it."

"Sir, we came up with a few different ideas but Hermione here thought of one that is spectacular," Malfoy praised. "Hermione and I want to develop a way to fly without using brooms." And he spent the next two minutes explaining why this was a good project idea. Hermione noticed however, that Malfoy really didn't need to explain himself because once the idea left his lips, a broad smile broke out on the professor's face.

"I have to say, this is a remarkable idea Miss Granger…very useful and extremely inventive. I believe you have your project for this term."

"Thank you sir," they chorused turning back towards the rest of the desks. As Hermione reached her desk, she felt Malfoy give her hand a squeeze before returning to his seat to collect his belongings. Hermione scooped up her stuff and tossing a look over her shoulder towards her partner, she and Harry left together out the door.

After walking a short way down the hall, Harry turned and voiced, "So I take it your idea was approved."

"You bet it was…I am so excited. I can't wait to start at it." Hermione spouted clearly pleased. After hearing that she would indeed be able to find a way to fly, Hermione's day shot through the roof. This morning she was still nursing her sad mood, but now…plus, she would start recording another part of her album that night. Everything was turning up roses.

"I'm glad that you are feeling better Hermione," Harry said noticing her smiling face. "It's good to see you smile."

"I feel so much better now then I did this morning," she said as they were nearing the entrance hall.

"I love it how school work always makes you smile," Harry said giving her hand a squeeze.

"Well, that among other things…you have Herbology right?" Hermione asked as they reached the entrance hall.

"Affirmative, are you off to Arithmency?"

"Yes I am…save me a seat at lunch?"

"You got it," Harry replied and pulled her into a tight hug goodbye. After breaking apart and turning back up the hall, Harry called after her, "I better see that smile on your face at lunch Sweetie!" Hermione looked over her shoulder and tossed him a toothy grin. "You have a beautiful smile," Harry said softly shuffling his feet towards the greenhouses, a sheepish grin taking up residence on his face. "That's new," he thought to himself crossing the grounds.

"Sweetie…that's new," Hermione thought to herself as she moseyed through the corridors. And for some reason, it made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

* * *

Please leave a review on your way out...please and thank you... 


	8. Chapter 8

Hidy ho readers, I hope you didn't mind the wait too much. I have been bogged down with reading journals and essays galore for my mythology class and I have long freaking chapters out of my art book that I have to read ontop of it all. I think I might die this quarter :(

Anyhoo, I have half of chapter 13 written and the only thing holding me back from finishing it is finding the time to sit down and write. Well I guess I could procrastonate but then I would feel bad. I promise that on my off times or when my homework is done that I am sitting on my beanbag, abnging away at the keyboard.

I decided to post this chapter because it is my 20th birthday today and I am in a super good mood. So here is chapter 8, readers...

Disclaimer: I own none of it except a few characters and the storyline which is sort of based off of Disney Channel's Hannah Montana.

Thank you to the following artists whose songs Hermione uses in this story:

Aly & Aj, Phil Collins, Everlife, Avril Lavigne, Hannah Montana, Faith Hill, Kelly Clarkson, Carrie Underwood, Taylor Swift and Pink

* * *

Chapter 8

By the time lunch rolled around, the bright sun decided to come out of hiding and poke its warming rays out from behind the dark clouds. The tread of hundreds of feet on marble rang throughout the castle as the bell chimed. Hermione shifted her way out of the crowded Arithmency classroom and headed for the corridor beyond. With the reemergence of the sun over the grounds, the temperature in the castle began to climb and by the time Hermione made it to the hallway, she was unzipping her track jacket, revealing a purple lacy tank top.

During another boring lecture, Hermione let her mind wander forward to this evening. She had two new songs written that needed to be recorded and she hoped it wouldn't take as long as the other songs had taken. "Long Way to Happy" had taken Hermione three whole days to get right…she just hoped the rest of the songs would go quicker.

As she meandered through the halls, Hermione caught sight of a group of first year girls clumping in the hallway…their eyes locked tight to her. She waved as she passed by and an explosion of excited whispers broke out. "That's odd," she thought but she didn't dwell on it as she had just passed into the Great Hall and took up searching for her friends. Hermione spied Seamus sitting halfway down the row…an open seat next to Harry was four seats further down. She slowed a tad when she came upon Seamus, and as she walked by, Hermione smacked him across the back of the head. "That was for tossing the eraser at my face in Transfiguration," She smirked at him, continuing on down the aisle to sit down next to Harry. After depositing her stuff beneath her chair, Hermione looked up and said, "Thank you for saving me a spot."

"I told you I would, and thank you for keeping that gorgeous smile on your face," He replied handing her a plate piled high with mashed potatoes.

"Well, I have been having a great day so it wasn't that hard," she quipped eliciting a chuckle from Harry as he dropped a cob of corn onto his own plate. "Where's Kendra…she sitting with her house today?"

Hermione noticed the dark flash in his eyes when she asked about Kendra. It was new and Hermione didn't really know what to make of it. She was afraid that she might have upset him again, so Hermione prepared herself for another outburst...but was completely surprised when his voice was light. "Well 'Mione, I haven't seen Kendra since three in the afternoon yesterday."

"What happened," she asked curiously taking a sip of her water.

"She came at me again about our schedules and complained for an hour and a half. I tuned her out after five minutes. Well, she noticed that I wasn't listening and was really rude when she called me on it. Long story short, I ended up yelling at her to grow up and kicked her out of the common room."

"Whoa…I wouldn't have expected you to do that…" but Ron cut her off.

"I am so glad you finally told her off Harry. It has been a long time coming. Please tell me you are going to break up with her!"

"If she doesn't change her act soon then I will," Harry replied taking a bite of corn.

"I can't believe you Harry," Ron said disbelievingly. "She treats you like dirt all the time and she is a complete wretch to Hermione. I mean at first I didn't care because she is gorgeous, but now I just can't stand the girl. I can't believe you can put up with her."

"Thanks for the support Ron," Harry scathingly replied. "I know she is a little blunt, but you don't know her like I do. I believe that she can change and I happen to give people second chances!" He finished shoving himself up from the table and stalked out of the Great Hall. As a dark cloud descended over the table, Hermione shot a look at her friend. "Way to piss him off Ron."

"Oh come on, you feel the same way about her as I do!"

"Yes but I'm not going to broadcast it to the entire school," Hermione said referring to the many heads pointed in their direction. "Harry is a stubborn prat who won't change his mind on things just because his friends tell him to. Kendra will be gone soon enough…Harry just has to make the choice to dump her himself."

* * *

The chords of the melody poured out through her headphones, and Hermione took up again where the chorus had left off. "A tear falls off her cheek and right when it hits his arm he says "come on baby let's get out of here"…" it was emotional and ballad like and made Luna's eyes water from her place behind the glass partition. "'I just don't want to let you go', tomorrow she'll be rolling down I 10 Baton Rouge, LSU 18 years in her rearview…they've been dreading this moment all summer long, the night before life goes on." 

After the last notes died in the still air of the studio, Luna spoke through the intercom, her voice hitching with each syllable. "It hasn't even happened yet but you know exactly how we are going to feel. You described our last night perfectly. I hate you for reminding me, but I love you for writing that for me. How could you possibly know exactly how we are going to feel?"

"Because I know you and Ron better then anyone…besides, every girl feels the same when she has to leave her boyfriend behind. This is my gift to you and Ron, letting you both know that even though you will be far apart, you will never be lost from each other."

Luna wiped the tear tracks from her cheeks as she said, "You are the most beautiful person I know."

"I know," Hermione replied impertinently, eliciting a small chuckle from her best friend. "Now stop thanking me…I have more songs to record and you are making me waste precious time." Luna rolled her eyes at her friend before clicking the intercom switch off.

After another two hours, Hermione and Luna found themselves walking quietly back to bed. It was well past midnight and both girls were breaking curfew. A few whispered goodbyes and the girls parted ways towards their respective towers. Hermione shuffled her way through the dark corridors praying that the mangy red eyed cat that prowled the hallways would make itself scarce.

She let out a sigh of relief when she finally passed through the portrait hole. She made it all the way back to the tower without any hindrance. Just when she thought she was home free, Hermione caught a glimpse of a pair of eyes hiding over by the fireplace.

"What are you doing getting back so late?" Harry asked, his voice light as he stepped out of the shadows.

"A better question would be why are you skulking around in the dark?" Hermione quipped back immediately seeing the mischievous smile break out over his face.

"Goodnight Hermione," was all he offered knowing he had been caught.

"I won't tell if you won't," Hermione left him as she ascended the flight of stairs to her dormitory.

* * *

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it all better?" 

"You know, you are more then welcome to be the flyer, I have no problems with that!" Hermione replied from her position on the floor. Practice had not been going well for the Charms project. She and Malfoy had developed the charm to fly, but it only lasted for about thirty seconds…and that was with complete and total concentration.

They had been at it for two hours that night and Hermione already had to mend a broken wrist and leg and three cracked ribs. She also had a big purple splotch covering her whole right side. Pain didn't even give justice to how Hermione felt. And Malfoy making jokes didn't make the situation any better.

"Hermione calm down, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Well, making jokes about my pain isn't very funny," She snapped at him. But once she saw the guilt in his eyes, her voice softened. "I am just so frustrated! We have been working on this for two weeks and we still have nothing. I'm beginning to think that it is impossible."

Malfoy shook his head and helped her to her feet. Easing her into a chair he said, "It is possible. We just have to find the right way to make it work. Hermione, we have until the middle of December. We have loads of time, it will get done." His hand grazed her thigh as he said all of this. She didn't bat his hand away either. Hermione had been spending every night with Malfoy and he grew on her more and more. And every night she found herself falling for him…hard!

During the past two weeks, Hermione began noticing little changes in him that pointed to the fact that he was falling for her too; Sitting way to close to her as they researched different charms, how he would touch her arm or the small of her back even if there was no reason to, and the fact that he got super jealous whenever he saw her with Harry or Ron…or any guy for that matter. So the simple act of his hand on her thigh was nothing new…but the pressure his hand made and the fact that it was still on her leg was completely knew…and rather exciting. She noticed her breathing hitch and felt a rush flow right on down when he leaned into her. His eyes were dark and his voice had dropped an octave. "So, do you want me to kiss it and make it better?"

She couldn't stop it. It was like word vomit spilling out of her when she replied, "Oh God yes." And that was all he needed. He latched onto her in one quick motion and Hermione felt herself crumple. Malfoy's mouth was the epitome of perfection: wonderfully smooth from his Chap Stick, bottom lip slightly larger then the top…perfect for biting. Hidden away in the back corner of the library could have led to a number of improper things happening, which was why Hermione was so grateful when his wandering hands pressed too heavily on her bruised ribcage.

Wrenching herself away from the pain, Hermione pulled a large amount of air. "Oh God, Hermione I forgot. I am so sorry," Malfoy apologized profusely as he watched her wrap her arms protectively around her middle.

"That's okay Draco; it's good that we stopped."

"What do you mean it's good? You said you wanted me to," He said sounding a little defensive.

"Don't take it the wrong way, I did want it…really badly in fact but things could have gotten out of control," Hermione replied standing up and placing a reassuring hand on his arm. "I don't want to do something that I will regret later…do you understand?"

He looked at her for a short moment; sizing her up. She seemed to want it and maybe she had, but she stopped herself from going too far. That had never happened to him before. Girls lined up for the chance to be with him…never had one stopped him. This was new and Malfoy wasn't sure how much he liked it. He wasn't about to tell her that though. Hermione was the first girl who he genuinely cared about and he wasn't going to ruin it by telling her that he really wanted to have sex with her…like right now. "I completely understand. We won't do anything until you are ready," he answered with his forehead on hers.

He walked her back to her tower shortly after a few more kisses in the library. During the walk up to Gryffindor tower, Malfoy asked her questions about why she wasn't ready. Not pressuring questions, just curious ones that Hermione happily answered. As they reached the Fat Lady, Hermione looked up into his eyes and asked, "You sure it doesn't bother you, because this is really important to me."

"I am completely fine with it," He replied kissing her soundly before turning back down the corridor. And when he heard the portrait close onto the wall he shook his head to himself and said, "Oh I'll wait Hermione. Not for too long though…you'll break soon enough."

* * *

Please leave a review on your way out...it will be like a birthday present to me...please and thank you... 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys...sorry but this one is really short. I was going to go back and make it longer but to tell you the truth, i just haven't the energy for it. I am exauhsted and too emotionally drained to fix it. See my grandmother passed away yesterday and it has been really hard. I spent all thursday at her house with my family waiting for her to pass. I eventually had to go home because it got too hard to stay. But she passed peacefully yesterday afternoon. I am doing about as good as can be expected. So i hope you guys aren't too peeved that this one is really short. I don't think the other chapters are as so.

On a side note, I have been reading a rather good story over on Portkey by DelivermefromEve called Forever Knight. It is really good and you all should go check it out if you have the time.

DISCLAIMER: I own none of it except a few characters and the storyline, which is sort of based off Disney Channel's Hannah Montana.

Thank you to the following artists whose songs Hermione uses in this story:

Aly & Aj, Phil Collins, Everlife, Avril Lavigne, Hannah Montana, Faith Hill, Kelly Clarkson, Carrie Underwood, Taylor Swift and Pink

* * *

Chapter 9 

The first week of October brought unusually warm weather for the time of year, and along with it, a black cloud of jealousy. Word of Hermione and Malfoy's budding relationship had spread like wildfire throughout the student population. At first, Harry refused to believe a word of it, claiming that everyone had gone nuts, but he was quickly yanked into reality when he witnessed them kissing goodbye after lunch three days ago.

Kendra had come to him that day expressing how sorry she was for blowing the whole schedule mishap out of proportion. She also promised to ease up on him and agreed to work on her attitude when she was around his friends. At first Harry had noticed her contempt for his two best friends, but he just didn't have the gall to call her on it. But now, after everything she had pulled over the summer and this first month of school, he put her in her place.

As he walked Kendra to the entrance hall to send her on her way to Potions, Harry had to fight the urge to puke up his Chicken Cacciatore. There in the middle of the hallway, was his worst nightmare. In the middle of the hallway, he witnessed Hermione snogging his arch rival. Harry was so flabbergasted that he couldn't even give Kendra a polite farewell…her little cry of displeasure barley registered on his radar. All he could feel was an unadulterated sense of getting stabbed in the back.

Completely forgetting about class, Harry pointed his feet in the direction of Gryffindor tower and hurried up the stairs. Once he was out of sight, his pace shifted to that of a shuffle. Trudging down the hallway, all Harry could think about was how angry he felt. She was snogging the enemy…no matter how much Malfoy claimed to have changed, he would always be the enemy. His brooding took him straight through the portrait hole and into the common room beyond… it even took him up into his bed room, through his window and out onto the balcony below. Leaning on the wrought iron balustrade with the warm wind caressing his face, Harry felt his anger turn to jealousy. Why he was jealous, Harry guessed, was because Hermione hadn't been the one to inform him about her relationship. He had to witness it first hand. "I would have been okay with it if she had told me," he said to himself. "Yeah right! I'll never be okay with it. It's Malfoy for Christ sake!"

He would soon come to realize that it wasn't the fact that Hermione was kissing Malfoy that made Harry simmer in a jealous rage. It was the fact that Hermione wasn't kissing _him_.

* * *

Waking up late is no way to start a Monday off right. Hermione woke with a start with only a half hour before her first class. She had Herbology that morning which meant she had to walk all the way over the grounds. Launching herself out of bed, Hermione bypassed the shower, opting instead to throw her hair into a messy ponytail. She quickly pulled on her baggy brown cargo shorts and a solid green t shirt all the while running down the stairs and into the common room. Mid stride, Hermione slid on her flip flops and hurtled out of the portrait hole. 

She came to a screeching halt at the end of the table in the great hall and threw herself into an empty chair. "Running late Hermione?" Lavender asked, watching as her friend shoveled eggs and toast into her mouth.

"Very Lav," she replied mid bite. "I didn't want to miss food this morning and I have Herbology in twenty minutes. You know how long it takes to cross the grounds."

"I know what you mean."

Just as Hermione was downing a glass of orange juice, Seamus sidled up beside her and sat down. He eyed her haggard appearance and tried, to no avail, to stifle a laugh. "Something funny Seamus?" Hermione asked morosely.

"Your hair is out of control, and you look like a tree," He pointed out, through fits of laughter, her attire and quickly coiling hair.

"It is the first part of the month and the straightening agent on my hair is starting to wear off. I woke up late and didn't have time to remedy the situation," Hermione retorted, pulling herself out of the chair. "And I wouldn't be talking Seamus. You don't look that much better then I do!" With that, Hermione motored out of the great hall, with the sounds of Lavender cutting Seamus down ringing in her ears.

* * *

The dirt was caked thick under her nails when Hermione finally pushed away from her station to turn in her Herbology assignment. She and Luna had spent the last two hours digging out the precise amounts of dirt, to each individual grain of soil, to pot their blossoming Sapphire branch. If the amount of soil was off by anymore then 10 grains, the branch would not last through the month. 

Hermione was busy digging the soil out from under her nails as they left the Greenhouse and headed toward the castle. "This is so gross," Hermione said as she continued trying to remove the remnants of the project from her hands. "There is nothing I hate more then dirty fingernails."

"What about rotten teeth?" Luna quipped.

"Yeah those are disgusting but you don't encounter it as much as dirty fingernails."

"True. Hey, I just realized something; all we have left to do is track the growth of this plant for the next month. Can you say nap time?!!" Luna exclaimed, with a bright smile. Hermione responded with two thumbs up as they continued on their way up to the main building.

As they pushed into the Entrance Hall, Luna asked with a smirk, "So how has the last month been going for you?"

"Surprisingly well considering the fact that recording is at a standstill," Hermione replied in hushed tones as a group of third years ran past and into the Great Hall. Hermione saw Luna raise an eyebrow at her and knew that the status of her music wasn't what her friend was looking for. "Alright fine…things with Malfoy are good."

"Just good, it is a new relationship; you're at the stage where you can't keep your hands off each other. Things should be fantastic," Luna sounded as she and Hermione sat down for lunch. They were early so there were only about twenty people spread out all over the hall; whispered conversation wouldn't be needed. "At least that was how things were with Ronald and me."

"How things were?"

"Oh honey, things are still like that," Luna said with a satisfied smirk.

Through a shocked and disgusted face, Hermione exclaimed, "Okay, that was an over share!"

"What can I say; we've still got it after all this time. But really, why aren't things fabulous? Is he reverting back into Sod Malfoy?"

"No, Draco is great, it's just…"

"He doesn't kiss well?" Luna interrupted.

"He knows what he's doing," Hermione replied with an annoyed look. "It's just that, I keep having to tell him that snogging is as far as we are going to go and he doesn't seem to take the hint. He keeps asking and asking and asking, every time we are together. He's not pressuring me or anything, he just keeps asking incase I changed my mind. At first I thought it was cute, but now it is just plain annoying. No matter how many times he asks, I'm not going to change my mind."

"What a jerk, I can't believe he would…" but the rest of her thought was cut short as Ron and Harry entered the Great Hall, making a beeline for them. Luna just gave Hermione's hand a pat in comfort and waved the boys over to sit down.

* * *

It had been a month and Hermione still wasn't budging on the matter at hand and Malfoy was becoming restless. The chase was proving to be harder then he thought. At first he thought her coyness was cute but now Hermione was taking it overboard. How long was he going to have to wait? 

They had spent every night together since that fateful day they were paired up in charms. Since that day the farthest he had gotten with her was nights of hot snogging. He wanted more. Malfoy had played the dutiful boyfriend role and did a damn good job at it. He doted on her left and right, he treated her with the most respect he could muster, and he dealt with her friends…with a smile on his face…albeit a forced one. He deserved more, damnit!

Rounding the corner and sauntering down the deserted hallway towards him was Gretchen Prescott, the tall blonde drink of water from his Potions hour. She was a seventh year Ravenclaw, and just so happened to be his ex-girlfriend. Every Potions hour she would purposefully drop something as she walked by him just so she would have to bend down to pick it up. When he started dating Hermione, his eyes stayed locked onto whatever it was he was working on. Maybe he should start paying attention to her again. A guy has needs.

As Gretchen passed him by, Malfoy felt her eyes linger a little too long, offering him nothing but dirty romps in broom closets. He watched as she turned the corner, her hips swinging just enough to drive all common sense from his mind. And when he saw her open the door to the empty classroom, he lost it completely…and hightailed it in after her, out of the deserted corridor…that wasn't as deserted as he had thought.

As the click of the lock rang into the stagnant air, two pairs of feet quickly pointed themselves in different directions; one in the direction of figuring out a way to deal with this complicated situation, and the other in the direction of the Great Hall to report the latest.

* * *

Again sorry it is so short. Please leave a review on your way out...please and thank you... 


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Hey all...I just wanted to say again that I am sorry that chapter 9 was ubber short. Well, this one is a bit longer than that one...but not by much. I was having a major dose of writer's block when I banged out 9 and 10. And yes I know that writer's block is no excuse for posting crummy chapters, but I'm not going to go all WGA on you and not post stuff. I know that theses ones are not up to par and for that I am truely sorry. I felt that since I stiffed you guys last time that I would post numero 10 early...sort of as a peace offering. (Please don't hurl eggs at my house) I have been trying to stay five chapters ahead before posting but I felt I owed ya. And chapter 11 might not be out for awhile...I have two huge essays and a project for my mythology class that are all due right around the same time, and to top it all off, it's midterms this week. I'll try my hardest to finish the essays so I can go back to writing for fun, but you never know when it comes to me. 

Oh and for any of you who don't know, although I'm pretty sure most everyone does, WGA stands for the Writer's Guild America. Again, please don't hurl eggs at my house.

DISCLAIMER: I own none of it except a few characters and the storyline which is sort of based off of Disney Channel's Hannah Montana.

Thank you to the following artists...for without you, Hermione would have no songs and therefore would not be a very good rockstar.

Aly & Aj, Phil Collins, Everlife, Avril Lavigne, Hannah Montana, Faith Hill, Kelly Clarkson, Carrie Underwood, Taylor Swift, and Pink. And possibly Paramore...I haven't decided on them yet!

Onward...

* * *

Chapter 10 

By the third week of October, things had not started improving in her relationship with Malfoy. She had hoped that he would have taken a clue by now but every time they were together, it was "So Hermione…is it going to be tonight?" And her answer would always be, "Draco, do you remember us kissing in a church?" Last night had been particularly annoying. She was going to stick it out though because leaving in the middle of their date would have been rude. But when he said, "You know Hermione, this little tease act is has gotten old. I deserve it after having to put up with your friends this whole time!" she shoved herself up out of her chair and stormed out of the Great Hall away from their private dinner. She marched herself straight up to Gryffindor tower and threw herself down, face first onto one of the couches.

When her therapeutic deep breathing didn't quell her anger, Hermione pulled a pen and pad of paper off the end table and curled herself up, propping the notepad on her knees. Then she began to write…all of her annoyance towards Malfoy's persistence flowed like black water out of the end of the fountain pen.

It had taken her two hours to compose what she felt was one of her best so far. The melody was rough, angry and fast…exactly how she felt about her boyfriend at the present moment. Hermione had been so exhausted from everything that took place that night, that when she fell into bed at midnight, her lids drooped and the blissful waves of the unconscious world overtook her straight away.

* * *

The sharp buzzing of her phone on the night stand pulled her to consciousness. Just as she was about to throw it across the room, Hermione caught sight of the display and a mirthful smile graced her lips. "You know it is rude to call someone at 7:00 in the morning," she joked to the caller on the line. 

"I just thought you might want to know what the fallout from the picture was. But I guess if you are too sleepy, I could hang up and let you simmer in your unknowing pot of water," Kennedy quipped right back.

"Well, is it good news or bad news?"

"It's mostly good."

With a furrowed brow of confusion, Hermione replied, "Mostly good? So there is some bad thrown in there?"

"Just a bit," Kennedy said. "Anyway, I got up on that stage and answered every question like a pro. I told everyone that there was no possible way you could walk through a brick wall. I was even able to spin it onto Lester, and he came out of the whole thing looking like a jackass who would try anything and dish out any slander just to get his name in the headlines."

"Okay, all of this sounds great, but where does it go shady?" Hermione asked sitting up and throwing the covers to the foot of her bed.

"People are more privy to your world now. Even though they don't really believe it, some doubt is in their minds. All I have to say is you need to be extra careful now, even if you are not in public eye, keep your guard up. One false move and your secret's blown."

"Well, that doesn't sound too hard, and I mean, this is going to blow over soon. The next time ---Paris Hilton gets a DUI, I'll be out of everyone's minds."

"Very true. Speaking of Paris…she wants to grab lunch with you when you come back for the weekend," Kennedy replied.

"Really," Hermione said raising her eyebrows slightly. "When did this happen?"

"I got a call from her the other day on your line…she has tickets to your show on the 4th and she wants to go to lunch before the show. She really didn't say why."

"Okay, tell her to pick a place to go and have her get back to me…or rather get back to me via you."

"Will do darling. And Hermione, just be careful for the time being. Don't screw up. That's all I'm saying."

"I hear you, and thanks for the heads up. I have to get ready for class so I will talk to you later okay?"

"I'll call you soon with your flight info for November. Talk to you then," Kennedy said before cutting the line.

Dropping her phone back onto the bed, Hermione maneuvered her way to the bathroom to get ready for breakfast. She needed to load up on carbohydrates to be primed for her exam in History of Magic.

* * *

He was simmering in rage that morning as he sat down at the breakfast table in the Great Hall. He couldn't believe that the prat was actually pulling a stunt like this one. And to be so careless as to exit an empty classroom into a non-deserted hallway looking as unkempt as he had, was just a blatant wish to be caught. There was no way the idiot would be able to deny it either once he learned that he had seen Gretchen exit the same room looking even more unkempt just thirty seconds later. His eyes flashed with malice and wishful notions of ripping certain body parts clean off flew through his mind when he saw him enter the hall for breakfast. 

But along with the hatred he felt, he felt a pang of grief when his eyes landed on his best friend sitting not two seats away…completely unaware of how upset she would soon become. He was positive that he wasn't the only one who knew about it either. When Hermione had entered the hall ten minutes ago, he was sure he heard the whispers increase. He had to tell her before she found out from someone else…or worse found out for herself first hand. But how to tell her so she would believe him? That was the question of the hour.

He couldn't go to Harry about this; he would just fly off the handle and murder the filthy sod. Then dear Harry would go to prison and nobody would want that. The only person he could talk to was the one person he wished he didn't have to inform…for the repercussions would be far worse then if he told his other option.

Now was the time to get it over with. They both had a free hour that morning, so it would be the perfect time to devise a plan for informing Hermione. He turned to his right and spoke up. Drawing a deep breath of strength he posed in whispered tones so as not to be overheard, "Luna, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Your tone is spooky…am I going to like this Ronald?" She replied raising an eyebrow.

"No, you're not going like this one bit. Let's go to the common room, we need to talk privately," Ron said giving Luna's sweater sleeve a soft tug.

She dropped her fork immediately and followed him out into the hall. She watched his feet shuffle down the cold marble floor. Their journey was made in silence and the entire way up to the tower, horrible scenarios were running rampant through her mind. "Luna I want to break up with you." "Luna, your father has been in an accident." "You have cancer Luna." "Luna, the random stuff you talk about is so annoying, I want to rip my arm off just so I have something to throw at you!" As they continued down the hall, Luna felt her eyes start to brim with tears at the prospect of being told that the love of her life was so overwhelmingly annoyed with her that dismemberment was his only solution.

As the portrait hole closed with a clink behind her, the expectation became too much to bear. "Ronald, what is gong on? You're starting to scare me," she said sitting down next to him on the couch. "Did I do something to piss you off?"

His eyes widened when he saw the look in his love's eyes. "God Luna, no nothing like that. This has nothing to do with you and me."

"Good," she replied sinking back into the plush couch. She punched him then exclaiming, "Ass!"

"What was that for woman?" Ron recoiled rubbing his shoulder where she had made contact.

"For making me think that you wanted to rip your arm off just to have something to throw at me!"

"No its nothing like that…wait…WHAT?!" He asked with a befuddled expression.

"Nothing," she replied brushing it off. "What's going on?" And so Ron launched into the tale of how he first witnessed the love affair that is Malfoy and Gretchen Prescott when they ambled into an empty classroom together, both with seedy looks in their eyes. Then he regaled her of how he spied Malfoy leaving a classroom last night (the same night as his date with Hermione) looking rather disheveled…followed closely by Gretchen looking rather worse then her male counterpart.

When he finished his tirade all Luna could do was fume. The scowl she wore was enough to make Ron scoot farther away from her on the couch. But her words were more frightening then her glower. Ron cringed when she let out, in a deadly calm, two words he had never known her to say. "Fucking bastard."

Shaking her head slowly Luna regained her composure, "You can't tell her."

"What?! Luna she has the right to know."

"I know that Ronald," she replied flatly. "But you can't tell her."

"Why, I'm her best friend!"

Looking into his eyes she stated resolutely, "Because she won't believe you." Luna cut him off as he was about to argue. "You were never supportive of her choice in dating him Ronald…"

"Damn straight!" He cut in.

Motioning for him to shut it Luna continued, "With the way you have acted the entire time, she is just going to think this is some clever ruse to make her dump him. It's not just you, Harry can't tell her either." Just then her eyes grew twice their normal size…a feat their own right. "Harry doesn't know does he?"

"Harry is too wrapped up in Kendra to notice a dinosaur put on a top hat and dance the Quick Step in the middle of the Great Hall," Ron replied flippantly.

"Good, don't tell him. He'll just fly off it and do something that he'll regret…like murder him…which is less then what I can say about what I'd like to do to the fucking sod."

"Luna, your language amazes me," he said through an incredulous gaze.

"Well, I'm livid Ronald."

They sat together in a tense silence for a few beats thinking over what had just transpired. Never did he imagine someone could do such a thing to his best friend. She was the warmest person he had ever known. Anyone that would deliberately hurt her was an idiot…plane and simple. After a few more beats of silence Ron asked, "So what are we going to do?"

"I have to tell her…I'm the only one she'll believe and even then I don't think she will."

"This is just going to rip her apart isn't it?"

Thinking back on all that Hermione had gone through, Luna didn't know if she could handle one more blow. "She's been through worse but…God, I'm going to have to buy her something very pretty before I tell her," Luna finished lightening the dark room they found themselves in.

* * *

AN: 

---Paris...I love you! Once again, please don't egg my house.

Mondo props go out to Aly & Aj in this chapter. Thanks again girls. Yall can check out the lyrics to "Hermione's" song at AZLyrics .com. (Neglect the space between the "s" and .com). I tried countless times to get the link to show up but Fanfiction .net has thwarted me again. Curses! Click on the letter A at the top of the screen then click on Aly & Aj and then click on the song Like It Or Leave It.

Please leave a review on your way out...please and thank you...


	11. Chapter 11

Well, Hello There...Sorry it has been so long. It is just taking me longer then I thought to write out chapter 15. I only have one more scene left to write before its complete, but I just can't seem to get it started. But anyhoo...the main reason why this is late is because I am still swamped in my Mythology class, as we are coming up on the end of the quarter. Only three more weeks, including this one, until finals and then I am off on the week long nap that I like to call spring break. Plus, I have been moving into the new house the past two weekends so that takes up a lot of the weekend...the only spare time I have.

But never fear...the story is moving along nicely. I never intended it to be this long. It started out in my mind to only be like six chapters but then it just kind of exploded into 15...and the story still has a lot to go. I'm hoping no more then 21 chapters but you never know with me. BUT...this chapter is a good one. Big things happen at the end.

Thanks for reading my mindless chatter and my imaginative little world where this whole story takes place. I love reviews...hint hint, wink wink...

DISCLAIMER: I own none of it except for a few characters and the storyline which is sort of based off of Disney Channel's Hannah Montana.

Thank you to the following artists who's songs Hermione claims as her own. It's fiction...deal with it...

ALy & Aj, Everlife, Phil Collins, Avril Lavigne, Hannah Montana, Faith Hill, Kelly Clarkson, Carrie Underwood, Taylor Swift, Pink, and possibly Paramore...I haven't decided on them yet!

* * *

Chapter 11 

There was a deep rumble coming in from over the hills. Crackles of yellow pierced the light grey sky of mid morning. It seemed overnight that the temperature had dropped from a comfortable autumn, to a bitter cold of deep winter. Hermione normally enjoyed thunder storms and chilling temperatures, but there was something off this morning. As she walked into the Great Hall for breakfast that Saturday, the energy she felt was completely backwards. Add to that was the fact that when she sat down, Luna and Ron both launched into a gentle chatter about how she was doing this morning. Something was truly awry if they were talking this early on a Saturday; they usually were either still half asleep at the table or snogging in their seats. After a few beats wearing a skeptical look, Hermione couldn't take it. "What's wrong with you two? You are never chatty in the morning."

Ron was the first to answer, "We're just curious about your day so far."

"Um…okay," she replied still confused. "If you must know, I woke up and took a shower, then came down here. Why is it important?"

"Hermione, do you want to go into the village today? I could do with a good shopping trip; my closet is looking a little thin. Plus I need to get a present for Ginny's birthday later on tonight," Luna asked before Ron could respond to the previous question.

Now she was certain that things were amiss…Luna never wanted to go clothes shopping. "Okay you two, seriously, what's going on? Something is amiss with you guys."

"Nothing's wrong Hermione," Luna replied, kicking Ron in the shin from under the table upon noticing that he was about to tell her the truth. "I just thought it would be fun to spend the day together. You and I haven't had time to, what with our Charms projects and your rec…stuff," she finished, catching herself before dropping the secrete.

Even though they weren't telling the truth, Hermione felt that a shopping trip would do her some good. It was still a week and a half before she would be able to drop by Bleaker Street, home to her favorite designers: Chanel, Badgley Mischka, Lacoste, and Gucci just to name a few; so a trip to the village would be good. She could add to the less expensive side of her closet. "Sounds like fun Luna…I'll go grab my bag. Ron, do you and Harry want to come?"

"No thank you, shopping is not our forte. You two can take on that beast all by yourselves. But we will see you at Ginny's party at five."

"Okay, Luna I'll meet you back here in like ten minutes." And with that, Hermione flounced off to retrieve her Coach bag from upstairs. She figured there would be plenty of time to needle Luna later. She would find out what was off soon enough.

* * *

Trotting down the main stairwell to return to the Great Hall to meet Luna, Hermione's mind wandered back onto why she had seemed so different at breakfast and why the world felt so off. Did something happen between her and Ron? No, that couldn't be it because if something did happen they wouldn't be so talkative with each other. If Luna was pregnant then they would have been incredibly freaked out, so that couldn't be it. 

Right as she hit the last step, her eyes landed on Draco exiting the Great Hall, looking over his shoulder furtively. "What are you doing?" She asked in a mixture of confusion and amusement.

The sound of her voice seemed to catch him off guard and he stopped abruptly in his tracks. He seemed to struggle with his answer, almost as if he was inventing it on the spot. "Uh…um…I was…I thought I heard someone call my name as I was leaving the room," he ended lamely. The look on his face was one of guilt but it went unnoticed by his girlfriend.

"Okay," Hermione replied with a chuckle. "Hey, I was on my way down to the village to do some shopping. Do you want to come?" She asked hopefully.

If his first explanation was one to be examined closer, then the answer to this question could be broken apart with even more ease. Glancing around the corridor quickly, he took his time to formulate a proper excuse. "I would go love but…I have to…um…finish an essay for Transfiguration."

"Oh, okay," Hermione replied obviously disappointed. This wasn't the first time in the last few days that he had baled on her.

"I'm sorry sweetie," He said giving her hand a squeeze after noticing her disappointment. "We can do something later okay?"

She brightened at this. "Yeah…it was a tough essay anyway. You go finish it and I will catch up with you later tonight." She finished, giving him a quick kiss before heading into the Great Hall to meet Luna.

He felt bad about lying to her, he really did. But he couldn't very well tell her where he was really going. That certainly wouldn't go over big. He continued on his way up the stairs and down a side hall way. Halfway down the corridor, her head of dirty flaxen hair poked through the doorway. As her hand closed around his, pulling him into the classroom with her, his eyes darkened with the expectation of what was soon to come.

* * *

The two girls began their trek to the village right after casting a few umbrella charms over their heads to block out the offending rain. With each hurried step, a sloshing of mud and grime shot up from the ground behind them. Upon reaching The Three Broomsticks, Hermione and Luna spent a few minutes removing the mud from the ankles of their jeans. It was still early and the chill of late October had gotten to them. After taking their seats at the bar, they each ordered a cup of cocoa and soaked into the classical music filtering in through the walls. 

They chatted about everything and nothing over their steaming cups, mapping out their quest for the day. Hermione let Luna take the reigns on this one. The first stop would be to The Haberdasher; Luna's favorite establishment for everyday garb. Then they would be off to Sooki's Closet for undies, and then over to Lola Huetez for shoes. It came as a great shock to Hermione when Lola opened up shop in Hogsmead. Ms. Huetez was a posh muggle designer of clicky heals and adorable flats. Hermione had a natural taste for her creations.

After all the purchases had been made, the girls found themselves at Shooters for lunch, each with quite a few packages in their hands. They took a table near the back of the eatery, and sank down into the plush seats. After their drinks arrived and the orders were taken, Hermione looked over at her best friend and said, "You really shouldn't have bought me those heals, they were incredibly expensive."

With a dismissive wave of her hand Luna brushed the comment off replying, "You really wanted them and since you couldn't make up your mind, I made it up for you. Now you have two pairs of shoes for the price of one."

"You know I'm going to kill you for it right?" Hermione quipped with a grin.

"Well then I am just going to have to watch and see if you put something in my drinks from now on," she replied flicking a chunk of bread at her friend.

The conversation stalled a bit and Luna knew that it was now or never. If she didn't tell Hermione now, then she wouldn't tell her at all. But how to broach it? She couldn't just dive right in and say, 'Hermione, Malfoy is cheating on you.' that wouldn't go over big.

Taking a few deep breaths to build up her nerve, Luna eyed her from across the table. "So how is the charms project going?"

"It went superbly. We finally figured it out, and it is done and ready to be presented. Draco and I will practice it a few more times together and on our own. That way we don't have to keep spending nights away from our other homework," Hermione laughed…other homework…what a concept!

"So how does it work? When you told me your proposal, I was greatly intrigued."

"We built upon the Peter Pan theory. Think of a wish and really concentrate on it, then instead of using pixie dust, you repeat the incantation 'Corpus Riseindio'."

"So it really works, I mean, for long distances?"

"Well, you're not going to want to try any cross country jaunts without touching down to rest. But in theory, you could go pretty far with it."

"That is ingenious."

"J.M. Barie wasn't just an excellent storyteller, he was great at charms as well," Hermione replied with a slight smirk.

As she sat there listening to her best friend prattle on about her project, Luna was busy building up her nerve. It was now or never. "Speaking of Malfoy, did you guys get together last night?"

"No, I asked if he wanted to do something, but he had to do some work for Astronomy. I asked him if he wanted to come with us this morning, but he baled," Hermione said a little wounded.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie."

"Yeah, and he seemed really sketchy too. He kept looking over his shoulder and his eyes were really shifty when we spoke this morning. But it was probably nothing," she finished brushing it off.

Luna looked at her then and almost couldn't bring herself to tell this beautiful girl the truth. But she had too. "Listen Hermione…the other day Ron told me something about…"

But she wasn't able to finish because right then Hermione caught sight of the clock on the far wall. "Oh Luna, we have to get back to the castle for Ginny's birthday shindig in the Great Hall."

The moment had passed and Luna missed her shot. She cursed her hesitation. Resigning herself to the fact that the truth would have to wait for another day, Luna hauled herself up out of the chair and gathered up her bags. As they recast the umbrella charms over their heads and pushed out into the torrential rain to make the trek back up to the castle, Luna sent up a silent prayer that Hermione wouldn't find out about Malfoy just yet.

* * *

"Okay, this one's from you Hermione," Ginny said pulling another colorfully wrapped box her way. With Ron, Harry, Luna, Parvati, Susan, Seamus, Dean and Neville in attendance, Ginny had made quite a killing in the amount of gifts she had received. "Oh wow, these sun glasses are great," she exclaimed as she held the big white frames up for everyone to see. "And those silver interlocking C's are adorable…thank you so much Hermione." 

She chuckled to herself. Leave it to Ginny to not realize just how expensive those glasses were. Adorable didn't cover it…more like spectacular. "I have them in black, but I thought the white would look better with your hair. I'm glad you like them."

"I love them," Ginny replied slipping them on and then pulling them up onto the top of her head. "This has been the best birthday ever. You guys are great, thank you all so much." A chorus of "you're welcomes" and "no problems" ran down the table.

"Let me help you pile these up Ginny," Hermione offered as everyone chattered amongst themselves like normal at the end of any party. They were just dropping a gift back into its bag when Lavender came trotting down the aisle, holding a sparkly bag in her hand.

"Sorry I'm late Ginny but I just witnessed for the second time, the best piece of gossip ever," Lavender announced placing the bag down in front of Ginny and taking a seat next to Dean. Apparently she didn't see Hermione standing there boxing up all of Ginny's new stuff. For if she had, there was no way she would have said what she was about to say. In rapid fire, Lavender explained, "So I was on my way down from the common room after grabbing your gift Ginny and right as I was about to pass by the History of Magic classroom, I saw Malfoy exit with some very disheveled hair and what looked like lipstick marks all over his neck. Then not twenty seconds later I see Gretchen Prescott leave the same room with even more disheveled hair, smeared makeup and her skirt on backwards. It looks like someone was definitely getting…Ow," Lavender yelled right as Luna kicked her hard from under the table. "What the hell Lovegood!" And then she saw the furtive look that Luna was sending between Hermione and herself.

Realization dawned on her too late. Hermione was staring at her with a confused and hurt look. "What are you talking about Lavender?"

"Oh God Hermione, I didn't see you," She replied in a strained voice. "Had I known you were there, I never would have said anything." Her head dropped into her hands in defeat.

"What's going on?"

Luna looked up at her friend and voiced to Hermione and the rest at the table who were in the dark, "Hermione, last week Ronald saw Malfoy leaving an empty classroom accompanied by Gretchen looking like he had just gotten shagged. That's what today was about. I was about to tell you when we had to leave for Ginny's party," she finished looking like she might cry.

"Is this true Ron," Hermione asked her friend. His only reply was a slight nod of the head. "Is that why you bought me those shoes Luna? To sweeten me up before telling me? I can't believe you! If it were true, why not tell me right away?" In her eyes shined a hurt made all the more worse because it was brought on by her friends. "I know you guys don't like Draco, I get it, but I didn't think you would stoop so low as to make up a lie so disgusting, just to get me to break up with him!"

Ron spoke his first words since the bomb had been dropped. "Hermione, we're not lying. Why would we?" And when she looked like she would protest, Ron continued, "We didn't want you to find out like this but if you don't believe us…see for yourself." And his hand pointed in the direction of the doors.

Her eyes followed his hand towards the doors and what she saw made her stomach fall to the ground. In walked Draco and Gretchen looking sated, both with rumpled hair and clothes. Comprehension smacked her in the face like a fish from old cartoons.

Hermione saw Draco's eyes land on her and grow wide…he pushed Gretchen aside quickly. But she couldn't hold her eyes to him. The betrayal was too much. She was feeling it again. It had been almost a year since the last time, but it was as strong as ever. Knots bunched up her insides, her breathing came in short shallow gasps and she felt her fingers curl up in typical arthritis fashion. And when the urge became to much to bear, she locked eyes with Luna for a beat, then made a break out of the Great Hall drawing the eyes of Harry and the rest of the table, along with others in the hall…including the sod. Luna pushed herself up off the bench and took off at a run after her. Bewilderment descended on the table as Luna reached the bathroom. She opened the stall door immediately, and gently pulled back the hair of her best friend.

* * *

AN: I used my friend Lola's name for the shoe designer. She is going to school for design and she really wants to be the next Jimmy Choo. 

I love reviews...catch my drift...


	12. Chapter 12

So yeah...uhh...I had a really hard time these last two weeks. I had a paper to finish, and finals to study for...but now I am on Spring Break for a week...ok so I have been on it for like four days now, but who cares. Also, I have been a little underwhelmed by the numbers that this story is getting...I didn't get any reviews for chapter 11. So what I am wondering is if people are still reading this. opefully there was just a lull in the fanfiction empire and you guys still like this story. Let me know...

* * *

Chapter 12

So much anger fell on him as he watched her sprint out of the Great Hall. His eyes shot across the room and landed on the source of his anger. Certain thoughts of rocky cliffs and falling bodies flitted through his mind. There were so many ways he could off the sod without getting caught. Which to choose, which to choose?

Just as his mind wandered onto how he could smuggle in some rat poison, he was pulled back when he heard Ron ask aloud about why Luna had run after her. "Should we go find them? I mean, Hermione clearly isn't doing well," he continued.

"I have a better idea, why don't we smash Malfoy's face into the wall," Seamus said, his eyes shooting daggers at Malfoy's back.

"Or how about pushing him under the lake for an undetermined amount of time…and by undetermined, I mean until he stops fighting back and gently floats to the surface," Dean supplied getting up out of his chair. Just as he was fully out of his seat, Ginny pushed him back down.

"Now is not the time Dean! He does deserve it but right now we need to see to Hermione. Harry Ron, you two go check on her, the rest of you lot, thanks for everything today but I think the party has officially died."

"Sorry about the dramatic finish Ginny," Susan said getting up and heading towards her house table.

"Ginny I can't help but feel that all this is my fault. I'm really sorry," Lavender said wearing a defeated look.

Raising her eyebrows in a patronizing manner, Ginny replied, "Well it is your fault. Had you looked before you exploded, this wouldn't have happened." But when she saw Lavender's face crumple a bit more, her tone softened. "It's ok Lav, Hermione was bound to find out sooner or later," she finished giving her distraught friend a small hug. "What are you still doing here?" She exclaimed when her eyes landed on Ron who was still seated at the table. "I told you to go check on her…now go catch up to Harry." he rose to his feet then and started down the aisle. "Not you two! Sit," she said commandingly when she saw them, with malevolence in their eyes, try to make a break for Malfoy's table. "You two are going to help me cart all this stuff up to my room. Maybe that will cool you off."

"Ginny, this guy deserves to get pummeled repeatedly until he can't walk," Seamus argued as she began piling her stuff in his arms.

"Yes he deserves everything you can think of, but if anyone is going to beat the ever loving crap out of him, it's going to be Harry; he's the one who cares about her the most, he's her best friend. We'll let him deal with it and by tomorrow, if you still have this bloodlust, then by all means, chop him to pieces. Now let's go upstairs," she finished with a finality that the boys followed.

* * *

He tossed in his sleep that night. Disturbing images flitted through his unconscious mind as he desperately clung to those last seconds of almost slumber. He was worried about Hermione. She had dashed off with tears in her eyes and he hadn't seen her since. Ginny didn't need to tell him twice to check on her. She was the only sane thought mixed in with the insane thoughts of murder in his head. Upon reaching the entrance hall, Harry ran up the stairs, just missing the vanishing step. He was out of breath when he reached the common room, only to find out that his exertion was for nothing. Hermione and Luna were not there. Where they could have gone was anyone's guess. He fell onto the couch determined to sit and wait for her return. She would have to pass through the room eventually and when she did, he would be there to give her the comfort that she needed.

Ron showed up five minutes after he took up post on the couch and his friend sat down to wait with him. And there they sat for three hours. By 9 o'clock, Ron's snores were interrupted with the opening of the portrait hole. Immediately, he saw Luna's bright blonde hair poke through the door. She appeared to be struggling with the task because she was supporting Hermione's weight on her shoulders. Harry got to his feet ready to help her but Luna stopped him with a raise of her hand. So he watched as Luna hauled his best friend up the stairs and disappeared into her room.

It took Luna a long time to descend the stairs and Harry waited patiently for her to do so. And when he finally saw her start down towards him, he jumped to attention. But before he could say anything, Luna cut him off. "Harry, she is asleep. If you go up there I will kill you. And if you even try to go up there once I'm gone, I'll know that you tried because I've spelled her door…and I'll kill you in the morning," She said heading for the door.

"Can you at least tell me what happened?" He asked urgently, his eyes casting fleeting glances up the stairs.

"You were there…Hermione witnessed her boyfriend cheating on her."

Rolling his eyes, Harry replied, "That's not what I meant!"

"I know that genius…I'm not telling you what happened," She finished as she stepped through the door.

"What…why," He protested. But when she didn't answer he asked, "Well, how is she doing?"

It halted Luna in her place. She calmly turned to look at him over her shoulder. Her voice was sad when she said, "She was just betrayed by someone important to her…how would you be." And the portrait closed behind her.

He finally gave up trying to find a comfortable position to stay asleep in, so he tossed the covers to the end of his bed and sat up. Rubbing the light sleep from his eyes, Harry padded out of his dorm and headed down to the common room to think. And if thinking didn't work, he had left his unfinished astronomy chart on the table. He could do that to stave off the unpleasantness he felt.

He sank into the couch in front of the dying fire and tried to think rationally. He kept coming back to horrible situations that involved Hermione. Too horrible to even put into words. Just as he was about to let out a strangled groan of frustration and pull up his homework, a soft padding of feet on the stairs drew his attention. Harry didn't say anything as she came and sat down next to him. He didn't say anything when she blew out a huge sigh. And he didn't say anything when she fell into his lap as she broke down crying.

He didn't say anything once Hermione was done crying…he just let her tell her story. And when she was done, she let him comfort her. His words of concern and compassion hit her in ways that Luna's words hadn't. She didn't know why but for some reason, Harry was more of a help. They spent the rest of the night on that couch…Hermione healing, and Harry helping in anyway he could. And when the sun began its first ascent over the mountains, they fell asleep together on that very same couch that she and Luna had fallen asleep on such a short time ago.

* * *

It was amazing that Hermione was able to live through the last week. Every time she entered any room that was occupied, the conversations died and she endured the stares, only then to be treated to the new conversations about her.

This was why she was so thankful that the first of November graced the hills of rural Scotland. It would only be one more day before she would be home for the weekend and would get to bust out some songs on stage. Her upcoming shows were probably the reason why she had survived the week. Soon she would get to bask in the technical terms of her mother's work, and savor the ethnic aromas of Paul's cooking. And speaking of her mother, Hermione had to promise Luna that she would tell her mother everything upon her return for the weekend. It was the only way to assuage Luna's fears and let Hermione go home without her.

When she graced the top of the stairs in the common room, Hermione braced herself for another day filled with obnoxious staring and whispered conversations. But ease filled her when her eyes landed on Harry lounging on a couch waiting for her. He moved to the portrait hole and pulled the painting back for her as she came up to him. "So, think you can brave it today?" He asked as she stepped through and into the corridor.

"I think so…and you being with me makes it all the more easy," Hermione replied sweetly.

"Aw, that's almost adorable," He said cheekily, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. They then proceeded towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

It turned out to be better then she had expected. Hermione only received a few fleeting glances and there were no whisperings about her, from what she could tell. Plus, Malfoy hadn't appeared, so she wouldn't have to deal with him just yet.

* * *

She eyed his arm draped over the brunette's shoulder as they talked languorously with their friends. Why was he still holding her? She understood it for the first few days…she was his best friend and all…but it had been a week and he still clung to her almost every minute of the day. She was starting to get peeved off about the whole situation.

But as she made her way down the aisle towards them, her frown turned upright, because she held in her hands something that would make the coming weekend fantastic. Her father had sent her two tickets to a much anticipated event at the Garden, and he gave the "ok" for her concert mate. She didn't know who the artist would be, but supposedly the show had been really hyped in the Muggle world for the last two months. It was going to be awesome.

* * *

As Harry sat with his arm around Hermione, he listened to her laugh at one of Seamus' jokes. It was good to hear her laugh again. He also noticed what he could only explain as a warm glow radiating out of her when she smiled at the fun around their table.

As Seamus launched into a rather racy story about his next door neighbor back home, he heard someone call his name. He turned to see Kendra trotting up the aisle towards them with a huge grin on her face. "Harry, you won't believe it. Daddy sent me two tickets to a huge concert at the Garden on the fourth and he said it was okay if you came with me! Isn't it great?"

"Sounds fun…who is the artist?"

Did she just say the fourth? At the Garden? Hermione instantly froze and had to force herself to breathe. Was this really happening? Her whole world was about to fall to pieces and there was nothing she could do about it.

"The name he wrote got smudged so all I know is that she is a very famous muggle singer," Kendra replied. Hermione felt herself relax then. _Note to self; make sure introduction is changed for the fourth._

"So do you want to come Harry?"

"That sounds like fun Kendra. But is your father okay with me staying at your house. Isn't he super strict with stuff like that?"

"That is the only hitch in the plan. You can't stay at the house. But don't worry," she added to ease his shock, "He said that he would be more then happy to set you up in the best hotel in London."

He replied a little reluctantly, "Well, I guess that would be okay…"

But she cut him off before he could finish, "Oh Harry this is so great, we are going to have the best time. I can't wait!" She concluded her explosion of happiness by giving him a quick kiss before trotting away towards her friends at her house table.

They sat in a flabbergasted silence until Ron decided to break it. "Okay…"

"I guess I get to spend the weekend in a hotel and go to some concert where I have no idea who the artist is," Harry finished with a confused grin on his face. "That sounds like it will be a fun weekend," he finished sarcastically.

By the time breakfast had ended, Hermione found herself walking up to Transfiguration with Luna in tow. The whole way up they tried to dissect the unexpected situation at breakfast. The only conclusion they could draw was that Hermione was in a sticky situation. "Well, at least they don't have close seats right? Didn't you say that you personally handed out the tickets for the first ten rows to that show?"

"Yeah, but I am still worried," Hermione replied, her eyebrows raised. "This is going to be super tricky. And you know that Harry is going to ask to stay with me. He knows that I am going home this weekend."

They took their seats in the classroom and when McGonagall came down the stairs from her office to start class, Luna finished their conversation with a hurried whisper. "Well, then you had better hope that he warms up to the idea of living in a hotel for three days before the next time he sees you."

* * *

They had talked more about the weekend during their Potions hour and Harry had come to one conclusion. He was going to be miserable if he went to this concert with her. Kendra had informed him that she would be spending the day before and the day after the show touring a few colleges, so he would be alone for most of the weekend. Where was the fun in that? But he had been neglecting her these past few days and Harry felt bad for it. She seemed so excited about this show and he didn't want to disappoint her. He supposed he could spend one weekend by himself…however reluctant he was to do so.

But something struck him while he was on his way to Charms at the end of the school day. Wasn't Hermione going to her home in London this weekend as well? He didn't have to be by himself after all. It was a big favor to be asking but if she agreed, Harry would be the happiest bloke ever. Even though he liked to be alone to think sometimes…and who doesn't…Harry had faith that Hermione knew he hated being really alone. If she agreed to this, he would love her forever.

Upon entering the Charms room, Harry found Hermione slouched far down in her chair, almost as if she were hiding from something. Harry made his way back and when he sat down next to her he asked, quirking his eyebrow, "Hiding from something?"

She looked up at him and replied wanly, "More like someone."

"Has he tried apologizing yet?"

"Nope…coward. As much as I don't ever want to talk to him again, I care more about this project then I do about my pride."

It was amazing that even though she was broken from his betrayal, Hermione still found it in herself to be able to forgive Malfoy enough to keep up a working relationship. She was so professional it was almost scary…and that was one of the many things Harry found so attractive about her. _Attractive…well yes she is attractive, but why am I thinking about that now? More importantly…why am I only just now thinking about it?_

She smiled up at him and it almost knocked him sideways. "I'm being a geek aren't I? Hiding like this…so childish," She said pulling herself to sit up straight as Professor Flittwick entered the room.

Much to his horror for his best friend, the professor informed the class that they had the hour to practice their projects. Harry saw Hermione roll her eyes as she muttered _figures_, before getting up to cross the room. As he watched her pull up a seat next to Malfoy, Harry was overcome with the need to sit with her, to be near to protect her from getting even more hurt. Harry finally had to pull his eyes away when Ernie plopped down beside him and started jabbering on about how much practice they were going to need.

During the rest of the hour, Harry shot fleeting and worried glances over in her direction…ever vigilant to intervene if her situation got out of hand. But what he saw with every glance was a professional looking pair working diligently on their project. This was more unsettling. Harry would have thought the class would be treated to an all out lover's quarrel…but this was worse. How was she so calm right now? Harry figured it was just one more thing about her that he appreciated.

* * *

By the time class had ended, Harry was worn out…and slightly crispy. Ernie had so graciously allowed him to be the guinea pig for the day. Needless to say, the charm they had been working on didn't work and after every attempt to walk through the magical flames, Harry had to hurriedly cast some healing charms all over his body to stave off the burns. He was so glad that Hermione caught up to him when he reached the hall.

"Hello friend," she said when she reached him. But her eyes grew in horror when she took in his slightly charred appearance. "Oh my God Harry, get over here!" She pulled him to the side of the corridor and began reciting some more advanced healing incantations over his worn out body. Harry was amazed at her precision and tenderness with the task. As she healed his wounds she explained that her class hour had been horribly awkward, and that she felt like a moron for being so childish. But Harry really couldn't concentrate on her words. He was too busy watching her lips move and the feel of her skin on his was intoxicating. _No, no and no! Stop it Potter!_

Upon concluding her charms they fell into step, making for the Great Hall for dinner. She chattered on nonsensically for awhile but Harry had other things to attend to. How was he going to ask her to let him stay in her home? "So are you going to go to that show with Kendra this weekend?"

Well that solved that problem! "Yeah I'm going to. I don't want to disappoint her…I seem to be doing that a lot lately and she just seemed so excited about this. As much as I hate being by myself, I'll brave it," Harry replied honestly. Ok so there was some dejection in his voice…just enough to make her feel guilty. Why couldn't he just bring himself to ask her? _You make me sick!_

Hermione heard the desperation in his words and as much as she tried to ignore it, that wave of always needing to please him came flooding back. She cast him a sidelong glance and she caved. Slowly she pulled her phone out of her pocket and hit her number three speed dial…the number read her mother's mobile. Her voice mail was defaulted at number one and Kennedy occupied slot number two. Her mother was still high up the list.

She pushed the button for speaker phone so Harry could hear as well, and heard her mother's voice come onto the line. "Hello darling, I'm so excited that you are coming home tomorrow."

"I'm excited to."

"Not to be rude sweetie but could you make this quick, I have a patient waiting tolerantly for me to open up his brain and poke around. What do you need dear?"

"Ma, do you think it would be ok if Harry stayed with us this weekend. He has tickets to a concert on the fourth and he has no place to stay. His girlfriend wasn't too accommodating either; she has him in a hotel by himself for the whole weekend. And she won't be spending any time with him either because of some reason that I didn't catch. It would mean a lot to Harry if he could stay with us."

Her mother gave no pause before answering, "Of course Harry can stay with us this weekend. Paul will just have to live with it…besides I want to finally meet this boy that you can't shut up about."

Hermione's face turned a deep shade of red from the embarrassment. She could see Harry smirk from the corner of her eye and she shot him a glare. "Thank you mom and we'll see you tomorrow. Don't keep that man's brain waiting."

"Alright, bye darling," and the line went dead.

Hermione fumed as she stuffed her phone in her pocket all the while listening to Harry chuckle right beside her. "So you can't shut up about me huh?"

Raising her eyebrow in defiance, Hermione replied, "I can't shut up about Luna either, so don't feel so special."

Throwing his arm around her shoulder, Harry laughed heartily. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about how enamored of me you are."

She playfully punched him in the stomach, but smiled up at him as she did. They continued down the hall toward their dinner and Hermione didn't push his arm away.

She always caved for him. This time was no exception. Even though it would complicate everything and she would have to be horribly careful, Hermione couldn't let Harry stay all alone in some hotel room. He could get her to do anything. It was just one more thing to hate him for. It was just one more thing to _love_ him for.

* * *

Have a good one kiddos...leave a review...please and thank you...


	13. Chapter 13

Hidy Ho readers. Thanks again for reading. This was one of my favorite chapters to write. It is longer then the others have been so i think you will like that. I think it took me a week to bang this one out. Better then some of the ones to come. 16 took three. Anyhoo...there is a reference to one of my favorite movies in this chapter...see if you can guess what it is. The chapters are going to get kind of angsty from here on out for a while. This one is relatively funny. Hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I own none of it except a few characters and the story line which is sort of based off Disney Channel's Hanna Montana.

Thank you to the following artists whose songs Hermione sings and records in this story. Without you, Hermione would just be a little self conscious girl in the magical world.

Aly & Aj, Phil Collins, Everlife, Carrie Underwood, Avril lavigne, Kelly Clarkson, Taylor Swift, Paramore, and Hannah Montana

* * *

Chapter 13

They jumped off the last step on the little charter jet and onto the tarmac below. It was 6:30 pm on Thursday the second of November and Hermione was super glad she decided to wear her UGGs. The bitter wind whipped at their faces as they hustled towards the door to the terminal. Upon entering the building they felt the temperature rise about 20 notches and it made all the difference. The only thing plaguing her was the crowded walk through Heathrow proper. They had their bags with them so baggage claim wouldn't be a problem…but still. Hermione had reason to be on edge. She pushed her huge Coach sunglasses further up her nose and popped her hood higher on her head.

"So where is your mom meeting us Mione? And why are you wearing your sunglasses inside?" Harry asked as they passed by a Japanese tour group eagerly checking the departure board.

Her stomach flipped at the sound of his pet name for her. It had been doing that lately…it was a little unnerving…but also kind of nice. "I have a slight migraine; the glasses are cutting out the glare. Mom said she was out by the entrance to our terminal. I hope she didn't get lost." She explained when she noticed Harry's confused look, "My mother may be a world renowned brain surgeon, but she has the tendency to get lost in big crowds. Let's just hope Paul is here to keep her in check."

Harry thought it was odd that Hermione kept referring to her father by his first name but he let it slide. It wasn't his place to question what she did with her family. They scooted around random tour groups and family vacationers until they reached the metal detectors flanking the entrance to the terminal they were currently exiting.

Harry watched as Hermione made a mad dash for a tall woman in a knee-length, cream pea-coat…apparently her mother. He hung back a bit, letting them embrace in private. Harry couldn't help but smile when the first words out of Hermione's mouth happened to be, "So I see you stole my coat."

"I paid for it, that technically makes it mine," her mother retorted with a radiant smile. _So that is where Hermione's gorgeous smile comes from._ "Oh darling I have missed you."

"I've missed you too mom," and then her eyes landed on the rather handsome, dark skinned man standing a few feet away. Her face lit up when she exclaimed, "Paul, get over here!"

_I never knew just how much she loved her father. It's rather refreshing._ Harry was pulled out of his musings when he heard her melodic voice call his name. _God that voice of her's is beautiful…she's beautiful…stop it Potter, you have a girlfriend._

Her hand reached out to him and Harry found himself pulled next to her when Hermione introduced him to her family. "Mom, Paul, this is Harry…Harry, Mom and Paul," she concluded with a smile.

Harry reached out to shake her mother's hand, but he found himself pulled into a warm hug instead. "It is wonderful to finally meet you Harry. Hermione never stops talking about you," she said letting him go from the embrace.

He saw her duck her head in slight embarrassment at her mother's words. "All good words I hope," Harry replied casting Hermione a sidelong glance.

"Oh…all of them horrible," Hermione replied with a smirk.

As Hermione busied herself with her mother, Harry found himself face to face with "Paul Granger". Thankfully, Paul offered him a hand…he didn't think he could take a hug from the man. "It's good to meet you Harry…Sorry about Blythe. She has boundary issues," Paul said in a playful gravel.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir, and thank you so much for allowing me to stay in your home."

"It is no problem Harry, we are happy to have you," Paul replied.

"I keep telling him that but he just won't believe me," Hermione cut in making a face at him.

"Well 'Mione, it's hard to know if you're serious sometimes what with your sarcastic nature," Harry retorted sticking his tongue out at her.

"Ok Harry you know…"

But her mother cut her off. "Children, don't make me send you to your corners. Now are we ready to go, this airport is getting a little too crowded…right Hermione?"

This sobered her up right away. "Yes please, let's go." And Paul led the way out to the parking garage beyond. Harry noticed Hermione pull her hood lower over her head. It was odd but he let it drop, it wasn't important.

The group came to a stop at the back of a zippy yellow Mercedes. It was the nicest car Harry had ever seen. Hermione's family didn't strike him as the type to own a flashy sports car, but Mrs. Granger was a brain surgeon after all.

Hermione magically created a back seat for them to sit in and when everyone was nice and settled, Hermione said with a smirk, "So not only do you borrow my coat, but you borrow my car as well." Harry shot her a shocked look but Hermione gave no reply.

"You keep talking like that and we are just going to drive home and eat at the house," Mrs. Granger said, looking at her daughter through the rear view window.

"That depends, if we are going someplace I hate then I might just have to keep talking," Hermione gave her final reply before leaning back into the seat. She tossed Harry a look and the only thing he could see in it was undeniable happiness. He wrapped his arm over her shoulder, giving her a quick hug. But when he made to move his arm away, Hermione caught hold of his wrist, and threaded her fingers through his, keeping his arm firmly around her neck. He felt his stomach flutter again and for the first time ever, noticed a glittery sheen, wreath itself around her. It was disarming. Harry was so busy drinking in the sight of her that, in his mind, Kendra was nowhere to be found.

* * *

After a delicious dinner at one of London's five star eateries, the yellow Mercedes pulled into a gated community aptly titled the Gaslight Edition. Harry marveled at the sheer size of the homes the car passed by. They had to be at least four times the size of Number 4. Soon they pulled into a long cobble stone drive and a three story red brick masterpiece rose up before them. Blythe shut off the engine and hopped out of the car. Once everyone was safely in the drive, Hermione magicked away the backseat and they headed up to the front door.

If Harry was in awe before, it was nothing compared to his amazement when he stepped into the marble foyer. Sweeping staircases with rich green carpet runners going both right and left led to the floors above. His eyes traveled to the second floor; there was a half wall, so one could look down to the floor below, running the length. Harry only ventured to guess what lay in the rooms above him.

Harry was pulled back when he heard Blythe speak. "Ok Hermione, why don't you give Harry the tour while I let Kennedy know you arrived home safely."

"That can work. Come on Harry," Hermione said taking hold of his hand as she led him up the stairs. "There really isn't anything worth while on the main floor; just the great room which you caught a glimpse of just a second ago, the kitchen, Paul's office and a hall loo. Then further down the hall is the garage but you don't need to see that. Now on the second floor, we have the bedrooms and the den. My parents' room is the last on the right; you will have the guest room which is this one here on the left."

She opened the door to his temporary room and he was knocked sideways with how big it was. It had to be just shy the size of the common room and it looked really homey. The carpet was a plush cream that led to a queen size bed draped in a rich navy down comforter. There was a desk in the far corner and a flat screen television perched nicely on top of the cherry wood dresser.

"The loo is next door so you won't have to walk far for that," Hermione continued taking his bag from him and tossing it onto his bed. "Across the hall is the gym, but you probably won't have time to use it. I don't think I have spent more then a half hour in there since we moved in six years ago. I prefer to workout in the pool out back. And then down the other hall is mom's office, and the den."

"Your house is awesome Hermione. So much better then what I'm used to."

Smirking at him, Hermione grabbed his hand again, pulling him up the stairs. "Now we come to the best floor in the house. This is the loft and that door in the corner opens to my room."

It was an open floor plan; the furniture segregated to make different living areas. Two cream leather couches sat in one corner around a huge wall screen television. Two towers of movies stood in the corner. A small coffee table held a telephone and a stack of novels…most likely on loan from Hermione's room.

On the other side stood a pool table, an air hockey table, and a gigantic stereo system, flanked by four towers of cd's. The pool table was set up to begin a game and Harry snagged a stick from the wall rack. Leaning over the table, he shot the cue and four solids and three stripes shot into different holes. "You are good at that. I can't play that game to save my life," Hermione said in awe.

"I can teach you if you want," Harry replied putting the cue stick back in its home.

"Sounds like a plan Stanley," Hermione replied opening the door to her room. What Harry saw was not what he expected. Harry imagined that she would reside in a room done in earth tones and there would be a huge bookshelf overflowing with books, a desk would be under the window where she would do her summer homework and there would be classic works of art adorning the walls.

But this room didn't match his imagination. There indeed was a floor to ceiling bookcase in the corner next to a wall seat under a huge bay window. There was a rich maple desk along the far wall and sitting atop it was an expensive looking laptop computer…an aquarium scene was moving over the screen. A king sized bed sat in the middle of the back wall; topped in a light blue comforter with sea reeds running halfway up the length. But what threw him the most was the flat screen television hanging on the wall opposite her bed. A plush arm chair sat in front of the screen and a game consol was positioned on the entertainment stand below the screen. "Is that a Nintendo Wii?" Harry turned around and asked incredulously.

"Yes it is. It's my baby," She replied jumping onto her bed. "Have you played one before?"

"Not yet and I have been dying too. I managed to log in some hours on Dudley's Xbox last summer before going to Ron's house. Dudley complained so much when he found out that no place could keep the Wii in stock. How did you get one?"

"I made Paul wait in line overnight for one when we were in the States over the summer. I repay him for it every night by letting him mess around with it. So far he has knocked out three of my high scores…or so he says." Hermione rolled over on her stomach and watched as he turned around to look at the console again. After a few beats she asked with a smile, "You want to play it don't you?"

"More then anything," he replied flopping down in her chair. Zelda appeared on the screen once the system came to life.

"This is my all time favorite game," Hermione said hugging one of her pillows to her.

"Do you want to play too?"

"You go ahead; I want to see if you can master it."

They hung out in her room for about a half hour, just talking and playing the game. Soon, Hermione's mother came into the room to see what they were up too. "You kids all settled in and having fun?"

"Well, I think Harry is having enough fun for the both of us," Hermione quipped looking over at him, his arm waving the controller madly.

"Paul and I were going to watch a movie if you kids want to join us."

Harry didn't seem to have heard her, as he was still waving the controller around. "I don't think Harry is ready to give up the Wii just yet Mom."

"Okay, then we'll just watch it in our room. You kids have a good night," she said making for the door. "It is really good to have you here Harry."

Pausing the game, Harry looked over to her and said his thank yous' before returning to his game. Hermione just rolled her eyes and picked up the book on her nightstand. She flipped to the bookmarked page, and hunkered down to her favorite pastime.

* * *

By the time Harry had gotten his fill of CG sensory input for the rest of the millennium, he shut the game off and looked over at the large clock on Hermione's wall. It was almost three in the morning…no wonder why he was tired. "Sorry I kept you up so late Mione…" But his sentence died when he caught sight of her lying face down at the foot of her bed, head resting on top of her book…completely out cold. _No wonder why I hadn't heard from her in awhile._ He smirked to himself as he got out of the armchair and walked over to her bed. Gently, Harry rolled her over and picked her up…sliding her up to the top of the bed. He folded down her sheets and gingerly untied her shoes, slipping her legs under the covers. He carefully draped the bedspread over her and when he moved to pull away, Hermione rolled over and caught his hand. "You going to bed now?" She asked her voice thick with sleep.

"Yeah, sorry it is so late. I'll see you in the morning sweetie," he replied placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"Good," she said through a yawn, promptly falling back asleep.

He took one last look at her before closing the door and making his way downstairs to his room. Harry was careful to close his door softly so as not to wake up Hermione's parents, just ten feet down the hall. He quickly shed his clothes and tucked himself under the blankets. It didn't take long for him to succumb to the dream world, but before he did, his mind wandered onto what had just transpired on the floor above him. The way Hermione's hand felt in his was wonderful. It seemed to fit perfectly, almost like it was made for him. And when he closed his eyes, images of her, flashed across the movie screen behind his lids.

* * *

It was 7:30 in the morning when his fox like ears picked up the splash from the backyard. Harry rolled out of bed feeling more refreshed then he had in a long time. There was something to say about 1000 thread count Egyptian cotton. His sleep was practically orgasmic. Sliding his glasses back onto his nose and ruffling his hair a bit, Harry crossed the room to the large window displaying the yard out back. He was greeted to the image of someone swimming laps at a rather fast pace. The pool was a standard 25 meters and about every 11 seconds, he would see a pair of deliciously toned legs flip out of the water before promptly descending below the surface once again.

Harry pulled on his shirt and darted out to the bathroom to retrieve a towel before heading down to the kitchen. He opened the door to go out back but quickly shirked that idea once the bitter wind of early morning hit his face. He would just wait for her with proffered towel at the door. How was Hermione out there in this weather? When she had told him the night before about how she like to exercise in the pool, Harry just assumed that she did it in the late spring and summer months. It was freezing out there and the wind chill made it all the more worse. This girl had balls!

Harry didn't have to wait long before he noticed Hermione pull to a stop at the end of the pool. Just when he thought she was done, the girl started up again; this time at a lazier pace. Five minutes later Hermione pushed herself out of the water, and he marveled at the sight. She heaved herself with an elegance he had never seen before, and the way the muscles of her back pulsed from the added weight made Harry want to go take a nice cold shower in the immediate future.

The next sight would have been one to make him explode had she not been running like that. She was wearing a black racing suit with a bright blue swirling pattern that, if possible, made her look even thinner then she already was. The water dripped down her body and the droplets sparkled in the early morning light. But the fact of the matter was, the way she was running for the door made her look like a complete moron. Harry watched and tried to bite back his laughter, as she hopped on her tiptoes, almost like she was prancing, to the door, with her arms wrapped tightly around her middle. The moment she saw the towel in his hand, she yanked it from him and wrapped it around herself. After she crossed the threshold, Harry silently closed the French door. "Thank you for the towel Harry. I always forget to bring one out and then Mom yells at me for dripping all over the carpet."

"No problem," he replied walking over to the fresh produce bowl and juicer that was sitting on the counter. "Your splashing woke me up from the best sleep of my life by the way."

"Aren't those 1000 thread count sheets positively orgasmic," she said removing the towel from her shoulders to rub at her hair. Harry was turned on enough as it was when she said orgasmic, but that, combined with the sight of all her legs in their water dripping glory, made him want to scream for that sweet release. "Sorry about that by the way. If I didn't do it this morning I wouldn't have been able to for the rest of the day. Do you know just how cold it is at 5:30 in the morning?"

Well that snapped him out of it on the spot. "You got up at 5:30 in the morning to go swim in this weather?"

"Well, 5:30 was when I got out to the pool. I woke up at 5:15 and had to pull up my hair and change into my suit."

Harry stared at her with brazen astonishment. After a few beats he said, "Ron's right, you are mental."

Hermione erupted in a fit of laughter then and had to sit down to calm herself. Once she had recovered she exclaimed, "Wow, that gave me the giggles. Okay, I need to go shower."

"I was going to make breakfast…want some?"

"Do you know where everything is?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think I can find it. Do you think your parents will want some too?"

Standing up from the table, Hermione walked to the edge of the kitchen before replying, "Well that depends, do you think they could eat it from 5 and 15 kilometers away?" When she was greeted to a confused look, Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "They left for work an hour ago Harry. Mom had an early surgery and Paul was called in on an I.T. emergency. Don't ask me what that entails…I don't even want to set foot on that path of destruction." And with that, she left him to the juicer, skillets and array of ingredients that could be found in the well stocked fridge.

A half an hour later Hermione came down to the kitchen freshly laundered and looking radiant. _What is wrong with you Potter? Why are you thinking such flattering thoughts about her…Your. Best. Friend. You're not supposed to notice how hot her back looked coming out of the water. You're not supposed to notice how gorgeous she looks in that sweater…oh Lord it's the one you gave her for her last birthday. And you are defiantly not supposed to be doing that…I said stop! Stop smelling her hair right now Potter!_

Harry shook himself out of the stupor that Hermione's shampoo had thrown him into. That smell was intoxicating and he could have sworn he knew it from somewhere. Luckily, Hermione didn't notice any of this transpire. _Thank God for small favors._ Harry probably would have shot himself if she had noticed his wandering nose.

"Ooh you made my eggs exactly how I like them. How did you know?"

It was the one food that he could remember her eating everyday at breakfast. He wasn't sure what it was called but he knew it was made special for her because no one else in the Great Hall ever had it grace their plates. It was an egg and toast concoction that actually looked appetizing…which was weird since he despised eggs with a passion. A hole had been cut out of the bread and the egg had been cooked in it so when the toast was picked up out of the frying pan, the egg came right along with it. Harry then took it upon himself to butter and jam the circular pieces of bread that would otherwise be wasted to the trash later. "You always eat this for breakfast. Do the elves make this special for you? Some Spew advocate you are!" Harry said teasingly.

With an indignant voice, Hermione replied pointing her fork at him, "It's S.P.E.W. for one and I'll have you know that you can get food made special too. Ever wonder what those cards on top of our trunks at the beginning of the year are for?"

"Actually, yeah."

"They're menu requests. If you and Ron actually paid attention you could get personalized food everyday too," she finished with a flourish by taking a large bite into her mouth. They bantered and unknowingly flirted with each other for about an hour before picking up the plates and newspaper mess and moving themselves upstairs to the loft.

Harry flopped down onto the couch while Hermione busied herself over at the DVD towers. She thumbed her way down the columns before turning back towards him. "So, want to watch a movie? There is nothing good on the stations this early in the morning."

Harry didn't say anything. He just shot a quick glance over his shoulder towards Hermione's bedroom door before turning a longing stare on her. If someone from the outside had watched this unfold, they might have thought he was asking to take her to bed. But Hermione knew exactly what Harry wanted. "You want to play the Wii some more don't you?" She asked with a smirk.

"More than anything."

"You'd think you'd of had your fill of it for the rest of time after last night. I'm surprised the overhaul of sensory input didn't throw you into a seizure."

Heaving a sigh, Harry replied, "What can I say, I'm a man who knows what he likes."

"God, why don't you just make hot, sweet love to it and get it over with." But she opened the door to her room all the same. Harry pulled an astonished gaze at her words. "I'm sorry; I've been spending too much time with Ron," she said flopping down onto the arm chair with him. It was a big enough chair but it had Hermione's supple thigh pressing deliciously onto his. It took everything in him to not let out the groan of pleasure he was holding. _Just turn the game on Potter. Even I can't chastise you for that. That leg of hers is divine._ He gave his head a quick shake before calling Zelda back out of hiding.

* * *

"What time is it Harry?"

"Almost noon…why?" He replied pausing his game.

"Crud, I have to get going," Hermione exclaimed hopping up out of the chair.

Harry instantly missed the warmth her thigh had offered. He looked up at her in confusion. "Where are you going?"

Pulling on her UGG boots, Hermione looked over at him and responded, "I have lunch plans with one of my girlfriends…I shouldn't be gone for more then an hour and a half. You'll be fine by yourself for that long won't you?"

Harry didn't know what to think of it. It was only natural that she would want to spend some time with her Muggle friends but he didn't truly believe that she would. He chose to stay with Hermione to avoid spending the weekend alone. Well I guess that didn't work out did it? _Don't do that, that's rude. What she is doing is nothing like what Kendra was going to do. You're being unfair._

"Oh Harry I'd invite you to come but we haven't seen each other in ages and I don't want her to be blind sighted. Are you going to be okay?"

The softness in her voice brought him out of his funk. "Of course I will be fine. I have a stocked ice box and this little bundle of greatness," he gestured towards the console on the floor. "You go have fun with your friend and we'll hang out later."

She knocked him sideways with that trademark grin of hers and she threw her arms around him to hug him goodbye. "I'll be back soon."

"Stay out of trouble," he replied giving her butt a playful swat with the back of his hand. He smiled when she let out a little cry of excitement and scampered out her door. Harry shook his head and turned back to his game.

* * *

So the whole sexual interlude with the Wii was taken out of my life. I have the most retarded friends.

The Gaslight Edition was taken from the neighborhood in the film Now And Then...one of my favorite movies.

Hermione's car is a bright yellow Mercedes Kompressor SLK. This is my favorite car because it was made for me. SLK are my initials.

And yes, Hermione is going out to lunch with Paris Hilton.

Please leave a review...they make me happy! Please and thank you...


	14. Chapter 14

Hey there kiddos...You have probably been wanting to read about the concert right? If not then you're still goign to read about it in this chappie. I hope I did it justice...it is kind of short but that's ok. Ya'll are going to like the ending to this one...I know I did. At least I hope you will. Also in this chapter there is a funny line about Batman that I stole from my cousin Derek.

DISCLAIMER: I own none of it except a few characters and the storyline which is sort of based off of Disney Channel's Hannah Montana.

Thank you to the following artists whose songs Hermione "writes" in this story. She would be lost without you.

Avril Lavigne, Aly & Aj, Paramore, Phil Collins, Everlife, Taylor Swift, Hannah Montana, Carrie Underwood, and Kelly Clarkson

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 14

Hermione returned home from lunch in an awkward mood. Not mad or upset, just a little off. She couldn't explain it and she couldn't figure out what had set it off. Paris hadn't asked any questions that would've raised her alarm and nothing out of the ordinary happened during their lunch…unless you count the barrage of photographers skulking around in the bushes by their table or the few random fans that asked for autographs.

Nonetheless, Hermione didn't feel exactly right, and she didn't like it. It was almost like a black cloud just waiting to release its deluge over her head. Something was going to go down and not knowing what, was eating away at her. And finally, she understood, and she let out a large groan of frustration for the situation ahead of her.

But, she didn't have time to think about it. It was now almost 2:00; sound check was in two hours, she had to be there in one, and Harry needed a ride to Kendra's house. That was just one more thing that made Hermione dislike the girl. She invites him to a concert, makes him stay in a hotel by himself, and then won't even come to pick him up. Harry had said that Kendra told him the bus was _fantastic_. Everyone knew that public transportation was shitty…Harry most of all from growing up being forced to use it. Hermione gladly offered to give him a ride.

This was the problem that had Hermione so haggard. Harry wouldn't need the ride until two hours after Hermione left for sound check. She had planned on just winging an excuse for the night when and if he asked how her night had gone. She didn't plan on Harry leaving after her. She didn't plan on anything. _Well, wasn't that stupid. Nice work Granger!_

"Ma," Hermione yelled down to the first floor where her mother was busy cooking lasagna. "Can you come up here?"

"Hold on darling," she replied looking over at the two men in the kitchen with her. Blythe had forced Harry into a chair after she caught him trying to take over cooking. It was all very sweet of him to take that upon himself, but he was the guest. So Harry was now sitting at the table perusing the football scores in the sports page. Paul was hunkered down at the table, busily scribbling something down on a scrap of paper. She looked over at Harry and politely asked, "Harry, be a dear and make sure these noodles don't stick. I have to go see what the Princess of Dramatics is crying about now." No matter how rude she thought it was to ask Harry to help cook…Paul was hopeless with Italian food. He once put ketchup in a mixture of Marsala sauce. There was no way Blythe was going to trust him with lasagna…no matter how easy it was to make.

"No problem, by the way, Princess of Dramatics…I like it," Harry chuckled as he moved over to the stove.

"Well, it does suit her rather nicely," Blythe replied heading up the stairs. What could be the matter now?

Upon entering her daughter's room, Blythe asked annoyed, "What is it this time, dear? You know I can't help you tune that guitar." But seeing Hermione's face etched with such deep worry, any annoyance Blythe might have felt was wiped away. "Darling, what is it?"

Hermione rubbed her hand down the side of her face before disclosing, "Mom, Harry is leaving two hours after I do. How am I supposed to drive him to Kendra's house if I'm already on stage at sound check? I didn't realize that I would have to make up an excuse about where I am going. I already had to do that at lunch today."

"Hermione, I would be happy to drive Harry over to his friend's house. Don't worry about it."

"That still doesn't solve the problem Mom. Harry is going to feel awful burdening you when he can burden me without complaint."

"But he won't be a burden," her mother replied in confusion.

"I know that…but Harry won't feel the same. Anytime that someone, besides Ron or I does something for him, he feels really guilty about it."

Waving a dismissive hand in the air, Blythe said, "Well, that's rubbish, he shouldn't think like that."

"But yet he does. Anyway, that is beside the point. What is my lie going to be for tonight?"

"Didn't you say you and Paris went to sushi for lunch?"

"So."

"Well, sushi makes you sicker then a fish…mind the pun."

"Ma, raw fish hasn't made me sick in like four years," Hermione said dryly.

Rolling her eyes at her daughter, Blythe replied, "I know that…but Harry doesn't. Just go into the bathroom and make some retching sounds and then tell him you are going to bed early. When he's gone, sneak out your window and down the trellis like you always do."

"You know about that?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide.

"I invented that," her mother exclaimed wryly.

"Crap, now I need to think of something new," she said. But Hermione quickly shook her head and raised her hands to her face. "As much as that is going to work…it's not going to work. He is just going to skip the show so he can take care of me," Hermione said falling back onto her bed in frustration.

Her mother adopted an appreciative pout just then. "That is adorable Hermione. He should be dating you."

She sent her mother a glare, "Don't even go there."

"Why, with how you have described this Kendra girl, Harry seems to care more about you then he does about her."

"Get out, I'll figure this one out on my own," Hermione replied, clearly exhausted with her mother's cuteness. She shepherded her mother out the door and then threw herself into the squishy armchair. Rolling her eyes, Hermione sighed, "Besides, it's not like I haven't tried that before…the fool wouldn't catch on."

* * *

"Harry darling, what time did you need a ride to your friend's house?" Blythe asked coming back into the kitchen.

"I didn't realize Hermione told you. Um, around four. I'm supposed to have dinner at her house because her father wants to meet me," Harry replied. And to Blythe, he sounded a little reluctant to have to go.

"Okay dear, just let me know when you want to leave and I'll drop you off," she said turning back to her bubbling pot of lasagna sauce.

"Oh you don't have to do that; Hermione already offered to take me," Harry said, desperately trying to not be a burden. The look in his eyes almost made her heart break. Everything Hermione had said about him was true, and she knew based on that look in his eyes. Here was a boy, truly deprived of love as a child.

"That's the thing though. The reason why Hermione yelled down to me was because she needed to ask me if I could drive you tonight. The poor dear, upstairs retching her innards out as we speak. She had sushi for lunch with her friend Paris. I told her that Blu wasn't a wise choice, but did she listen? Does she ever?" Blythe asked rhetorically. She knew that Hermione would use the excuse. As much as her daughter claimed it wouldn't work, judging by her track record, Hermione was too lazy to think up an excuse on her own.

Harry's eyes widened. "No wonder why she has been acting so weird. I'm going to go check on her." And with that, Harry dashed out of the kitchen and quickly climbed to the third floor. Hermione's bedroom door was wide open and he pushed himself into the room. Upon reaching her bathroom, Harry pressed his ear up to the door and listened in. It didn't sound pretty. He quietly knocked on her door and asked, "Mione, you okay?"

_Mom is brilliant._ "I've been better Harry. Oh God, why did I let Paris choose for lunch?" Hermione moaned and promptly faked her sick noises.

"God, you sound horrible. Is there anything I can do for you sweetie? Do you need some ginger ale or something?" More retching. Harry scrubbed at his face in frustration for his friend.

She came out of the bathroom then; her hair was considerably curly and it was all flyaway coming out of the bun on the top of her head. Little did Harry know that she had actually stripped the straightener out and ratted and teased her hair to look mussed up. It pained her to waste the expensive solution, but the lengths one goes to to protect their secrete identity. _Granger, you make yourself out to be a superhero. Tomorrow you'll be telling everyone that you're Batman._ "I think I'm good now Harry…but I highly doubt that I'm in any condition to drive. Did mom let you know that she will take you to Kendra's?"

"Your mom isn't taking me anywhere," Harry replied directing her to her bed. She looked at him in hurt confusion. She took his tone as a slight to her mother. "Your mom isn't taking me to Kendra's because I'm not going."

"What? Harry don't be silly…"

But he cut her off. "No Hermione, I'm staying right here and I'm going to take care of you. Lord knows you've taken enough care of me all these years."

Well she couldn't deny that. Hermione had given everything to him. But she wasn't going to stand for his chivalry now…no matter how much she wanted to. She had a life to save! "Harry, you don't need to take care of me. I have Mom and Paul for that. Lord knows they've missed doing it. Besides, how would Kendra feel? I mean she did invite you to the concert."

_Yeah, and has not said two words to me this entire weekend._ "She'll get over it. I'll have to buy her something pretty, but she'll get over it. Right now, you are the most important person to me."

Hermione so wanted to swoon to his last comment. But as much as she wanted to, she couldn't. His comment about buying Kendra something pretty didn't sit well with her. _I knew she was a gold digging whore!_ Nonetheless, Hermione said, "I won't let you do that Harry. Kendra seemed really excited about this show and I can't let you disappoint her just because you feel the need to be chivalrous. You're going to that concert whether _you_ like it or not!"

Harry opened his mouth to protest but promptly shut it at the intensity of her gaze. As much as he wanted to stay and be with her, Hermione did have a point. Kendra would be extremely upset if he stood her up. He would not just have to buy her something pretty. He would have to buy her something "sparkly pretty", something that would cost him quite a handful. "Alright, but I'm not going to have any fun tonight knowing that you are here sick."

"I'll be okay Harry. I've been through worse. Remember the Department of Mysteries?"

How could he forget? He almost lost her in there and he still blamed himself for that long scar down the back of her left shoulder. Gloomily he replied, "Don't remind me. I almost lost you. That was the worst night of my life."

He was making it very difficult to push him away. Hermione wanted to cry with what he just said. Maybe her mother was right. _Stop it Granger, Mom is nuts!_ "Harry go. I won't be that much fun anyway. I'm going to get some sleep right now and hopefully I won't wake up until noon tomorrow." She pulled the sheets up around her shoulders and snuggled down into the soft mattress.

"Alright, I'll go…but I won't enjoy it," he said leaning over and placing a light kiss on her forehead. He was almost out of the room before he turned around and looked back at her. "I really hope you feel better Mione. I don't like it when you're sick." And the door closed behind him.

The moment she could no longer hear his footsteps on the stairs, Hermione threw the covers back and crossed her room to the window. Opening it up, Hermione hauled herself out and carefully found her footing on the trellis. She closed the window and started for the ground, some fifty feet below her. Hermione hit the earth right as a black Towne Car pulled up to the curb. She hurried across the lawn and jumped into the back seat.

* * *

_I really wish I knew who this girl is. Her music is awesomely good. I want the record._ Harry and Kendra had arrived right as the show was starting; and as a result, missed the girl's introduction. Harry was a bit miffed but it was nothing he wouldn't get over.

The moment Harry stepped through the door of Kendra's house, she had him in a heated lip lock…something Harry found very inappropriate to be on display in front of her father. Once he regained enough composure, Harry promptly pushed Kendra off him and introduced himself to her father.

Their dinner was pleasant enough, though Harry had to keep removing Kendra's hand from his thigh. It was all quite embarrassing. Mr. Walsh asked him questions about school and Quidditch; what were his classes this term and what the team's record was so far. Harry actually was having an enjoyable time considering the fact that Mr. Walsh was a huge man who could probably break him in half with one light squeeze. Harry really wished that Kendra would stop giving the man reasons to loose his cool.

After dinner, Kendra left to go get ready and Harry was left alone with her father in the den. As uncomfortable as this situation could have been, it really wasn't all that bad. They ended up having a delightful conversation about Mr. Walsh's last fishing trip where he caught the biggest Sturgeon ever. In reality, the fish was normal sized but Harry didn't want to rain on the man's parade.

It was a half an hour before the show was scheduled to start and Kendra still had not reappeared from her room. They had a fifteen minute drive to the Garden and there was likely to be traffic on the roads. The night was shaping up to be just how Harry figured…a let down.

Kendra finally came down the stairs five minutes later and she hurried Harry out to her car. She didn't even apologize for making them late to the show. All she did was talk about how she couldn't decide on whether she should wear the track jacket and jeans or the hooded sweatshirt and jeans. It was the most mundane conversation Harry ever could remember having…and he'd had his fair share of mundane conversations with Ron.

They took their seats right as the lights cut out and the music kicked on…a fast hard rhythm pounding out to the enormous crowd. The seats were relatively good…too far back to make out any faces but close enough that the musicians were not tiny. Harry only wished that there were those huge video screens to be able to see the girl's face.

And speaking of the girl on stage…she had the most intoxicating voice he had ever heard. It was sweetly melodic and it drew his attention completely. Harry practically forgot about Kendra sitting next to him.

As the song ended, the crowd rang out in a thunderous applause. She then took the time to talk a bit to the crowd before going into her next song. It wasn't nearly as fast as the last one but it was great all the same. The lyrics hit him in the face once the chorus began.

"**September saw a month of tears and thanking God that you weren't here, to see me like that…And when you think happiness, I hope you think that little black dress, think of my head on your chest…When you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think of me."**

Harry was immediately transported back to the August before sixth year. It was the month he spent with Hermione, and the Weasley's in the southern States, while they were visiting some of Molly's relatives. It was also the August before he went off to kick old Voldie's ass for the final time. It was the greatest month of his life. They spent every day down by the lake, swimming and jumping into the water from the train track bridge above. It was the time of his life. But there was one night in particular that he would never forget. It just so happened to be the night that this girl's song reminded him of.

"_Is it always going to be like this Harry?"_

"_Like what," He asked her._

"_This…you, me, no cares in the world," Hermione replied from her spot on the ground next to him. _

_Harry looked over at her and what he saw almost knocked him out. The moon cast an eerie glow over her exposed shoulders. They almost shimmered. He pulled her to him and she laid her head on his chest. He leaned back flat on the ground and began twirling her hair in between his fingers. It was a hard question to answer. Harry desperately wanted to tell her that everything would stay the same, but he could never lie to her. Things were going to change…he just didn't know when. Looking down at her face, he replied, "I sure hope so. But you know 'Mione, I can't promise anything."_

"_I know, I just wish you could," she said snuggling into his arms. "I feel like it will be soon. I don't know how I know, but it just feels soon."_

"_I know what you mean," Harry sighed holding her tighter. _

"_Are you scared…I am."_

_Harry had thought about that for some time now. He knew exactly how to answer but he didn't want to hear her reaction to it. "At first I was terrified…I'm not anymore."_

"_Really?"_

_He nodded his head, "I don't have the luxury to be scared. I guess I just don't let myself think about it. Maybe I just don't want to think about it."_

_She stood up then and pulled him up with her. She wrapped her arms around him in one of the deepest hugs he could ever remember. She didn't say anything for quite some time. They just stayed there, out next to the lake, wrapped in each other's arms. They eventually began to sway to the music only they could hear. "I know you can't promise me this but do you think you can try really hard for me?"_

"_Anything Sweetie."_

"_Try your hardest to come back to me…to us," she whispered in the moonlight, wrapping herself tighter around him._

_He waited a few beats before saying anything. It was so hard. "I am going to really try, 'Mione, really try," he whispered, pressing a kiss against her temple._

A week later, Hermione and Ron went back to school and Harry went off to war. He would always remember that summer. It was the last time things were perfect between him and Hermione. When he came back three months later, victorious, Kendra came into his life and his relationship with Hermione changed…and not in a good way. But during these last few weeks, that relationship was starting back on the path to right itself. And a few times during those last few weeks, Harry found himself kind of wishing for that relationship to move further then what it was before.

He didn't know why this girl on the stage before him could make him remember this stuff. It wasn't just that one song. A few tunes later had Harry remembering something else.

"**So far away, I wish you were here, before it's too late this could all disappear…with you by my side I'll fight and defend…Keep holding on, because you know I'm here for you I'm here for you…"**

It reminded him of something Hermione had said to him the night before he left for war. _"Harry, you do your best and that is all any of us can ask for. You know that I believe in you and all you need to do is hold on, because you are going to make it through. Come home soon okay." And she placed a delicate kiss on his lips for goodbye._

* * *

She was a few songs from the end of the show. It was nuts how these ones had turned out. They were supposed to be intimate engagements but at the last minute were switched to full blown shows. She was sort of glad that the events had changed. Hermione enjoyed huge shows much more then smaller ones. The feeling it gave her was way better.

She bent down then to fix the tongue on her Converses under her skinny legged jeans and straightened up, fixing the tuxedo-like vest she had on over a plain white t-shirt. "Okay, this next song is a brand new one that's going to be on the new album. Do you guys want to hear it?" Uproarious applause followed as a response. "Alright…I wrote this song for one of my best friends in the entire world, and I just hope that he comes to his senses one day. This one's called One of Those Girls, I hope you enjoy it." More deafening applause.

"**She's gonna be the end of you, at least that's what they say…The way she looks it makes you high, all the warning signs, cuz her blonde hair her blue eyes, it makes you wanna die, I know what she's all about, I really hope you figure it out…She's one of those girls, they're nothing but trouble…Before you know it she'll be gone off to the next one, She's so good that you don't see it coming, she'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing, You'll be broke and she'll be gone, off to the next one."**

She almost thought she could see Harry and Kendra in the crowd. Maybe she was just projecting their faces onto two random people in the third row. But it didn't matter. As long as Harry realized just how much the song applied to him, she would have gotten the message across.

* * *

"This was such a fun night Harry. Thank you for coming, I had a blast," And she pressed a swift kiss to his lips and hurried into the house. It was the weirdest "end of the date" departure he had ever been through. It was a clear night, a little chilly but nothing too terrible, so Harry decided to not call Mrs. Granger and just walk the two miles back to the house.

As he strolled down the street he couldn't help but realize just how much that one song tonight applied to him. Kendra always had him pay for everything, she always seemed aloof whenever he asked her to do something…but would pout and throw a fit when he declined after she asked him to do stuff. And he realized now, just how much she didn't appreciate him. He always caught her flirting with other blokes but he just chalked it up to her demeanor. She was naturally flirty after all, but now Harry was starting to see things differently. And the one thing that he didn't realize bothered him so much until just now, was how she always, whenever they were in a group of people, seemed to turn the conversation towards his win in the war. And when he would politely try to avoid the discussion, she would just tell him to stop being modest. Harry was beginning to understand just what Ron and everyone else was saying about Kendra.

He opened the door to the Granger house and quietly walked up the stairs to his room. He shed his clothes quickly and after changing into his sweatpants, snuggled down under the blankets. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he knew that he had to. When he got back to school, Harry was going to break up with Kendra.

* * *

Thank you Avril and Taylor Swift for your wonderful compositions...I love you!

Hermione's outfit during the show is one of my own outfits, and that is where I got the inspiration for it. In fact, all of Hermione's clothes are from my closet.

Please leave a review...I like 'em a lot...Please and thank you...


	15. Chapter 15

Hello Kiddos, I'm sorry if this chapter seems kinda boring...it is also I think a bit shorter than the last two. But don't worry, it gets better within the next two chapters. I am not used to using the metric system because I am one of the stupid Americans who doesn't understand how to use it. So if 8 centimeters doesn't sound right to all you worldly readers out there, as I was writing this out, I was thinking along the lines of about 5.5 inches and I didn't have a ruler handy at the time...in fact, I don't even think I own a ruler anymore. Enjoy...

DISCLAIMER: I own none of it except a few characters and the storyline which is sort of based off of Disney Channel's Hannah Montana.

Thank you to the following artists who composed wonderful songs that Hermione calls her own in this little world of fiction.

Aly & Aj, Paramore, Avril Lavigne, Kelly Clarkson, Carrie underwood, Taylor Swift, Lindsy Lohan and Hannah Montana

* * *

Chapter 15

Hermione didn't wake up until 10 am the next morning. It was such a delight to sleep in. Rolling over, Hermione arched her back in a languid stretch before flipping the covers off. She padded her way to her bathroom and leisurely brushed her hair in the mirror. After pulling it up off her shoulders, she turned to the tub and plugged it with the stopper. After turning on the water and dumping in the tub some smelly bubble bath, Hermione headed back into her room to grab The Aeneid, one of the required readings for her Mythology class.

She spent a wonderful half hour soaking in the tub, drowning in the epic poetry before she heard a knock on the door. Before she could answer, the door opened up and in walked Harry. "Excuse you!" Hermione scolded, quickly shifting the bubbles to cover all the appropriate areas.

"Oh crap," Harry shouted throwing his hands over his eyes and turning around. "I'm so sorry Hermione! I heard the water running and figured you were just brushing your teeth. Had I known you were…um…yeah I never would have barged in here like that."

Hermione smirked as he continued to apologize profusely. "Harry you can turn around, I'm covered up."

"Sorry, I really am," He instantly reddened upon noticing she was still in the tub…quite naked…but he didn't turn back around. "I just came in to get some floss; I'm out in the one downstairs." He quickly grabbed it off the counter and made a mad dash for the door.

"Harry hold up," Hermione called, stopping him in his tracks. He turned around and she continued, "I was going to go downtown today to do some shopping and I was wondering if you wanted to come. You need some new jeans, your's are practically falling off." She closed the shower door and stood up. She reached her hand out and wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out of the shower. "We can grab some food too of you want."

Harry tried really hard to not show her just how much he was enjoying this display. _God woman, are you trying to kill me?_ He forced his eyes up from her delicious uncovered legs and replied, "Yeah that sounds like fun. What time were you going to leave?"

"Right after I'm done getting ready," and she pushed passed him into her room.

He watched as she bent down to retrieve a pair of jeans off the floor. The sight was almost too much to take. The way the towel rode dangerously high…_Stop it! You're taking advantage! Look away right now!_ "Okay, I'm just uh…going to uh…get ready and um meet you downstairs in like a half hour?"

"Sounds good, I'll be down soon."

* * *

It's a funny thing, when you finally realize that you have the power to make your best friend turn into a stammering idiot. It's like knowing that no matter how stupid you make yourself look in the future, he won't hold it against you because he was in the same position once. It's a giddy feeling.

So it was only natural for Hermione to collapse on her bed and laugh the moment her door closed. Harry had looked so cute in the bathroom, all flustered and red. For someone who was so open about discussing his romantic life, Harry certainly had a hard time dealing with a naked girl. He would never be able to live it down. "I always knew he was a liar," She said as she pulled on a pair of ratty designer jeans.

After donning a teal sweatshirt, Hermione made her way back into the bathroom to fix her hair. Once the formality of blow-drying was done, she ran the straightening solution over her tresses and then ran her flat iron over them as well. She left her bangs out to drape over her eyes in a leftward slant and reached for the canister of hairspray.

She was digging around in her makeup bag, looking for her mascara when there was a knock at her door. This time she was able to spit out a reply before Harry came in to the room. "I waited for you to reply this time," he said with a grin as he took a seat on the side of the tub.

"Yes you did, you're growing up already," Hermione teased. Harry poked his tongue out at her and shot some perfume at her in retaliation. However, the smell made his senses run high. It was a light fragrance that he only wished he could place. Her voice pulled him out of his muse. "Was I taking too long…I'm almost done."

"Nope, you're fine; take your time. I just came up here to keep you company. By the way, what is your perfume? It smells amazing."

"It's Burberry. I fell in love with it a few years ago. I wear it so much that I think my clothes have permanently adopted the fragrance."

"Well, it's no wonder you smell really good all the time," He said and shifted uncomfortably in his spot on the tub. "Hermione I am so sorry about this morning. I really didn't mean for it to happen. Please don't hate me."

She smiled to herself at his apology. He was being so cute about it all. She didn't really even care that he saw her in the tub. It's not like she had never been seen naked before. Hermione had gone to too many wardrobe fittings to be shy about her body. Too many people had seen her in all her glory to be self-conscious. But Harry didn't know that and the sight of him vulnerable like this was adorable. "I really don't care Harry. I wasn't embarrassed and you shouldn't be either. It was a simple mistake that anybody could have made. Besides, I happen to think that I look damn good naked."

_You're only too right babe._ "Well as long as you're not upset with me."

Her only reply before heading out the door was a three word phrase that had Harry squirming with wondered possibilities. "You're so cute."

He followed her down to the garage and they piled into the car. It was going to be a wonderful day. Hermione was itching to add pieces to her wardrobe and supposedly the new line of sunglasses had arrived at Chanel the day before. She just had to pray that Harry would accept her answer of "Mom is a brain surgeon," as the reason why she could afford sunglasses that cost upwards of 300 pounds.

* * *

Harry was constantly looking over his shoulder the whole day. It was probably just his imagination, but he had the sneaking suspicion that someone was following them. And he could've sworn that he heard a camera snap as they were entering the last store.

Hermione had dragged him all up and down one street of shops. No…shops didn't really cover it; more like pagodas for the fashion world. Harry had never known shopping like this…well he had never really known shopping but that was another story. These stores held designs never in his wildest dreams he would think to see. Case in point, the dress shirt he was now holding.

It was made of the finest Egyptian cotton and felt like butter running through his fingers. It was a rich brick red and Harry was wishing he had the money to pay for it. Even before looking at the tag he knew he couldn't afford it; not even with his pile of money in the bank. He quickly flipped the price ticket, took one look at the price and just as quickly flipped it back over. Hermione sidled up to him just as he was replacing the shirt on the rack…and by rack meaning a hook with no other shirts on it. "Ooh that is a gorgeous shirt Harry. You simply must try it on," Hermione cooed next to him.

He turned and looked at her carefully, and counting on his fingers he replied, "A, it's not my size and 2, I can't afford this."

"For one, they keep the rest of the sizes in the back to keep the store form looking cluttered. And two, you can too afford it Harry. You have a mountain of money in your bank account."

"Yes but I kind of have that money earmarked for the future and stuff. This shirt would easily cut that mountain in half."

Hermione removed the shirt from the hook and made her way over to the immaculately dressed associate behind the table. Looking over her shoulder at him Hermione stated, "Oh you, it wouldn't even make a dent." She turned to the associate and asked, "Could I see this in say…" She looked back at Harry and after studying him for a bit finished, "Size 16 please."

He took the shirt from her and with a polite nod of his head, was off on the hunt. Harry came up to her and said befuddled, "Ok, I don't think I put on that much weight. I normally wear a medium."

Hermione grinned at him. This boy…so lost in the world of fashion. "It's neck size Harry. These aren't your regular everyday shirts. But I guess you knew that because if your tirade about the price."

"Hermione the shirt is 150 pounds."

Staring at him for a beat, Hermione replied, "So?"

"You don't think that is just a little bit obscene?"

"Brain surgeon for a mother Harry," She replied as the associate returned with the appropriate size.

"Will there be anything else Hermione?" He asked as he handed the shirt to Harry.

"Yes, could I see this top in a 10 and this skirt in a 6? Thank you so much."

After he retreated to the back, Hermione shepherded a confused looking Harry towards the fitting room. He clearly didn't understand why the associate had called her by her first name. There were two reasons: one she was super famous and everyone knew her name, and two, she frequented the Chanel on Bleaker so often, the associates would sometimes hand pick items out they thought she might like before she even had entered the store. She pushed Harry into one of the small rooms and closed the door. Hermione was busying herself with the return rack in the fitting room area, when Harry said through the door, "Are you really a size 6? You don't look big enough."

She rolled her eyes before answering, "Size 6 is average. We can't all be size 0's like Kendra."

Harry squirmed, and not in a good way when Hermione mentioned Kendra. He had been hoping that they could get through the day without mentioning her…so he wouldn't have to explain if the breakup plan came to light. He still didn't know how he was going to do it and he didn't want anyone to know until he had a plan. "I know a size 6 is normal but you look like a 2. And you seriously cannot be a size 10 on top."

"I have a big chest Harry, I assure you I can. Now stop dilly dallying and try that shirt on," and tossing a pair of dark jeans over the door she said, "Try these on too. They look to be your size."

Her clothes were presented to her while she waited for Harry so she made her way into the room next to his. She was pulling on her short white skirt when she heard Harry exit his room. "You almost ready 'Mione?"

"Yes, I just need to get my shirt on," She slipped the strappy top on over her head and pushed open the door. And boy did she have a hard time controlling her drool reflex. The shirt gave him an air of sophistication that had her swooning. The clothes that he owned really didn't do him justice. Harry was a man born for dress shirts and trendy jeans. And speaking of jeans…Hermione instructed him to turn around and almost melted into the carpet. The jeans were a dark dirty wash and actually fit him. _Harry has a nice ass…who knew._ "I like what I see. This look suits you Harry," She said when he turned to face her.

"You think so," He asked looking over his shoulder at his reflection in the three pane mirror. "I think you're right. I like these jeans."

"Amazing what jeans that actually fit can do," Hermione said stepping in front of the mirror to being the analysis on her selected ensemble. She liked the shirt…it was cinched right under her chest so it fluttered around her waist. And the skirt was absolutely adorable. It was a mix of white linen and heavy cotton and it was pleated like a Catholic school uniform. But to really be a Catholic uniform, it needed to be about eight centimeters longer. "What do you think?" She asked turning to face him.

_I think I'm going to pass out._ "I love it…looks really hot," He replied with an appreciative smirk.

"Well then, there's my answer," She said retreating into her room…Harry doing the same. They left the rooms and walked back out onto the main floor. "Harry, give me your stuff," She said with her hand out to him.

Shooting her a confused look, Harry replied, "What, Hermione I'm not buying these. As much as I like them I can't afford them."

"Well, you can afford them but since you won't, I will. Now hand them to me please." He stood resolute, still not handing his outfit over. Hermione heaved a sigh and swiped the shirt and jeans from his hand. "Stop being a baby." Harry cringed when the total rang up on the screen. "Oh and can you also ring up a pair of the big white sunglasses, second column, third row down."

Hermione swiped her credit card and took hold of two big black bags. They left the store and headed across the street to a little corner bistro. After taking their seats and placing their orders Harry exclaimed, "I cannot believe you just spent 400 pounds on me. I feel horrible."

"Don't Harry, you needed new clothes. I'm a little miffed that you didn't find more today. You only got three outfits and we really should throw away your entire closet."

"Well thank you. Those are the best fitting jeans I have ever owned," He said taking hold of her hand and giving it a tight squeeze. His head whipped around and he let go of her hand. He was staring intently down the street looking for something.

"You ok Harry?"

"Yes, but I could have sworn that I just heard a camera snap," He replied turning back to face her.

Her gaze dropped to the table. She had heard it too. They had had a wonderful day, without any interruptions and now it was getting shot to pot. She said a silent prayer for the photographers to stay at bay for the remainder of their dinner so they could get home without incident. "It's probably some random tourists taking pictures. Let's finish dinner and then head home." But things rarely ever went her way nowadays.

They were walking, hand in hand, back to the car when a group of three photographers came out of nowhere up ahead of them. _Oh God, not today._ They were approaching fast. "I knew we were being followed. I have been hearing camera snaps all day long," Harry said rubbing his eyes and giving Hermione's hand a squeeze, all the while flashes are going off. "I am so sorry Hermione; I don't know how they found me. I mean we're in Muggle London. I know they're ruthless but I didn't imagine they would follow me here."

_He thinks they're here for him. Thank God! We need to get out of here fast…before they start asking to get shots of me alone._ They hurried to the lot and hopped into Hermione's bright yellow Kompressor. Hermione motored out of the lot leaving the flash bulbs in their wake.

* * *

_His yelling traveled from the kitchen up to her room on the second floor. It was only noon and he was already wasted and gone. Today wasn't going to be good. She looked to her radio and tuned it up. Chopin filtered out of the speakers to sooth her tired soul. Basking in the elegant notes pouring into the room, caused her to not hear the thundering footsteps until it was too late. The door was wrenched from its frame and the dark looming figure towered over her as she cowered on her bed. In a matter seconds he was across the room and pulling her up by her hair. When she cried out stars erupted behind her eyes. The pain would subside…it always did. The bruises would fade…they always did. But somehow that knowledge couldn't comfort her this time. So she took solace in the flashing and dancing lights as cold fist after cold fist rained down over her. Hit after hit, lasting for what felt like a lifetime…until the swift kick to the back of her head, and then...bliss, sweet nothingness…_

Hermione jolted out of her bed and fell to the floor with a thud. The clock on her bedside table read 3 a.m. This wasn't the first time, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. The dreams started up right around this time every year. They would last well into January before dissipating until the next autumn. But it was different this time. She could feel the pain now. Hermione padded over to her bathroom to retrieve a cold washcloth before hunkering down into the fluffy sheets. Washcloth pressed lightly over her eyes to soothe the ache from the repeated hits, Hermione fell back to sleep…only to repeat the episode twice more, before dawn came with rosy fingers.

* * *

Only three more hours, then it would be off to school again. He didn't want to go back. This weekend had been one of the best in his life, and he hated knowing that it was slipping away. The rest of the term was going to be horrendous; his project with Ernie had stalled and was due in a month, Ron kept bothering him about making up new moves on the pitch, and the looming confrontation he was going to have with Kendra. No wonder why he wanted to loose himself in this utopia.

The carpet felt thick and freshly vacuumed under his feet as he crossed to the bathroom. A soft click chirped in the room as the door sunk into its frame. Beads of moisture poured out of the fountain and rained down over his weary frame. This mess with Kendra wouldn't be solved easily…but then again, what ever was easy with him?

She would throw a fit; she would throw things…heavy things…at his head. Wonderful! The possibility of letting her down gently wasn't possible because she wouldn't allow it. It was going to be ugly, how ugly he didn't want to know. He just hoped he would make it out without too many bruises.

He stepped out of the shower and dried off before donning his new jeans and track jacket. As he approached the kitchen, Harry heard murmuring coming towards him. He pulled back against the wall and tried to stay quiet. Okay, so eavesdropping is wrong, but you have to admit, it sure is fun…until you learn something you don't want to know. So he sat back and craned his neck, forcing his ears to drop an octave.

"That is disappointing Hermione," Blythe said, tapping her fork onto her plate.

"I know Mom, I'm just as mad at myself as you are," Hermione replied. _Why did she sound like she was crying?_

"I'm not mad at you darling. I'm worried is all. It's been how long now, since the last time?"

"It's been almost a year. God I thought I was done with this," She mourned, obviously crying some more.

"Carolynn told you it wouldn't be easy. I'm going to call her today dear," Her mother stated resolutely.

"Ma, no, I don't need that."

"Apparently you do. Clearly you haven't come to terms yet so you need another appointment. I'm going to make one for myself too. If you'd told me this sooner, then you could have already gone in to see her. Now you're going to have to wait until you get back in December; unless you need it sooner then that. Do you want me to make it sooner?"

"I don't want you to make it at all," She muttered as her dishes clanged around in the sink.

"Well, that's not an option dear," Blythe replied and Harry could hear her lift the phone out of its cradle.

"December's fine." Grumble, grumble.

Harry could hear Hermione get up out of her chair and make her way towards him. He needed to move lest he be caught snooping. But Blythe's voice stalled Hermione in her tracks, giving Harry just enough time to scurry up the stairs. He barley registered the "I love you" before his door closed. _What in God's name just happened here_?!

* * *

She trundled up the stairs on a mission she was reluctant to start. As she reached Harry's door she came to a stop and pressed her ear up to the rosewood. She felt the urge to knock and go in, delaying, at least for a while, the task she had to complete. Her hand was just about to hit the door frame before she pulled it back. What she had to do couldn't wait anymore, as much as she wanted to postpone the inevitable. Hermione continued on her way upstairs.

Rifling through her desk, revealed what she was searching for. Hermione plucked the spiral from its hiding place and slowly moved over to her arm chair. She sat down with a flop and breathed a heavy sigh of foreboding, before turning to the last assignment entry. And there, she read.

_What do you think triggers the urges?_

"_What do you think Carolynn? I'm not a moron! I know what triggers the urges; my "fucking waste of sperm" that I like to call a father. Every time he contacts me, I purge!"_

_Why does the trigger make you purge?_

"_Because it just does."_

_That's not an answer Hermione. _

"_You're good Carolynn. I purge because I am upset. Every time he contacts me I get depressed."_

_What is the true reason this makes you purge?_

"…_I still can't handle the rejection. It is the same thing in every letter and every phone call. That man makes me hate myself. It's been six years and he can still hurt me. As much as I hate that man with every fiber of my being, I don't hate him. I still cling to the hope that he will love me someday."_

_List three things that make you extraordinarily happy and every time you feel the need to purge, remind yourself of the three things you have written down._

"_Three things that make me extraordinarily happy…Magic, singing…Harry."_

She read through her last assignment and smiled at the last word. This was almost a year ago that she completed this assignment for her therapy. It was during the time when Harry was being a complete jerk to everyone…it was right after Kendra showed up and Harry turned all "look at me, look what I did". _Even when he was a horrendous asshole, he still made me happier then I have ever been._ _Whoa…where did that come from?_

And then it hit her, and the blow was almost more than she could take. If she was true to herself…it was there all along, written in ink so she couldn't erase it even if she tried. And if she was really true to herself, she would have known that it was always like this. Ever since that fateful night with the Time-turner. _Have I been deluding myself for that long_? She never thought that something as horrible as rereading her therapy journals, would reveal something so wonderful.

By now Hermione's head was so cloudy that she forgot why she even picked up the blasted thing anyway. She locked the spiral safely away into her desk and turned to go back downstairs, when she collided into something flat and hard. Her face turned crimson when she realized that the flat hard surface was Harry's chest.

"You okay?" He asked placing his hands on her waist to steady her.

She could feel the heat of his hands on her…and boy did it feel wonderful. She shook her head to clear away those improper thoughts. "Yeah, I'm good; you almost ready to fly back? We have to head out in about a half hour."

"Yeah I'm all packed and not ready to go back." He explained when she looked at him quizzically. "This has been the best weekend of my life Hermione, and the thought of going back to the stuff that I have to deal with at school, really doesn't make me want to leave."

She moved and sat at the edge of her bed and pulled him down next to her. "What kind of stuff do you need to deal with?"

He raked his fingers through his hair and replied, "The stupid charms project is at a stand still, Ron keeps hounding me to make up some new plays for the team and then there's the whole situation with…"His thought died in his throat. She didn't need to know all of this. He didn't want her asking questions about why his relationship with Kendra had died. Since he hadn't formulated a proper excuse, he'd actually have to tell her the truth…not something he wanted to do just yet. _I haven't even admitted that to myself yet, I'm certainly not going to tell her._ Harry quickly diverted the subject, "So what's with the secret squirrels business you've got going on over there?"

He motioned towards her desk after seeing her confused face. "Oh that. It's nothing," she replied shaking her head. She didn't sound very convincing.

"What is it Mione?" His tone was gentle and sweet and for some reason, it had her spilling her guts.

"It's my journal…I do my assignments in there."

"Well shouldn't it be in your backpack then?"

"I don't do school assignments in there Harry."

His brow furrowed. "I don't understand…"

Her hand on his arm stalled him. "It's my therapy journal." She breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't even know she had been holding in.

"Therapy…why do you need therapy?"

"My life is very complicated Harry. I don't live in a normal family," She replied with a small smile. Was she really going to tell him everything? It was now or never.

"I've noticed that. You call your dad by his name. Its not huge or anything, but it is kind of weird."

"Paul's not my father, Harry."

"But I thought…"

She continued after falling backwards onto the bed. "Paul's my stepfather."

He didn't ask what she thought he would ask. What he did ask threw her through a loop. "Why'd your parents break up?"

"He was an abusive drunk. I haven't seen him in six years," She replied flatly before she launched into the story…she told him the truth…but not everything.

By the time she was done, Harry was pacing back and forth. "I can't believe she put up with it for so long. I know your mother loved him and everything, but once you hit a woman, it's over. No question about it."

Hermione felt horrid for slightly lying to him. But she couldn't deal with the truth right now. Maybe after her appointment in December. But right now, she just wanted to continue hiding. _He'll find out eventually._

* * *

The plane touched down on the small tarmac around two in the afternoon. They quickly gathered their belongings and piled into the cab that would take them to the gates of the abandoned warehouse…or rather the castle to knowing eyes. Harry had been ahead of her as they crossed through the gate to their terminal and right before Hermione passed under the metal detectors, her mother grabbed her hand and pulled her back. And what she told her was something that warmed her slightly wounded heart.

Carolynn had told her mother during their phone conversation to let Hermione know that she would be making a special visit to the castle to conduct the appointment. She was going to be out of the office the entire month of December and she didn't want to make Hermione wait until January for the meeting. She had also told Blythe to give Hermione an assignment to do before they had their session at the end of November. Hermione was to sit down in front of the piano, and write. Any emotion…just write and see what comes out. At first Hermione didn't think she would be able to do it. She had already written two songs filled with anger and she was over and done with the whole Malfoy situation.

But as Hermione watched him struggle pushing his bags into the trunk of the cab, she knew instantly what she would write about and who she would write about. It was the current emotion she was consumed by and the current figure that had permanently lodged himself in the forefront of her mind.

* * *

In case you haven't noticed, but I'm sure you probably have, the artists in the disclaimer keep changing. Well, I started this story with songs in my head that I wanted to use and found out later on that they either didn't work anymore or I found ones that I liked better. The list of the artists up at the top should be I hope the final list. I already have the playlist made and everything and I really hope that I don't have to go back and change it again.

Reviews are awesome...people who review are awesome, and now when they review, they get a snipit of the next chapter...Please and Thank you...


	16. Chapter 16

'Ello children. I know, I know...It's short, it's late, and it's kinda a filler. Sue me! But fear not...there is a bomb dropped near the end that I haven't yet decided will play a larger role. We'll see how it goes.

Meanwhile, I have put links to Hermione's and Luna's New Year's Eve dresses up on my profile, and I am currently revamping the song order for Hermione's new album. As soon as it is finalized, I will put the track listing up on my profile as well.

Onward...

DISCLAIMER: I own none of it except a few characters and the storyline which is sort of based off of Disney Channel's Hannah Montana.

Thank you to the following artists whose songs Hermione writes in this story. She is a talentless child without you.

Aly & Aj, Avril Lavigne, Paramore, Carrie Underwood, Taylor Swift, Hannah Montana, Kelly Clarkson, and Lindsey Lohan

* * *

Chapter 16

They had been back at school for three days, and apparently her time away had made a certain blond haired "little child" go crazy with guilt. That Monday night that Hermione and Harry returned to school, the first thing out of Luna's mouth was "I hope you have prepared yourself for the 'awkward after breakup conversation'". When Hermione inquired about what Luna was spouting, she was treated to an explanation that had her feeling mixed emotions: anger that he just now wanted to apologize, anxiety about having a personal discussion, not relating to school, with him, and utter hilarity about how awful his apology would come out. She just knew that he would somehow turn it around on her for not putting out for him. It's not like she cared…Hermione was so happy to be rid of that episode of drama. Don't get it wrong, she was still so angry with him for what he did, but Hermione just couldn't bring herself to expend any energy on him.

But her feeling of apathy towards the whole situation died at Luna's second statement. "Be prepared…he proposed to her two days ago." Hermione cocked on her gum. All comprehensible thought failed her in that moment. She only allowed herself to gape in confusion before she pulled herself together. As she sat and thought on it for a bit, Hermione came to one and only one conclusion. "Better her than me. I think I would kill myself if I got stuck with him." An uproarious burst of laughter ensued out of Luna. But Hermione's blatant disinterest was just a mask to hide the deep sting she felt. It was all really fast, and that knowledge was quickly sending her back down into the spiral of depression that she had fought so hard for so many years to escape. She wouldn't let herself fall back in. _Better her than me…better her than me…better her than me_. A small grin broke out on her lips.

Fortunately, Hermione hadn't run into Draco yet, but she was waiting on the precipice…it was only a matter of time. She had a close call the second night she had been back, but luckily he darted down a side hall before he saw her. After he vanished from her sight, Hermione felt just the teensiest bit perturbed. As much as she didn't need to or want to have the conversation with Draco, she would want to have it sooner rather than later.

But for the time being, she kept herself busy…incredibly busy. Apparently, curriculums were changed in two of her classes over the weekend, and Hermione was rather far behind. Her little jaunt home had cost her more than she had bargained for. Arithmency had blazed through three chapters that Friday and an exam had been posted to be this coming Friday…with two additional chapters on the roster. She was now five chapters behind in her hardest class.

Also, to her deep chagrin, her mythology class had received the ultimate privilege…they were allowed Time-Turners for the day and the class took a trip back to ancient Athens. She was further enraged with the whole situation when she learned that the day the class encountered was one of the rarest days in all of Greek Mythology. Her class got to witness the one day every nine years that seven male and seven female Athenian youths were taken to the island of Crete to appease King Minos. The only small light that somehow wormed into the conversation with Hannah Abbot was when she related how Blaise Zabini was almost one of the seven youths to be taken hostage to the small island nation. Hermione's eyes grew wide upon that little revelation. Blaise was only able to escape by proving that he couldn't speak Greek and therefore couldn't be Athenian.

Plus, Hermione still had two books of the Aeneid left to read before the exam that Friday. Needless to say, she stayed in the library almost the entire time she had been back. She only left for class and curfew. Currently, Hermione was sitting stock straight on the couch in the common room, gaping wide eyed at Harry, who had just entered the room, with a big gash over his right eye and a red twinge on his cheek. The Aeneid was tossed haphazardly on the floor. It was Ron who broke the silence first. "Shit mate, who'd you run into? Did Peeves get you with the sling shot? You have to watch out for that one…he got me with it last year…I couldn't sit for two days."

Harry picked up Hermione's legs and set them down in his lap after he took his seat on the couch. Hermione tried very hard to tamp down the heat his hands on her legs had caused. "No, not Peeves." His friends stared curiously at him until he continued. Looking directly at Ron, Harry said, "You are going to really make me feel like a moron after I tell you this," to which he was treated with a "get on with it" look from Ron. "I broke up with Kendra on Tuesday," Harry finished breathing out a heavy sigh.

But before Ron could throw some scathing remark his way, Hermione cut in saying, "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. What happened?"

She placed her hand on his thigh and he felt a sudden rush of desire run through his entire body. Harry shoved his longing away before answering; "It has just been a long time coming I think."

"Oh now you figure it out," Ron muttered sarcastically, to which Hermione admonished him by throwing her pen at him. It clipped him in the ear and he yelped just as Hermione asked, "What happened to make you want to break up with her Harry?"

He looked over at her. _You happened._ But he lied instead. "I think I just finally saw her for what she really was."

_A gold digging whore._ "I'm so sorry Harry. I know how much you cared for her. But that still doesn't explain why you are bleeding."

He made an offhanded gesture before relating the tale. "I had been planning this since the night of the concert actually. She was horrible. I knock on her door and she opens up it up and throws herself on me, I was basically molested under the dinner table, with her father two seats over and the entire time during the ride to the show, I had to listen to her blather on about how she couldn't decide on what top to wear. And then when we got to the show, late I might add, she wouldn't shut up about how she was such a better singer then the girl on the stage. Finally when I got back home, I made the decision to end it.

"Now, in regards to the cut on my face, let's just say she didn't take it very well. When I broke up with her she was very quiet about the whole thing, which led me to believe that she would be grown up about it. Apparently I was wrong. She came at a half hour ago in the Great Hall. She yelled, she threw things…they hit me. All in all it was a pretty good day," He finished sarcastically. "Oh, and then she had the audacity to throw her last chip in my face. Her words and I quote, 'You really don't want to do this Harry. Remember what job Daddy has. If you break up with me, you will ruin any chance you might have had.' I threw it back in her face though. I told her that if her father cared that much, then I would be glad that he wouldn't let me in."

Ron and Hermione were dumbfounded. When Harry didn't explain further, Ron almost exploded in anticipation. "Mate, what does her father do? You make it seem like he is working in dark stuff," he said, worry evident in his eyes.

When Harry saw the fear laced in his friend's blue eyes, he replied, "Oh God no. Nothing like that Ron," He continued after watching his friend slump into his chair out of relief, "No, Kendra's father is the Dean of admissions at Princeton University. Apparently if I broke up with her, then I would not get the spot in the medical program that I was offered at the beginning of the school year."

Her eyes alighted at the statement. Hermione had no idea he was planning this. She was overcome with a sense of pride for her best friend. "Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was breathy and laced with admiration, and it very quickly turned him on.

He looked into her eyes before responding, "It wasn't a sure thing at the time. I was still waiting for the scholarship to come through. But, if her father is as tightly wrapped around her finger as she says he is, then I guess I can kiss my medical degree goodbye," he finished flippantly.

Ron was looking at him like he had grown another head. Evidently, the gravity of the situation had just fallen on the red head. "I can't believe that you are going the Muggle route mate? What about all of the stuff we talked about? Aurror training and all that."

"Ron, I have lived my life fighting bad guys. Frankly, I'm tired of it."

"But you have this whole 'saving people complex'," Ron said trying to bring the light of reason to his best friend.

"I still have it. I just want to have the choice to let it loose." Harry looked at his friend who seemed to be fuming on the couch. Ron tossed him a look before heaving himself up and trudged up the stairs. His mutterings of "stupid plan changer" and "sodding muggle doctor" did not fall on deaf ears.

When the door banged closed, Harry said to no one in particular, "He'll come around." He then looked over at Hermione who had been rather quiet since he had related the story about Kendra to her. He patted her hand before saying in mock displeasure and offering a smirk, "I suppose you are upset with me too?"

She donned a small smile before saying, "On the contrary, I have never been more proud of you. I had no idea that this was what you wanted to do. My admiration of you has just been kicked into overdrive."

"I think my talents at saving people would be better suited towards fighting disease rather than evil minions, don't you think?"

She just nodded her head and pulled him into a long hug. Into it she poured all of her pride for him. He would do fantastic at anything that he deemed worth his while, this Hermione knew for certain. She broke away from him a few moments later, immediately missing the warmth his body offered. "I really need to finish these last two books of the Aeneid, for the exam tomorrow. I think I am off to the library. Have a good night Harry." She got up and retrieved her tome from the ground and un-creased the pages that had gotten bent from the fall to the floor.

She had just pulled the door to the portrait hole open when Harry said from the couch, "I think I will join you. I need to do some research for the project with Ernie," He got up from the couch, grabbed his backpack from the floor and joined her out in the corridor. "I swear that kid is making me do everything."

"Oh shoot, I should have done this sooner," She said and pulled him up against her. The intimateness of the action was very appealing to both parties. "Close your eyes," She whispered in his ear, her voice breathy as she traced her fingers lightly over the cut on his head. He was so distracted by her tenderness and the inappropriate thoughts running through his mind, that Harry didn't even feel the tug of the magical stitches being sewn into his forehead. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a soft but swift kiss to his newly doctored wound. "There, all better."

They traveled half the length to the library in companionable silence before the inevitable happened. With two corridors left to go, they turned the corner and Malfoy accosted them. Hermione only had time to role her eyes before he started in. Either he didn't notice Harry standing at her side with murder in his eyes or he just didn't care. Hermione bet on the latter. "Listen Hermione…I am so sorry for what I did. I don't have any excuses for my actions except that I'm a guy who has needs…" He continued to blather on and with each passing second, Harry's eyes grew darker and darker. Hermione just inwardly shook her head. She knew it would somehow be turned around on her. And in all actuality, she was quite bored with the whole situation.

He continued for a few more phrases before he concluded, "I just hope that you don't think I'm a horrible person," his tone was beseeching.

_It's too late for that Ferret._Harry was about to open verbal fire on the blond, but Hermione beat him to it. She looked at Malfoy with blatant compassion. That look had Harry greatly unnerved. But what she said had Harry's mind shouting praises. "I don't hate you, and I don't think you are a horrible person," She stared at him calmly. "You're just an asshole, who I never want to speak to again." And then she was gone.

After coming out of his stupor, Malfoy moved to follow her. "Hermione, wait…"

But Harry cut him off. He grabbed the Slytherin's arm and pulled him back around. "It would be wise to let her go," Harry said in a deadly calm. "You broke her heart Malfoy, now leave her alone."

Harry had taken two steps away, before Malfoy sent out his retort. "You stay out of this Potter!" He replied scathingly as Harry made to follow Hermione toward the library. "I didn't say a word when you broke the heart of my cousin!" Malfoy was gone…and Harry was stopped dead in his tracks.

* * *

_No wonder why she was such a bitch._That was the first thing that popped into Hermione's head after Harry related the story to Ron, Luna and Herself the next morning at breakfast. Harry had not shown up in the library after their run in with Malfoy. At first she was confused by it, but then Hermione forgot to care…she had way too much reading to get done.

To her great consternation, Ron echoed her thought to the table after Harry was finished with his story. Hermione shot an exasperated look over to the redhead; she was not in the mood for an argument this morning. Even though Harry had dumped her, he would still defend Kendra's honor…that was just who he was. But he didn't say anything…no biting insult, no scathing wit. It was a little unnerving. Harry always stood up for people, even people he didn't care too much for; so for him not to respond was weird. He kept his face stoic and unreadable. Hermione felt it was all very alarming.

He didn't say anything until they were on their way to History of Magic. "You were awfully quiet given the news I dropped this morning," His tone was sort of patronizing, giving Hermione another reason to be alarmed. "So do you have any witty remark to make?"

"Why would I?" She responded frostily. He had no reason to be taking this out on her.

"Oh come on, you never liked her; admit it!" He was rather ominous, and it was really starting to piss her off.

Hermione just didn't have it in her today to coddle him. There was no reason for him to be acting like this…had she broken up with him, then there might have been. So she bit off her reply shortly as she sat down in the back row of the classroom. "Okay, I may not have liked her that much, but did I ever once demean your choice in being with her? You have no reason to be harsh with me. So Ron made some insensitive comment, when has he ever not! Get over it and stop acting like a five year old Harry!"

She turned away from him and began scribbling the notes from the blackboard onto her paper. Harry was immediately sobered by her frosty whisper. Since Binns had yet to glide into the classroom, Harry had the time to get it out of his head. "Jesus, Hermione, I am sorry. I shouldn't be taking this out on you. You have been nothing but perfection to me and now I'm basically screaming at you for caring."

"It's okay, just don't let it happen again," She replied softly, all edge of coolness out of her voice. "Can I ask what set you off?"

He shook his head absently before replying. "I shouldn't have even taken up the defensive…I mean I broke up with her, for crying out loud. But I have had it just about up to here with Ron."

She furrowed her brow in confusion before he continued, "He has been driving me nuts lately. He is so insistent about making up new plays for the team, he keeps making snide comments to me about random things, and whenever I want to hang out with you or Seamus by myself or something, he gets all moody, yet he keeps blowing me off to have shag sessions with Luna in the closets. I mean okay once in a while it's fine, the guy has his needs and all, but don't skive off every time I approach you. The guy is so sodding frustrating!"

He just now realized that Hermione had been rubbing small circles on his back. The intimateness of it was exhilarating. "Have you tried talking to him about this?" Her voice sounded like Luna's; feathery and soothing and it had him praying that she wouldn't stop making those wonderful circles on his back.

With his forehead down on the desk he replied, "No and I'm not going to. It will just give him one more thing to use as ammunition against me."

"I'll talk to him for you. You shouldn't keep stuff like that in Harry…it's not healthy."

He straightened back up and looked into her eyes. Offering her a smile he said, "You don't have to do that, but thanks all the same."

"Don't mention it. It's just what I do," She replied softly looking back into the green oceans that were his eyes. Her stomach fluttered a bit when he didn't break the contact like normal.

"I know. It's just one more thing that makes me love you so much." The eye contact was still intact.

Hermione's heart rate quickened after his last sentence. He had never out rightly said the word love to her before. She knew he loved her, just like he knew she loved him. But could his love for her mirror the same love she had for him? Of course not…that was just crazy. But why then was he still looking into her eyes? Finally feeling uncomfortable under his scrutiny, Hermione broke from his gaze, just as Professor Binns, inducer of unconsciousness, glided into the classroom. "You had better copy those notes down before he erases them from the board. I'm not letting you borrow mine," Hermione said snarkilly, as she kissed her palm and smacked it across his forehead, effectively bringing him out of his daze. He shook his head to gather his bearings, and he smirked at her before pulling out his own note taking material.

* * *

**Again, I am sorry that it is so short. For some reason I thought it was longer. My bad! Have a good one...**


	17. Chapter 17

**so sorry it is late. I got overwhelmed with school and completely lost track of time. It was only when I finished chapter 20 that I realized that I needed to give you guys an update. I hope you enjoy this one; its a long one, and a lot happens in this chapter. You get to delve deeper into the mystery about why Hermione is as screwed up as she is.**

**Enjoy...**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of it except a few characters and the plot, which is sort of based off of Disney Channels Hannah Montana.**

**Thank you to the following artists who's songs Hermione "writes" in this story. She is forever in your debt.**

**Avril Lavigne, Paramore, Aly & Aj, Carrie Underwood, Taylor Swift, Hannah Montana, Kelly Clarkson, Lindsey Lohan**

* * *

Chapter 17

The lyrics had been done for about a week, but she still couldn't get the melody right. The notes just didn't seem to want to expose themselves to her just yet. Hermione growled in frustration as she took a look at the clock on the far wall, and got up from her piano. She collected her stuff from off the floor and made for the door. By the time she was halfway down the hall, a fleeting thought crossed her mind and it stopped her in her tracks. It was currently 10:50 in the pm, and it wasn't likely that she would run into anyone during the trek. Hermione turned on her heal and scurried back from whence she came.

She punched in the four digit code on the keypad and as soon as she heard the electric hum of the lock disengaging, Hermione pushed open the door. She hurried across her studio after setting her bag down by the door. It would just be a hindrance for the time being.

Stepping behind her piano, she pressed her foot to the locks holding the wheels in their place on the floor. She could feel the machine give after the last lock was removed and fortunately, the beast wasn't as hard to push as she had feared. Kennedy would have an aneurysm if she knew what Hermione was planning to do with the Steinway.

After lowering the hood to a close, with as much care as she could manage, Hermione pushed the piano towards the door. The carpet gave under the wheels of the machine and Hermione had reached the edge of the room in no time. But upon reaching the door, a new complication arose that she should have known would rear its ugly head. The piano was too large to fit through the ever shrinking doorframe. This had her wondering how the piano had gotten into the room in the first place.

She didn't dare use a shrinking charm on it. No matter how awesome she was at charms, Hermione wouldn't be able to live with herself if the piano got damaged in the process. There were really only two options. She could try an enlargement charm on the doorframe and push the piano through and then resize on her way out, or she could push the piano back into its home and try to manage the melody in the studio. Since she didn't know the magical structure of the room and how it was built, Hermione was hesitant to do anything remotely in the remodeling area. But, she couldn't compose in this room, and she couldn't compose without her piano.

Hermione sent up a silent prayer before pulling her wand out of her backpack. _Please Lord, don't let this trigger any alarms._ Her wand barely moved as she muttered the enlargement incantation. The doorframe immediately began to expand. She breathed a sigh of relief when no alarms went sounding off into the stagnant night air. It didn't appear that the room was going to cave in on her either. Wouldn't that be wonderful? Her half million pound studio getting demolished by the boy's bathroom right above. She shuddered to think about it.

Hermione pushed the piano through the door and out into the hallway. She quickly grabbed her bag from the floor and muttered the counter spell. She had pushed the piano halfway down the hall before the door righted itself and melted back into the nondescript wall. You got to love magic!

Her studio was on the ground level, four doors off from the Great Hall and around the corner. It took her little effort to heave the behemoth to the entrance stairs and she waited patiently for the ramp to appear. Maxwell Houser had the unfortunate accident of falling down five flights of stairs two summers ago, and the event rendered him paralyzed from the waist down. The administration quickly jumped to erect him ramps wherever stairs posed him problems. It was horrible for Maxwell, but wonderful for Hermione. She wouldn't trust herself to try levitating the Steinway up to Gryffindor Tower, and there was no was in hell she would be able to push the beast up all those stairs.

It only took two minutes for the ramp to appear. She had to heave to get the piano onto the ramp, but it would be worth it in the end. A little exertion never hurt anybody! There was no chance that the ramps would disappear on her like the stairs would. They were charmed to respond to weight. Once the weight was removed, the ramp would dissolve back into the shadows where it would wait to be triggered again.

The journey seemed to last forever. If she wasn't terrified of being caught out past curfew, with a Grande Piano in tow, then she wouldn't have had to expend the extra energy. But as it was, it was now twenty minutes past curfew, and that grizzled cat would already be on the prowl, just waiting to catch a glimpse of something off limits, before it would slink off to report the news to its even more grizzled owner. As it was, Hermione was using up twice her normal expenditure, pushing this monster up four flights of ramp, and trying to not make too much noise gasping for air. _Man I am out of shape._

She finally made it to the portrait hole twenty minutes later. The Fat Lady just looked down at her in annoyance and silently swung open for her…without even asking for a password. The entrance to the tower enlarged on its own accord and Hermione was able to push her piano into the common room.

After rearranging the armchairs by the hearth, Hermione wheeled the piano to a rest in the corner of the room. She carefully raised the lid and propped it up with the latch. She pulled one of the padded benches, from under the windows, over and settled it in front of the keys, and Hermione stepped back to admire her handy work. For some strange reason, the piano actually looked like it belonged in the common room…like it had been there all along, just waiting for someone to notice it and sit down to play.

She was too keyed up to go to bed now. Hermione pulled her music paper out of her bag and set it neatly on the stand above the keys. She sat herself down and tapped out a soft chord of five notes…just to make sure it was still in tune from the journey. It was. Luna was going to be so mad that she missed it. Hermione had promised her that she could watch the next time Hermione sat down to compose. Whatever, Luna would get over it. It was more important now to finish the song before Carolynn made her special visit to the castle on Sunday.

And so she played. Her fingers danced across the keys as the melodies from popular songs filled the common room with sound…at least at first. She tried to compose but it apparently just wasn't her night. Still to keyed up to sleep, Hermione let herself wander towards the masters of old. Mozart, Liszt, Schumann, and Schubert. Eventually she came to a close with one of her favorites. Nocturne in E Flat Major by Frédéric Chopin, danced over the keys. The soothing melody eased the high she was currently riding.

The world fell away every time her fingers glanced over the keys. Nothing was left except the notes she played. Hermione lost herself to the music every time, and tonight was no exception. So wrapped up in the music was she that Hermione didn't hear the footfalls on the stairs.

* * *

He was pulled out of a gentle slumber by some wonderful sound emanating from the common room. As it appeared, he was the only one of his dorm mates to hear the lovely melody. In a way he was glad that they weren't experiencing this with him. It was like the sound was only meant for his ears.

He slid out from under the sheets and tiptoed across the floor to the door. It opened and closed without a sound. The stone flooring was freezing under his feet but it didn't bother him too much. He had to know who could be producing such beautiful sounds. He tread lightly along the stone and eventually reached the balcony above the common room. He looked over the railing but only saw the room as he remembered it from a few hours ago. Nothing was out of place. If the music enveloping him didn't key him in to the fact that someone was down there, then the soft glow of firelight surely would have.

Harry started down the stairs and what he saw completely threw him. A huge black piano, the biggest he had ever seen, was sitting in the far corner; the lid capturing an eerie reflection of the room. He continued down the stairs on light feet so as not to alert the musician of his presence. He had reached the bottom of the staircase by the time he saw her, perched on the music bench, with the fire casting a warm, romantic glow on her alabaster skin. To him, she had never looked more glorious than she did right now, with her eyes closed, her head nodding in time to the rhythm. He was amazed at how fast her fingers danced over the keys, almost like separate life forms working on their own accord.

He didn't know how long he sat there at the foot of the stairs, basking in the warmth that her music fed him. It was hours or minutes…he didn't care, for all he was concerned with was her. A look of complete peace adorned her already beautiful face. The firelight coupled with the curl of broken ringlets cascading down her back made her look even more gorgeous.

He didn't know how it happened, but something switched in his mind that night as he watched her play, completely unaware of his presence. Maybe it had been there all along, or maybe the events that had taken place between them these past few weeks finally adopted a feeling in his heart. It didn't matter really, all he cared about was that it was there…strong and true…unwavering. It was completely new to him, and if it was for anyone else, he would have been terrified out of his mind. But he wasn't terrified. He felt complete…finally whole. It was like his last missing piece had fallen into place.

As it turned out, it was hours that he spent on those stairs watching her glorious form tap away at the piano. Because when the sun's first light poked over the mountains in the distance, Hermione's fingers slowed over the keys finally coming to a stop after one last note. It took all his effort to pull himself off those stairs and away from her. But he had to…she would be awfully embarrassed to find out that she had had an audience encroaching on her alone time at the piano. He took one last look at her face, full of peace and wonder, before slinking up the stairs to his room. He rested up against the closed door and told himself to breathe. Finally, after hearing the door to her room close, did he let himself fall into the cold sheets.

Harry had learned some things about her that night. He couldn't put them to words however. They were too strong and no words could ever be good enough to describe Hermione to him now. Regardless, after tonight he couldn't hide anymore. He couldn't push it away, no matter how awful the consequences could potentially be. Harry could no longer hide from the fact that he was hopelessly, and completely face over feet in love with her.

* * *

He woke up four hours later on edge. Harry could feel the firings of his nerve endings as he walked down the steps and into the common room. She would no doubt be there, taking a much needed rest after the haul of her exams the previous day. Would she be playing the piano again? The prospect both excited and annoyed him. He wanted to watch her play some more, but he didn't want to share her music with anyone else. Her notes were only for him last night…even if she didn't realize it.

He stepped down onto the russet colored carpet and instantly looked to the far corner of the room. What he hoped to find was indeed there. The instrument of liquid onyx rested as it had last night…just waiting for someone to sit down and play. But she wasn't there…her fingers produced no sounds this morning. Harry sighed in disappointment and moved to the couch where his charms notes sat waiting for him.

It was a good day to study. Everyone was bound to be down on the lawns or in the village, enjoying the first snow of the season. Harry however, found no desire to suit up in wintry garb and head outside to join the merriment. All he wanted was to sit on the couch and hang onto every note she played. He knew that she would be down eventually…her boots were still on the stairs from two nights ago. She hadn't gone down to the snow either.

Harry had been studying for about 45 minutes when he heard her descend the stairs. He didn't even look up to know it was her…he knew her sound to the T. A small smile donned his face when she flopped down next to him and laid her legs on his lap. Her fluffy purple socks looked warm. He ran his fingers over them and noted the soft texture. Her feet must be in heaven.

She smiled a good morning to him before cracking open a book. And they stayed that way, in companionable silence for what seemed like forever. Occasionally, Harry would caress her feet and she would let out an appreciative sigh, but nothing more. He watched as she randomly twisted a stray lock of curl around her finger, and grinned every time she giggled at a good spot in the literature.

This was one of the rare times he was truly happy. He loved the energy that always enveloped the room whenever they were alone together like this. He was completely content. The only thing that would make the morning better was if she were to get up and play…and he didn't have to wait too long to get his wish.

* * *

Hermione woke up feeling refreshed and content. It was unexpected given her actions last night…but it was completely welcomed. She was ecstatic that most of her exams were done until the next term. She only needed to worry about Transfiguration and Potions which were in the next week and a half. She also had her charms project to present next week. This however came with mixed emotions. She so wanted to awe her class, but at the same time, she would have to let _him_ touch her to begin the enchantment. Hermione shuddered at the thought.

She noticed the blanket of white on the ground as she passed the window and entered the bathroom. She could hear the laughter and shrieks of excitement from the children out on the lawns, no doubt engaging in snowball fights and ice skating on the frozen lake. If it were any other day, Hermione would already be down there tossing snow at her friends like the seven year old that she was at heart. But not today. Today was a day for reading. Finally, textbook free.

She donned on a hooded NYU sweatshirt and pulled her fluffy purple socks on under her sweatpants, before grabbing her book and heading down to the common room. She instantly noticed Harry sitting with his head lolled to one side, engrossed with sheets of paper scattered on the table in front of him. Hermione smiled at him and placed her feet in his lap before cracking open to the spot where she left off. She was anxious to see if Edward was actually going to change Bella like he had promised.

Hermione sighed as she closed her book. The ending was good, but horribly sad at the same time, and she was excited to read the fourth and final installment…but she would have to wait until August before it was released. She glanced over at Harry who was still hard at work pouring over his notes. She let her eyes travel then to her Steinway over in the corner. Hermione really needed to compose the melody of her song. Carolynn was arriving tomorrow for their appointment and Hermione wanted to show her just how diligent she was when a task was presented to her.

Her eyes strayed back towards Harry one more time. He really shouldn't be here for this but Hermione was just going to have to make due with the situation at hand. She pulled her feet away from his soft caresses and nimbly crossed to her piano. After making sure he wasn't watching, Hermione carefully slid open the secret compartment she had commissioned to be put in the piano especially for this purpose. Her music sheets greeted her from their hiding place. She settled them on the prop and let her digits rest over the keys. Hermione had a vague idea of how she wanted the opening line to sound, and she let her hands find their way.

* * *

It was beautiful…but more so than that. The minute Harry heard the soft notes in the air, his ears perked up to listen. His eyes stayed on the papers in front of him, but it was only a charade. There was no way he would be able to concentrate…there was no way he would want to concentrate, at least on his charms homework.

If last night was something, it was nothing compared to this. These were her notes…her own imagination being on display to the room and its lone occupant. Harry eyed her and the corner of his mouth would turn up every time Hermione would stop playing…her pencil reaching up to the papers to transcribe the melody. And every time it was like she hadn't even stopped playing…her fingers found the right keys and continued on the journey. He broke into a full blown smile when she started to hum along with the instrumentals. The sight of her before him was too engrossing for the fact to register in his mind. Why was Hermione composing music? and What did this entail? These were only two of the questions that should have been ripping through his mind. But as it was, Harry had lost himself in her world.

Not too long later the portrait hole opened and the boisterous ringing of Ron's voice broke into the room. "I totally had him, and he just took off like a coward. Seamus is such a cheat!"

"It was only a game Ronald," came Luna's fluid tone. "You know he likes to cheat, that is just who Seamus is."

"Yes but still…" But his thought died when his ears caught wind of the music. Their eyes traveled over to the far corner to where Hermione was stationed…humming softly, and making notes on her music papers.

Luna's eyes caught sight of Harry perched on the couch, his ears hanging onto every note. A momentary flash of fear ran through her mind, but it just as quickly vanished. If Hermione was letting Harry listen to her compose then she knew that he wouldn't be catching on anytime soon. So she made her way over and folded herself onto the cushion next to him. "It really is a sight to see isn't it," She leaned over and whispered to him.

"I have never seen anything more glorious in my entire life."

"How long has she been at it?"

Harry finally broke his gaze and turned to answer her. "Around an hour and a half. Did you know she could play like this Luna?"

Luna nodded her head and explained, "I would sometimes catch her drumming her fingers on her desk during lectures. I never said anything though. I knew then that she could play but I didn't know that she was this good." So she was lying, big deal.

Ron joined them on the couch after he had shed his wet coat and second sweater. He took hold of Luna's feet, and the three of them lost themselves again. A few moments later Hermione's hands slowed and she looked up to the room. "Oh Harry, I forgot you were here. When did you two show up?"

"About ten minutes ago," Luna replied giving her a knowing look which Hermione returned. Her eyes conveyed to Luna, everything that the blonde wanted to know.

Ron just shook his head at her before climbing the stairs to his room. Apparently, he wasn't too impressed…this was just one more thing that Hermione was better at than him. Luna tossed her a sly smile before heading out the portrait hole on a quest for dry clothing.

The soft thud of the portrait sinking into its frame pulled Harry out of his stupor. His bright smile warmed her heart. She only wished she could tell him that the song was about him…that would warm it even more. She caught sight of his eyes when he finally spoke up. "I never knew you could play the piano."

"There are a lot of things that you don't know about me Harry," she replied cryptically, getting up off the bench and ascending the stairs.

He followed her up. "Tell me," He said when they reached the landing separating their respective dorms. She noted how alive his eyes looked. She had never seen them that alive before, and if she didn't know any better, Hermione would have guessed that there was something new and different behind that gaze he held her in.

"One day," was all she left him with, as she turned down the short hall to her room. The door clicked softly into place.

* * *

Professor McGonagall had specifically requested that the common room be off limits to the students for the next two hours. Yet again, the headmistress was keen to her favorite student's needs. Apparently, the attic was having a "pixie infestation", and the entire tower was being fumigated for the next two hours.

A woman with cropped honey hair, set into Shirley Temple ringlets, was perched lightly on one of the couches in front of the roaring fire. She only had to clear her throat once, and Hermione appeared over the balcony. Her eyes lit up upon landing on the woman in glasses, and Hermione quickly trotted down the stairs. She flopped down in an arm chair and smiled over at her therapist. "Shouldn't I be the one on the couch?" Hermione asked conversationally, a cheeky smirk adorned her lips.

Carolynn just rolled her eyes. "You say that every time we meet. Haven't you gotten tired of it yet?"

"No and I'm not going to. Its just too funny," She chuckled as she crossed her legs underneath her.

Play time was over. Both their faces dropped the humorous façade as it was time to get down to business. "So, Hermione. How have your days been treating you since our last appointment?"

"This past year hasn't been too bad. The tour went over big…it was the most hyped of the year. I even beat out Timberlake, can you believe that! The album went double platinum and my new album has been going great. I only need like three more songs on it before it will be ready for release."

"It sounds like you have been busy," Carolynn replied, and Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "How did Blythe and Paul take it?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and half rolled her eyes. "They are just as supportive as ever. Ma gushed every time we talked on the phone and Paul…well you know Paul. He was really supportive even in his own backhanded way." This brought a smile to her face. Hermione's relationship with her stepfather was wonderful.

Her mother met him during their second year in London. Three weeks after adopting a new network system, London National had a major computer malfunction, causing thousands of confidential patient's records to go missing. Paul Maldonado showed up that day to fix the system and everything happened from there. The minute Blythe Renylds, formally Granger, set eyes on the 35 year old, Uruguay-American, IT genius…she was gone…and he was too.

But Paul had reservations about getting involved with a woman in such a high power career. His was high power as well. Would they be able to handle the distance that would surely find them? He would constantly be called away to parts unknown to handle IT catastrophes…would Blythe be able to handle it…would he be able to handle it?

They dated for three months before Blythe felt comfortable enough to introduce him to the love of her life…her reason for getting up in the morning…her reason for breathing. If Paul had any reason to back out and let the most wonderful woman in the world get away, that reason died the moment he set eyes on the spunky, but obviously broken, little 12 year old girl with out of control hair.

Paul was nervous about meeting Blythe's daughter. He knew the horror story that they both had gone through and he hoped that she wouldn't be afraid of him. Blythe had told him the night before, that Hermione had a hard time trusting people of the male persuasion…she even cringed away from her own grandfather for awhile. So that night when Blythe called her daughter down the stairs, Paul had never been more nervous in his entire life. He held his hand out to the little girl in welcome, but she bypassed it and hugged him around his middle. Right then, he knew he wanted to be this little girl's father. They were married six months later.

Paul had been a rock for the both of them. He kept her mother grounded even when she had the tendency to fly into orbit at the prospect of an outrageous surgery. And he had been the father that Hermione needed. He treated her with love and devotion and just a bit of discipline when the time called for it. In a way, he anchored Hermione to the earth as well. He was right there next to her bed every time she awoke screaming, and he was there to play games and read her the stories that William Granger wouldn't. He was everything Hermione needed and more.

"So, your step-father is still trying to get you to give up this whole life you love so much huh?"

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yes, but he doesn't mean it. I am the air that man breathes…at least that's what he tells me every time I leave for school or go on tour. 'Hermione, don't go. You need to stay home this year and keep your old man breathing.'"

"It is wonderful that you found someone to fill the void you had. I see how alive you get just by talking about him."

"Even though he is my step-father, Paul is more of a dad then William ever was," her words turned to ice as she spit out her ex-father's name.

Carolynn jotted a line down in her notebook and furrowed her brow for a bit. Hermione took the time to compose herself for the onslaught that was to follow. "Enough pretense Hermione. We do have an agenda to take care of here. Tell me about Draco."

Her eyes were uncharacteristically flat. Her face blank and her voice monotone. "I guess I should just tell you the whole story," She replied and drew in a long breath. A whooshing of air filled the room before she continued. "Here we go…

"I have known Draco since the middle of first year. He was a sorry excuse for an 11 year old the first time I met him. Draco came from one of the oldest, pure-blood lines still in existence today. His mother is from a wealthy aristocratic family and his father was wealthy also. Lucious Malfoy was a man who treated pure-blood with respect and spat in the faces of those lesser than him. Naturally, he would teach his son those same beliefs.

"Draco called me every derogatory name under the sun, because that was all he could do to hurt me. He taunted my friends and classmates and basically walked around the castle like he was God's gift to mankind. But when the war finally ended and his father went to prison, something changed in his mind. Maybe it was the fact that he no longer had an even more sinister figure to fall back on, or maybe it was the fact that he didn't have to hide his true self any longer.

"That was what he told me and I believed him because it is in my nature to give people second chances, no matter how wrong they are. He had made a complete 180 reverse and it intrigued me.

"We got partnered up for Charms this semester and every night that we worked on the project together, I fell harder and harder for him. Draco told me that I was everything he could have dreamed of finding and that he would do everything he could to make up those last six years to me.

"I gave him everything…but held on to one thing I couldn't give away. It just so happened that the one thing I refused to let him take, was the one thing he wanted the most. He seemed to understand my reasons for telling him no, but apparently, he just couldn't wait around for me to be ready.

"When my friends told me what was going on, I stupidly couldn't believe them. During my friend Ginny's birthday, I found out first hand that Draco was shagging Gretchen Prescott behind my back. I witnessed them walk into the Great Hall together with rumpled clothes and looks of satiation on their faces. And my world fell apart all over again. Everything I knew was collapsing in around me and I couldn't grab hold of anything rational. So I clung to the one thought ripping through my mind. I held onto the one knowledge that would make the pain go away."

Carolynn sat still, occasionally tossing in her feedback, during Hermione's story. She continued to make notes in her book after Hermione's tale had ended. She looked up at the brunette and said, "This has nothing to do with Draco, does it Hermione?"

Her eyes closed and her face turned somber again. It took a few minutes for her to find her voice but when she did, it came out small and childlike. "No, it has nothing to do with him."

"This is about William, isn't it?"

She could only nod her head. The tears were choking her too much. She finally let them fall. "How does he still have this hold over me? I haven't seen him in almost 7 years. Why does the rejection still cut me apart?"

"Breathe Hermione…take a deep breath and calm down. That's it, easy now. Let it out; let go of the pain."

Her soothing words did wonders for Hermione's tear wracked body. She concentrated on taking in breaths of air and soon she was back under control. "Did I ever tell you about the first song I wrote about him?" When Carolynn answered in the negative, Hermione continued. "It was a year after he left, and I was still suffering from horrible dreams every night. In those dreams he would hit and kick me repeatedly and then sit down in front of the television set like nothing had even happened. I would wake up crying every time. I knew it was sick and twisted but, I was crying because I missed him, and all I wanted was for him to come home."

"This is new Hermione…its good. There is a name for what you were suffering from…"

"Stockholm Syndrome, I know," Hermione said cutting her off. Carolynn nodded her head in agreement and jotted a few lines down in her notebook as Hermione continued with the story. "I found myself thinking that the price for seeing him again would be worth paying. I needed my dad, and I couldn't understand why he left. I wouldn't talk about this with Mom, because I knew she wouldn't get it, and frankly I didn't understand it myself. So I wrote about it…asking him why he left and if he ever even loved me.

"This was all before Paul showed up mind you. But even after he was in our lives for a while, I still found myself missing that man. Does that make me insane…missing my abuser?"

"No…it makes you a victim."

"Well good, that man already took away my childhood; I don't need him taking away my sanity too."

She jotted a few more notes down in her book. During their first appointments, Hermione inquired about what kind of stuff Carolynn wrote about her in there, but her therapist held steadfast, keeping Hermione in the dark. Eventually, Hermione stopped noticing whenever she made notes in that book. "Did you ever record it?"

She gave a small smile and shook her head. "No, by the time my career started, Paul had filled the void. I wanted to but I was afraid that he might get offended. I mean, I had already been calling him Dad for a while at that point." She sat in silence for a bit before asking, "Carolynn, it has been seven years since I have seen him and a year and a half since I've heard from him. Why does he still do this to me? I mean, how can his hold be that strong?" Tears rolled down her cheeks and her voice cracked again.

Carolynn patted her knee before giving out a tentative answer. "I can't tell you why dear, only you can find the answer. All I can do is help you cope with the loss and deal with the pain." Her voice was gentile but commanding for the next part. "Tell me what the three things are Hermione. Dry those eyes; William is not worth your tears. Tell me the three things that make you truly happy."

"Magic…singing…and Harry." Her voice broke over the first two, but the last was strong. When his name left her lips, a soft radiance flushed out of her. And it didn't go unnoticed by her therapist.

Carolynn's eyes lit at the sound of Hermione's voice. "Ahh…so that's it. Tell me about Harry."

A small, sheepish smile pulled at the corner of her mouth. But her words were anything but timid. "I have never met anyone in my entire life who can make my world light up like fire, like he can. He has been by my side for the last six years and he knows me better then I know myself. Harry is everything to me. I know the planes of his face better then I know my own. He is my rock…my anchor to the earth." Her words were filled with only love. But they lost their edge at the end. "But he doesn't know any of this."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because he has never done anything to show me that he knows."

Her voice was soft when she asked, "Are you sure about that?"

Hermione furrowed her brow a bit and chewed on the thought. "Sometimes I think he might know…he looks at me differently sometimes. He is always there when I need him; I don't even have to tell him so…he is just there, like he knew all along. Somehow, when we walk together, his hand always finds mine and when we are together studying or just sitting in silence, he always finds someway to make contact with me. But every time I think something might happen between us, the world shifts and we get pulled apart. Like the last time for instance. The day he left for battle, we shared a tender kiss goodbye and he promised he would come back to me. And he did come back…but he came back to Kendra.

"I think I gave up on him after that. I always loved him yes but, I gave up hope of anything ever changing between us. I had resigned myself to being his best friend up until Draco cut me like he did. And true to form, Harry was there to hold me upright, when all I wanted to do was fall to pieces. And it was like Kendra had never even happened. All the old feelings came rushing back; ten times stronger than the last time. Now, when I look at him, its like my sun peaks out from behind the blanket of clouds it had been trapped under. I get up everyday for him…he is my reason for breathing. But I can't tell him any of this because I am so afraid to loose him. I won't be that selfish"

"My dear, I think it is time to let yourself go. The time has come for you to be selfish. I think you need to let him in. I truly believe that if you do, William won't be able to hurt you anymore," Carolynn concluded. And before Hermione could protest, she continued, "Now let's hear that homework I gave you."

Hermione gave a slight smile before getting up and moving towards the piano. She didn't even need the music sheets. Hermione knew the melody by heart…even if she only wrote it yesterday. After a brief sigh, she lost herself in her musical world again. Elegant notes filled the common room coupled with her breathtaking vocals. It felt wonderful to finally belt out the words.

"You see how good that felt," Carolynn said when Hermione had finished. She was right…yet again. Big surprise there. Hermione felt like she was floating as she glided back to her arm chair. "Just think about how much better it will feel when you tell him for real."

They ended on that note. Hermione felt so much better now then she did before. She walked her down to the entrance hall and waited with her until a carriage pulled up at the castle doors. They shook hands and Carolynn told Hermione to call her anytime she needed to talk and she would set up an appointment for the young girl. Hermione watched as her cart pulled away, bouncing roughly over the rutted dirt road.

She pondered some things on her journey back up to the tower. She needed to tell him the truth, and she would eventually…the consequences be damned. If her suspicions were in anyway correct, Hermione just might find herself truly attached to green eyed wonder that was Harry Potter.

Carolynn was right. Hermione felt impossibly free after spilling her guts in the song. If she felt that good when he wasn't around…it would certainly be so much better with him there to hear it. And if he didn't return her feelings…she would be okay. It would hurt, badly, but Hermione would be able to survive. If how she described Harry was true, then he would still be there for her even if he didn't love her in return.

But Hermione still hoped beyond all hope that he would love her too. She had given him everything and asked for nothing back. Was it selfish to ask to just be loved in return? Hermione didn't think so. The time had come indeed…but the exact date still eluded her. Upon pushing her bedroom door open, Hermione came to the conclusion. Soon, it would be soon.

* * *

**Ok I hope you all enjoyed this one. The first version of this chapter was completely different and after looking at it for awhile, I decided that it was crap, so it got deleted and rewritten. I think it is much better now.**

**I'm just going to give a note here that I should have given you in the beginning:**

**Luna is still in Ravenclaw but she is in the same year as Hermione and the boys. Someone asked about that a few chapters ago and I am just now remembering to answer them.**

**Leave me a review...I'll leave you a sneak peak at whats comming up next...**


	18. Notes, Notes, Notes

Sorry guys, but this is not a new chapter. I am nowhere near ready to post number 18, as it is still on the cutting room floor so to speak. I am currently revamping it and hopefully it won't take as long to get it out like it took to get 17 out.

Anyways on to the business at hand…I have put up a poll in my profile that needs your help. It pertains to chapter 21 which I have all planed out to jot down. I need to know where you guys want the gang to spend Christmas as it most likely won't be at Hermione's parent's home. Please go vote and I will start work on chapter 21 probably next week after finals are over.

Thanks a bunch guys…

Staci


	19. Chapter 18

**yeah I know I said at the beginning that I would try and update every week...I was doing good there for the first chapters but then it kinda tapered off. I really don't know what happened. Sorry about that.**

**Anywho...the first part of this chapter was the reason why I strated writing this story in the first place. It flashed through my mind and I had the hardest time writing the stuff up to this scene...I wanted to write it so bad. I am uber excited and happy that you all have stuck with me for so long. I hope this next chapter makes you want to hang on some more. Onward...**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of it except a few characters and the storyline, which is sort of based off of Disney Channel's Hannah Montana.**

**Thank you to the following artists whose songs were created for Hermione to "steal" and call her own in this little work of fiction.**

* * *

Chapter 18

It was two days before they left for the Christmas holiday's when everything that she held near and dear, completely imploded. Classes had ended that Monday and kids were left to enjoy the rest of the week and were able to pursue whatever they deemed worthy. Hermione reveled in the knowledge that she had five whole days to tinker around in her studio before she would head home.

Harry would be going home with her that year and the boy couldn't shut up about how excited he was. Blythe and Paul had fallen for the kid and told him that he was welcome anytime, and since the Weasley's would be in Romania visiting Charlie, Harry decided to take the Maldonado's up on their offer.

In a spur of the moment decision, Hermione had invited Luna and Ron home as well; an invitation that they both eagerly accepted. Paul had called Hermione the night before to confirm the number of extra bodies in the house and then he proceeded to gush about all the new programs on television that he wanted Hermione to watch. She finally got him to hang up the phone by promising to watch a marathon of LOST with him. It was shaping up to be a great holiday.

But all the excitement bubbling in the common room that night died when Lavender came down the stairs and sat down on the couch with a magazine in tow. Ron was busy smashing apart Harry's chess pieces and Hermione and Luna were sitting on the piano bench playing a round of The Entertainer together. Neither of them noticed that Ginny and Parvati had sat down next to the blonde with the magazine.

The girls were being rather loud as they flipped through the pages. "Why are we looking at this magazine again lavender?" Parvati asked in her thick Middle Eastern accent.

"Because I need to find fashion references for the break. You don't understand, this last weekend I looked so out of place next to my cousin Courtney. I am going back to Palm Springs for break and I need to look somewhat Muggle. I don't want to endure the stares again."

"What magazine is this anyway?" Ginny asked in awe as she pointed to a picture of Ellen Pompeo, at the Golden Globes, dressed in a stylish long black dress.

"It's the new issue of Cosmopolitan. I swear, Muggle celebrities are fascinating. Take this for example, this couple here is like the most famous ever; they've even been given a nickname. And this girl," Lavender exclaimed turning the page again, "She is famous for doing absolutely nothing. Wouldn't it be awesome to have a life like…"

Hermione, Luna and the boys all turned around at the sound of a sudden collective gasp from over on the couch. Lavender, Parvati and Ginny's eyes had all grown twice the normal size, as they stared at a picture in the magazine. Slowly, each pair of eyes roved up to land on Hermione, who just stared dumbfounded right back. After composing herself from the shock, Lavender asked in the most curious voice of all time, "Hermione…why is there a picture of you and Harry in this magazine?"

At that moment, Hermione understood what Heart Arrhythmia was. Words had failed her and all she could do was gape open mouthed at the trio on the couch. The silence stretched out for an eternity before it was broken by Harry. "What are you three on about? Why would Hermione and I be in a muggle magazine?"

"Well apparently," Ginny said reading the caption under the picture of Hermione and Harry walking hand in hand down Bleaker Street, "Hermione Granger, whose new album is set for release in the early summer, has found a new love interest. She was seen walking and cuddling up at a bistro table with an unidentified male friend on November 5th."

"Care to enlighten us Hermione," Lavender asked when Ginny had finished.

Every pair of eyes was trained on her. The only comforting gaze she could find was from Luna. Her friend squeezed her hand in reassurance. There was no way to get out of it this time. The proof was right there jumping off the page. How she hated photographers! _Let's get this over with._

Twenty minutes later, with the story out in the open, Hermione leaned back, resting on her Steinway, just waiting for the onslaught. But the verbal attacks didn't come. What did come was what she had been afraid of…the reason why she hid this part of her life in the first place.

"Oh my God Hermione," Lavender shrieked, jumping up off the couch and rushing towards her. "This is like the coolest thing ever. How many famous people do you know? What are the parties like? Tell us everything!" More squeals of excitement erupted in the room. Hermione looked over at Harry, Luna and Ron; all who had thankfully stayed quiet. They knew better then to ask her questions right now.

Luna watched as Hermione got attacked by question after question. She also saw the immediate swing in the three girls' appreciation of the brunette. She could see it in her eyes, and when Hermione's face crumpled, Luna sprang into action…like any proper best friend would. "Would you three vipers leave her alone! This is the reason why she never told anyone! You are proving her right by treating her like this. Some friends you are!" And she turned to Hermione and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the door. She sent a look to Harry and Ron and they followed the girls out the door.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't hate me?" Hermione pleaded. The four of them had fled the tower to the sanctuary of Hermione's studio. There she told them everything and answered everything they asked. Ron took it really well… "It's bloody awesome! How much money do you have?" To that he was treated to a slap upside the head by Luna. The only thing Ron seemed to be upset about was the fact that Luna already knew the situation and didn't tell him, to which she replied, "It wasn't my place to tell".

Harry on the other hand adopted the look of a light bulb finally turning on. He was relatively quiet during Ron's exclamations of how awesome it was and during his random and inappropriate questions. When it was his turn to ask all he wanted to know was, "So it was you? No wonder why those songs made me think about stuff from our past. And no wonder why you were acting so sketch that weekend."

Eventually Ron's questions became too inappropriate: "How many famous blokes have asked to shag you?" and Luna pulled him out of the studio. Hermione sat on her bench and just stared at the floor. No matter how many times he said he was okay with it, Harry would still be upset with her. She had lied to him, and that was unforgivable.

She felt his hand cup her chin and her eyes dragged up to meet his. "Why won't you look at me?" He asked with a smile.

"Because I know you are mad. I lied to you Harry…its unforgivable."

"If I was mad at you Hermione, you would know it. If anyone knows the desire for privacy, it's me. I just wish you felt you could have told me. I might have been able to help you with the stress," He said pulling her to him, and beginning to rub her back.

"I only told Luna because she already knew. She saw me perform three summers ago. She only just told me that she knew a little while ago. Luna has helped a lot."

"I'm really sorry that those girls proved your fears right. You don't deserve that Mione."

They were quiet for a while. Hermione found the solace she needed in his embrace and Harry found out that hugging her now wasn't as hard as he feared it would be. Finally, Hermione pulled away from him and asked, "You're positive that you are not angry?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door and into the hallway. He pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed her palm. "It would take a lot more than this to make me angry with you."

She smiled at this. "Good, because I don't know what I would do without you."

"Same here. Hey, do you have copies of your albums here?"

Her brow furrowed, "Yes, they're hidden at the bottom of my trunk. Why?"

"Well let's go listen to them. I want to hear you sing again," He replied, pulling a laughing Hermione along by the hand.

* * *

The tiny charter jet touched down again on the tarmac at Heathrow International, and it appeared to Hermione that Ron was all too happy to be back on solid ground. She laughed to herself when she took in his pallid cheeks; his freckles fading in on themselves. During the flight, he seemed to be fighting the loosing battle between throwing up and passing out. He had to keep pulling down the window shade that Luna kept opening to see the starry night sky.

And speaking of Luna…she was a complete 180 from Ron. Her cheeks were flushed their normal rosy tinge, and the seawater blue of her eyes had grown even more dark. Apparently she enjoyed the turbulent flight. Hermione was pulled out of her muse as Harry unbuckled her seat belt for her. "You know, it helps to undo this," He said cheekily, causing Hermione to flush.

They grabbed their bags out of the overhead compartments and hopped down the stairs to the pavement. Unlike her last visit, the air was calm and seasonably cold. She watched her breath make puffs of smoke in the air as they crossed the tarmac to the terminal.

When they entered Heathrow proper, Hermione again pulled her hood down lower over her head, only this time Harry didn't question her actions. It stumped him to no end how he didn't realize that it was his best friend he had watched perform the last time he was here. When he thought back on it, he came to the conclusion that he should have known…at least something. Her mother suddenly offering to drive him to Kendra's house, Hermione suddenly getting terribly sick and then making a miraculous recovery the next day, and the fact that her singing voice sounds a lot like her normal speaking voice. He chastised himself for being so blind.

She watched him as they pushed a path through the crowded terminal and through the gate to the main section of the airport. Ron was starry eyed the entire time. He kept mumbling things like, "Wicked", and "Look how big it is"…all of it only half coherent. Luna however had reverted back to her normal spaced out manner as she hurried to keep up with Hermione striding ahead quickly.

"Where are your parents Hermione? Are they picking us up again?" Harry asked when they had gotten outside to the same parking garage from November. He looked around, but couldn't find Paul's hulking frame or Blythe's out of control hair.

"They weren't able to get us this time Harry. Ma had a late surgery and Paul had a poker game he had to go to," She replied with a "don't ask" look, as she regarded his raised eyebrow. "Paul was supposed to drop off the Mercedes, but who knows, he probably forgot." But as they rounded the corner, Hermione's bright yellow sports car came into their line of sight. "I stand corrected."

If Ron had been starry eyed before, it was nothing compared to his reaction when Hermione unlocked the doors of her car. His jaw dropped and it was easy to tell that his mouth started watering. "This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," He managed to spit out as he ran his hand over the cool steel. "I can't believe that this is your's Hermione."

"Well, you know, I had to spend my money somehow," She replied offhandedly, sliding in behind the wheel. After everyone was seated, she shifted into reverse and eased out of the parking spot.

She was silent most of the way home. It wasn't too hard considering her current state of affairs…and the fact that Harry kept singing praises about her Wii system to Ron. _Great, now I'm going to have to fight them both off. Am I ever going to get to play that stupid thing?_

She needed to call Kennedy right away and get her over to the house pronto so they could do damage control. Luna had accosted the three girls the night before they left for holiday, and threatened bodily harm if word got out about Hermione's secret. She trusted her friends, but she didn't trust her luck. It was only a matter of time before the rest of the student population found out…and then the rest of the wizarding world. She shuddered at the thought.

A few times on the ride home, Hermione cursed her decision to take Harry shopping that day. If they had just stayed home, then none of this would have happened. But every time she finished the thread, she scolded herself. That was one of the best days she could remember having in a long time and there wasn't anything she would do to change it. Plus, Harry really needed new clothes and she was happy to provide the service. And it did feel good to finally come clean to her friends; Hermione couldn't deny that fact.

As they entered the Gaslight Edition, she felt her turmoil start to melt away. It always happened when she came back to this place. Here she would always find love and devotion and with that prospect in the future, it was hard to feel anything but contentment. And when they turned onto the cobblestone and the redbrick masterpiece rose up before her, Hermione had a hard time remembering what she was upset about. The lights twinkled in the moonlight…Blythe and Paul were home…that meant food, and since it was a Saturday, that meant Paul was cooking food from his childhood. She could feel her mouth watering already, with the prospect of spiciness waiting for her on the dining room table.

Ron almost had a stroke when they entered the foyer. He spluttered something incoherent, before shutting up completely. His eyes sort of glazed over when he took in the high ceilings. Hermione and Harry could only laugh as they carted themselves through the great room to the dining room beyond. They were instantly hit with the aroma of sautéed peppers when they came around the corner.

"Is that the future wife of Orestes I hear out there," came Paul's throaty gravel.

"Yes, it is," Hermione replied, dropping her backpack on the floor as she entered the dining room. "So how are my parentals doing tonight?"

"Wonderful now that you are home," Blythe replied dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "Don't linger in the doorway Harry. Come give me a hug." It was a command he couldn't refuse. In the few short days he spent with her, Blythe had taken on the role of his second Mrs. Weasley…his second mother of sorts.

"Hello, Mrs. Maldonado," he replied giving her a friendly hug. After he extracted himself from her arms he held his hand out to Paul. "Good to see you again Paul."

"Likewise Harry."

In the time it took for the greetings to be made, Luna and Ron appeared at the doorway. Ron still looked in awe at the sheer size of all the rooms, but Luna seemed to have sobered up a bit. Her eyes weren't as glassy and she seemed to be more lucid than normal. Blythe looked up when she heard them approach. "Ron and Luna I presume. Come here kids," Blythe said opening her arms to them. "My name is Blythe, you can use my name, it doesn't bother me," she said throwing a look in Harry's direction. The boy was too polite. "That big hulking figure is my husband Paul. Don't mind the smoky stench he's radiating. I told him to shower before he made dinner but he never listens."

To this she was treated with a scoff coming from Paul's general direction. But when she glared at him he looked at her in confusion. Hermione however spoiled his fun by sniggering. "Ma, Luna has some questions that she wanted to ask you about work?"

Blythe looked over at the blonde who had donned an eager look at the mention of Mrs. Maldonado's job. "Okay dear, let's everyone sit down and eat and I can answer anything you want to know. Hermione dear, do you want to say Grace this time?"

Paul was a fantastic cook…when it came to food from his Uruguayan heritage. By the time dinner was over, everyone had eaten their fill and the atmosphere reflected nicely. Luna had monopolized Blythe's attention during the entire meal…her mother always went on a rant whenever she had the opportunity to discuss her life's passion. Ron spent his meal explaining the finer points of Qudditch to Paul, who seemed very intrigued. Harry tried to toss in his two cents a few times but when Ron reached the point in his monologue about how the Chudley Cannons were sure to win it all this season, he just gave up and tossed a look over at Hermione. _I never get a word in edgewise when he talks about the Cannons,_ it seemed to say.

She stared right back at him, her look saying, _Don't worry, Paul still likes you best._

Hermione got up out of her chair and began collecting the dishes. She piled them on the counter and began sorting them into the correct spots in the dishwasher. She was about halfway done when she felt him sidle up behind her, and she relaxed into him when he placed his hand on the back of her neck. "How are you holding up kid?"

"I'm doing okay now that I'm home."

"That makes me glad. Do you want some help…I kind of needed to get out of there. Ron's volume got too loud for me."

"Sure you can help me. There's really not much to do," She replied looking into his green pools. Hermione had to try really hard not to get lost in them…a battle which she was quickly loosing. But fortunately Harry broke the contact before she lost all manner of control.

They lapsed back into the banter they always spit whenever they were by themselves. The slight chiding was anything but hurtful. It was so natural for them to act like this. It stunned her to realize that all the stupid sappy clichés about how once you realize that you are in love, the interactions you have with him go down the tubes, didn't apply to her. Hermione instead, found it easier to be in his close presence…found it easier to control that fluttery sensation in her stomach whenever he placed his hands on her shoulders or back.

Their banter quickly turned flirtatious, unbeknownst to the both of them. However, it didn't go unnoticed by everyone. Just as Harry splashed a fist full of dishwater at Hermione, Blythe poked her head in around the corner. A misty expression adorned her face when she realized that her suspicions about her daughter were correct. She noticed it before, in November, whenever they sat together…or were together period. Hermione seemed to radiate a soft glow whenever Harry was around. And right now, that glow was the brightest Blythe had ever seen it.

Clearing her throat she spoke up causing the two of them to jump. "Hermione dear, did you call Kennedy yet?"

"It's the first thing on my list once I am done here," she replied trying to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Good, that girl, I swear…you don't call her for a week and she goes nuts. She has been calling the house every two hours for the past three days. I would appreciate her to stop."

"Okay Ma, I'll let her know," Hermione said to the retreating figure of her mother. They finished up loading the dishes and then Hermione headed out the door in the direction of the stairs. She motioned for Harry to follow.

As they passed by the dining room Hermione poked her head in and asked, "You two kiddos coming?"

Luna was already out of her seat and by their sides before Ron even realized that Hermione had said anything. He popped up out of his seat and tossed a wave at Hermione's step-dad before following his friends up the stairs. They reached the second floor landing when Hermione said, "You know where to go Harry. Take that red haired miscreant with you. And Ron, I'm sorry, your either going to have to conjure up a bed from scratch or share one with Harry." She didn't even wait to see the disgusted looks on both boys' faces. She did however register Harry say, "You get anywhere near my bed at night and I will kill you." Luna's snigger mirrored her own.

She held the door to her room open for Luna and enjoyed the little squeal of surprise the blonde let out. She followed over the threshold and chucked her backpack on the floor. It landed with a thud next to her desk and it toppled one of the picture frames to the floor. As Hermione retrieved the overturned frame, she smiled before placing it back on her desk. It was one of the few photographs she had kept displayed, documenting memories from her magical life. In the frame, Harry was giving her shifty eyes and Hermione's head was thrown back in laughter. It was taken right after Harry made the decision to chloroform Seamus and duck tape him to a wall in the Great Hall. That plan was foiled before it could even be carried out because eight months of detention just wasn't worth it.

Hermione placed the frame back on the desk and Luna said with a smile, "This is exactly how I pictured your room Hermione. I always knew you would be the type of girl to have a window seat." She walked over to Hermione's book shelf and glanced at some of the titles. "You only have fiction reads?"

"I don't read text books all the time."

"Well there's something you don't hear everyday!"

"Oh you; don't make fun," she said waving her hand dismissively.

Luna just rolled her eyes. "You know, I have no problem sharing a bed with you. You're not going to make me sleep on the floor are you?" She asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Of course not…you can sleep on the couch," Hermione replied sarcastically making Luna snort.

As Luna busied herself with unloading her bags, Hermione pulled her Blackberry out of her pocket and dialed her number two speed dial. After three rings, Kennedy's voice sounded on the other end of the line. "I hate you, you know."

"The feeling's mutual," Hermione replied with a smile. "So I hear you have been harassing my parents for the last three days. Ma told me to tell you to knock it off."

"Well if you would pick up your phone, I wouldn't have had to harass them now would I?"

"Or you know, you could just exercise some self restraint."

The line went dead for a few beats. Her tone was dubious, "Why do I work for you again?"

"Because I pay you a lot in both money and Chanel."

"Oh yeah, thanks for that by the way."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Kennedy would never change and for that Hermione was utterly grateful. She really didn't want to have to break in a new assistant, and Kennedy was so good her job. She listened to Kennedy blather on for ten minutes about the latest crisis she had been having with her live in boyfriend. Hermione had to force down the urge to tell her "that's what you get for shaking up with a dude," but she was able to hold her tongue, due in most part to the more pressing matter of saving her private life from prying wizard eyes. Finally, when Kennedy stopped to take a breath, Hermione launched into why she called in the first place. "Kenn, I have a serious problem."

"Worse than Garret never cleaning up after himself and refusing to put the toilet seat down?"

"Yes, much worse than that. Two days ago, my secret was blown."

She could almost hear the palpitations of Kennedy's heart, the line was so quiet. Finally, her assistant managed to croak out, "What? How did this happen and what magazine do we need to sue?"

So Hermione delved into the story of how Lavender saw the picture in this month's Cosmo. It took a good deal longer to explain because Kennedy kept interrupting to curse out the profession of photographer. When Hermione was done with the story she asked, "Is there anyway you can help me keep this under control? Or am I just going to have to continue to threaten them with bodily harm if they say anything?"

She could hear the gust of a sigh on the other end of the line. "I think you are on your own with this one kid. If it was the population finding out that you're a witch, then I could weave my tangled web of trickery, but this is _your_ world we're dealing with here. I don't know how to help you with this one. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Kenn. I don't think my friends are going to say anything, they like me too much for that. Plus, they always respond to a good threat," she said offhandedly.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" Kennedy asked to which Hermione murmured in the affirmative. "Okay then, on to better news, we need to release the first single here really soon…in like a few days soon."

"I know what you mean. I just hesitate to though because I still need three more songs to finish the album." She said as the boys finally appeared in her room. What they had been doing in the guest room, Hermione didn't want to know. She just waved them over towards the TV. She could see this pleased Harry immensely because it was an invitation to begin playing with the Wii again.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out. Do you want to get together for lunch in a few days?"

"Capitol idea Kennedy."

"Does Monday work for you? I know you want to spend time with your mom and Paul."

"Let me see," Hermione turned to the room occupants and asked, "Guys, do you want to have lunch with Kennedy and me on Monday? If not, Harry can show you where the food is," She was treated to a snarky glance from Harry. They all agreed that Monday was fine.

"Yep, Monday works for us."

"Who is us," Kennedy asked skeptically.

Hermione could hear the hesitation in her friend's voice and she quickly reassured her. "Oh, just Harry, Luna and Ron, my best friends from school. And don't worry, they all know."

"Good, I didn't want to have to spend an hour explaining everything," she said with a snigger.

"Are you done?" Hermione asked and when Kennedy stopped laughing Hermione said her farewells. "We'll meet you at the Nanette Foster on 52nd at noon."

"I'll make the reservations. See you then kid." And the line went dead.

Hermione had just tossed her Blackberry on her bed when Luna spoke up from her spot on the floor, "Isn't Nanette Foster a designer? I didn't realize you could eat at a clothing house."

"The Nanette Foster on 52nd has a café in the basement. She modeled it after the Nordstrom Café in the larger stores. The one on 52nd is the biggest Nanette Foster location. It is my favorite."

The girls moved over to Hermione's bed and sprawled out across it. Harry was currently trying to explain to Ron how the game system worked and he was failing miserably at it. Finally, after he had lost three lives in the process, he gave up and just told Ron to watch. Luna lost interest in the farce that was Harry and Ron quickly and she pulled out a copy of the Quibbler. It was again turned upside down. Hermione smiled at her friends before pulling down from the shelf, her all time favorite book: very dog eared copy of The Adventures of Tom Sawyer.

* * *

They were jostled as they moved down 52nd street towards the Nannette Foster. The sidewalks were packed with pedestrians on lunch breaks, heading to parts unknown. Hermione's neck was straining high to see over the heads of passersby. They had been walking for what seemed like a lot longer than it would normally have taken her. But Hermione chalked this up to the afternoon traffic. It really was a pain. She made a mental note to never grace 52nd street at noon ever again.

They're progress on the busy street finally found them pushing open the doors to the posh design house. Top forty music filtered around the floor at a reasonable decibel, unlike many of the trendy boutiques that regular kids her age frequented. She noticed Luna's eyes expand as they roved over the displays of the high end couture. Hermione suppressed her smirk and led them towards the stairs to the basement. As she reached the stairs, an associate passed by and greeted her. "Hello again Hermione. It has been ages…I trust you have been well."

"Yes I have been, very well indeed, Monique. How has business been going?"

"Wonderful, we surpassed last quarter's record. Anyway, what can I do for you today my dear? We just got the new line in yesterday."

She replied politely, "That's great, but currently we are running ten minutes late to lunch." She emphasized the word "we", to let the associate know that she indeed was traveling with companions. Since her arrival at their sides, Monique hadn't even realized that other people were in Hermione's company.

She took note of this and her eyes fell on the other three. She scrutinized Harry and Ron's dress and quickly deemed them unworthy of being in the establishment. But when her eyes landed on Luna, her mouth broke into a calculating smirk. Apparently, Luna looked to be rich enough to be there. "Well, I won't keep you any longer. Hermione, I do hope you and your friends will take a look around before you leave. Enjoy your lunch." And with that, she turned on her heal and departed to the other side of the room.

Hermione fixed an apologetic look on her companions before heading down to the basement. A tangy aroma assailed their senses as they reached the end of the stairs, and Hermione stepped forward to the matradee. He looked up from his book and greeted her. "Miss Granger, it is a pleasure to have you dine with us again. Ms Hollenbeck is waiting on you four," He picked up four menus and led them across the dining floor. Excited eyes and whispers broke out as they passed by occupied tables. Hermione paid the diners no mind however.

Kennedy stood up when they approached the table. As soon as they were seated with menus in hand, Kennedy spoke up, "Let me guess…flaming red hair, you must be Ron…pensive expression, hello Luna…and the most dreamy green eyes," Kennedy adopted the awe struck expression of anyone in the presence of a gorgeous male, "It is wonderful to finally meet you Harry."

Hermione, Ron and Luna had to fight to choke back their laughter while Harry fidgeted nervously. Kennedy clearly made him uncomfortable, but he replied like the gentleman he is, "Nice to meet you too."

"The pleasure is all mine," she cooed batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

They watched as Harry squirmed in his seat and as Kennedy made a fool out of herself. Finally, Hermione took pity on him and said sarcastically, "Kennedy, do I need to take you outside to hose you down?"

This effectively brought her friend out of her daze. She smiled apologetically at Harry and said, "I'm so sorry, I feel like a tosspot. Here I am engaged and the first pretty boy I see, I just about throw it all away." A crimson blush brewed in her cheeks.

They let their laughter out this time. After they calmed down, the conversation ensued. Kennedy inquired about their respective lives and their courses in school. Her friends asked questions about Kennedy's job and how much of a horrible boss Hermione was, to which she snorted in indignation. Kennedy gave her employer conformation by rebuking their jibes.

Once the food was served, she got down to business. It was a business lunch after all, even if Hermione did invite friends along for the ride. "Now Hermione, I have been arguing with management for the past two weeks. They say the first single needs to be released within the next three days. I tried everything I could to persuade them to wait until you had the last three songs written, but I had no luck. So the matter at hand here is picking the song from what we have already. Management has their pickings and they want to know yours."

Hermione chewed on a bite of her lime seared tuna before replying. She took a large swallow and said, "I have been thinking about it and the one that I keep coming back to is "We Are Broken". It's powerful enough musically to be a hit but it's just dark enough to set the stage for the album."

Kennedy smiled at her when she said, "I always knew you should make your own decisions. That was my choice too. Management wanted the first single to be "Make Some Noise"."

"I like that one but it isn't strong enough to be the first single."

"That's what I said, but no one listens to me. I'm just the assistant," She replied spitting out the last part. Her tone clearly implied that she wasn't as an important staff member.

"Right there, that's why I hired you. You are always so in synch with me that it's scary."

Kennedy brightened at this but replied cheekily, "Yeah that's why you hired me…that and you can't ever keep anything straight." She poked out her tongue for the added effect.

Hermione tossed a bread roll at her in retaliation. They lingered over their now empty plates discussing anything that came up. Soon after the plates were cleared from the table, the bill was placed in front of Kennedy. This display led to an argument between her and Hermione that lasted for a bit. Inevitably, Hermione won and after paying the amount, they headed upstairs to the clothing house.

Luna looked a bit disconcerted as Hermione shepherded them to the door and out to the street beyond. Once they hit the street she turned to her friend and explained, "I didn't like the look Monique pinned on you. She was calculating how much she could bleed from you. We'll go shopping in a few days, and we'll go to the one on Bleaker. The associates there aren't nearly as pushy."

Before parting ways, Kennedy informed Hermione that she had been invited to this year's Black and White New Year's bash at the Dorchester. This excited her to no end. The Black and White bash was one of the hardest red carpets to get an invitation to. By receiving one herself, Hermione had clearly crested the peak of the celebrity ladder. Invitees of years past had included Grace Kelley, Audrey Hepburn, Frank Sinatra and more recently Michael Bublé, Brad and Angelina, and the Beckhams. Kennedy also informed her that her friends were more than welcome to attend as well.

Hermione hugged her assistant goodbye. Kennedy gave one last reply, "Expect to hear "We Are Broken" on the radio in a few days. The stations have been dying for the new single so it won't be hard for it to be picked up," She said pulling back from the group. "It was awesome to finally meet you all. I know I will see you before you head back to school. Call me soon Hermione, so I don't have to bother your parents again." With a mock salute, Kennedy was gone and the four of them turned in the direction of the lot where the Mercedes was waiting for their return.

* * *

**Ok i hope you all enjoyed that one. I certainly had fun writing the "starstruck" Kennedy. I just wanted to let you guys know that even though there has been virtually no action between our favorite duo...it is comming, and the start is in the next chapter. **

**One more thing...for all intents and purposes, the four main characters are already 18 years old in this story. It's not that big of deal but I am basing their ages off of "Muggle" adulthood. **

**If you hit the little perriwinkel button below, I will send you a sneak peak at the next chapter...Toodles...**


	20. Chapter 19

**Yes...I know...I suck at updating. The truth is I'm running out of steam and I just can't find the energy to write right now. But don't worry, the rest of the storyline is already maped out, I just have to sit down and bang it out. I will finish this story for you guys. It just might take longer than I want it to. I was hoping to have it all written and done by mid August before I have to go back for Fall semester but i just don't see that happening. But it will get done! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Our action starts in this one and I personally love the ending. I hope you do too. ONWARD...**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of it except a few characters and the storyline which is sort of based off of Disney Channel's Hannah Montana.**

**Thank you to the following artists whose songs Hermione comandeers in this story.**

**Aly & Aj, Avril Lavigne, Paramore, Hannah Montana, Kelley Clarkson, Taylor Swift, Carrie Underwood**

* * *

Chapter 19

The days leading up the Christmas holiday were some of the best Harry could remember having. It was the same regiment that he had fallen into the last time he was here. Every morning, Hermione's splashing would wake him up and he would trot down the stairs to wait for her with a towel in his hand. She would do that weird prancing run to the door and would bestow upon him a gorgeous smile after taking the towel off his hands. Then he would busy himself by making her breakfast while she showered off and got ready for the day. Harry thanked the Lord every morning that Ron and Luna never woke up until noon. This allowed him to share contented morning breakfasts with Hermione where they got to read the paper and drink orange juice together. It was all so domesticated and it made him feel really grown up. And a few times Harry caught himself thinking that this was how his married life with her would be. But every time those thoughts ran through his mind, Harry had to mentally slap himself because it wasn't real and probably would never be real.

Afternoons were something else. As soon as Ron and Luna graced the world of the living everyday, Hermione would shepherd Luna off someplace- sometimes it would be to Bleaker street or one of the other shopping districts that Hermione frequented, sometimes it would be out to the library where both would spend hours reading numerous works of fiction, something they both greatly enjoyed much to Ron's bafflement, and then other times it would be to Hermione's main recording studio where Luna would watch her work- and Harry would be left to entertain Ron…a feat made harder due to the fact that they were in Muggle London. Most of the time they would hang out at the house where Harry would kick his best friend's ass at pool and air hockey. It felt good to finally beat him at something, and every time Harry won, he would gloat, just to rub it in Ron's face. He didn't feel bad about it either; it was just payback for all the times that Ron had whipped him at chess.

The early evenings were probably Harry's favorite time of the entire day. The girls would return home and Luna would go off with Ron to share some "quality time", to which Hermione took pleasure in breaking up in the most outrageous ways. The best incident so far was when Hermione found them in Ron's conjured bed…Hermione just marched herself into the room and jumped head long on top of Luna's back and proceed to ask all sweet and innocent, "Whatcha doing?" Luna looked up at her and rather blasé replied that she had just interrupted a quite wonderful snog session. Harry had been standing by the door at that point and was dying of laughter at the look on Ron's face: red enough that you'd think it was his mother who had just interrupted him.

After she had her fill of wreaking havoc on the happy couple, Hermione would inform him that she was going for a run and would ask if he wanted to join her…to which Harry always replied in the affirmative. He would do anything just to spend time with her; plus keeping up with her pace helped him stay in shape for the second half of the Quidditch season.

The Maldonado's would be home by the time they came back from their run and dinner would be ready when the necessary showers had been taken. Dinnertime was a frighteningly normal affair. Blythe and Paul would each talk about their respective days and then it would be the kids' turn. Ron would sheepishly avoid talking which would cause the three of them to snigger uncontrollably. But fortunately for the red head, Hermione's parents didn't ask.

Nights found them barricaded in Hermione's room; the girls on Hermione's bed reading or messing with each other's hair and the boys would be fighting for control over the Nintendo. Sometimes they would plunk in a movie instead. This was his favorite nighttime escapade. Ron and Luna would take possession of the arm chair and he would find himself on the floor with Hermione's head propped on a throw pillow, resting in his lap. She fell asleep like that every time and Harry would find himself running his fingers through her soft hair. Occasionally she would make these little mewing noises that caused his heart to pound. It was a good thing that Ron was always preoccupied with eating Luna's face; otherwise Harry would be quite embarrassed by his ministrations with Hermione's hair.

And that was how his days were spent for the first two weeks of the Holiday. Harry was content to never return to school if it meant he could spend every day like this. He wasn't the only one either; it seemed that Hermione rather liked their routine as well or at least that's what she told him. Again he found himself thinking about what his life would be like with her. If it was anything like how it was now, then Harry had no cause for complaints.

* * *

Hermione woke up to a bright glow in her room, and Luna's leg wrapped around her own. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes at her friend. Luna liked to cuddle that was for sure. She rolled over to take a look at her clock and noticed that she had missed her window to get up and swim. It was now ten in the morning. She had never slept in this late…ever, except that one morning in November…the morning of the picture that now caused her an exorbitant amount of problems.

She carefully disentangled herself from the sleeping blonde and padded down the stairs to the kitchen where Harry would most likely be. Her grey sweatpants hung low on her hips exposing a small amount of flesh under her t-shirt. She was pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail when she entered the kitchen and saw Harry in the middle of their morning routine without her. "I see you started without me," she said with a pout.

"Well, you know, I wasn't going to starve waiting for you," he replied looking at her from over a copy of The Times. "By the way, has anyone ever told you how adorable you look when you pout?"

"You'd be the first," she replied sitting down next to him. She pulled the paper closer to her to which Harry made no fuss; he just scooted closer to her to better read. The first couple of times she had pulled the paper from him, Harry had made a show of arguing with her…to which he always lost. Finally he just gave up and moved closer to her to finish reading. They created the classic domestic image, and Hermione's mother had said so one morning before heading out to work. They played their embarrassment off well, and for the rest of the day found themselves referring to each other as "darling" and "Sweetums".

It had been an interesting week so far. Hermione's parents had been out of the country the entire time. Paul had to fly to Chicago to set up four new companies' networks and Blythe had been called to California on a consult. The kids had a hard time convincing Hermione's parents to not send them to Luna's father for supervision. They were adults and could take care of themselves, but that wasn't the issue. Blythe, while eccentric, was traditional at heart and the prospect of leaving the girls at home alone with two boys, unnerved her to no end. Hermione understood completely and just reminded her that she was alone at school with these boys for nine months and nothing of ill repute had ever taken place…at least not on her part anyway. Hermione had to practically shove her mother out of the front door and to the cab on the side of the road. There was no problem in convincing Paul, because both boys knew that if any improper actions took place while they were gone, then Paul would have full license to mangle them. That little fact didn't need to be stated.

Blythe's concerns weren't unfounded however. Luna spent each night with Ron, and Harry found himself on the couch in the loft. Hermione tried the first night to keep them apart by saying it was abusing her mother's trust. Luna was there in her room when she fell asleep but Hermione woke up to an empty bed and Harry out on the couch. She gave up trying after that. This morning however was the exception.

As Hermione sat at the table her eyes couldn't stay focused on the paper. They kept wandering over to her best friend who was engrossed in an article about America's war in Iraq. She used the time to study him. He seemed so comfortable sitting there with her…and she was comfortable sitting there with him. It didn't even surprise her when Harry held up a piece of toast to her mouth for her to eat. She took a bite and he pulled his hand up to his mouth to do the same. _I bet this is what its like. If only it were real._

She was pulled out of her musing at the sound of Harry's voice. "Have you called Paul yet?"

"Not yet, it is still only four in the morning in Chicago. I'm going to wait at least until seven to give him a call. I don't know why Luna doesn't just borrow my car, I told her she could."

"Well, that would be Ron's doing. He really wants to ride in the BMW tonight; at least that is what Luna told me."

"I knew it had something to do with him. I guess Luna just wants their date tonight to be perfect. Where are they going anyway?"

"They have reservations at seven at Londoste and then I think they are going to see the London Philharmonic at nine."

"Oh I'm jealous. Ron treats her so well," she said pouting her bottom lip. "I guess we are going to be bored tonight. You know what we should do; we should go to the video store and rent a bunch of really crummy horror flicks and make fun of them."

He grinned sheepishly a bit. "I kind of have plans already."

Her face fell, "Oh, okay. What are you up to tonight?" Her voice held no enthusiasm.

Harry smirked at her before replying, "Don't be so down, the plans involve you. I actually planned this for you."

"Ooh, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked; her renewed enthusiasm radiated out of her like a six year old getting told she was getting a pony for her birthday.

"Nope, I'm not telling. It's a surprise. And I'm also not telling you when it is going to happen tonight either," Harry countered cheekily. "That pout isn't going to work Granger; I'm not telling you."

"Fine," she huffed, shoving herself up out of her chair. "Be that way, you jerk." When she reached the door to the hallway, Hermione turned around, all smiles, "You want to go for a run again today?"

"You know it. By the way, it's your morning to wake up the vampires."

"Ugh, the last time I got an eyeful of Ron's naked ass," but Hermione just turned on her heel and headed up the stairs. Harry chuckled when he heard her shout, "Ron you better not be exposed when I open this door! I don't want to throw up again!"

He folded the newspaper up and put his plate and glass in the dishwasher. Harry had to calm himself down a bit before heading up stairs to get ready for the day. He had been planning this night for a while and finally found the courage to implement it. It was perfect timing really; Ron and Luna would be out of the house so he wouldn't have any interruptions when he would sit her down and tell her what he had wanted to tell her since that night in November…and a few weeks prior to that. Hell, what he wanted to tell her ever since she sided with him instead of Ron in fourth year. He had it all planed out, down to what he was going to cook her for dinner. And then after they returned home, he would sit her down and tell her. As he walked up the stairs, Harry just prayed that he wouldn't loose his nerve in the end.

* * *

Hermione called Paul a few hours later but ended up getting his voicemail. She left him a message asking if Luna could borrow his BMW and promising to show her the finer workings of the automobile before letting her pull it out of the driveway. Paul was obsessed with that car and Hermione knew why. It was an onyx M5 and it was gorgeous! She had to word her message very carefully in the hopes of having him agree to her request.

By the time Hermione and Harry had returned from their afternoon run, Paul had gotten back to her. He was hesitant at first in his message but he agreed to it just because Hermione trusted Luna completely to not total it. He said that if she believed in Luna then it would be okay because he trusted Hermione's judgment completely.

They had all gathered in the living room as Hermione listened to Paul's voicemail. Ron exploded with happiness when Hermione told them the news. He followed Harry up the stairs to their room after his glee subsided. Hermione turned to Luna and said, "Okay, Paul trusts you because I trust you. I'm not saying this to be mean but I need to say it. If anything and I mean anything happens to that car, Paul is going to murder me. That means, no driving over the speed limit, parking the furthest away from the doors to avoid dings, and no sex with Ron in the backseat."

Luna looked offended by the last condition. "Would I really do that?" Hermione just stared at her for a moment. "Yeah, I probably would," Luna conceded with a shrug.

"Let's go to the garage and I'll point out the finer mechanics."

It took about a half hour to explain everything and by the time she was done, Ron had come out to the garage ready to hit the road. Luna thanked her profusely and promised that they would be back before two and not to worry, that everything was under control. Hermione watched as Luna slowly backed out of the garage and down the cobbled drive. When the car was out of sight, Hermione headed back into the house.

She made her way into the kitchen only to find Harry fussing over the stove. He looked up and saw her but before she could even protest to him making dinner, Harry cut her off. "Don't say one word. You go shower and make yourself look delectable and by the time you are done, there will be the best tasting dish ever waiting for you." When she didn't move from her spot, Harry walked over to her and pushed her out of the kitchen.

She had to admit, he was right. Hermione did need a shower. It had taken forever to get Luna acquainted with the M5, that by the time she was done, Harry seemed to be freshly laundered and ready to start her surprise. And Harry did have a point. She was rank. Hermione shuffled up the stairs to her bathroom and hopped into the shower.

When she emerged, a cloud of steam erupted all around her. She wrapped a towel around her body and moseyed over to the counter. As she picked up her brush and ran it through her wet tresses, Hermione looked up at the mirror and smiled upon noticing an untidy scroll across the steam covered mirror. "Hermione, put on something semi-fancy. I'll tell you why later." _I thought I heard someone come in here a bit ago._ She opened the door to her room and crossed over to her closet.

_Semi-fancy huh?_ She thumbed through the hangers, finally landing on a slinky blue polka dot tank top that descended down to just below her bottom. Hermione slid her arms into a black shrug and she pulled on a pair of calf length black leggings. She pulled her hair up into a simple upsweep and slid her freshly manicured toes into a pair of black peep toe heals. Whatever Harry was planning had her greatly intrigued.

She stepped through the archway and into the dining room, and what she saw, almost made her loose her balance on her precariously spiky heals. The lights were dimmed and the stars in the night sky gleamed through the large picture window. She caught sight of him standing tall behind the table waiting for her. She had to admit that Harry cleaned up good. Currently he was dressed in a pair of black slacks and the brick red shirt she had bought him at Chanel. Harry had told her to make herself look delectable but Hermione thought that he was surely upstaging her in that department. She raised her eyebrow at him and said, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're trying to seduce me Potter."

"Now would that really be so bad," He replied cheekily to hide his over stimulated nerve endings. He pulled out her chair as she walked over to him and he helped her into her seat. He sat down across from her and removed the lid from the plate keeping their meal hot.

All Hermione could do was laugh when she saw what was on the plate. Harry had made _nothing_ special…a steaming plate of homemade macaroni and cheese, with three different types of shaved cheese on top, sat before her. It was her favorite meal, and the fact that Harry remembered, made it _incredibly_ special. She looked up at him and noticed that he was staring at her differently…studying her. She liked it but after a bit, Hermione squirmed self consciously. She broke out of his thick gaze by asking, "Do you want some music while we eat?"

Her voice effectively brought him out of the trance her outfit put him in and he replied quickly, "Yes, an album sounds good. Are we going to listen to one of your's?"

"Oh God no, I don't listen to myself. I have to hear my songs everyday. I don't want to voluntarily listen to them," Hermione said getting up from the table and stepping in front of the built in iPod dock on the wall. She skimmed through the list of artists and settled on one that sounded good. "I think you will like this one."

Piano notes filtered out of the hidden speakers as Hermione sat back down. He was one of Blythe's favorite musicians and Hermione enjoyed him as well.

"**Dream on but don't imagine they'll all come true, when will you realize, Vienna waits for you."**

As the song was ending, Harry said, "You're right, I did like that one. Who was it?"

"That was Vienna by Billy Joel. He is my mom's favorite. She got me into him too a few years ago. Every time she and I would bake cookies or some other random dessert treat, she would blare Billy Joel out of the speakers. She even tossed away a week's salary for three tickets to the premiere of his musical, Movin' Out. The woman is obsessed."

"Have you encountered any crazy fans yet?"

"No, thank God. I hope beyond all hope that I won't ever encounter one."

The rest of their dinner passed by quite the same. Harry promised to teach her how to play pool and Hermione schooled him on the wonders of music: Aerosmith, Bon Jovi, Van Halen, and Hermione's all time favorites, Relient K and Rascal Flatts.

They talked about everything and nothing and even lapsed into those periods of silence that neither felt uncomfortable in. Hermione caught him staring at her a few times and she just smirked at him. He was up to something, that was for sure. Harry had never done anything remotely romantic for her…ever. It was nice and it made those long forgotten butterflies in her stomach flutter every time she caught him staring.

Harry magicked away their plates and helped her out of her chair. He took her hand and led her in the direction of the garage. She let him lead her only asking, "So are you ever going to tell me what all this is about?"

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise, but you twisted my arm," he laughed as she playfully shoved him. "This is a date of our own and dinner was the first part. Now I'm going to take you to go see the one show that you always jabber on about. I've had the tickets since early November. I hope you are excited."

Her heart palpitated when he called it a date. But her jaw dropped part way with the mention of part two. "Excited, Harry I'm freaking ecstatic! I can't believe you are taking me to go see Wicked. I love you!" She threw her arms around him in one of the tightest hugs possible. And she didn't even break away after the "friendly hug" time limit passed by.

Harry felt his stomach tremble but he was able to tamp it down. He couldn't expose that part of the plan to her just yet…that part was for later. He pulled her arms from his neck and threaded his fingers with hers and he pulled her over to the passenger side of the Mercedes. "Is it okay that I drive tonight? I want this to be a proper date you know," he asked with a shy grin.

"Well, you're not the only one that wants this to be proper," Hermione replied. Fortunately, she missed his blush of excitement at her words. Harry sidled into the driver's seat and pulled out of the garage. When they hit the road, he pointed the car in the direction of downtown London and whisked Hermione away.

* * *

It was a cold night as they walked the four blocks to the garage where her car sat waiting for them. Harry instinctively wrapped his arm around her shoulders to ease some warmth into her frozen body. She hadn't grabbed a coat before they left that night and he hoped his actions would help her warm a bit.

He chuckled to himself at the recent memory of Hermione in the theater. She knew every song and almost seemed to know the dialogue down flat. She had to be lying when she said she had never seen the show before. He smirked when she started humming one of the tunes and started to laugh when he realized which one it was. She took in his mocking jest and said smartly, "I don't care if you laugh. I'm a girl; it's normal to get all ooey gooey at the romantic climax of a story," she finished by poking her tongue out at him.

He shook his head and smiled at her, opening up the passenger side door and helping her into the seat. He trotted around to the other side and hopped in himself. "I have a hard time believing that you have never seen this musical before. You were practically reciting the lines right along with the actors."

"Yeah, well…shut up," Hermione returned futilely. Harry continued to snigger and she continued better this time. "Stop it…I can't help it, it's my favorite show. Leave me alone." Harry patted her knee in a slightly patronizing manner. "Shut up, I hate you!"

"You are so cute when you pout," he replied, taking in her sulking form.

Hermione was assaulted by an unwelcome but involuntary grin brought on by his choice of words. She pulled the corner of her bottom lip with her teeth sheepishly. "Yeah well, you're not too bad looking yourself Potter."

They lapsed into a companionable silence for the remainder of their ride home. When they pulled through the gates at the entrance of Hermione's neighborhood, Harry felt an up swell of his nerves coming alive. This was the part of tonight that he had been simultaneously dreading and longing for. Tonight would change the course of his relationship with his best friend forever. They wouldn't be able to go back, no matter what the outcome. Harry sent up a silent prayer that he wouldn't botch it up too badly.

When the car pulled into the garage, Harry experienced a slight wave of relief. The BMW had not returned as of yet…they would have the privacy they needed…or more importantly, no one would be there to witness Harry's decent into insanity. As he opened the door for her, Harry could no longer fathom the motive behind his actions tonight. And as he followed her into the den on the second floor, Harry found himself feeling the beginnings of an anxiety attack.

Hermione noticed his sudden change in demeanor and took charge right away…just like she always did. "Harry, sweetie, are you okay? You're looking a bit peaky." Her brow furrowed in the cute way it always did when she was concerned. Harry took note of that and it helped to calm his frazzled nerves.

"No I'm fine…never been better actually," he offered with a small smile. Hermione returned with one of her own and it further calmed his anxious soul.

The lighting in the den offered the right mood. It was like the house instinctively knew what he was planning to divulge and it made him wonder if Hermione had lied about other things as well…like the fact that she had clearly charmed the electricity in the house to reflect random moods, despite her vehemently denying the claim that she used magic in the house. As it was, the dimness of the lighting only served to make her lips look more plump and red. _Have they always been that ripe looking? God, I just want to bite down on them._

She took his hand and held it gently in her own. Her voice was soft and tender when she asked, "I'm guessing you have something you want to tell me? What with the whole dinner and musical prelude."

Perceptive as ever, that she was. "How do you get me so well?"

His thumb began rubbing little circles on the palm of her hand when she answered, "I know you better than you know yourself. Have you not figured that out yet?"

Her teasing manner did wonders to calm him down. Yet again, she knew just what he needed. "I guess not, but I'm working on it." It was now or never. Harry offered a huge sigh before diving off the precipice. "You asked before what my reason for breaking up with Kendra was. I told you that I just finally saw her for what she really was, and that's partly true." He looked deep into her eyes and for a moment, thought he saw a flash of understanding within them, and along with that understanding, a glimmer of hope. And for reasons unknown to him or anyone else, Harry found himself leaning in towards her; Hermione leaning right back into him. When he resumed the powers of speech, his voice was rough and throaty with obvious desire. "The real reason why I ended things with her was because of…" But he was cut off.

"Why are you two dressed so fancy?" Ron asked coming into the den, followed by a swollen lipped Luna.

Harry concurrently cursed and thanked his best friend's unbelievably bad timing. The two jumped apart and focused their attentions on the other two in the room. "We just got back from an outing ourselves. Harry took me to Wicked," Hermione said, and much to his pleasure, Harry noticed a flush run up her neck in the dim light. _Maybe she feels it too?_

All hopes and thoughts of divesting deep feelings tonight were shut away after that. The other two joined them on the couch and Luna seemed to have gleaned onto the fact that they had interrupted something of great importance, but she didn't mention it. Harry eyed her for a bit as the four sat conversing in the den and he made note of the significant looks she was tossing in his direction. For once in his life, Harry was grateful for Luna's weird talent of being able to notice untold secretes. She would no doubt ask him about this new development later, and instead of being terrified and embarrassed, Harry was looking forward to it immensely. It would be a nice respite to have someone else know.

For reasons unexplained, the blonde and red head had an enormous amount of energy still, even though it was two in the morning. So when Harry and Hermione begged off to retire to their rooms, the other two didn't follow. Hermione accompanied Harry to the stairs before she bade him goodnight…there was no awkwardness between them, which Harry found to be weird. He had almost told Hermione that he was in love with her and they almost kissed, before they were so rudely interrupted by their two friends. _Maybe things won't get weird if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same?_

* * *

Upon reaching her room, Hermione fell onto her bed with gusto. If she was right and her suspicions about it were almost 100 positive, then Harry had just been about to kiss her tonight…before Ron and Luna showed up. Out of all the years she had known them, Hermione had never hated those two more than she did right now. She had been so close!

Any lethargy she felt before quickly vanished as she reclined there on her bed. There was only one cure for this form of restlessness, and that was a good read. She changed into an old baseball sleeve of Paul's and stepped in front of her bookcase. She traveled over the titles all neatly arranged by author and series before finally settling on a copy of an old Richard Preston novel. If reading couldn't make her fall asleep, then at least nausea would override her system. Hermione would take nausea over restlessness any day. She hunkered down under the covers and flipped to a random page in the middle of the story. She had read it so many times that it didn't matter where she started.

She had just reached the point where Lieutenant Colonel Nancy Jaax popped a hole in her glove, exposing herself to a live strain of the Ebola virus, when there was a knock on her door. _That's odd, why is Luna knocking?_ But the door opened to reveal her messy haired friend wearing a look of annoyance. "Let me guess, they're copulating again aren't they?"

"I don't know about copulating but they are currently having sex," Harry said closing the door behind him and flopping down on her armchair.

Hermione smiled at him. She was using too big of words again, something she found herself doing more frequently after listening to her mother blather on about medical stuff. "It's the same thing Harry."

"Sure, if you say so," he replied, clearly perplexed. He looked over at her lounging in bed and asked, "Are you not tired anymore?"

"No, I think walking up the stairs gave me my second wind. It's more of a breeze really. Reading normally knocks me out at times like these," Hermione replied, turning her eyes back to the page.

"What is it that you're reading tonight? That cover looks weird," Harry asked after noticing a large green and red spiny ball on the cover of the book.

"It's called The Hot Zone, and it is _the_ _most_ disgusting book I have ever read in my entire life."

"I take it you don't like it then?"

"No it's awesome! Come here and see," she waved him over energetically, folding back the covers for him to slip in. Harry looked hesitant but Hermione just motioned him over again. He complied and crawled under her soft sheets. "Here, read this part, it is so gross." She flipped to the first pages of the book and Harry leaned over to read. Hermione had specifically picked this passage because Preston's diction, while disturbingly repulsive, was hauntingly beautiful.

She watched his face shift from shock, to revulsion, and she grinned at him when he was finished. "Why do you read this? That almost made me vomit, but then I didn't want to because I was afraid if I did, I would throw up black flecked blood like that guy did! Ugh, that is so gross," Harry exclaimed, a shudder ripping through his body.

"But what's worse, is that this is a true story. This actually happened back in like 1992. Scary huh?"

"Are you serious? You mean that this is real?"

"Yep, I don't know if the characters are real people or not, but an outbreak of Ebola did rip through Virginia." Hermione flipped back to the part she had been reading before Harry entered her room…and bed…and continued reading. She noted with pleasure that he was reading along with her. No matter how revolting, the story had a powerful hook.

They were mostly silent but occasionally commented on a random nauseating passage here and there. Hermione noticed that it didn't seem uncomfortable between them, given what almost took place an hour before. Perhaps they could still have a normal relationship. If she somehow found the courage to tell him the truth, and if he didn't feel the same, it seemed that things would still be okay. Hermione took comfort in that knowledge.

By the time the clock on her far wall read four in the morning, both of them had fallen fast asleep. Hermione's head was resting on his chest, Harry's arms were wrapped around her waist, and the book lay forgotten on the floor.

* * *

**The Hot Zone is seriously the most disgusting thing I have ever read. Go read it...it's awesome! Give me a review, I give you a snipit of chapter 20. Toodles...**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone, Here is the next chapter. I would have posted it earlier but I got sidetracked packing up all my crap for WSU. I also got sidetracked reading Breaking Dawn. Anywhoo...hope you enjoy. Onward...**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of it except a few characters and the storyline which is sort of based off of Disney Channel's Hannah Montana.**

**Thank you to the following artists who's songs are used in this story:**

**Carrie Underwood, Paramore, Hannah Montana, Avril Lavigne, Taylor Swift, Kelly Clarkson, Aly & Aj, and Lindsey Lohan**

* * *

Chapter 20

Harry woke up feeling disoriented. The bed he was lying in was much more comfortable than the one he had grown used to in the past two weeks and there was an exquisite presence of warmth pressed onto his bare chest. It took a few moments for his bleary eyes to regain focus and when they did, he turned to look over at his own personal space heater. To his surprise, it was Hermione lying next to him. He struggled through, trying to figure out how he wound up falling asleep in here, in her bed no less, with her pressed tight against him.

But as he tried to make sense of the situation, another more powerful thought popped into his head. He had never had a better night's sleep than he had last night and he also realized… that he didn't want to get up from where he was lying. Harry realized then that he wanted to wake up like this from now on. It was wonderful having Hermione in his arms. It felt right…like she was meant to fit there.

Harry was only able to muse for a little bit longer because soon he felt Hermione stirring. She made a sort of soft gurgling sound before arching her back in the customary "wake up stretch", causing Harry to become significantly aware of just how much he never wanted to vacate his spot next to her.

Her eyes fluttered open and locked onto his semi-confused expression. Harry watched as she processed their situation. She stared at him for a few beats before saying nonchalantly to cover her embarrassment, "Well, this is new."

"You could say that," Harry replied, feeling his face heat up without warning.

She stumbled to grasp her words; apparently she wasn't as blasé as she would have liked to come off. And it pleased Harry to know that she was just as uncomfortably happy in this situation as he was. "Um…how…how did you…um…sleep?"

"Really well, to be honest."

"Me too," She replied. They laid there silently for a bit just looking at each other and trying to process how this situation could have happened. After taking one last look at his naked chest, Hermione recovered her nonchalance as she disentangled herself from Harry's arms. "Well, I need to shower; you should go see if the lover's are awake yet." She got up from the bed, instantly missing the warmth Harry's body had provided. As she walked to her bathroom she called, "I'm going downtown today with Luna to look for dresses for the New Year's bash. You should take Ron and go do something; maybe a movie or whatnot. I'll leave the Mercedes for you." Harry didn't have time to reply before the door sank into the frame.

He was still trying to process what had happened as he went downstairs to his proper room. All he could remember from the last night was going up to Hermione's room feeling really disgruntled because he wasn't able to tell her how he felt about her, and he had gotten kicked out of his room again by the same party that interrupted his confession. He also remembered reading that disgusting book with her, summarily easing his irritation.

He opened his door to find only Ron sprawled across the bed, passed out with his naked ass on display to the world. Couldn't that kid afford a pair of underwear? He grabbed a shirt and slipped it on as he headed to the kitchen.

Harry rounded the corner and found Luna sitting at the table, poking at a few remaining pieces of pancake on her plate, reading the newspaper. She looked up as he walked in, "Good morning Harry. Sleep well?" Her voice held a bit of a knowing edge.

"It was alright," he lied as he dropped two pancakes onto his plate. He sat down across from her and turned his whole attention to his plate in hopes of deterring her imminent questions.

Evidently, his luck ran out when Hermione left him that morning. Luna folded the paper up neatly and focused her frighteningly perceptive gaze on him. "So, what did Ronald and I rudely interrupt last night?"

Harry calmly placed his fork down in defeat and looked up at her. "What's with the pretence of asking? You seem to have already figured it out."

"The question was just a formality to be polite Harry. Since I already know what's going on, would you care to enlighten the kitchen to your budding romance?" Speech was defiantly Luna's arête; that was for sure. She knew how to say stuff to break through any walls.

So Harry spent the next half hour recanting his interpretation of the events from the past semester. He told her about how he felt like he was getting stabbed in the back when Hermione took up with Malfoy, but then realized that his anger was just masking his jealousy. Harry shared his hurt whenever Kendra insulted Hermione behind her back to him, and how much he wished he had stood up for his best friend sooner. He also confided to Luna the real reason why he broke up with Kendra: after witnessing Hermione pull herself out of that near downward spiral of depression that Malfoy had sent her in, he had fallen deeply in love with her. He also recounted his clandestine night of watching her play the piano. Basically, Harry unloaded everything on her. "It was like the proverbial giant pink elephant in the room this morning Luna. Hermione was all blasé to start off with and I just spluttered on non-coherently. But no matter how embarrassed I am right now, I would gladly go through it again just to be able to wake up next to her tomorrow morning."

When he was finished depositing the emotional barrel on his blonde cohort, Harry was surprised to see Luna eyeing him carefully. "I'm happy for you Harry. I have been waiting for you to come clean about this ever since fourth year. Yes I have known that long," she answered his questioning gaze. Luna squeezed his hand lightly as she continued, "Now don't take this the wrong way, but I'm hesitant to be ecstatic about this. I don't know if it is the case anymore, but Hermione has had feelings for you for a really long time," She said and held up her hand to stop Harry's interruption. "Over the past few years she's tried everything to show you. She gets her hopes up so high and right when it looks like something might happen, you side step and run." She leveled a firm gaze on him that had him rooted to his chair. "Don't hurt her."

He sat there for awhile and mulled over everything Luna had said as he watched her finish her pancakes. So she had felt something for him before. Hopefully his stupidity from before didn't screw up any chance he may now have.

And as much as Luna's hesitancy unnerved him a bit he still felt exceptionally good for finally letting someone know. "Do you know how good it feels to finally tell someone about this Luna," Harry said giving her a hug, which she heartedly returned.

"Well, I'm just honored that you chose me to share it with."

"You're the only one who I knew wouldn't give me flack about it. Ron would lord it over me."

"He is that way with delicate emotions. Speaking of emotions, do you think she still feels the same about you?"

"I really hope so."

She looked at him closely as if she were trying to measure his sincerity. It also seemed as if she was debating on whether or not she should tell him what she wanted to say. "Well, I can't say this for certain but I don't think your feelings are unrequited. Would you like me to find out for sure for you?"

Harry rolled his eyes and dumped his plate in the sink. "No thanks Luna, we're not in third year!"

She followed suit with her dishes and led him out of the kitchen. "Just thought I'd be polite and ask. I wouldn't want anyone doing that for me either."

They headed up the stairs together. Harry felt so much lighter now that he had let Luna in, and Luna felt so elated knowing that Harry put so much trust in her. All in all, their bond blossomed in strength. Not a bad way to start the morning off.

They disembarked from their shared path at the second floor landing. Harry took one look into his room before turning back. He called out to Luna, who was now halfway up the second flight of stairs and asked, "Do you think you could get Ron to put some pants on after you guys are done shagging? His ass is going to give me nightmares for weeks!" Her laughter cut off as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

She banged her head against the shower wall a few times before reaching for the shampoo bottle. She had been such a moron, acting all casual and then losing it halfway through. She roughly scrubbed her fingers through her hair to vent out her frustration. He had been so calm about the whole thing. _Of course he was. Why would he feel uncomfortable? If he was at all interested in me, then he would have been battling that blasted elephant just like I was._

Hermione jumped out of the shower with a heavy heart. She was embarrassed and more than a little let down. It was clear that Harry harbored no romantic feelings for her, and that knowledge was a tad bit depressing. The only thing that brightened her bleak mood was the fact that she wouldn't have to worry about interacting with him much today. She and Luna were going to be spending the day downtown hunting around for dresses for the Black and White Bash that was creeping up on them quickly. They also would be on the look out for Christmas presents. The boys were conveniently left out of the plans from the conversation the day before.

Hermione pulled on a pair of thick black stretchy leggings and a long sleeve mock neck shirt. Just as she pulling on a chocolate brown zip up coat, Luna entered the room with her shoes in hand. "I love the jacket Hermione. The hip cut length is cute and the fur around the neck and wrists must be wonderful in this "end of the world type" weather," Luna concluded motioning to the heavy snowfall out the window.

"Thanks, I like it too, and yes it is wonderful this time of year. Are you ready to go shopping for the best thing a girl can ever buy?"

"Yes, I am. It is going to be different wearing a dress rather than the fancy robes. So where are we going to get them from anyway?"

"Well there are the staples, Chanel, Cavalli, Vivian Westwood; but I was just thinking about going to Harrods so we could have a greater selection."

Luna nodded her head in agreement before leaning over to tie her shoes. Hermione glanced at her friend and immediately knew that something was up. Luna had come into the room with this weird smirk on her face and Hermione was almost afraid of what she was bound to ask. She had just pulled on her left boot when the words tumbled out of the blonde's mouth, "So, a little birdie named Harry told me you had an interesting morning."

Hermione felt the satisfaction ooze out of her best friend. She flopped back onto her bed and sighed in frustration. "God, he told you?"

"Yes, and I think it is adorable…" but before she could continue Hermione cut her off.

"Adorable? Luna, it was the proverbial giant pink elephant in the room! I was so uncomfortable and embarrassed."

Luna looked at her funny. Hermione watched as her eyes glazed for about two seconds before comprehension dawned. "Harry said the exact same thing. You two are scary compatible." And that was all she offered before heading down to the garage.

Hermione sat there befuddled for a few beats before following her friend down the stairs. _Scary compatible? What does that even mean?_ She knew that it was pointless to try to suss it out further. Luna was too far into the next dimension to even fathom a guess. But the way her eyes glazed kept bringing Hermione back to that comment the entire drive downtown. _I wonder…does Luna know something? Could she have been hinting me in the right direction? Maybe…_

* * *

"Hermione, I just want to say that I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable this morning with my teasing. I didn't mean to embarrass you," Luna said from behind the dressing room door. When Hermione was unusually quiet during the ride downtown, Luna had begun to worry if she might have offended her in some way.

Hermione sighed and pulled off a dress that she hung back onto the "No" hook. She slipped into her last choice and said, "Oh don't worry Luna, it wasn't you who made me embarrassed." She slid her arms through the straps and turned around to see how the dress looked. "Ooh, Luna, we have a winner!"

"Let me see," She called before hastily pulling the zipper up her back. She pushed open the door and found Hermione slowly revolving in front of the three way mirror. Luna took in the sight of her best friend dressed in the white silk with a smitten smile on her face. And her intuition told her that that smile wasn't in regards to the dress. Hermione had made three complete turns before Luna voiced her appraisal. "You look amazing. I don't care that it is low cut; you look so hot in that dress."

"Really; you don't think it makes my ass look huge?"

"Not in the slightest. I think they will love it."

"And who pray tell is 'they'," Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

It was amazing that Hermione didn't know what was coming based off of Luna's smirk. "Oh you know, the people at the party…society…Harry," Her voice trailed off on a wistful note, but her eyes were knowing.

She fixed a stare on her friend, pushed back into her dressing room and said in a frustrated tone, "Drop it Luna!"

Hermione instantly caught on to Luna's satisfied snigger. From within the room next to her, she heard, "Oh I'll drop it for now. But we are hiving this discussion before we head home today."

"Can't wait!" Her sarcasm dripped to the floor. "I think you should go with the one you're wearing now. Ron is going to hit the floor when he sees you in that."

"That's the angle love."

They donned their former attire and headed back out to the main floor. Luna was digging through her wallet for her money when she felt her dress slide from her arm. "Hermione, what are you doing?"

"Paying for your dress. What does it look like?" She replied tossing her credit card to the little girl behind the counter. She inwardly rolled her eyes when the girl behind the counter finally recognized her. Hermione offered her a smile and watched as the little girl fumbled with the scanner.

"I can't let you pay for this Hermione. Daddy gave me money specifically to buy a new _dress_ since my old ones didn't fit anymore," Luna focused on the girl and said firmly, "Don't ring that one up!"

Hermione turned away from her friend and said politely, "Don't listen to her; ring it up please." But before Luna could say another word, Hermione cut her off. "We're not negotiating this. This is your Christmas gift Luna. Would you stop being a baby and enjoy it!"

"Fine," She pouted as they made their exit onto the street. "But I'm buying lunch…for the next four years."

"I can deal with that. I'll also make no fuss when you ask the inevitable at lunch today."

"Well, when you put it that way," Luna squealed, linking her arm with Hermione's as they headed down the busy shopping district.

* * *

_I knew it! God I'm on a roll today!_ Luna had just spent the last hour over lunch listening to Hermione spill her soul…well, the part that belonged to Harry anyway. With each new revelation about how far gone Hermione was over that boy, Luna's smirk got larger and larger. "I'm glad you're happy sweetie but I just want you to be careful. You've been feet over face for him for so long and you have done everything to tell him except paint it on billboards. I don't want you to get hurt, but I trust your judgment. If you love him then that's all that matters."

Hermione leaned her head back on the neck of her chair and said, "I have known this all along and I can't believe that I only told myself about it a few weeks ago. I am so stupid Luna. Why was it so hard for me to see it before when all I can do now whenever I look at him is feel…complete?"

"You are positively glowing! I think you need to tell him."

Hermione sighed deeply and brought her head to her hands. "That's the thing though, I can't tell him."

"Why not?" Luna asked incredulously.

"Because I am so scarred of losing him. He doesn't feel the same Luna and I will not risk our friendship over something that I know I can never have."

"But you said that you wrote that song for him?"

She shook her head at her friend's words. "He's too dense figure it out. Besides, he'll probably just think it is the generic ballad that's a staple to every record ever made."

After a moment's pause, Luna countered, "I still think you should tell him. It is wonderful to know that you are loved, and that boy has been deprived of it for far too long."

"I want to Luna, so badly…but I just…"

"Then do it already! Shit Hermione, it's not that hard."

She fixed her gaze on her best friend and shook her head. "We're at an impasse, and we're not going to solve it now. Can we please talk about something else?"

"For now," Luna replied footing the bill and heading out of the restaurant. After stowing their dresses in the trunk of the M5, the girls spent the rest of the easy afternoon wandering around one of London's many art museums.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were having a rather similar conversation as they walked along the streets of downtown London as well.

"You said that you've never felt this way before?" Ron asked, to which Harry nodded his head. "Not even with Kendra?"

"You know I thought I did, but that wasn't as all consuming as this is."

"Nice," was Ron's only explicative uttered once Harry had finished explaining himself to his best friend. "I think I kind of knew it already."

"When did you find out?"

"You know…I had the suspicion in fourth year after your weird non-outburst about the whole Krum thing, but things fell into place after last night."

Harry was astonished, "Was I that transparent last night? Shit, for all I know Hermione is going to walk around the corner and tell me that she knows too!"

Ron fixed him with a lasting glance. "Would that really be the worst thing?"

"Yes," Ron made to protest but Harry cut him off, "She doesn't reciprocate Ron. If she ever found out, our friendship would be fucked."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Hermione loves you Harry. She wouldn't let something like this flush seven years down the tubes. And hey, she might even feel the same way you do."

Harry quickly dropped the subject. He had no further inklings to discus this anymore. Knowing Ron, they would eventually talk about it again, but for right now, he just couldn't do it anymore. "So what are you planning on getting the girls for Christmas?"

"Well your gifts of jewelry are going to upstage me in every way," he replied with a pout.

"Ron, would you let that go. You three and Hermione's parents are the only one's I'm getting gifts for this year, and I want to go all out. It's our last Christmas together before we all go our separate ways; Luna is going to Yale, Hermione will be busy with the year long tour and I'll be at Princeton," Ron made a disgusted face when he mentioned his collegiate intentions; a face which Harry pointedly ignored before continuing, "These gifts are my way of thanking you three for everything you have done for me over the past year and a half. You three prepared me for my almost doom and your help pulled me through it. This is my thank you because words aren't enough."

"Well, don't I feel like an asshole?!" Ron said before shouldering him off the sidewalk and into the gutter. "If this is a thank you, then I better be getting something good!"

"You'll love your's, trust me. Now I just need to find something for Hermione. Luna's earrings are already taken care of," He said falling back into step with Ron.

"Why didn't you get Hermione's at the same place you got Luna's?"

"I couldn't find the right one. I have a specific image in my mind and I couldn't find it there. I want to check out Tiffany's before we head home."

"Damn Harry, you really are going all out on the girls this year. I saw Luna's total and just about passed out. I know that I don't know a whole lot about Muggle stuff, but isn't Tiffany's a really expensive place for jewelry?" Harry just nodded his head as they stepped into the lavish jewelry establishment. "And this coming from a guy who won't spend 150 pounds on a shirt."

"I won't spend that kind of money on myself, but I will spend it on people I love. You three are my family," Harry replied as he perused the glass cases of diamonds, each case sparkling more than the last. They weren't bothered by any of the associates during their perusal. Harry wasn't surprised due to the fact that he was currently clad in jeans, a faded sweatshirt and a pair of sneakers; Ron looked no better.

Harry snorted when he saw his friend park himself in front of a ring display. It was no secret between the two of them that Ron had every intention of proposing to Luna just as soon as she was done at Yale and he finished his training at the academy. Harry knew it would work out for them but Ron wasn't as certain. "Four years is a long time and she could meet someone at school" was his staple argument. Harry always reassured him by saying that Luna had purposefully rejected several blokes at school because she knew that Ron would eventually take notice of her, and when he did, she would be his always. That seemed to do the trick every time.

His eyes traveled over the sparkling diamonds in the case and finally landed on what he had been looking for. Harry smiled to himself before fetching an associate. The man walked over to him slowly and he turned a forced professional stare on the young man. "How may I help you sir?" His tone was clipped.

"Yes, how much is the one in the top left corner," Harry asked pointing to the piece that had forcefully caught his attention.

When he just fixed a look on Harry that blatantly said "Far more than you are able to pay", Harry politely said, "You know, I don't need to know the price. That will just give her ammunition against me. Just ring it up please." And Harry handed over his credit card, and tossed the impeccably dressed man a smirk when he realized that Harry had just handed him the English equivalent to the American Express black card. The further interactions between Harry and the associate were much friendlier.

They exited the jeweler to find that it had started to snow. Pulling their hoods over their heads to shield from the biting cold, Harry and Ron hurried towards the nearest restaurant and ducked inside. They spent the rest of the afternoon plotting different ways to prove that Dean and Seamus were homosexual lovers, and subsequently erupting into fits of hysterical laughter because what they were trying to prove was so far from the truth.

* * *

She parked the M5 in the driveway and beeped the door locks. After helping Luna gather the dresses out of the backseat, Hermione walked up the walk and fumbled around for her keys. As soon as the latch clicked over, she shoved the front door open and herded inside.

They trundled up the stairs to her room and shut the door behind them. Luna took Hermione's dress along with her own and hung them up in the closet before turning around to face her friend. "So you're seriously not going to tell him?" Her face was sad as was her voice.

Hermione chewed on her response for a bit. She wanted to tell him so badly- had even gone as far as to tell herself that she would eventually- but she was still terrified. There were only two outcomes. One, Harry would beam at her and profess his love as well, or two, he would laugh in her face and then things would get so awkward that she would eventually have to stop hanging around her friends- because that's just how things were; Ron would stay with Harry and Luna would stay with Ron. She was betting on the latter because her track record with luck was abysmal at best.

Her face scrunched up and she rubbed at her eyes. "I'll tell him eventually Luna, just not right now. I can't right now."

Apparently, Luna finally took the hint because she tipped the conversation slightly. "So, how awkward do you think things are going to be between you two when they get home tonight? I promise to keep Ron at bay if you need me to."

"Thanks Luna but you don't have to," Hermione smiled as she tossed Luna the remote to the TV. "When I was in the shower this morning, I made a vow to myself that I wouldn't get uncomfortable the next time I see him. It wasn't like anything happened last night. So we fell asleep, big deal."

"Well, that's good. Truth be told, I didn't want to have to keep Ron at bay; I cannot have anymore sex," She replied exasperated. "Seriously, I think he broke it!" Hermione burst into hysterical laughter that eventually had her fall off her bed and roll around on the floor. Luna glared at her friend in annoyance. However, with each passing second her resolve wavered until finally she had collapsed to the floor right along with Hermione.

Their hearty chuckles lasted a bit longer before Hermione was able to right herself. She climbed up on to her bed and motioned for Luna to grab the hair brush off of her vanity. As Luna clambered up next to her, Hermione hit the play button on her remote and the show came alive. "Ooh, I love this show," Luna exclaimed once the black intro screen faded into view.

"I know me too. Except I hate how convoluted it gets. Just when I think that one of the mysteries is going to be solved, a new mystery gets cracked wide open," Hermione replied as she began to braid Luna's hair. "Like this episode for instance; you think that you are watching a flash back but come to find out at the end of the episode, you were actually watching flash forwards. So now it's like 'What the hell is going on?'"

"You got to admit though, these writers are ingenious." She replied in the affirmative as Hermione continued to tie Luna's hair into tiny blonde braids.

* * *

Two hours later, Hermione had finished braiding Luna's hair, the episode of LOST had ended, and Luna was fast asleep with her head at the foot of the bed. Hermione shook her head before retrieving their empty popcorn bowl off of the floor, and making her way down the stairs.

She looked at the clock on the wall and took note of the late hour. Not having heard if the boys had returned yet, Hermione went to check the garage before heading to the kitchen. She opened the door and took stock: one bright yellow Mercedes, tucked safely into bed.

Hermione retraced her steps back to the kitchen to deposit the bowl into the sink then she would be off to bed. It was a busy day tomorrow; two songs had to be rerecorded because apparently her voice flared a bit on the current recordings. She didn't mind though; it was a reason to get out of the house and with all of her shopping taken care of, Hermione was finding it tough to wrangle up a reason to get out of the house. It always happened around this time; she would feel content for a few days and then the anxiety would seep in through the cracks in her carefully crafted façade, and she would start to go stir crazy.

It was always the same reason too. The same reason that she was currently trying so hard to fight off. It was going to be a long night.

She pushed open the door and was greeted by the sight of Harry filling up a glass of water out of the spigot in the fridge. A slight smile graced her lips when she announced her presence. "Hey man, have fun today?"

Harry turned around and shut the door to the fridge with his foot before replying, "Actually yeah, I did have fun today. I got my Christmas shopping done and got to poke fun at Ron when I caught him ogling engagement rings…again. How was your day? Did you find a dress?"

Hermione was surprised to find out that it wasn't awkward at all around him. _Wow, that vow actually worked_. She dropped the bowl into the sink and hopped up onto the counter when she said, "I did have fun and yes I did find a dress…a hot one I might add," she caught the glint in his eye at the mention of her dress. "But what were you doing in a jewelry store?"

_Uh oh…damage control_. He had to think fast otherwise she was bound to find out what her present was going to be. "Oh you know, Ron is so gung ho about asking Luna to marry him that whenever he walks by a jeweler he has to go in. He claims that it is reconnaissance to scope out what kind of diamond Luna would like, but we all know that he just likes to get dazzled by stuff that sparkles," Harry replied waving his hand in an effeminate manner that just screamed Elizabeth Taylor.

Hermione broke out into a silent fit of giggles and didn't realize that Harry had come to stand between her legs, his back facing her. When her giggles subsided she took note of where he was standing and began to run her fingers through his messy hair. She would never get tired of the motions. His hair was so smooth and fun to mess with. But she needed to be careful; if she kept this up, she might wind up doing something stupid…like turn him around and plant a big sloppy kiss right on his lips. Hermione stilled her fingers, only to have him move his hands to hers, indicating that he didn't want her to stop.

"So you said that you found a dress," Harry said after a while in a sly voice. Hermione only had time to roll her eyes before he continued in that voice that if he kept it up, would quickly be the death of her. "It's hot huh? Does that mean I'll like it?"

"Oh, I do believe you will love it," She replied, her voice mirroring his tone.

"What color is it…so I can dress accordingly?"

Hermione instantly noticed that his voice dropped the teasing sexual nature and became serious. But she grabbed on to his last phrase and held on for dear life. If he wanted to gear his attire to complement hers, then they wouldn't be going to this party as friends. And that knowledge brought a hesitant but utterly hopeful smile to her face. Her voice was soft when she asked, "What do you mean accordingly? Why would you need to be worried about that?"

He sucked in a breath of air and hoped that she didn't run from what he was about to say. "Well, if you're wearing a white dress then I don't want my suit to blend with your's. I was kind of hoping you would want me to be your escort for the evening and I wouldn't want us to be matchy matchy." Harry waited on baited breath.

"There are going to be loads of fantastically pretty females at that party Harry. Why do you want to be _stuck_ with me as your date?"

He didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the way her voice sounded so small and sad, or how much low confidence he detected from her when she asked her question, or maybe it was both coupled together. Either way, her reply caused the words to immediately fall out of his mouth without thinking or hesitation, "Because I think I'm in love with you." He felt her hands still and registered what had indeed fallen out of his mouth. Harry immediately scrambled to reach up and pull the words out of the air so he could shove them back down his throat where they belonged.

Hermione didn't say anything for the longest time. She just sat there with her hands in his hair. And with every silent second that ticked on the clock, Harry was one silent second further into agony. With every second she sat there, he clambered to find a way to explain himself. When he finally resigned himself to the fact that there was no way out of this horrible situation, Hermione finally spoke up. And her voice floored him…it was the last thing Harry expected to hear.

"I kind of love you too."

Harry spun around and looked intently at her. She didn't say anything; her lips just turned up slightly at the corners. Harry had been waiting for this moment for the longest time. He had imagined what he would say next to be the stuff romantic stories were made from. But in reality, Harry made himself look like an ass. "What…when…how?"

He cringed at his own impotence. Why was "imagination Harry" so unbelievably smooth and "reality Harry" such a complete moron? And Hermione's answer to his floundering questions put him even more to shame. She answered him like a pro, not missing a single question. "I love you too…since the time turner night in third year…and you really don't make it that hard to love you."

How was he to answer that! She was so simple yet so incredibly wonderful. There was nothing that Harry could say that would match what Hermione had said to him. So Harry pulled out his last stop from is quickly diminishing arsenal. He slowly scooted her to the edge of the counter, wrapped her legs around his middle and touched his lips to hers. This wasn't their fist mouth to mouth kiss…that one had been right before he ran off into the sunset to get his ass kicked by Voldiekins. That kiss had been chaste…a kiss of goodbye. This was anything but. It was soft but passionate, and it sent sparks straight down to where they shouldn't be going during a first kiss.

Harry was trying so hard to keep himself in check for her, knowing how important it was to not overstep her rules. He knew how important her faith was to her. Harry was counting the seconds, dreading the moment when she would break away from him and end this wonderful torture. But she didn't break away. When Harry felt her tongue run along his bottom lip, he lost hold of all the control he had been holding onto.

He moved his hands from her cheeks to her waist, and gently slid them higher. His hands eventually took up residence in two different homes: one on her back, pulling her flush against him, and the other tangled in her hair holding her in place. It lasted what felt like a lifetime, and it could have been that long for all he cared. Harry was finally in the place where he wanted to be for so long.

Harry finally had to pull away from her when the need for oxygen became too much. He rested his forehead to hers; his hands still on her back and in her hair. He took a couple of deep breaths as he looked into her perfectly clear eyes and stole glances at her succulent full lips. He wanted to say something incredible, something smooth and fitting for those romantic stories to write about. But like before, "imagination Harry" took another hiatus, and "reality Harry" still came out looking like a moron. "Holy God, Hermione."

What she said next upstaged him yet again. "What can I say…I do know how to kiss." He could only smile and kiss her again upon hearing her self-praising candor.

They stayed up together that night, curled up on one of the white couches in the loft, for a few extra hours, just getting everything out in the open. Hermione told him her story about how she finally figured it out when he was able to pull her out of that downward spiral after Malfoy. And Harry told her his story about how he figured it out during his clandestine night of piano watching. Hermione buried her head in his shoulder upon learning that he saw her that night, but Harry just assured her that he had never seen anything more glorious. They spent those two extra hours relearning each other, and it was everything both of them could have ever asked for.

By the time the clock hit three in the morning, Hermione stood up to make her exit. Harry grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her back to him. "I love you," He said before kissing her for the hundredth time that night.

She tossed him a smirk before replying, "I love me too." He fixed a look on her and held tight to her hand, almost like he wouldn't let her leave until she said what he wanted. "Oh alright, I love you too." Make that the one hundredth and one kiss for the night.

"I really don't want to sleep on the couch tonight. As comfortable it is to sit on, it isn't to sleep on."

"You don't have to worry about that," Hermione replied turning for her door. For a second, Harry thought she was going to toss her morals out the window and invite him in. But "reality Harry" wasn't having too good of luck tonight. "Luna is asleep in my bed as we speak. You are free to sleep in your bed tonight."

"Oh thank you Lord," He exclaimed in relief. Harry looked back up at her right as she was about to close the door to her room. "Hey, goodnight you," he called out lovingly.

She poked her head out the door and smirked as she said, "Go to bed Harry."

Hermione fell down onto her bed in a flourish of sheets. Everything that she had been wanting for the last three years had finally fallen into place. It seemed fitting for her to get her happy ending what with the crappy life she had had her first twelve years. Harry was a good thing and she deserved something good.

She released a rather large sigh of contentment only to feel Luna stir a little. "I'm glad you told him Hermione. I knew you would."

"I'm glad I told him too. Thanks for giving me the push."

"I want details in the morning," Luna yawned as she wrapped her arm across her friend's middle.

Hermione cuddled up with her best friend and said before she succumbed to the dream world, "I'll tell you everything you want to know."

* * *

**I used a Grey's Anatomy reference in this chapter. Let me know if you can find it. Review and get a look at what's comming up next. Toodles...**


	22. Chapter 21

**Happy Monday everyone. I hope it's happy for you because its not for me. I just realized that I am a chapter behind in my insanly boring Intro to Personality class. I'll just say this...if you hate reading textbooks, don't chose a degree in psychology...that's all I'm saying.**

**So the Grey's Anatomy reference from the last chapter if you didn't catch it was when Luna said that she thought that Ron broke her vagina. Callie says that sometime in the third season. I love it!**

**ONWARD...**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of it except a few characters and the storyline which is sort of based off of Disney Channel's Hannah Montana.**

**Thank you to the following artists whose songs Hermione calls her own in this story.**

**Carrie Underwood, Paramore, Taylor Swift, Aly & Aj, Avril Lavigne, Kelly Clarkson, Hannah Montana, and Lindsey Lohan**

* * *

Chapter 21

The next morning dawned loaded with questions coming from both sides. Ron apparently figured it out the night before when Harry stumbled back into the room not bothering to close the door quietly. They stayed up for about a half hour hashing everything out. The "I'm glad you finally sucked it up and told her" and the "If you ever hurt her, I'll kill you dead" speeches were dished out before the boys finally gave up and called it a night…or morning more like it.

It's funny, because the boys acted more like girls in the situation then the girls themselves did. Luna just said how proud she was before rolling back over and letting out a huge sleepy gurgle. When the girls woke up a few hours later, Luna took up her role quite nicely. She didn't squeal and gush too much…only enough to cause Hermione to roll her eyes once. And before they headed down to make breakfast, Luna promised Hermione that she wouldn't allow Ron to rag on her too much.

They were sitting at the table for about ten minutes before Harry and Ron stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ron was too sleep muddled to notice anything other than the fact that food was on the table. He gave no cheeky remark; he just flopped down into his seat and began loading up his plate.

Hermione had been a tad bit worried about this moment since she woke up a half hour earlier. But as Harry sat down next to her, her worries melted away. It had never been awkward before, why should it start now. And she was happily rewarded when Harry scooted closer to her to better read the newspaper; his hand held up a slice of peanut butter toast to her mouth for her to eat. It was exactly the same as it had been the entire holiday. The only thing that was different was the fact that their "Holly Homemaker" image meant something now. Now, it was real.

To their great pleasure, neither Luna nor Ron made any silly comments to them. It was probably due to the fact that they both had enough ammunition against the blonde and the red head to fight back with. Hermione brightened when she caught Ron refilling Luna's glass of orange juice. The look of pure love that adorned his features caused a radiant smile to grace her full lips.

It was around one in the afternoon when they started making plans about what to do for the day. It was two days before Christmas Eve…all the gift shopping was complete, as was the shopping for New Years. The foursome was toying with the idea of braving the winter chill to head out for a movie when Hermione's blackberry chirped on the table. "Sorry guys; decide what we're doing today before I get back," She said as she made her way out into the great room.

They had just settled on going to go see the new National Treasure film when Hermione's angry tone rang out through the house. "This is re-damn-diculous!" She chucked her phone onto the couch with a small thud. An angry grimace settled on her face as she stalked back into the kitchen. She was muttering uncontrollably when she was met by three worried faces.

"Hermione, what is it?" Luna asked timidly. Apparently, an angry Hermione was not something she had ever encountered.

"I just got off the phone with Tucker, my manager," She added as a side note, "And I was just informed that I have to rerecord the flared songs at the LA studio. My flight leaves in three hours," She finished, scrubbing her face in irritation.

"And this is a bad thing because…" Ron asked.

"I won't be home for Christmas, and Tucker only booked one seat on the flight. He knew I had company and he still only booked one! God he is so insensitive. He is so getting fired come January first," She grumbled, thunking her head down on the table.

She felt a claming hand settle on the nape of her neck, and immediately, Hermione leaned into his touch. "It's going to be okay Mione. We'll figure something out," Harry replied sitting down next to her and pulling her back flush against him.

She sank into his chest and closed her weary eyes. The only good thing about the situation was that she wouldn't have to be spending Christmas at the Windsor like she had to last year.

Ron seemed to have finally grasped onto the situation at hand when he asked, "So, we're going to be here for Christmas with your parents, and you're going to be in California all alone?" Hermione could only nod her head due to sheer exhaustion. "Well that is unacceptable. We're going to Sunny California with you.

"Um Ron, dearie, Hermione's manager only booked one seat on the flight. How do you propose for us to get there?" Luna asked in a slight patronizing manner.

"International portkey terminal, durr," he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermione gave him a small smile before saying, "Ron, it is two days before Christmas. The terminal is going to be booked solid, probably has been since Halloween."

They sat in a stoic silence brooding over the fact that their options had dried up with out finding any fix to the problem. Hermione felt Harry draw a deep breath before saying, "I'll pull some strings; what kind of famous bloke would I be if I didn't use it to my advantage." She felt his arms wrap tightly around her shoulders and she heard Luna squeal something about going to the beach when Harry finished, "I won't let you spend Christmas alone Mione."

* * *

Hermione told Luna and Ron to go on ahead to the movie without her. Just because her day was ruined with the need to pack, it didn't mean that their day had to be ruined as well. Harry stayed behind as well to weave his tangled web of trickery, and managed to secure an 8 pm departure on the IPT on the 23rd. They were set to arrive at noon on the same day. Hermione would meet them at the drop site on Kensington Avenue…smack dab in the middle of Belle Air.

She rummaged around in her closet looking for a certain pair of shorts. While it was December, the Santa Anna's were currently in full blow, so it would be pleasantly warm out; perfect weather for sitting on her terrace with a good book and a cup of tea while watching the sun go down. The bleakness of this trip was already starting to look up.

And if Hermione was being truthful to herself, Christmas in Malibu didn't sound too horrible. In fact it sounded down right wonderful. They had all been so lazy this holiday that the house wasn't even decorated; there wasn't even a tree in the den. It was rather sad actually. And since Blythe's consult had been in Malibu, Hermione knew her house would be well decked out in holiday trimmings. Even if Blythe wouldn't be there for the holiday, she would still dress it up like she would be.

Hermione heard the knock on her door right as her phone started chirping from her bed. She opened her door not even bothering to acknowledge him as she pulled her Blackberry from underneath her pillows. She took one look at the display before saying, "Hello Ma." Only then did she turn to smile at Harry, who was currently hanging upside down on her armchair.

"Hi Sweetie, how has the week been going? Anything exciting happen while Paul and I have been gone?"

She turned to look at him lounging on her chair and stifled a giggle. Harry had picked up a book from under the chair and had it turned upside down so he could read it properly. "Not much Ma. Hey, you're still on that consult right?"

"Yes dearie and I am sorry to say that I don't think I will be home in time for Christmas. Paul finished this morning and he is currently waiting on standby for the next flight home. He called and ranted to me for a half hour yesterday about how his flight got pushed back to the 27th and how he had to argue his way onto Standby. To make a long story short Sweetie, I think you and the kids are going to be on your own for Christmas. I am so sorry."

"Oh good, he hasn't left yet then. Ma, call him and have him get on a flight to LA."

"Why dear?" The confusion in her mother's voice was clearly evident.

"Because, Tucker called me this morning and informed me that I need to rerecord some songs at the LA studio. I am currently packing my bags as we speak," Hermione waved over to Harry-who had righted himself by now- and motioned for him to open up her top drawer. He tossed her a sly grin when he noticed the contents of drawer she had pointed out. "Grab the purple one and stop acting like a boy!" He pulled out her purple bra and tossed it over to her.

Hermione caught it and she sent him a glare. "You've been at the house right?" She asked quietly to avoid Harry overhearing.

"Yes, I know I didn't ask you first but it seemed to be a waste to stay at a hotel when the hospital is in Malibu."

"No it's fine Mum. It's good because now I won't have to dust stuff off when I get there tonight."

"What time do you four land? I'll try my hardest to be there to get you guys."

"It'll just be me at the airport Mum."

"Well, then how are your friends going…of course, I always forget you have your own method of travel. I guess I'm not used to it since you always travel like I do."

"That's okay Mum, I'm going to be picking them up at noon on the 23rd."

They talked for about ten more minutes and by the time Hermione cut the connection, her bag was all packed and she was ready to make her way to the air port. She hauled her bag over her shoulder and headed for the door only to have Harry pull the bag from her and follow her down the stairs.

"Harry would you come to the airport with me? I don't want to call a cab and I refuse to pay the exorbitant amount for long term parking."

He looked pointedly at her for a few beats before replying, "You don't need to make up excuses. Just say that you want me to kiss you goodbye at the gate."

She could only roll her eyes at him. "Those weren't excuses, and just for that, I'm not going to kiss you goodbye at the gate."

"Ouch, you wound me," He said in mock pain, placing his hand over his heart.

Hermione playfully punched his arm before pointing herself in the direction of the garage. She heard Harry lock the door behind her. He got into the car and they pulled out of the garage and down the driveway.

* * *

"Okay, remember to lock all the doors and make sure the fireplace is turned off. Actually turn the switch off and don't just blow out the pilot light. I would really love to not come home and die of propane poisoning." Hermione said wrapping her arms around Harry's neck.

He squeezed her tight before replying, "You don't need to tell me. Only Ron is stupid enough to do that. And yes, I will make sure to lock all the doors and latch all the windows and the thermostat will be set at a comfortable level."

"Thank you and I will meet you guys on Kensington at noon tomorrow."

"That time difference still weird's me out." He replied leaning down to her.

"Yeah, jet lag's a bitch," Hermione said before closing the gap between them.

They stood there kissing in the middle of the crowded airport for what seemed like forever. Hermione didn't even care that she was followed by a hoard of photographers today-currently snapping hundreds of shots of her and Harry mid lip lock.

Hermione broke away from him after a bit and picked up her bag. She had just made it to the other side of the metal detectors and was picking up her carry-on when she heard Harry call out to her, "I told you that you just wanted to kiss me goodbye at the gate!"

"We're not at the gate," She called back smiling and flipping him off. She turned back around and waved to him over her shoulder as she continued on her way through the terminal towards her stop.

* * *

Blythe promised to drop Hermione's other mode of transportation off at the airport on her way to the hospital that morning. She had assured Hermione that she didn't mind taking a cab back to Malibu-this being code for, I don't want to wait around the airport if your flight gets delayed. Blythe ended up having the right idea because when Hermione made it to her gate, about ten minutes after leaving Harry on the other side of the metal detectors, she found out that her flight had been held up at JFK, and would be an hour behind.

A small growl escaped her throat before Hermione threw herself into one of the many chairs perched out side her gate. She leaned her head back on the top of the seat and closed her eyes. She spent the next five minutes contemplating ways to fire Tucker for his inconvenient and downright rude act for the day. She had specifically told him that if anything like this came up over the holiday that she would need to have four seats booked…not one. Apparently, he didn't care to listen to her. And going over everything from the past year, she realized that he had really slipped up on his job. He screwed up coordinating her last tour-bouncing from country to country that weren't even close together-he made a huge stink about her writing her own songs for the new album, in fact he always made a big stink about that, and now this blatant disregard to even pay any attention when she addressed him was the last straw. Yes, Tucker Malcolm would defiantly be getting fired come January first. And Hermione new just who to replace him with-someone who always knew exactly how stuff should be handled.

Hermione dug through her carryon bag and had a minor panic attack when she couldn't find her iPod. But when her fingers connected with the cool metal at the bottom of her Louis Vuitton, she breathed a sigh of relief. She scrolled through the play lists until she stopped upon one that she hadn't listened to in years. Hermione broke out into a grin when she hit the play button. She spent the next hour enveloped in memories of _him_.

She missed him so much that it almost hurt. Which was silly since the last time she saw him was at the farewell show in August. They had hugged so tightly that night that Hermione thought she would either break in half or melt right into him…the latter being more preferable. Her eyes popped open with a start when she heard the opening notes of "Somebody like You" by Keith Urban. That was their song. It was then that Hermione realized that he would be there. They would have to rerecord the instrumentals along with her flared voice. An impossibly large grin broke out on her face upon knowing that she would be able to wrap her tiny arms around his muscular shoulders and he would pick her up and twirl her around like he always did whenever they hugged. Yep, this trip to California was already getting so much better.

She didn't realize that she had fallen asleep until she was woken up by a voice on the intercom, "Last call for flight 4180 to Los Angeles International, this is the last call for flight 4180 to Los Angeles." Hermione dug around in her oversized carryon and located her boarding pass. With her ear buds still in place, Hermione passed her ticket through the scanner while the attendant behind the desk checked her passport. "Have a good flight Ms Granger, and may I say, I am eagerly awaiting the release of your new album."

"Thank you, and yes you may say that," She replied cheekily, tossing the young man a wink before he handed her passport back to her. Hermione strolled along the tunnel towards her plane and reached it right as the flight attendants were about to shut the doors. She scurried through the doors tossing the ladies an apologetic look before she found her seat in first class. Hermione dug out her book before stowing her bag under the seat.

The plane took off about five minutes later. This was the part of flying that Hermione loved the most-the inertia was invigorating. She turned her head to look out the window and watched as the buildings of London grew smaller and smaller. When it was alright to turn her phone back on, Hermione sent a quick text message to Kennedy letting her know what was going on and wishing her a happy Christmas. Hermione tucked her book back into her bag and tipped her seat back as far as it would go. She replaced her ear buds and selected an old Backstreet Boys album from the list on her iPod. She smiled at the nostalgia and let the voices of her first five crushes lull her back to sleep.

* * *

_I slept through the whole flight? Good thing it was nonstop._ She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and made her way off the plane. The heat hit her instantly when she stepped into the tunnel leading to the gate. It was sunny and still as she drug her suitcase out to the parking garage. Hermione thanked herself silently for being of age as she made her way to a small alcove in the garage. She pulled her wand-discreetly disguised in a flute case- out of her Louis Vuitton bag and muttered a shrinking charm on her bags. She picked them up off of the ground and pulled out her phone to listen to the message from her mom again. After putting her phone back into her pocket, Hermione headed off to her row.

She reached her row in no time and scanned the long line of cars in front of her. As Hermione made her way down the line, she admired at how ostentatious some of the LA folk were. _That one's worth 300 thousand…oh that one is an easy half million…I didn't even know they were making that one yet! Never would I spend that kind of money on a car…on a house yes, but not a car!_

It was right at the end of the row, propped up on its kickstand, just begging to be ridden. She pulled the spare key out from under the guard over her front tire (thank the Lord no one thought to look there) and opened up the trunk under her seat. Hermione pulled out her helmet and tossed her two bags into the trunk and slammed the seat lid down. She popped the kickstand up and turned the engine over. A satisfied smirk donned her lips when she felt the motor purr underneath her. God she loved this thing so much more than her Mercedes. It was a silver Ducati SportClassic Gt 1000, with chrome handlebars and an exposed undercarriage. It was such a man's bike…and she _LOVED_ it!

Blythe almost had a stroke and then almost gutted Paul when he bought the bike for Hermione's 17th birthday last year. All Hermione did when she looked out the window of the Brownstone and down onto the street was squeal like a twelve year old getting her first kiss. She immediately jumped into Paul's arms giving him the tightest squeeze she could manage around his hulking six foot seven frame.

She laughed at the memory of what her mother had said to him; the sinister grin on Blythe's face was priceless. "If she scrapes herself at all on that thing, even if it is just a scratch from hitting the chain with her leg, I am going to leave your BMW down at the docks, unlocked overnight." Paul froze and then yelled at Hermione to be extremely careful as she ran out the door and down to the street to try out her gift.

Hermione pulled out of her spot and pointed the bike in the direction of the freeway. She opened up the throttle fully and shot down the I-10 as the wind whipped her hair out behind her. It was amazing at how little traffic was on the freeway today. Granted it was noon on a Wednesday, but still…Hermione practically had the road to herself.

She made it into Malibu in a little under forty five minutes and pointed her bike towards the Colony. It was a short drive before Hermione found herself idling in front of the Gated Community. She waved a hello to the guard at the gate-a bulky 28 year old named Santos-and the gate opened up for her. Hermione wove through the streets and took in the gorgeous real estate before pulling into the drive of 23560. She shut the bike down, pulled her bags out of the trunk, and resized them before making her way to the front door.

She turned the key in the lock and was instantly assaulted by the mixed fragrance of oranges and the ocean. Hermione sighed as she carted her bags up to the master bedroom on the third level. Upon entering the bedroom, Hermione instantly stripped down and dug through her drawers until she found one of her bikinis. After donning the green material and slathering on the sun block, Hermione went down to the terrace and laid face down on one of her lounge chairs, ready to soak up some much needed sun. _God I've missed this place. It was the best purchase I have ever made!_

* * *

She closed her book around two hours later, feeling sleepy and very warm from the hot sun. Hermione headed back into the house and made her way to her bathroom. She had just stepped out of the shower when she heard her phone buzz on the counter. "Hello Kennedy, I take it you got my text message?"

"Yes, and I just want to say…I can't believe you didn't tell me you were going to Malibu! You know how much I am in need of the California air; this dreary London weather is killing me. I haven't seen the sun in like 38 days!"

"You're insane…it was sunny yesterday!"

Kennedy paused a bit before she finished. "Yeah, well there was still snow on the ground." Hermione could only sigh in response. "So, tell me dear, how much time in the sun have you had since getting there this afternoon."

"I was out there with a book for about two hours. I was just getting out of the shower getting ready to take a ride out to the grocery store. I have this weird craving for bananas and peanut butter."

"That sounds like baby cravings to me. Hermione, do I need to sit you and Harry down and give you "The Talk"? Because you know I am up for it," Kennedy laughed at her on the other end of the line.

"For one, I only just told him that I was in love with him like yesterday, and two, how the hell did you find out anyway?" Even though she was confused as all hell, Hermione's voice was still excited. Her voice always got excited when she talked about him.

Kennedy's voice was chipper and it made Hermione's eyes roll. "Dear little Luna called me today and we had a nice little convo."

Hermione replied in a voice laced with confusion, "When did you and Luna become so chummy? You only met each other that one day."

"Oh well, we hit it off and exchanged numbers that day when you were in the bathroom," Kennedy replied before shooting off onto another tangent. She kept Hermione "yeahing" and "uh-huhing" for the next twenty minutes. Hermione ended up putting her on speaker phone so she could dry her hair and change into her clothes. She was just tying up her light and fluttery strapless top when Kennedy broke off onto a tangent that piqued her interest significantly. "Did you get anything interesting in the mail today?"

"What are you talking about," She asked as she pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Oh nothing, I got a call after I hung up with Luna from a little sandy haired boy, swooning about how you were going to be in Malibu for the next few days. Apparently, everyone else gets to know these things before I do," Kennedy pouted.

Hermione could barely control her excitement. But she put on one hell of a show to hide it from her friend. "I work with him; of course he is going to know that I'll be here, because he has to be here too. Now, what does Patton have to do with my mail?"

"Well, since you are being so rude, I'm not going to tell you. Just watch your mail today and tomorrow."

"I'll do that Kennedy. Listen, I need to go; this bananas and peanut butter craving is getting out of control."

"I'm telling you, the morning sickness comes next. Make sure you have a bucket handy," Kennedy teased.

"Shut up!" Hermione hit the end button and the line went dead. She could only shake her head at the whole conversation she had just been a part of. But this was nothing new. She always had conversations with Kennedy that were like this. The girl was so ADD and Hermione wouldn't have her any other way.

She slid her feet into a pair of sneakers and headed for the door, slinging her jacket on in the process. Hermione made her way through the house and out to the drive way where the Ducati sat waiting for her. She turned the engine over and motored out of the driveway towards the little market inside the Colony.

By the time she returned home with enough bananas and peanut butter to make sandwiches for an entire kindergarten class, Blythe was walking into the kitchen wringing her hair out in a towel. "Enjoying the ocean are we?"

She looked up at her daughter and replied with a smile, "Yes; we finally finished the surgery today so I treated myself to a little dip in the water. It was so wonderful and had me thinking about how much I hated this consult. It took up all of my time. This was the first time I hit the water since I have been here!"

"Jeeze Blythe, you sure know how to go off on a tirade when you get pissed off," Hermione replied with a smirk. The ocean always calmed her mother down so Hermione knew that calling her mother by her name wouldn't upset her too much-something that it did exponentially whenever Hermione did it.

She fixed a glare on her daughter and said walking out of the room, "You are lucky that the ocean puts me into a good mood, otherwise I would have to confine you to your room for the next…however many days we are here."

Hermione called back to her mother who was already halfway up the stairs, "You can't confine me; this is my house!" When she got no reply, Hermione pulled a jar of peanut butter and a bushel of bananas out of the bag and headed to the home theater room on the other side of the house. In her eyes, nothing was better than sitting down with her favorite snack and watching her favorite movie. She plunked the DVD in the player and sat back with the jar in one hand and the banana dipped right into it. It happened every time and she felt like such a loser for doing it, but every time the animated boat and dolphins splashed through the water and the intro tune hit her ears, Hermione squealed in anticipation.

* * *

To say she was upset was a bit of an understatement. Hermione was really looking forward to going into the studio that morning. She wasn't looking forward to the rerecording part so much as she was looking forward to seeing Patton again. It had been a long four months since she had seen him last and she was anxiously waiting to jump into his big strong arms.

When she got to the studio she was immediately ambushed by two of her most favorite people in the world. Charlie looked as cute as ever; his curly mop of blond hair still hung in his face, and she lost herself once again in his deep blue eyes. Every time she looked into them, it was like she was drowning. Ray picked her up next in their classic "toss Hermione over your shoulder" hug. Each time Ray would do that to her, Hermione could only respond by beating her tiny fists across his back until he put her down, laughing the entire time.

Once her feet were safely back on solid ground, she looked for her favorite, but didn't see his sandy locks anywhere. Charlie noticed her pout. "Patton got held up at the shop. He had to get the stock on Kimber fixed because someone here had to go all 1980's hair band and bash the guitar on the ground. Why did you even feel the need to pick it up in the first place? You're the drummer for God's sake! You're just supposed to sit in the back and keep time," Charlie finished, expertly ducking under Ray's swinging fist. "The point being, Patton isn't going to record today. He'll meet up with us on the 27th after we get back from Tahoe and we'll finish then."

"Lord, I have missed you boys. It is so wonderful to see you." They dropped into friendly conversation after that. Ray explained the incident behind the guitar smashing and how Patton made him pay to fix it. Charlie caught Hermione up on his classes at San Diego State, and told her all about how his Composition professor got fired after finals when the administration found out that he had been continually harassing one of the girls in his class. Hermione let them know all about the Charms project and even did a quick demonstration for them before anyone else showed up. Yet again, her boys were in awe of her…just the way she liked it.

It was about five minutes before they got to work that Charlie voiced his concern for his favorite brunette. "How are the nightmares Sweetie? Have they let up at all?"

"A little, but I know that they're going to hit me again full force here in the next few months."

He furrowed his brow. "How do you figure that?"

"Well, for my 18th birthday a few months ago- thanks again for the sparkly microphone boys, it is awesome- anyway, Paul gave me the best thing I could have ever dreamed of. It was mostly my mother's doing as she was finally ready for him to do it; Paul's been ready ever since he married her. Anyway, I unwrapped his box and inside found the adoption papers all signed and ready to go." Their expletives of how awesome that was caused her to smile once again at the memory of opening up that box. "The only thing left to do is get William to sign them. I told Blythe that I was going to take the papers to him myself. Well she flipped out and told me she would be the one to go but I called her on it. No matter who goes to meet him, they are going to come back bruised. I told her that if anyone is going to get hit, it's going to be me. She hasn't felt the brute of his anger…I have. I know how deal with it," She finished softly.

Charlie got up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders in comfort. "Do you really think that's smart Hermione? I mean, this is probably going to really piss him off. I don't want you to get hurt."

She brushed it off casually, but what she was really feeling was anything but casual. "Like I said, I've dealt with it before. And if anything, I can always throw a curse at him." They broke out into loud laughter after that. When it finally subsided, it was time to get to work.

* * *

**Yeah so I was a huge Backstreet Boys fan in my younger years, I just had to give them a nod...and to be perfectly honest...I still like them. Judge me all you want, I don't give a shit!**

**And I'll just say this...Re-damn-diculous is my new favorite word to say...I'm sure other people have said it before but I like to think that I made it up.**

**Review and get a lookeydoo at what's next on the horizon...Toodles...**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello my dear readers, however many of you are still left. I just want to say thanks for sticking with me for this long. I am almost done with chapter 24 and chapter 25 is the last one. I have the outline locked away in my skull and I hope to start writing it out sometime this week. I had a major writing session today while I was supposed to be studying for my Personality class but I decided to bag that idea. Anyway, I really want to get this idea out of my head so I can make room for my next story. And I have to be honest here...I am already three chapters into that one which is why I haven't been paying much attention to this one. Sorry about that. ONWARD...**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of it except a few chapters and the storyline, which is sort of based off of Disney Channel's Hannah Montana.**

**Thank you to the following artists who's generous contribution of music make appearences in this story.**

**Avril Lavigne, Carrie Underwood, Paramore, Taylor Swift, Kelley Clarkson, Hannah Montana, Lindsey Lohan, Aly & Aj**

* * *

Chapter 22

Harry looked over to see Luna talking on the phone Hermione bought for her for her last birthday. She knew Luna would like it and would actually find use for it considering the fact that she lived in Muggle London and had quite a few muggle friends. Ron had been perplexed when Luna unwrapped the box last June and had made quite a few comments about not showing that particular present to his dad if she valued it at all.

He tried to not listen to her conversation but was having difficultly with the task. Luna was talking loudly due to the bustling and crowded departure gate in the terminal. One side of the conversation was completely clear to his ears. "Don't worry about it; it sounds like so much fun. You need to let me try it before we go back…it's not a problem at all anyway. I want to walk around Belle Air and see if I can get a glimpse of someone famous and I am dragging Ronald with me…yep you only have to pick Harry up…no we don't mind taking a cab…okay, let me write the address down," She motioned to him and Harry ripped off a scrap of paper from a magazine he was reading. "Okay, 23560, the Colony…oh my word, that's where we're staying…Holy shit Hermione! No freaking way! Oh that is awesome…Oh crud, I need to let you go, our portkey leaves in two minutes and I have no idea where Ronald ran off to; oh there he is…Okay, see you in about negative eight hours; I hope I won't be too jet lagged."

"Was that Hermione?" Harry asked when Luna walked back over to him, towing Ron along behind her.

"Nosey much," She replied with a scoff. But her eyes were soft when she said, "Yes, and your girlfriend is missing you just as much as you are missing her."

His heart warmed with that statement. "Did she really say that?"

"No, she's been having too much fun on the beach to miss you. Me on the other hand…" Luna trailed off poking her tongue out at him.

"Oh ha ha, you're funny," He replied dryly, placing his hand on top of a yellow Nerf football like object. Luna and Ron did the same and a few seconds later, Harry felt that familiar tug before his feet left the ground.

He absolutely hated the IPT. Harry had only taken it one other time and now he knew why. The first time had been when Remus offered to take him to go tour the Princeton Campus two summers ago. Harry remembered getting sick from the spinning and constriction and much to his dismay, he felt exactly the same now as he did that summer.

But this time it was worth it. There was going to be a smiling face there to greet him this time. That and the weather was supposed to be a nice 75 degrees, compared to the stifling 98 it was when he went to Princeton. Harry picked up his bag off the ground and just had enough time to wave goodbye to Luna and Ron, before she dragged him out of the building and out onto the sunny street beyond.

He watched as they walked off hand in hand down the street, taking in the different architectural stylings of the various buildings. Harry carted his bag over to a grassy spot and sat himself down under a birch tree to wait for Hermione. He didn't want to say it, because his whole life was there, but Harry really enjoyed the States more than he did England. He had spent three weeks that summer with Lupin wandering around the East Coast and after returning home from that adventure, Harry was eagerly awaiting for the day to come when he was allowed to move into his Princeton campus home.

He also hated to admit it, but the girls in California, at least the ones who ogled at him as they walked by, were pretty attractive. But as he watched them pass by, Harry couldn't help but feel anxious to see the most attractive girl in the world. Was it bad that he was already missing her like crazy and they had only been apart for one day? Harry couldn't even fathom how he managed to be away from her over the last six summers, now that this one day was slowly killing him dead.

Just as two blonde young ladies, one rather tall and the other rather short, walked passed him, their eyes never leaving his face, Harry heard the soft purr of an engine coming towards him. He looked in the direction of the sound and was greeted to the most erotic sight he had ever seen.

She pulled up along side him and got off the bike, and when she took her helmet off, swinging her hair out, Harry almost spontaneously combusted on the spot. She was wearing a tight fitting band t-shirt and her tight skinny jeans hugged in all the right places. But what nearly killed him with desire was her boots. They were black leather that reached up to her knee, and had a sharp heal. It didn't even register to him that the stilhetto boots she wore were not practical for a ride on a motorcycle. But he didn't care. They were sexy as hell!

But what finally did him in was the smile she tossed at him as she sauntered over. He couldn't control himself as he grabbed her up and crashed his lips to hers…and he didn't let her go for about a minute and a half. When she finally broke away from him, her smirk was instantaneous. "Jeez, you'd think with a greeting like that that I had been gone for months and not just one day. Miss me much Harry?"

"More than you know," he replied pulling her back into a hug. "I don't even want to know how I did it all those summers. I know I won't be able to do it next summer."

"Well, you're just going to have to try," Hermione said teasingly. She pulled on his hand leading him over to the bike that sat parked next to the curb. "Do you want to go straight home or do you want to go for a ride first?"

"I have two questions first. One, where is home? And two, is this bike safe to ride?"

"Home is in Malibu about forty five minutes from here and yes it is safe to ride. I got here just fine didn't I?"

Harry eyed the bike with some skepticism before inconspicuously shrinking his bag. Hermione opened up the seat for him and he dropped his bag it in as she handed him the spare helmet. He watched as she swung her leg over the bike and he almost died. The manner in which she accomplished this task exuded pure sex. She turned to look at him and it took all of him to make his thoughts coherent. "Christ Hermione, are you trying to kill me?"

"What are you talking about Harry?" She was so cute when she was trying to play innocent. Was she trying to play innocent? The confused look in her eye proved that she wasn't and that she really had no clue.

"Well, first you show up fulfilling one fantasy that every man on earth has, and you do it in one of the hottest outfits I have ever seen you in. Really Hermione, do you know how much I want to jump on you right now? And the way you just got on the bike is really making me want to go find a secluded place to take care of some business."

"Ah, you and your ego _stroking_. You certainly know how to make me feel good about myself," She eyed him sexily before reaching out her hand to pull him onto the bike.

Harry groaned in frustration. "See, you did it again when you had to go and say stroking. I seriously think that you want me dead."

"Well, if all this is making you squirm, then you are really not going to like riding home with me on this," She said as she pulled his arms tighter around her waist. "You need to hold me tighter to be safe."

"Like I said; you're trying to kill me." Her musical laughter filled the air as they shot off down the streets of Belle Air.

* * *

They ended up riding around town for longer then he expected them to. Hermione took him all over the place. They rode through Belle Air and Hermione pointed out different celebrity homes, they rode through Hollywood where he got to see the Walk of Fame and Gromans Theater. At one point they even rode down to Anaheim just so she could show him the top of Sleeping Beauty's castle and the Matterhorn. By the time they ended up getting home, it was already seven at night.

Harry was left sitting really confused when they pulled up outside a gateway leading to some very expensive looking homes. And he was even more befuddled when the guard at the gate greeted Hermione hello and opened the gate for them to ride through. But he didn't say anything until they pulled into the drive of a rather large beach house and Hermione turned off the engine.

But before he could question her, Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him through the front door. Harry immediately liked this house more than the London home. This one just reflected Hermione more. Like he knew in the beginning, she resided in earth tones and heavy weight linens. But he thought it was weird that her parents would decorate their home to match her specifications, and he told her as much as she was leading him on a tour of the house. "Why did your parents decorate their house to match your standards?"

She opened the door to what would be his room for the next few days and tossed his bag onto the floor and jumped on top of the bed. She sat cross legged and looked at him calmly when she replied, "This isn't their house Harry." But when he just looked on in confusion she continued, "Its mine."

"Wait a minute…"

But she cut him off before he could finish. "I spend a lot of the summer in LA and I hated spending that time in a hotel. It just made more sense to me to buy a house here so I would have a place to stay when I come. Plus, once school gets out in a few months, I will be living here permanently. Everyone always scrambles to try and find a place to live once they finish school and get kicked out of the house…well, I just did that a few years early."

"I know that this is probably very inappropriate to ask, but just how much money do you have? This house had to cost a fortune."

She laughed a bit before she replied, "Yes it is a tad bit inappropriate to ask that but I'll tell you anyway. Mind you, I'm still making payments and will be making payments on this house for the next fifteen years, but this house, when I purchased it last summer cost about 17 million."

He choked. He spluttered. At one point he even collapsed to the floor in shock. And he thought that he had money! "How is it possible that you have so much money?" Harry asked incredulously.

She was flippant when she replied, "Well, when your first album goes platinum and your second album goes double platinum, and you have three sold out world tours with ticket prices ranging from 55 to 115 under your belt, you rake in quite a big deal of money." She didn't even let him reply before she hopped off the bed and trotted down the stairs. It was then that he heard the front door closing and heard Ron's boisterous voice booming around down on the main floor.

He caught up with her on the ground floor and could only laugh at Ron's look of awe. Luna looked to be itching to go for a swim out in the water…her eyes kept darting towards the door leading out onto the terrace. It was only then that Harry noticed that the beach was right there. _No wonder this place cost her so much._

Blythe walked into the living room then carting a vase full of a colorful flower arrangement. "Hello kids, how was the trip? Hermione, these came for you when you were out on your joy ride through Southern California."

"Oh they are gorgeous," She said picking up the arrangement and putting her face into it. "Was there a card?"

"Yes there is. You look like you have your hands full. Would you like me to read it for you?" Hermione nodded her head while Luna sat down next to her. Blythe picked up the card off the counter and read, "Minnie Mione, So sorry I couldn't be there today. It killed me to not see you. But I will soon. Missing and loving you so much, Patton."

He watched as her eyes lit up and a huge smile broke out on her face. He was just about to ask when Luna cut him off. "Patton…is that…" When Hermione replied in the affirmative Harry had to cover his ears to shield from the squeal that Luna let out. Before anyone could say anything, Luna pulled on Hermione's hand and led her up the stairs. "You have to tell me everything…" Her voice died off after that.

Ron just looked at him in amusement before heading out the door to the beach for a swim. But Harry could only stand there in a daze. None of it made sense. And as he stood there, a new emotion swept through him. _Who is this kid and why did he use her nickname? I'm the only one who calls her that!_

* * *

It was affecting him more than he thought it should. Why was she all squealy ecstatic about flowers from some random guy when she had only confessed her love to him three days ago? How could she switch her affections so quickly? Was it the fact that he might lose her again? Probably. He just got his only desire and now she might be taken away again.

Harry sat sulking in his room alone for the next hour and a half. He brooded and seethed and pondered different ways of making sure Hermione stayed with him. Kidnapping was defiantly out, as was possible dismemberment. By the time there was a knock on his door, Harry could only settle on trying his hardest to show Hermione that he was the right choice for her instead of this Patton character.

"What do you need Ron?"

Ron's reply was completely warranted given Harry's state of disarray. He was currently laying face down in rumpled clothing with his head under his pillow. The whole scene was pretty pathetic. "We've all been looking for you for the last forty five minutes. What the hell is your problem, and what have you been doing in here?"

He poked his face out from under its hiding place and said, "I've been brooding."

Ron tossed him an exasperated look. "Is this because of those flowers?" All Harry could do was nod his head. "You moron! It was an arrangement of flowers from an old friend. Why does it bother you?"

"Apparently you missed the part in the card where he said that he loved her."

Ron rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed. "That means nothing. Hermione loves you, you idiot!" He roughly grabbed hold of Harry's wrist and pulled him off the bed. "After pining away for you for almost four years, if you think she would just drop you for some old friend of hers, then you are completely dense. Now come on, the Maldonado's set up a fire pit on the beach."

He didn't even protest. He just let Ron drag him along down the stairs. What Ron had said was smart. Hermione wouldn't be a very good person if she just flipped her affections at the drop of a hat. And Hermione was a very good person…the last six years accounted for that. By the time they hit the sand, Harry realized that he just had to let the chips fall as they may and hope things worked out in his favor.

And work in his favor they did. The moment his eyes fell on her smiling face and outstretched arms, beckoning him to her, all of Harry's worries melted away. How could he have thought that she would toss him aside? Sitting with her now, wrapped in a blanket, listening to Blythe and Paul tell old stories about her, and watching her hide her face in his shoulder in embarrassment, Harry knew that she wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

The boys had gone out the next morning to do some exploring around the Colony and the surrounding Malibu areas. While the boys were off gallivanting around town, the girls busied themselves on the beach. They spent time lounging, reading and building sandcastles. At one point, Luna commanded Hermione to bury her in the sand. That was certainly fun. They even tried their hands at a little bit of surfing. Needless to say they both botched it up royally, but they had a blast nonetheless…especially since their instructor had to be about the cutest thing on two legs. He spent more time flirting with them then he did teaching them. No wonder why the girls were so bad at the task they paid 20 dollars for.

Paul had arrived the night before around eight and then he and Blythe insisted on building a fire pit on the beach until the early hours of the morning. They weren't bound to wake up for a couple of hours so the girls scurried quietly up the stairs to shower. But apparently they weren't quiet enough because as soon as Luna closed the door to her room, Paul came laboring down the hall. "Oh, sorry Dads, we didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry your pretty little head," He replied, his voice gravely and sleep muddled. "Your mom and I were already up. Some car backfired a bit ago and jolted your mother out of bed. It was quite hilarious."

"I'll bet," she replied before continuing one her way up to her bathroom to shower.

Hermione had just finished wrapping herself in a towel when Luna knocked on the bathroom door. "Hermione, just letting you know that the boys are back and they want to go catch a movie. Hurry up in there, otherwise Ron is going to start whining and no one needs that."

"Be down in a few," Hermione laughed as she muttered a drying spell on her hair. If Ron was going to start whining, then the blow dryer was clearly out of the question as it would take too long.

She had just slipped on a pair of cargo shorts and a strappy top when she heard the doorbell and Harry's voice greet whoever was on the other side. And then she heard two of her most favorite voices in the world…one sounding confused while the other turning on the charm.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Harry got up to answer it. Ron was too busy looking at his watch and preparing himself for a whine fest, while Luna looked like she was about ready to hang herself out of annoyance. He opened the door and was met by two rather tall boys about his age. They hadn't been expecting anyone to come calling so Harry just stood there a tad bit confused before he finally asked, "What can I do for you gents?"

The curly blond replied, clearly as confused, "Oh I'm sorry, we were looking for Hermione. Ray did you get the wrong house number again you moron?"

But Harry beat him to it. "No, no you're in the right place. I'm sorry; I just didn't think Hermione was expecting anyone."

"No I'm sorry; we did just show up. We just wanted to say goodbye to Hermione before we left for Tahoe," The blond replied before getting shoved out of the way by his gruff looking cohort. "Oh crap, my bad! I'm Charlie and that idiot who so rudely just barged his way in is my little brother Ray. He's Hermione's drummer and I'm the bassist," Charlie said sticking out his hand.

Harry took it and gave it a slight shake. "Well come in then I guess. I'm Harry and that is Ron and Luna," he replied introducing them all. "We're Hermione's friends from school.

"So this is the lovely Luna Lovegood," A low voice droned out. Harry whipped his head around to find Ray sitting next to Luna on the couch with a predatory look in his eye. He then chortled when Ron wrapped a protective arm around the blonde and scooted her farther away from Ray.

"You've been here no longer then two minutes and already you're hitting on my best friend? Get out!" Hermione said from the stairs. Her hard look melted on the spot and she threw herself at Charlie, wrapping her tiny little arms around his neck. She hugged him for a bit before saying, "You can stay Charlie. You're the Lewis boy that I actually like."

"You take that back," Ray sounded from the couch, looking rather imposing. Hermione just fixed a stare on him and soon his face melted into a pout. "Please."

She disentangled herself from Charlie's arms. "Okay, I like you too," She replied earning her a grin from the scruffy guy on the couch. "Are we still one short?" She asked with a pout as she walked over to Harry's open arms. He had missed holding her. Yes it had only been a few hours and yes it was ridiculous, but could you blame him. Harry was obsessed with her.

Right as she was about to reach his arms, a smooth voice from the door snatched her attention and diverted her course. "Not anymore."

Hermione let of the biggest squeal Harry had ever heard. But his stomach fell when he watched as another guy picked his girlfriend up in one of the tightest hugs in history, and swung her around in circles. And it hurt Harry's heart a bit when he noticed how much Hermione was enjoying it.

His mood immediately took a nose dive about ten stories. All of his self convincing from the night before seemed to jump off the same building that his mood did. He made as much polite conversation as he could, but he died a bit more every time he would see this Patton character's hands on his Hermione. And what really killed him was how Hermione didn't even notice…almost like it happened all the time. And that made him wonder…did it happen all the time?

"Well kids, this has been a riot, but we do have a drive ahead of us," Charlie said getting up off the couch.

"Okay, it was great seeing you boys again. Oh and thanks for my Christmas gift. I absolutely adore the Coach flip flops even if I can't wear them for another few months. And don't worry; your gifts are in the mail as we speak."

"Eh, you let this gorgeous blonde specimen come to Tahoe with us and we will forget all about those presents in the mail," Ray replied looking at Luna, causing her to blush like mad. Ron gave off a small growl and pulled her closer to him. "Calm down boy'o, we'll bring her back in one piece."

"Alright you bastards get out of my house," Hermione said giving each of them an air kiss before shutting the door.

Harry had hardly moved during the entire conversation. At the moment, he really didn't feel up to seeing a movie. Right now all he wanted to do was sit on his bed under the covers and brood. "You guys, I really don't feel good. I think I'm going to take a nap. Why don't you just go on to the movie without me?" And before any of them could respond, Harry was halfway up the stairs.

* * *

Hermione watched him go. The way he trudged up those stairs pained her. He was hurting, and his hurt was her hurt. She just wished she knew what caused it. She had a feeling but wasn't positive about it.

"So, movie then?" Ron asked getting up and pulling Luna t her feet.

Hermione stayed sitting on the couch looking up the path Harry had just walked. "You guys go ahead. I need to check on him." She pulled some cash out of her pocket and handed it to Luna. "This should be enough for the movie and two cab rides."

"Are you sure Hermione? I mean, Harry is just being stupid. He got all bent out of shape yesterday about those flowers and he is just having a relapse today. He's fine," Ron replied.

Well that confirmed it. "I'm positive. You two go on; I need to talk to Harry." She sat on the couch for about five minutes after her friends had left before heaving herself up. She climbed the stairs quietly so she wouldn't alert him to her presence and have him lock the door on her. She turned the knob on his door, but it wouldn't give. Well, he had already locked her out…he was defiantly upset. Hermione sighed before running her fingers over the doorframe. She found what she needed and opened his door.

His voice was heavy. "I thought I locked that."

"Things tend to open when you have the key," Hermione replied holding up a small metal rod. She calmly walked into his room and sat herself down on the bed next to him. "Why are you shutting me out?"

"It's stupid and I know I shouldn't feel this way but, you got all excited from those flowers yesterday. You have never gotten that excited for me. And then just now downstairs, seeing how you acted around him,"

But she cut him off. "Are you jealous? Harry, Patton has been my best Muggle friend since we were five." A slight smirk adorned her face.

"I'm sorry but yes I am jealous," Harry replied getting a bit angry. "I mean, look at him, then look at me, and look at you. I am so out of my league here. And I know that it is stupid to be so upset, but the only reason why I am acting like a little girl here is because I have wanted _us_ for so long! And seeing you with Patton just reaffirms the fact that he wants you too!" Harry let out a frustrated groan and fell back onto the bed.

She couldn't stop it. Hermione knew that he was hurting and that laughing at him was the worst possible thing she could do in this moment, but she couldn't help it. The giggles tumbled out of her mouth. Harry just glared at her. She was able to get a hold on herself and she took hold of his hand, pulling him up to sit with her. "Harry, Patton doesn't want me. In fact, I think he'd much prefer Ron."

He looked at her completely confused and when he didn't say anything, Hermione finished, "Harry, Patton is gay…has been his entire life."

"Well he certainly didn't look homosexual when he was rubbing his hands all over your legs," Harry threw at her.

She ran her hands through his hair in a soothing manner. "If you haven't noticed, I don't like boys who wear pink and use more product in their hair than I do."

He looked into her eyes and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry for being a pratt. I know I should get used to blokes paying attention to you…I mean it comes with the territory of having a beautiful girlfriend. But I don't like it and next time I might just have to go all caveman and throw you onto my back and run you out of the room."

She kissed him sweetly and said with a sparkle in her eyes, "As long as you don't start peeing circles around me, I think we're fine." He couldn't do anything but laugh and pull her in to crash his lips to hers again.

* * *

December 25 dawned bright and early and at an ungodly hour. Really, nine in the morning isn't such a big deal, but after staying up until four thirty in the morning, the exhaustion tends to be a smack in the face. So Hermione's reaction to Ron ripping her bed sheets off of her that morning wasn't uncalled for. "Leave me alone you little child."

"Not until you get your pretty behind out of that bed," he replied tugging on her ankle.

The gravel in her voice was menacing. "If you don't get out of here in five seconds then I will make it a point to chop off that hand, and since Luna is holding out on you, I know you're going to need it." She instantly felt a release of pressure on her foot and heard the door slam. She let out a snort of laughter before rolling onto her back. Hermione rubbed the sleep from her eyes and hauled herself out of bed and crossed over to her bathroom. After taking care of business, she headed down to the second floor.

Hermione ended up sitting on her favorite couch in front of a huge Christmas tree-decorated to perfection courtesy of her mother- with a nice sized pile of gifts at her feet. "We took the liberty of doling out the presents while Ron was busy accosting you," Luna said from her seat on the chaise at the other end of the couch. "How did you get him to leave you alone?"

"I threatened to cut off his hand," she replied with a knowing smirk. Luna, Harry and Paul instantly chocked on their laughter, Blythe looked a bit confused and Ron just seethed from his spot on the floor.

"Alright kiddos, lets get this show on the road, your mother has a dinner to cook and I have a poker game to get to," Paul said, earning him a glare from Blythe on two accounts; his gambling and his slightly chauvinistic remark.

They spent the next forty five minutes unwrapping the array of colorful boxes that littered the room. Blythe absolutely adored the cashmere sweater Hermione paid a whopping 600 for and she in turn gave Hermione the 900 camera her daughter had been drooling over for the last year. Once Hermione's squealing died down, Blythe calmly informed her that she had been commissioned by her Uncle Carver to take portraits of her two little cousins. She also demanded that Hermione take numerous pictures during her next tour.

Paul ended up giving her the one thing she had been whining about for the last five years. She unwrapped a box and inside was a slip of paper with two words written on it. "You win." She punched her tiny fists into the air and shouted, "Finally!" Her friends looked at her with blatant confusion and Hermione giddily informed them that Paul had finally given her free reign to redecorate the brownstone in New York. Ever since she set foot in his house, Hermione vowed to herself that she would one day make the place livable for the female sex. Every inch of the two story house screamed bachelor; from the insanely loud kitchen to the god awful black leather couches. She had pleaded with him for the last five years to let her redecorate but he held firm. His reasoning, "The brownstone is my man cave!"

Harry's gifts were well received as well. Blythe adored the strand of pearls he gave her and Paul just about died when he unwrapped a rather expensive looking dive watch. And much to Ron's consternation, Luna almost cried when she opened the small box revealing a pair of ½ carrot diamond stud earrings. But once Ron opened his gift and he took sight of the brand new set of Quidditch supplies, he just about knocked Harry to the floor with his hug.

Blythe pulled Luna into the kitchen to start preparing the more traditional parts of the dinner for the night. The "slightly" non traditional main course of Alaskan king crab didn't need to be bothered with for a few more hours.

Paul immediately took hold of the big box and they headed out to the beach to mess around with Ron's new toy; leaving Harry and Hermione still in front of the tree.

She looked at him sheepishly and took the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth. She couldn't help the awful feeling of guilt pour over her when she watched as Harry pulled one last brightly colored box from behind his back. He took notice of her distress but before he could ask Hermione said sadly, "You shouldn't give that to me Harry. Your gift still isn't done and I feel bad enough as it is. Getting my gift from you now will just make me feel that much worse."

Harry puller her onto his lap and rested his head on her shoulder. "You didn't have to get me anything Hermione; you've given me enough as it is. Just being with you is enough. But, if you want to tell me what it is you certainly may," he said raising an eyebrow at her.

She giggled in response. "That would ruin the surprise, silly. But really you don't have to give that to me now. I will be perfectly happy waiting for it."

"But I won't be. I want to see you open it now," He replied placing the small rectangular box in her hands, and kissing the top of her head.

"Impatient much?" Hermione joked but unwrapped the box all the same. Apparently it took her too long to rip the paper off because when the teal blue box appeared under the paper, Harry took it from her hands and opened it for her. All humor drained from her when Hermione took in what lay perfectly inside the little blue box.

Hermione held her breath as her fingers brushed over the silver circular links. And when she would come to a charm, she would stop and study it for a while before moving further down the chain. It was the most beautiful charm bracelet she had ever seen. And as corny as a charm bracelet from your boyfriend is, Hermione felt a few tears escape her eyes when she looked at each silver charm again: A stack of books, a piano, a stunning music note made out of diamonds and a heart with the trademark engraving rounding it out. But her most favorite and the most special charm on the chain was one that caused more tears to leak down her cheeks. It was a mermaid with bright red hair. Hermione couldn't understand how he knew…because no one knew. She had never let any of her friends know about that little and slightly childish fact about her. But somehow, probably like how he knew everything else, Harry knew that little tidbit as well. She looked up at him through wet eyes and her voice cracked, "And it's from Tiffany's too."

Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around her. Her reaction to the gift thrilled him to no end. He took the bracelet from the box and gently clasped it around her wrist. The music note sparkled in the light from the window and Harry smiled down at her. "I love you. Don't feel bad, because I have no problem waiting for your's."

"Okay," She whispered, placing a kiss as delicate as her new bauble, on his lips. "I promise that you will love it."

"That's all and more than I need."

* * *

**Can I just say how much I love Patton, Charlie and Ray. In the beginning, I had planned on making them bigger characters but I think this is the only time they will make an appearence. Unless I somehow work them into the last chapter...but we'll see. I'm going to try and finish chapters 24 and 25 within the next two weeks, but I have midterms next week so I wouldn't count on it. But as soon as midterms are over, I will definatley be putting this story to rest. So be on the look out for an update soon.**

**Please Review so you can see what's up next...Toodles...**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey I'm updating way sooner than normally. Are you proud of me? Well you should be because last night I stayed up until 1:30 in the morning finishing this story. That's right kiddos, I have officially completed this story. There will be one more chapter after this one and a short epilouge after that. Since the story is done, I won't have to hold off posting the rest. I'll probably post chapter 24 next week so you won't have too wait long.**

**The pictures are up on my profile. Both dresses, Hermione's condo and her Ducati. I have finalized the album track list so I will post that when I post chapter 24.**

**I'm not really happy with the quality of writing at the beginning of this chapter. I was forcing myself to plow through a rather large block but once the intro to the chapter was finished, the story strated rolling and I think it turned out wonderful. Hope you enjoy it. You might not be happy wiht me at the end of this one. ONWARD...**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of it except a few characters and the story line which is sort of based off of Disney Channel's Hannah Montana.**

**Thank you to the following artists whose wonderful songs make comeos in this story.**

**Avril Lavigne, Carrie Underwood, Paramore, Taylor Swift, Hannah Montana, Aly & Aj, and Lindsey Lohan**

* * *

Chapter 23

She smiled at the memory as she dropped her suitcase at the foot of her bed in her room at school. New Years Eve had been the best way to end a fantastic winter break. Hermione however took this year's celebration as a sign that things were finally on the right track in her life. Her final semester of school had arrived, she had a signed packet of adoption papers ready and waiting for just one more signature, and she had the most wonderful man in the world love her in return. All in all, the start of 2008 was looking pretty good.

Hermione's and Luna's dresses certainly did their jobs that night. Ron had himself a right good stroke when he took in all 5'4" of Luna walking down the stairs toward him, dressed in a black jeweled dress that clung to her torso before fanning out into black chiffon. Harry had to place a calming hand on Ron's shoulder to stop him from ripping off her dress right then and there.

And speaking of Harry, when Hermione met him at the foot of the stairs, his eyes were completely glazed over. Once he had regained enough composure, Harry circled her a few times, taking in the expanse of white silk, with its cowl draped back and criss crossing crystal encrusted straps. Hermione blushed a bit when she realized that Harry had indeed noticed how low cut the front of her dress was. But being the gentleman he was, his eyes didn't stay very long at what was revealed.

The party itself was buckets of fun. The food was to die for and the entertainment didn't fall short. There was three different dance floors packed with people mingling and dancing to either jazz, contemporary, or top 40 sounds. Also for a few hours, there were swing dance lessons being held for anyone interested. Hermione and Luna got a kick out of the lesson even if their respective partners sucked at it.

Hermione got requested to dance with many famous men. She politely declined and accepted different offers. However, there was one offer that she just couldn't refuse. About a half hour before midnight, Hermione found herself face to face with her very own Hollywood crush, Shia Labeouf. But Hermione's buzz from that dance quickly wore off once she got back to the table. The scowl that Harry wore was one for the record books. But Hermione put him in his place by reminding him that she made no fuss whatsoever an hour ago, while he was getting pawed by the "it girl" of the moment, Jordie Dandridge. He wiped his face clean quickly after that.

Their midnight kiss wasn't nearly as flamboyant as Ron and Luna's was. When the clock stuck twelve, a soft brush of lips was all that was needed. The party lasted well into the Am hours but the quartet baled and headed for the Gaslight Edition at around two.

The first week of January called for a lot of studio time. Her boys flew out to London were they worked tirelessly for four days recording and mixing three more songs. On the last day of recording her friends tagged along to watch. Hermione was a little agitated that they _had_ to tag along on that particular day. It was the one day that she didn't want to have an audience. They were recording Harry's song that session and Hermione didn't want him to hear it just yet. She wanted to surprise him when he listened to the finished album in the early summer. However, fate wasn't on her side that day.

But as soon as the chorus of "That's Where it is" kicked in, Hermione had changed her mind. She took in Harry's eyes as she belted out the words and as her fingers flew over the keys. And boy did his eyes glow when the song ended. When she emerged from the sound booth, Harry had grabbed onto her neck and crushed his lips to hers. And he didn't let up…Hermione had to pry his face away just so she could take in air. Apparently he really loved the song and the sentiment behind it, because Harry was glued to her side for the rest of the day.

As the memories faded away, Hermione collapsed with a flourish onto her bed. It was currently three in the morning and absolutely no one in the entire castle was awake. She relished this as she slowly succumbed to sleep. Hopefully Ginny, Lavender and Parvati had kept their word, and her secret could still cling to the end of its quickly fraying rope. She would find out in the morning.

And morning came all too soon. A few first years eyed her brazenly when she entered the common room that morning, but that was the extent of it. And so as Hermione made her way to her first class with her three best friends, she held onto what little hope she had left.

But fate has a funny way of coming back to bite you in the ass. Apparently the Karmic Gods felt that Hermione had kept this secret long enough.

* * *

A wireless box played loudly enough to be heard clearly all throughout the Great Hall. Hermione moseyed down the aisle and parked her behind on the bench in between Harry and Seamus. She turned to address her friends, "How has the afternoon been treating you boys…and Luna," she added as an after thought.

Seamus raised his eyebrow at her. "Clearly you haven't been to Potions yet. Slughorn assigned an essay on Meilskin Root…two whole scrolls! And it is due by the end of the week!"

"Sucktastic," She replied casually, pulling out a set of coloring crayons and a blank sheet of white paper. Seamus glared at her.

She had about half of the paper covered in bright waxy colors before she finally looked up. A new song had come on the radio and a bright smile donned her features when she heard the first few notes of the piano. But Hermione quickly wiped her smile away after realizing that she was currently sitting in a room with about 25 of her classmates who had absolutely no idea that it was her on the radio.

And Hermione sobered completely when she heard Pansy sneer from across the room. "Would someone please tell me why we are listening to muggle music?"

"We're not," one of her friends said. "That's your wireless box Pansy."

They eyed each other…waiting. Waiting for the bomb to drop. And drop it did about a minute and a half later. Hermione found the end to be a little anti-climactic when she heard the dj come back on the air. "Alright, that track has been burning up the muggle charts since its release at the beginning of December. When we first played it we got an out pouring of calls asking all types of things. Why this song that was so popular sounded so muggle, Who is the artist and do we have anything else by her? Well kiddos, we finally have those answers for you," he said to every listener in the room and in the entire wizarding world. "That little number was "We Are Broken" and it is indeed a muggle tune. Currently it sits at number two on the muggle stations countdowns. So, congratulations go out to our very own little witch who is so superbly talented, as to land so high on the charts. Little miss Hermione Granger, you're fantastic," And the dj's voice faded into an advertisement for something that no one in the hall could tell you what.

As Hermione's head thunked to the table top, a cacophony of sound erupted around her and a mass of people converged around her table. Hermione spent the rest of the free hour in the exact same situation she found herself in two days before the holidays. Only this time it was better because she had her friends to deflect a lot of the inquiry.

By the time dinner rolled around, the entire school knew. Her friends stayed at her side the entire time, answering questions right along with her. Hermione was only too grateful to climb the stairs to her dormitory for the night. She side stepped a few of her housemates that looked about ready to grill her some more, and she crawled her way to her room. She handled the situation as best as she could and could only hope that tomorrow would be better.

* * *

The next two months went along about the same. Hermione threw herself into what little school work she had…anything to take her mind off of the constant stream of people following her around. And for the first time in her life, she wished that she had more homework to do…or at least more stuff to occupy her mind.

But it wasn't all bad. One thing that did bring a smile to her face was to hear from different people about how much Malfoy was kicking himself now. Apparently, if he had known that she was famous, he wouldn't have pushed so hard with her. Granted, the ogling got old really fast, but Hermione was used to it by now. And by the time the end of February rolled around, she had stopped noticing as people tried to glom onto her.

Harry also did everything he could to keep her occupied. She would come back to the tower and he would surprise her with some random activity for them to do; be it another run around the perimeter of the grounds, a less than legal hike through the Forbidden Forest, or just some quiet time to sit together and read. No matter what he had planned, Hermione loved it all, simply because it allowed her to spend time with him.

Her relationship with Harry felt more real than her relationship with Malfoy had. While that one had been too intense too fast, this one with Harry felt more comfortable. The fact that they were best friends made everything so easy. They didn't need to go through the formality of dating to get to know each other…because they already did. They didn't even really date…at least not in the normal sense. They usually just hung around the castle and grounds with Ron and Luna. When they did spend time alone, it was almost exactly like the time they spent together before the relationship progressed. The only real difference was that now they were allowed to kiss each other and it wouldn't be considered weird.

When Harry didn't offer an escape from prying eyes, Hermione retreated to her studio, where she would sit down and compose-the Steinway had since been replaced in the room- or just play different melodies to take her mind off things. But since she had a constant stream of followers, her secret studio was no longer secret. Small groups of kids hung around in the hallway outside the closed doors every time she went in there. At least she was able to keep the pass-code quiet.

And when all of these distractions failed to keep her occupied, Hermione turned to her last resort. The signed packet of adoptions papers hidden away in her night table always brightened her day. But along with the joy those papers brought her, they also brought a small sense of doom. The only way to make Paul official, was to face William…and she was dreading that meeting more than anything else. Because no matter the outcome, she was going to get hurt.

* * *

It was the last week of March and Hermione had never been more frazzled in her entire life. She was currently walking down the trodden dirt path toward the village where she would have her meeting with William. Paul had set the meeting place to keep Hermione comfortable and needless to say, William wasn't too happy that he had to spend time in the Wizarding town.

She wrung her hands a few times as she crossed under the ivy covered archway and entered the village. She was nothing but a ball of complete nerves. He had been so angry in his last letter…more so than what he was normally. She knew that if he could be that cruel on paper, he was going to be ten times worse in person.

It seemed to take her longer than normal to reach the center square. She was glad Paul chose a public place for their meeting…he might not be so inclined to get physical if there were witnesses present. But as she rounded the corner, Hermione immediately ducked into a covered alley when she took sight of the square and its lone occupant. Of course he would be alone in a public place. From what she could remember, the man was so menacing, he probably scared everyone off the minute he stepped foot in the square.

Hermione took a few deep breaths to calm down…or try to, before she stepped out of the alley. She had only gone about ten steps before he looked up and took sight of her. And if it was possible, she thought his frown deepened with each step she took toward him. It only took a few more paces and one more deep breath for her to reach him. For the first time in seven years, Hermione stood face to face with William Granger…the personification of her nightmares.

--

The papers felt heavy in her hands as she limped her way up to the entrance doors. It was uncharacteristically cold in the halls as she trudged slowly up to the tower. She took the time to mutter a glamour charm to hide the evidence of her meeting from anyone she might come in contact with…mainly Ron and Harry; not so much Luna because she knew the whole story.

She had to choke off a groan of pain as she pulled the portrait door open. She may have been able to hide the superficial wounds, but the deeper ones wouldn't be fixed that easily. William may have been the most physical he had ever been with her this time…but that didn't stop Hermione from throwing a curse at him before she could make her escape. She might have a hard time walking for the next few weeks, but William wasn't going to be able to go to the bathroom for the next six months without it burning like the Gobi Desert.

Even though she was able to get some satisfaction out of sending him his very own "Magical STD", it did nothing to repair the damage that William already caused. His words were the hardest he had ever unleashed on her. Hermione went into that meeting feeling very good about herself, but came out of that meeting broken. She caught Luna's eye when she entered the common room, and the blonde followed her up the stairs to her bathroom.

Hermione felt her hair gently fall to her shoulders, and she picked herself up off the cold tile floor. She looked at Luna's sad expression as she rinsed the taste out of her mouth. "What happened Hermione?"

"Abuse…what else," She replied leaning back on the counter.

"Just mental?"

She let the glamour drop and slowly lifted the hem of her sweater. Luna sucked in a breath of air when she saw the black circle under her eye and the huge purple splotches cover her abdomen. A few tears fell from Luna's eyes as Hermione turned her arms over and rolled her neck to the side, revealing dark finger sized shadows on her milky skin.

Luna embraced Hermione and they stood there in that cold bathroom with tears rolling silently down their cheeks. After about five minutes, Luna took hold of her friend's hand and made her way into the bedroom. Hermione sat on her bed and before Luna could say anything, Hermione said quietly, "I'll talk, you listen."

She recounted for ten minutes in vivid detail her meeting with her father. Every hit, every kick, and every single word that he used to completely break her spirit. "He signed the papers while I was curled up on the sidewalk. He threw them down at me and spitefully said, 'You screwed up my life! At least now I don't have to deal with you anymore.' And when he moved to kick me again, I grabbed hold of my wand and shot off a random curse at him. He keeled over like I had kicked him where it counts. I managed to get up off the ground, not without any pain mind you, and said to him, 'It was fifteen years ago, get over it, she has! And I may have screwed up your life, but you broke mine.' Then I spit on him and limped my way back up here," Hermione finished as she wiped away the last of her tears.

"Do you want me to call your mom?"

"No," she vehemently replied. "She'll want to call the police. And don't tell Ron or Harry for that matter. Yes, my cursing him was in self defense, but I don't want to have to explain the nuances of magic to the police." Luna nodded and wrapped her arms around her friend once again.

* * *

He wished he could help her…keep the prying eyes away. Harry tried everything he could think of to keep Hermione occupied but lately it seemed as if he had been falling short. People always followed her around and even though she seemed to take it in stride, Harry knew she wasn't 100 percent herself. And he didn't know why.

He talked to Luna about it but as always she kept her mouth shut. Apparently Hermione had told her to keep something a secret. Sometimes he wished she wasn't so dependable. But that didn't stop him from asking her about it randomly everyday. As of right now, Luna was pretty peeved off at him.

The one thing that Harry kept coming back to was the meeting she had with her father. He must not have signed the papers. Hermione would be upset about that right? But that conclusion was wrong on a few levels. If he hadn't signed the papers, then Hermione would probably be more upset. And the other reason that cast doubt for him was the fact that Hermione's dad hadn't had anything to do with her in seven years. Why would he be averse to signing the papers? She was already 18; he wouldn't have any financial obligation to live up to (come to think of it, that answer should have had him running for the hills when he left in the first place), and if he hated her as much as Hermione made out, then why wouldn't he want to be rid of her, as bad as that sounds.

He tried talking to Hermione herself when Luna became no use. But she shut him out even more than Luna did. And this scared him more than anything. When she told him to "butt out" two days ago, Harry swore to himself he would find out what was wrong. And after going through everything from the last week, he only found two things that were strange: Hermione lost her effervescent smile, and she wasn't eating very much.

He could understand the smile thing. She was probably still upset that her secret was blown. Now, instead of nine months of freedom, she had no months of freedom. But this still didn't make sense. She should have known that this was coming and she should be able to handle it. Isn't being followed what comes with the territory? And it's not like they refuse to leave her alone. Harry witnessed her tell people, very nicely, to leave her alone, and they did. This shouldn't be as big a problem as she was making it out to be.

This brought him to the whole not eating thing. Hermione always just said that she wasn't hungry whenever anyone would ask her about it. But when he looked back on it, Harry realized that she hadn't eaten, really eaten, since the morning of the meeting with her dad. When she did eat, she would make some excuse to leave the table the instant she finished whatever little amount of food was on her plate. And what truly scared him was Hermione would always come back about fifteen minutes later with a sickly pallor. And the fact that Luna always got up from the table with her, reaffirmed Harry's conclusion that she was hiding something.

But it made no sense to him at all why Hermione would become all body conscious now. She always looked radiant…to him at least. He probably wasn't the best judge though. He had heard some rude comments made about her; but those were just from girls who were once again jealous of her (namely Pansy and all her little minions). Was it possible that Hermione had heard those comments first hand? It was probable, considering how much the student population at this school gossips. Even if Hermione had heard some rude remarks, that wouldn't explain why she would take them to heart. Hermione never cared what people thought of her…why would she start now?

That was why he was watching her now. They were sitting in the Great Hall during their free hour right after lunch. Once again Hermione hadn't eaten anything, and Harry knew then that he needed to take action. Luna was all the way across the hall talking to one of her housemates, so they had the table free to themselves. He snagged a banana and a spoonful of peanut butter left over from lunch and looked over at her. He knew this was her favorite snack so if she refused, then he would know something was gong on. "Hermione, why didn't you eat lunch?" Starting off slow would be the best tactic.

She looked up at him from her book and with a small smile, replied, "I just wasn't hungry."

"But you haven't eaten all week," He deadpanned her. She openly lied to his face…easing in to it wasn't an option anymore.

"So what are you now, the food police," She joked with a smile.

But he was anything but amused. "I don't like this Hermione. You haven't eaten anything substantial in the last six days and when you do eat, you pick at your food and then run off right as you finish." But he cut her off before she could reply. "And then you come back looking really pale. I know what you're doing Hermione, and it stops now!"

He could tell that she heard the order in his voice and he knew that she didn't like it. Big deal! If she was going to willingly hurt herself then she needed someone to tell her what to do. He watched as her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Oh, and what am I doing Harry. Please tell me, I'd really like to hear it."

"All I know is that you're barely eating anything and then you're making yourself sick afterwards!" He said with his voice rising. "So what if some stupid girl made a rude comment about you. They've done it before and you've never blinked an eye. Why do you all of a sudden care what people think of you!"

Their shouting had drawn the attention of the few people in the room. Harry could see out of the corner of his eye, Luna walking briskly towards them with a fierce look on her face. Good, if this was what she was hiding then he would like to talk to her as well. He refocused his gaze on his girlfriend to listen to her response. "Don't talk about things that you don't understand Harry! You have no idea," she finished in a slightly broken stage whisper.

"Clearly I have no clue, because I can't fathom why you would do this to yourself. All I know is that you're crazy for doing this!"

But her reaction to his last words was not what he expected. She didn't scream and she didn't throw anything at him. What she did was so much worse. She broke. Harry watched as she looked at him with tears in her eyes and an expression of hurt and utter betrayal on her face. And in that moment, Harry knew he went too far…but he didn't understand how. All he knew was that he needed to make it right with her.

She bolted from the table when the first of the tears fell down her cheeks. His chair crashed to the floor in his haste to chase after her. But he was only able to take a few steps in the direction she ran off when he felt someone grab his arm. He turned to shake off whoever it was, but Harry stuttered when he saw the hatred in Luna's eyes. "Luna I have to go talk to her."

"You stay away from her," The ice dripping in her voice stopped him cold. He made to break from her grasp, but her grip got tighter. By the time she was done talking, it was almost painful. "Listen to me now Potter; go near her, and I'll break your legs so you can't, talk to her, and I'll cut out your tongue! I'll say it again, so you know that I mean it; stay away from her!" Her hold dropped and Harry watched her run off in Hermione's direction.

He didn't know what happened. One minute Hermione was yelling at him and the next she looked as if he had slapped her. And Luna; what was that girl's deal? Why did she react so violently? Harry knew that she wouldn't really break his legs or cut out his tongue, but why was she so mean? He slowly gathered his belongings and headed in the direction that they ran. He didn't care if Luna threatened him; he needed to talk to Hermione and apologize. What for, he didn't know. But all he did know was that he needed to make it right.

* * *

The bathroom door slammed behind her and the cracking sound reverberated around the room as she threw herself onto her bed. She curled her knees up to her chest and just laid there, holding herself together, as the sobs wracked her tired body. She was tired…so very tired; tired of hurting, tired of the lack of control over her life, and just plain tired of hating herself for what she was doing. Sure the purging gave her some semblance of control, but she hated it. It was disgusting and it was hurting her almost as much as the pain was.

Pain is a funny thing. Hermione could handle insulting jabs from her classmates…that was easy, because that was what they were, just jabs. She thought that she could handle the emotional onslaught William liked to unleash…her method of coping, while twisted, seemed to get the job done. But this was new. The pain she was feeling now was more than she could bare. This torrent of pain was crippling, because it came from the one person she thought would never hurt her.

He had called her crazy. He told her she was the one thing that she had fought so hard not to become. He had told her that it would take a lot to make him angry with her. Harry knew how to make his anger count. Last week, she thought that William's words had broken her. This one word from Harry however, took the cake. With one word, Harry managed to make seven years of intensive therapy, disappear.

But could she really blame him? She was damaged goods, but he didn't know the extent of the damage. It was by her doing that he didn't understand…could she fault him for that? But he did know that she was in therapy, and anyone with half a mind knows not to call someone who's in therapy, crazy.

She heard the door to her bedroom burst open not too long after she curled herself on her bed. Luna's body halted four paces away from the bathroom door. The blonde walked deliberately towards the bed and curled her body around Hermione's. "I thought I would find you in the bathroom."

She chocked out a short laugh and managed to sit up on the bed. "Oh I was already in there," Hermione raked her hands through her hair as silent tears streaked down her cheeks. "I couldn't do it Luna, and I'm not going to anymore. I'm done. I'm done hurting myself to take the pain away. Because it's not working…the pain's not going away."

She felt Luna's arms wrap around her middle and felt her face press into her back. "What do you want to do?" She asked quietly.

"I just don't want to hurt anymore. I've been doing it for too long. I thought I was able to handle it with William. I thought I was making some progress and then Harry has to go and smash it all apart," She said as her face crumpled.

"Well, I made sure that Harry won't bother you. If he values his tongue and legs, he'll steer clear of you."

"Why would you do that Luna?" But Hermione didn't wait for a reply before she threw open her door and descended into the common room. Luna was hot on her heels. Hermione collapsed onto the couch and dropped her hands over her eyes.

Luna sat down next to her. "Hermione, did you hear what he called you; that's unforgivable."

"I'm not forgiving him Luna," She shouted, throwing her hands into the air in frustration. "But you had no right to tell him that."

"Thank you!" Both girls whipped their heads around at the sound of his voice.

She noticed Luna's eyes darken and shivered at the venom in her friend's voice. "I told you to back off Harry!"

"And like Hermione said, you have no right to tell me that!" His voice softened as he turned to her. Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and asked, "What's going on Hermione?"

She could only glare at him and shake her head. "You don't need to concern yourself with a crazy person's baggage!" Her voice held more venom than Luna's.

But apparently, Harry had had enough of her shutting him out over the past week. "Stop shutting me out! Is that what this is about…me calling you crazy?" She could only glare in response. "Jesus Hermione, I was trying to help you!"

"And you think calling me crazy would help," She yelled.

"Look, I'm sorry that I said that to you, but you need to understand. Hermione, making yourself sick is not healthy and it will do so much damage."

She pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "You think I don't know that? Do you honestly think that I like doing that to myself?"

He fell to the couch in frustration. He raked his hands through his hair a few times before leveling on her, "Of course you don't like it. But I just don't understand why some rude remarks from inane girls make you feel so bad about yourself that you take such drastic measures to fix it."

"I am not doing this out of vanity, Harry," Hermione sighed, flopping down to sit on the stairs.

"What other reason is there?"

She was so angry at him that she couldn't even shout anymore. Shouting took too much energy, and she didn't have much left. It was time to tell him the whole truth. She had tried to shield him for as long as she could, but she couldn't do it anymore. "Coping," she sighed.

He looked at her in bewilderment. But when she offered no further explanation, he asked harshly, "Can you give me a straight answer here please? What are you coping from?"

She closed her eyes and fell back onto the stairs. She didn't want to see his reaction when she told him. "You only think you know why my mother divorced my father," Even though she couldn't see him, Hermione knew he was about to interrupt, so she raised her hand to silence him. "It was abuse…but he never once laid a hand on her. No, he saved his hands for me. I endured three years of physical abuse and countless more years of emotional abuse from that man. My mother didn't find out that he beat me every night, until one day when she came home from the hospital early."

"My God, Hermione…"

But she cut him off. "Save it Harry, nothing you can say will change anything. That man stole my spirit and my life. He makes me hate myself for what happened; and it wasn't even my fault. One genetic anomaly and I have to grow up with a father who can't stand the sight of me. It's the only way I know how to cope with so much pain. And I hate myself more and more every time I do it" she whispered as more tears ran down her face. "Now you know the truth…I hope you're happy." A sob echoed in the quiet common room and Hermione dashed up the stairs.

He sat there stunned as her bedroom door slammed shut. Harry was not prepared for what he just heard. He could have handled it if she was only doing this out of vanity. But he didn't know how to deal with this. "I'm the only other person who knows the whole story," Harry whipped around at Luna's voice. He had forgotten that she was even in the room. "Harry, the reason why she is in therapy is because William took everything from her. But when he left, Hermione thought it was because she did something wrong."

"She didn't do anything…"

"I know that Harry, and she knows it too. But it doesn't change the fact that he abandoned her, and made her think that it was her fault. She still wants him to love her. Hermione goes to therapy to prove that she's not crazy; it's what she has fought so hard to not become. You called her crazy Harry. She trusts you more than anyone; in her mind, you calling her crazy means that she is, and all her efforts over the past seven years have been for nothing."

He didn't look up until he heard the portrait hole close behind her. _I'm so stupid!_ He heaved himself up off the couch and ascended the staircase towards her room. He knocked quietly on her door, but heard nothing. "I am so deeply sorry Hermione. Had I known…please forgive me," he whispered through her door. All he got was a soft sense of magic and the sound of the lock clicking into place.

* * *

**Don't hate me. It had to be done. Things can't be all sunshine and roses all the time. Stay tuned for chapter 24 next week. Review please, I even give you full license to yell at me! Toodles...**


	25. Chapter 24

**Okay kiddos...this is it. After a year and a half of writing this bad boy, and after a little under a year of being posted, Good and Broken is complete. There is a short epilouge that I will post probably on Monday...I have the Up All Night tonight and then Haunted Pallouse tomorrow, then on Sunday it is time to actually start writing my Poverty paper. So look for the "final" post sometime on Monday. Also, Good and Broken is now posted on my profile. Go take a listen.**

**This has been such a fun experience for me to do. This story was born out of a fleeting thought that jumped into my head in June 07 and I figured "why the hell not". I didn't ever intend to post it and then when I did, I never expected people to actually read it...let alone like it. It didn't get many reviews but I am happy with the 64 it has gotten. I won't hold it against you if you didn't review...I don't ever review either. But I would like for you guys to do it for this chapter or the epilouge...or both! I would just love to know how you all felt it turned out at the end.**

**So Kids, I won't babble on any more...who knows if any of you even read all that jibber jabber. So for the last time...ONWARD...**

**DISCLAIMER (also for the last time):**

**I own none of it except a few characters and the storyline, which is sort of based off of Disney Channel's Hannah Montana.**

**One final thatnk you to all of the artists who I made Hermione "steal" from. This story wouldn't have been created if I didn't like the songs I took from you!**

**Carrie Underwood, Paramore, Avril Lavigne, Taylor Swift, Hannah Montana, Lindsey Lohan, and Aly & Aj**

* * *

Chapter 24

It was the longest month and a half of her life. Hermione had made it a point that night to call Carolyn and set up more appointments. So every Saturday, instead of hanging around with Luna, Ron and Ginny- the only friends she could stand to be around- Hermione sat in the common room with her therapist and friend, trying everything to help fix the damage.

And it had been working. In her last session, she made a breakthrough. In the beginning, her purging had just been a coping mechanism to deal with abandonment issues. But last week, after revealing the info about her last purge session, she discovered that there was more to it than just abandonment. It was coupled with anger.

Carolyn had suggested the perfect way to overcome the purging. Every time that Hermione got angry or upset-to the point of wanting to purge- she was to sit down and compose-be it songs, poems or just a string of profanities on the page. Writing it out seemed to have worked well in the past, and they were hoping it would work for this too.

And it had worked. In the last week, Hermione had composed two of the greatest works she had ever created. The lyrics were powerful and the melodies were intense. Composing was cathartic for her. No matter how angry or upset she was, once she sat down at her piano or pulled out her trusty Steno Pad, all of her unpleasantness would just melt away.

The last month and a half had been really hard. Her therapy had been intense, but that wasn't the main reason why the time had been hard. It was Harry…and the fact that she missed him…so much. Right after it happened, she had been so angry at him that she refused to even hear out his apologies; and boy did he give her a lot of them. But it seemed that after awhile of her pointedly ignoring him, Harry had given up. Whenever they would pass each other or encounter each other in class, he would just look at her sadly for a bit before turning his eyes elsewhere.

They didn't talk anymore either. And that was what hurt her the most. She missed the sound of his voice, and she would give anything just to have him say something again. It could even be something crass. Even though she hated it when he talked like that; right now, she wouldn't even care, as long as she got to hear his voice.

She was currently sitting on the steps leading up to the main doors with Luna, just enjoying the mid May sun. April had been brutal, with its few days of intense snowfall and harsh winds. But it had been beautiful out for the past week, and Hermione couldn't stand to be inside today.

There had been a big commotion a half hour ago, as everyone made the trek down to the Quidditch pitch for the second to last game of the season. As it was, Hermione and Luna were not going to attend. While she hated to play the game, Hermione had no problem watching it. But she just wasn't in the mood today, and neither was Luna.

Their quiet day was disturbed again as the entrance doors opened not too long after the masses exited. The girls turned to see the Ravenclaw team file out, looking pristine with their brooms perched on the shoulders of their freshly pressed uniforms. Shortly after the Ravenclaws passed, the Gryffindor team made their exit. Luna gave Ron's hand a squeeze as he passed by before she turned back to her book. Hermione winked at Ginny and gave her butt a swat of good luck. Ginny stuck her tongue out at her and Hermione laughed in response.

But her laughing died out when Harry approached her. He looked down at her and she returned his gaze, but yet again, no one said a word. He continued to look at her over his shoulder as he got further and further away, until he finally had to jog to catch up to his team. When he was out of sight, Hermione let out a soft sigh that broke Luna out of her reading. "What's wrong Hermione?"

She just continued to look in the direction that Harry went, with sadness in her eyes. Luna caught her stare and grabbed hold of her friend's hand. "Hermione, I hate it that you keep doing this to yourself. Just the fact that you even want to forgive him makes me judge you."

That elicited a chuckle out of her. "I know I should hate him with every fiber of my being, but I just can't bring myself to. Yes he hurt me and really threw off my progress, but it wasn't entirely his fault."

"Yes it was; he has no one to blame but himself right now," Luna seethed.

"No it wasn't. Luna, I didn't tell him everything the night he found out about my therapy. That was my fault. Had he known, Harry would never have said what he said," she replied as she doodled her name at the top of her paper. Luna however, didn't look convinced.

"Even so, the idiot should have known better."

Hermione continued drawing on her paper. "Yes he should have known better. And yes he is an idiot…but he's my idiot. And I just want things to go back to how they were before," She said sadly. "But I don't know if things can?"

"I don't see how they can either," Luna quipped shortly.

"Not on my end Luna," Hermione said in exasperation. "He seems to have given up. He doesn't talk to me anymore…hell he doesn't talk anymore. And I don't know how to tell him that things are okay."

Luna looked hard at her. Her brow furrowed and she turned back to her book. "Well, I think taking him back would be nuts, but if it's what you want, then I'll support you."

"Thanks Luna, that means a lot. I know you don't approve, and I don't even think that I approve, but I'm hurting without him."

"Well, don't expect him to fully believe you. When you tell him, he is going to grovel at your feet and beat himself up a lot. And you know what, I'm looking forward to that," Luna said getting to her feet. "I need to actually start studying for Binns' final. I've put if off for long enough. If I don't come back from the library, fix up my box in the morgue…I'll need it."

Hermione laughed as the doors closed behind her friend. She looked out at the lake in the distance before picking up her pen. Luna was right. Harry wouldn't believe her if she just told him that she forgave him. He was going to beat himself up over it, and like Luna, Hermione was kind of looking forward to it.

The sun was warm on her skin as she sat perched on those stairs. She could hear the crowed cheer as her lyrics were inscribed on the paper. As the words flowed, Hermione idly wondered who was winning.

* * *

He absolutely hated himself for what he had done. He had promised to never hurt her…and that was what he precisely did. Harry had broken that promise. He deserved everything that happened after.

It had been the longest month and a half of his life. He had tried so many times to apologize to her, but she never forgave him. Harry didn't know what else he could do to make it up to her. So after his last failed attempt, he gave up. He would let her make the decision to come back…that was, if she wanted to.

He didn't expect her to ever talk to him again. And his expectations were proved correct. Hermione hadn't said a word to him since that night. He deserved it…but it still didn't make it hurt any less. He was hurting every second of everyday. Every second that she stayed angry with him, was like a knife to the heart. It got so bad that at one point, Harry stopped talking completely. That had been three weeks ago…and he hadn't said a word sense.

But, he used his pain in constructive ways. Harry threw himself into his schoolwork, and he was currently sitting third in his class. And when he wasn't studying, Harry was on the Quidditch pitch, formulating new plays and attacks that would help them in the battle for the cup.

But those distractions only occupied his mind during the daylight hours. When night came, the only thing he could think about was how much he ruined everything. He broke her in everyway possible and he lost his best friend in the process. He hated himself more than he hated anyone else.

Ron had tried to get him to liven up a bit, but his attempts were only half-assed. He was also pissed at Harry for what happened. Luna would glare at him whenever they crossed paths and Ginny could only look at him with blatant indifference: she didn't know the reason behind the debacle, which was why she didn't hate him too. But she still took Hermione's side…not that he blamed her.

He was hurting so much that the semi-final match against Ravenclaw taking place that day, couldn't even brighten his spirits. He could only hope that he could stay focused and be on his game, so he wouldn't let his team down. He had already let her down…she was more than enough.

He drudged along behind his team through the entrance hall and out the doors towards the pitch. He watched as Luna squeezed Ron's hand for good luck before she turned back to her book. And when he saw her, a slight smile graced his face. He could tell that she had made some progress with the way that she interacted with Ginny. She was laughing again and the sound made his heart swell. It was good that she was healing. He only wished that he could do the same.

He walked passed her with his head down, but looked up at her when he felt her gaze. Harry found himself lost in her eyes and once again felt the stab of his self-loathing. He was a little surprised when she didn't look away from him like she used to. He couldn't take his eyes off of her even as he drew further and further away from her. He only broke his gaze when he heard one of his teammates shout for him to hurry up. Harry turned around then and hustled towards the locker rooms.

It was different that she hadn't broken the contact. It got his hopes up a small bit, but he wasn't going to read anything into it. He knew she wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon, if at all. How could he expect her to forgive him if he couldn't even forgive himself?

* * *

She groaned after opening the letter that had been dropped on her plate at lunch today. Once again, she was requested to do yet another interview with yet another magical radio station. The requests had been non stop since she had been found out all those months ago. And every time, she would politely decline, but apparently, no was not an option. "What is it Hermione?" Ginny asked when Hermione put the letter back in its envelope.

"Just another interview request…I mean, I've said no for the last twenty requests. You'd think they would have caught on by now."

"I still don't know why you won't do it. I think it would be really fun."

She scrubbed her hands over her face before replying. "It's just a lot of hassle that I don't want to have to deal with. I have too much going on right now." And it was true; she did have a lot going on at the moment…and most of it centered around a particular person. She had finished her song that would hopefully make Harry believe her when she said she forgave him, and her very late Christmas gift for him had arrived in the mail the day before; all she had to do was figure out a way to give it to him. But the fact that her album's release date was in a week, was what was giving her the most stress at the moment.

"I still think you should do it. I mean, you're going to do the release show here at school, why not let them interview you? If you have fun in the muggle interviews that you go on, then I think you would have fun doing one of these."

Ginny did have a point. All of her previous interviews had been fun. But she had been on so many in the past two weeks that she was tired. It was strenuous having to travel for appearances; long hours on flights coupled with end of the year homework was not something she ever wanted to do again.

She sighed in resignation. Ginny's pouty eyes were too much for her. "Fine, if it will get the population and _you_ off my back, then I'll do it."

"Yay," Ginny squealed, bouncing in her seat.

"Why are you so excited about this," Hermione asked, looking at her like she was nuts.

"Because, I think it will be a lot of fun. And after everything you have been through in the past few months; you need some fun."

She rolled her eyes at her friend and gathered up her stuff. She pulled Ginny by the hand and they headed out into the hall. When they reached the common room, Hermione picked up her Blackberry and dialed Kennedy's number. They had a nice long conversation and by the end of it, Hermione was scheduled to be at the radio station at noon on Friday for her interview. Ginny squealed again before running off to God only knows where. But if Hermione knew Ginny at all, it would be off to inform anyone she ran into about Hermione's interview.

* * *

He woke up to Ron's face about two inches form his own. If it had been any other time, Harry would have catapulted himself off his bed in fear. But as it was, he was just too depressed to care. "What do you want Ron?"

"He speaks," Ron exclaimed before ripping the covers off of Harry's bed. "You need to get up because it is 11:30 on a Friday and just because you are depressed doesn't mean you get to sleep away the entire day. Come on, we're all going to be in the Great Hall to listen to Hermione's broadcast."

"If I get up will you tone it down a notch?" Harry asked hauling himself out of bed. From what he could tell, Ron seemed to be beside himself with excitement. It was a little too much for him to handle at his current point in his depression.

This was going to be really hard on him. It was going to be bad listening to her be all excited. It was hard enough listening to her talk when she was depressed…but listening to her talk while she is happy was going to be torture.

He trudged along behind his friend with the knowledge that no good would come from this afternoon. But he was a masochist at heart and the pain he knew he would soon feel was a tad bit welcoming. At least he would be feeling something, instead of his month and a half of nothingness.

When they entered the Great Hall, Harry was surprised to find it filled with a good sized amount of students. He figured it was just going to be him and a few of his housemates but when Harry looked around, he noticed that the majority of all the houses were there…even a few Slytherins were present, which just confused him even more.

A few wireless boxes were placed strategically around the room to provide for the best acoustics, and Harry could hear the voice of the dj pouring out of the speakers. He looked up to find Ginny waving them over to where she and Luna were sitting, along with a few others from each of their houses. "Good job getting him to rejoin the living Ron," Ginny exclaimed giving her brother a high five.

'Well, it was tough…I had to smack him around a bit but in the end, he submitted to my will," He replied, knowing that it would get Harry to say something in return.

And his plan worked well. "You know I will never submit to you Ron. I just followed him here to get him to shut up!"

The group laughed and they settled themselves into the cozy circle their friends had set up. It felt good to be with his friends again. Hell, it felt good to be with people again. Harry vowed to himself then that he wouldn't hole himself away anymore. His actions had been hurting more than just himself.

They fell into a friendly chatter about the end of the year exams and what not. Ginny was peeved off that she would have to go two more weeks then the rest of them but she got over it when she found out that she could move her stuff into the seventh year floor for the remaining two weeks. That little tid bit certainly put a smile on the red head's face.

They had just reached the point in the conversation where one topic was ending and another one was set to begin when someone shouted from across the hall, "Everyone, shut up! It's starting."

A hush fell over the hall and everyone turned in the direction of the nearest wireless box. And not two seconds later, they heard the voice of the dj come on again. "Alright that was Wickersham with "Sundance in Green". Does anyone else find the title of that song a little weird? But enough of that nonsense; I have a very special treat for you listeners today. For the past five months, since her single broke onto our stations, we have been trying to get Hermione Granger to pay us a visit, but she has declined us every time. Well, that streak has ended because sitting across from me in this very studio is the gorgeous brunette herself. How are you doing today Hermione?"

"I'm doing quite alright Keegan, how are you?"

"Well, I'm doing fantastic now that I am sitting across from you. Tell me Hermione, why are you only now agreeing to give us an interview?"

Her melodious laugh rang out over the speakers for a bit before she replied, "Well, for the record, I declined every radio station that asked for an interview, so don't feel too bad. Well, really the reason why I finally decided to do this interview is because as you know, my new album will be released next Friday, and I felt like it was the right time to do it. Actually that's not true. I was forced by my friend Ginny to do this interview…apparently she felt that it was the right time for it. I was planning on doing it after the album got released and things settled down before the tour."

He reveled in her voice. It had been so long since he had heard it that it was like finding water in the middle of the desert. But he was pulled out of his reveling by the annoying voice of the dj. "That is wonderful, wonderful. So tell our listeners how your tours usually go. Are they anything like a magical tour or are they completely different?"

"Well, since I have never been to a show in the magical world, I have no idea," she laughed a bit. "But my shows are really crazy."

"Crazy, how so?"

"Well, they're really just like big parties. I get up on stage with my boys and I rock out on my piano or guitar, and just basically make a huge fool out of myself. But the crowed seems to love it so I don't see the need to change how they go."

"So are you going to be making any magical stops during this tour? I know for a fact that we all want you to."

"There are only going to be a few. As you know, I never planned on being known in our world so when everyone found out, I felt like I should at least make a few stops. But the problem was that the tour schedule had already been made and tickets for some of the earlier shows had already gone on sale, so my tour coordinator had to squeeze a few extra dates into the tour. Let's just say, I am a little miffed at that."

"How come?"

"I would have preferred it if she had just tacked on the extra shows at the end of the tour but she placed them in the middle. Most of my days off were taken away. But it's not like I can do anything about it. I don't make the schedule, I just make the music."

"Speaking of music, I purchased all of your older albums and I just have to say, they are amazing. Is this new album along the same lines as the previous three have been?"

"No, this one is a lot darker than the others."

"That was what I thought when I was listening through it. What made you make the change for this one?"

She hesitated before answering. Harry knew she must be struggling with this question. It had been brutal for her to explain the whole story to him. He didn't know how she was going to tell the world.

"Well, it's a long, convoluted story, but I'll just say this; this album is basically the story of last year of my life. This past year has been a really tough and the lyrics reflect on that."

"I thought it had to be something. Here at the station we've had a lot of questions about a few of the songs. Could you explain a few of them to us?" Apparently she must have agreed to the question because Keegan continued shortly after. "Well, we'll get the easy ones out of the way first."

"I was afraid of that," Hermione replied causing the dj to laugh a little.

"Don't worry, it won't be too brutal. One from your last album sounds a lot like "Miracle" from this one. Was "Miracle" written along the same lines as "Keep Holding On"?"

"Yes, I actually wrote both of those right around the same time. And before you ask, yes they are politically charged. I wrote those during the war. "Keep Holding On" was basically my anthem to get the population and myself to stay positive and to know that whatever was supposed to happen would happen. "Miracle" I wrote for my best friend to keep his spirits up while he was out there fighting."

"I'm assuming that you are referring to Harry Potter, correct? So you two are good friends?"

"The best of, yes." His heart warmed to that. She still cared about him. And if he was not mistaken, Harry detected the same love in her voice that she showed him before he went and screwed everything up. Perhaps they could mend what was broken.

"Now I had my first listen to the entire album yesterday and a few songs really struck me. They just so happen to be the darker ones out of the bunch. How did you come up with "Confessions of a Broken Heart", and "Tied together with a Smile"?"

"These are the hard ones to explain but I will do my best. Those two are actually tied along with "We are Broken" and "Let the Flames Begin". You see, I didn't always have the best life. I grew up in an abusive home and these songs are my way of coming to terms with my early life."

"Do you mind explaining a little more to our listeners? If you don't feel comfortable then that is completely fine."

"No it's okay. I've held onto this secret for too long anyway. My father mentally and physically abused me until I turned eleven years old. One night my mother walked in and witnessed him hitting me. She was able to rip him off of me and she kicked him out of the house that night.

"I was a little kid and didn't understand why my father left, but even when everyone assured me that it wasn't my fault; my father had already made me believe that it was. So even after I was safe from his abuse, I still had problems adjusting to life. I went through a lot of therapy and I am still, but it wasn't until just recently that I finally believed that I did nothing wrong. I wrote "Confessions" right after he left, and it was just basically my way of asking him if he ever even loved me at all. "We are Broken" reflects back onto the times when he would beat me and I would just pray that God would keep me alive to live another day."

"What about the other two," The dj asked carefully.

"Well, "Let the Flames Begin" I just finished writing. About a month ago I had my first meting with my father since he left seven years ago."

"How'd that go?"

"Not well," She chuckled. It amazed him that she could be so cavalier about it. When Harry found out what that man did that day, it took everything in him not to hunt the bastard down and throttle him. He cut his inner monologue off when he heard Hermione's voice continue. "I met with him to get him to sign some papers so my step dad could finally adopt me, and let's just say that he didn't take it well. All I'll say, is I still have a few bruises left over from that encounter. But the song is basically me letting my dad and the rest of the world know that you can do what you want to me, but it won't make me hurt anymore. He can degrade me and beat me all he wants; it won't do a thing to me anymore. I am too strong for it now"

"You want me to hunt him down for you," He asked in a hard voice that caused Hermione to laugh a little. "It's wonderful that you were able to heal yourself from all the pain you've experienced. But what about the last song? Where did that one come from?"

"That one was the hardest to write. I learned how to cope with my pain and it got me through the day. The method wasn't the greatest though. For the past seven years I have been battling Bulimia Nervosa." Gasps rang out through the hall after her admission. He looked over to his friends and noticed that Ginny was the only one that didn't know. Her eyes had tears in them and her hand was covering her mouth. But he didn't take too much time looking at her because Hermione began once again.

"You need to understand that my father stole everything from me. The only way that I had some semblance of control over my life was by food. Every time I would experience something hard, whether it be a snide comment from girls at school or if I failed a test; I would binge to make myself feel better. But after the binge ended I would feel extraordinarily large amounts of anxiety. Purging made the anxiety go away. Like I said, my coping method was twisted but it seemed to work.

"But the last time I tried to purge to make the pain go away, it didn't work. So I started therapy again and through my sessions I found a new way to cope. Writing has turned cathartic for me and "Tied Together with a Smile" came out of that process. It's basically just me talking about my eating disorder and my journey to break out of that destructive cycle."

Keegan let out a huge gust of air before replying, "Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say, how sorry I am for what you have had to go through. No one deserves to have to live like that. You are incredibly strong for not cracking by now. I hope you know that we all support you and we hope you continue in making your recovery."

"Thank you, that means a lot. It has been a tough road but I am going to keep chugging along until I am completely healed."

"That is great. Okay, so onto other brighter topics; my sources in the muggle world have said that you are up for album of the year at the Grammy's. How does that feel?"

She gave a hearty laugh in reply. "I have been told that by everyone in my camp and I just shake my head at them. I feel extremely blessed just to be grouped with all of the other amazing artists up for that category this year. I don't know if the new album will live up to the hype, but here's hoping."

"Alright, well, we're going to take a quick break but when we come back, we'll have more with Miss Granger and if we're really lucky, she might just give us a little a'capella number. We'll be right back after this."

Harry turned to look at his friends when the commercial came on the air. Luna looked shocked that Hermione had revealed so much and Harry had to agree with her. He couldn't believe that she talked about it so easily. Whatever she had been doing in those therapy sessions clearly had worked because Hermione sounded like she was finally put back together.

The interview lasted for another half hour before everyone in the hall started for other things. Harry followed Ron, Luna and Ginny back up to the common room in silence, just listening to them as they discussed the interview.

Harry wasn't going to get his hopes up but if Hermione could forgive everything that had happened to her, perhaps she could forgive him too. He was going to let her make the first move however, as much as it pained him to wait any longer.

* * *

He was a bit surprised when Hermione didn't come and talk to him after her radio exposé. He thought that after that she would be more open to hashing things out. But then he remembered just how much of a dick he was and Harry was brought back to reality.

At least his other friends had decided to stop ostracizing him. He surmised that if his friends figured that Hermione was okay talking about what happened to the rest of the world, then it was okay that they bum around with him again. And it did feel good to have his friends back. It had been a lonely month and a half.

Even though she still wasn't talking to him, that didn't stop Harry from searching her out just to be in her presence. Until recently, she had always taken off once she realized that he was there. But now, it didn't seem to bother her. She had even taken to casting fleeting glances his way. Harry took that as a good sign.

He woke up the next Friday with the determination to wish her good luck with the album release show later that night. Harry finally felt ready to talk to her again. Even if she did shoot him down now, he would be able to handle it. It would hurt no doubt, but at least it wouldn't kill him like it would have earlier.

It was extraordinarily late when he woke up. But considering the fact that he was up until four the night before pacing a hole in his floor as he debated his new found determination; one thirty in the afternoon was as to be expected. He hopped out of bed and bummed around his room, packing up a few things for a while before he headed for the bathroom to get himself ready. It was extremely hot in the castle due to it being mid May, so Harry cranked the shower to cold and tossed himself in. If he wasn't awake before, he certainly was now.

Harry made his way down to the common room to put his plan into action, only to find the room completely empty. Classes had been canceled due to the fact that Hermione's concert was that night. The castle was bound to be a mad house with trying to get the great hall in suitable conditions to hold the show.

Harry looked out the window and was just able to spot Ron's flamboyant hair across the lawns. His arms were waving frantically, which Harry figured meant that he was talking about something really important. He grabbed a book from the communal shelf and made for the corridor.

It was eerily silent in the halls as he walked down to the main floor. He passed the library only to find it jam packed with his classmates studying up for their final exams the coming week. He laughed to himself, knowing that he had taken his exams early so he would be able to get to New Jersey in time for the summer semester. It felt weird knowing that he only had a few more days left here before he would have to make it on his own. Harry just hoped he could patch things up with her before he left.

His plan had been to head in Ron's direction and read outside, but those plans were effectively put on hold when he made it to the Great Hall.

As Harry approached, the hall's open doors let her music float out into the hallway. He checked his watch, and surmised that this must be her sound check. It was three o'clock and since the show was at seven, now seemed to be the right time to make sure everything was working correctly.

As soon as the music stopped he could overhear what being said in the hall. A deep voice rang out, "Alright Hermione, why don't you sing "Twisted" next. That one will be good there in the line up."

Her sweet voice replied hesitantly, "I still don't know if I want to sing that one tonight."

"Why wouldn't you? That was the one to finish off the album right? You were so excited about it on the phone yesterday."

"I know but…" She trailed off in what sounded like embarrassment. "I just don't know if I want to see his reaction to it. What if he doesn't like it? If he listens to it off the album and hates it then at least I won't be there to witness my own humiliation." Who was she talking about? Why would she have any more reason to be embarrassed? She had bled her heart out to the world and no one thought any less of her. What was the problem?

"Well, why don't you sing it now and then you can decide later whether or not to include it tonight."

She let out a little laugh and it warmed his heart. "That sounds doable."

It was quiet for a bit before he heard the drums beat out a medium paced rhythm before the guitars kicked in. It was an interesting melody; not really like any of the others on the album, but for some reason it sucked him in. But the music had nothing on her lyrics. They were amazing and not what he ever hoped to expect.

"**Baby you're a wrecking ball, crashing into me, nothing I can do but fall, piece by piece you broke down every part of me that ever thought I'd never need you…But they don't feel you loving me…Maybe but it's too late now to save me, I'm too tangled…It's twisted messed up, and the more I think about it it's crazy but, so what, I may never understand it, I'm caught up and I'm hanging on, I wanna love you even if it's wrong."**

He sat there in a dumb silence. Could it be that Hermione was afraid that he wouldn't want her back? Was that why she said she might not want to perform it tonight? It was too much to hope that this amazing song was about him. There was just no way…if she wanted him back she would have come to him by now. Unless she thought he might not want her back.

Harry got himself up off the floor and made for the doors. Once he hit the open air, he turned himself in Ron's direction with every intent to tell him and Luna about what he just heard. But once he reached his destination, he lost his nerve. Harry didn't want to ruin his friends' day- not when they just now started letting him back in- by moaning over his situation with Hermione. He had to smile when he heard Luna reply to Ron, who was still waving his arms about, "I don't know Ron; that shirt seems a bit kitschy to me…"

* * *

The instant sound check was done, Hermione hurried up to her room. She was leaving that night for New York and she needed to let him know that she had forgiven him before she left. Hermione had woken up that morning with the determination of telling Harry to his face, but she psyched herself out before she could find him.

She was still debating the issue during sound check and had to battle with herself on whether or not she would sing his new song that night. Finally she agreed to rehearse it and then decide later on that night. As of right now, she was planning on performing it, but things were still up in the air.

On the off chance that she did chicken out, Hermione wanted to have a back up plan. Even if Harry didn't want her anymore- which was understandable; she was broken after all- she still wanted to let him know how she felt.

As soon as she reached her bed room, Hermione threw herself onto the floor and dug around under her bed for his very belated Christmas present. It had finally come back from the printers and she knew he would love it, even coming from her.

She sat down at her desk and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen and wrote down the words that had been rattling around in her mind for the last two weeks. As soon as she was finished she picked up the large package and carted it over to Harry's room. She laid the package down on his bed and placed the letter right on top of it. After re-closing the bed curtains, Hermione hustled her way back to her room so she could shower and get ready for the show tonight.

* * *

As they walked back up to the common room that night after the show was over, Harry still couldn't believe that she had forgiven him. And she seemed so cavalier about it up on stage when she gave the introduction for the song. After her words ended, all of his friends looked over at him, reconfirming the fact that this song was indeed for him. But he still couldn't believe it. He had hurt her so badly that he didn't deserve her forgiveness.

Ron tried to clue him in to the fact that he was being a complete moron, and a part of him knew his friend was right. But before he let himself fully believe what his ears had heard, Harry needed to hear her actually say it.

Harry was too wound up to go to sleep now, so he stayed up for a bit, while the rest of his dorm mates busted out the alcohol to celebrate the end of term. It was still a tad bit early to be celebrating due to the fact that they still had exams next week, but what ever worked for them.

Harry pretty much stayed to himself through out the party. Occasionally, Ron or Seamus or someone would try to get him to join in the merriment, but his head was too confused to put in much effort to their shenanigans. He begged off around three in the morning when he finally felt able to go to sleep. His friends were such booze hounds that he knew they would be up for a while longer.

After casing a silencing charm on his door to cut off the ruckus below, Harry went to his bathroom. He came back out after brushing his teeth and changed into a pair of light weight sleep pants, before pulling open his curtains. Instead of seeing his sheets tossed haphazardly around his bed like normal, Harry found his sheets perfectly made with a brown package lying on top of them.

He picked up the weighty package before taking the note off the top. His eyes grew wide as he read her elegant script.

_Harry,_

_I am truly sorry that this is getting to you so late. I had intended to give it to you over Christmas, but it wasn't ready at the time. I only just received it from the printers last week. So here is your very late gift._

_Do you remember last spring when we were skulking around in Lupin's attack? Ron had just flipped out over a spider and ran from the room. After you went down to make sure he didn't have a stroke, I found something tucked away in one of the many trunks Lupin had up there. Once I saw it, I immediately knew you needed it in your possession. That night after you and Ron went to bed, I went to Lupin to ask him about it. He gushed for about ten minutes like a little girl before he sent me to bed with the promise that I could take my treasure with me._

_I searched that entire summer while on tour for the best printer available and I was finally able to send it off by mid August. I was assured that it would be ready in time but apparently I was lied to. So again I am sorry. Better late than never right?_

_Harry, I just want you to know that I am truly sorry for how I acted that night. Yes what you said hurt me, but you said it before you knew the entire story, so I can't fault you for that. I was just so tired of all the pain I was in and I took it all out on you, which was unfair of me. You had been nothing but perfection to me and you made one little slip up and I practically eat you for it. You didn't deserve that._

_You need to know that I don't hate you…I never have. Just the opposite actually. I never stopped loving you, even when I was so angry. I handled everything in the wrong way and I wish I could have told you that I just needed some space instead of completely cutting you out of my life. I never wanted to hurt you._

_I took this last month and a half to work out some stuff within myself. I'm better now, but I'm still scary and damaged. I don't think I will ever be perfect again, but I am happy with where I am at this point. And things can only get better from here, right?_

_I'll understand if you don't feel the same way for me as I do for you, I mean, I was horrible to you, which is inexcusable. But I just needed you to know everything before I left. As hard as it is right now, it would be ten times harder if I left without a word. _

_I know that you are leaving for Princeton in a few days and I just want to wish you the best of luck. I know that you will make an amazing doctor. I'll be in New York at Paul's brownstone for the next two weeks before the tour starts on the first of June. If you can somehow forgive me, then please, somehow let me know. The night that I lost you, I lost my heart. You took it with you. It would be nice to get at least a piece of it back._

_With all my love, heart and soul,_

_Hermione_

Harry let out an enormous breath of air as soon as he finished her letter. She was amazing! He broke her more than anyone else had, and she was apologizing to him. Hermione was the most selfless creature ever created.

But through his bemusement, he couldn't stop the elation from overtaking him. She still loved him and she wanted him back. There was no denying it now. And that thought alone was enough to get him to want to squeal like a little girl.

He turned his attention to the hefty package next to him. Hermione had said something about a printer but he had no idea what this was. Harry gently tore the brown paper away and what he saw brought tears to his eyes. Sitting in his lap was a 14X17 sized muggle picture of him as a baby lying in his father's lap; both of them fast asleep. It was the most amazing and thoughtful thing anyone could have ever done for him. He sat there speechless, in awe of how much time this must have taken her to get this sorted out. No words…there were no words.

Harry sat there stunned for about three more minutes before he jumped up and took off for Hermione's room. He didn't know what he was going to say, but he had to do something. She had laid her heart out for him…he could only do the same for her.

But when he knocked on her door, there was no answer. It was only after his third set of knocking that he remembered what she had said in her letter. She had already left for the States…probably right after her show ended. Harry felt his heart sink with this knowledge.

He trudged back to his room with blue spirits. She was gone and she didn't know that he loved her even more than she loved him. How could he have been such an idiot? He should have told her the first time he built up the nerve to talk to her again. But he backed out like the coward he was. Harry fell asleep that night feeling wonderful now that he knew she still loved him, but also feeling awful that she was still in the dark.

For his last few days, Harry brooded about how stupid he had been. Ron and Luna had been so happy for him after he told them about Hermione's gift but they were at a loss as to tell him what to do. Apparently, Hermione hadn't told anyone that she was leaving because it came as a shock to Luna when she found out that Hermione was gone.

He had to tell her that he felt the same for her still. But he didn't know how. Harry had no idea where Paul's brownstone was other than that it was in Manhattan. There had to be thousands of brownstones in that city…the possibilities were endless. But he would find a way. He had to find a way.

* * *

It was the 31st of May, and Hermione felt like dying. Harry had sent no word. She wished she hadn't been so stupid. She should have just apologized to him the day after it happened, but she was too stubborn and angry. Now because of her idiocy, she had lost the one thing that really mattered to her.

"I hate seeing you like this Mione. I wish you would smile for me," Patton said from across the room. They were all staying in New York for the time before the tour started. Patton needed to familiarize himself with NYU as he would be starting in the fall.

"I'm sorry Patton, I just can't. It hurts too much," She replied curling herself on the couch next to him, as a small tear fell down her cheek.

"I know it will be hard cookie, but if he is too stupid to throw away such a beautiful apology, then Harry clearly is a dumb ass that isn't worthy of you. If I was straight, I would never let you go. Hell, I won't ever let you go even though I'm gay." His words got a chuckle out of her. "There's that smile. You see, it was in there all along. Now, I want to pull yourself together…go take a long hot shower and get yourself all dolled up, because Kennedy and I are taking you to the Met. We need to get you out of this house."

Hermione flashed him a watery smile before getting up off the couch. "What would I ever do without you Patton?"

"Well, you wouldn't be dressing as well as you do, that's for sure. Now go," He said, swatting her bottom. Hermione gave a small squeal before heading to the bathroom.

Upon entering her bedroom, she found a note from Patton, letting her know that he went to go pick up Kennedy from her house and that he would be back shortly. Hermione smiled a bit and dug through her closet for something to wear. She slipped on a pair of Bermudas and polo before blowing her hair dry.

She had just opened the refrigerator for a bottle of water to take to the Met when there was a knock at the door. She furrowed her brow in confusion because Patton had a key to the house and she wasn't expecting anyone to come calling. Hermione set the bottled water on the counter and made for the door.

She looked through the peep hole and couldn't stop the smile from exploding on her face…as a set of forest green eyes stared back at her.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

I feel like crying (pouts). So how did it end? Is everyone happy? You probably all knew that they were going to get back together...like I wouldn't get them back together...that's like blasphemy! I originally wanted to not put them back together in this chapter and then have 25 start at her album release and go from there, but 24 would have been hella short. That and the fact that when I wrote the album release scene, it sucked royally so I deleted it to spare you from reading such crap!

I have been asked if there will be a sequel a few times. Well, the jury is still out. The epilouge pretty much tells the end of the story. The plot of the story would be about Hermione coming out to the Muggle world about how she is a witch and the fallout from that. If I do ever end up writing the sequel, it won't be out for a long while. I am in the middle of an other story right now and it has been eating away at my brain for about six months. So a sequel to this story wouldn't come out until that one is done...and by that time, you guys probably wouldn't even care about it anymore. But you never know. it's all up in the air!

I would really love it if you guys would review this time. I know how anoying it is (I never do it either) but it really doesn't take to long to just shoot a quick thought my way. I really want to know your thoughts about the ending and the forthcoming epilouge.

And lastly...Good and Broken is posted on my profile. I finally found a site that had all of the songs in the database so I was able to make you guys a player so you can listen to the songs. The tracks are finally in the correct order...it only took me seven edits to get it right! I tried to order the songs as events happened. For example...Malfoy cheats on her in the middle of the story, so her songs that go with that event are in the middle of the album. Go take a look.

Thanks for sticking out the journey with me...toodles...

Staci


	26. Epilogue

**Ok kiddo's...it is offically over. I told you the epilogue was going to be short. ONWARD...**

**I think we've learned the disclaimer by now...no need to repeat it again...**

* * *

**Epilogue **

Her foot tapped anxiously on the foot of the stool she was perched on. Luna was currently doing her makeup for probably the most important night of her career. "Would you stop fidgeting? Do you want to have eyeliner smudged on your face when you win tonight?"

Hermione was up for a few Grammy's tonight but there was only one that she really wanted. She was up for Song of the Year, and Best Female Vocalist, but the one that she really hoped for was Album of the Year. Good and Broken was a reflection of her soul and Hermione prayed that it would be good enough. "I'm sorry Luna, but I am just so nervous. Amy Whinehouse beat me last time; I almost cried and that was just for Best New Artist! I never dreamed that I would be nominated for the biggest award, and now that it is in sight, I want it so bad."

"Okay, but that doesn't mean you have to get me to stick you in the eye before you leave. Just take a deep breath now and then you can freak out in the car with Harry."

Hermione took Luna's advice and once she calmed down, she felt loads better. Luna only took about five more minutes to finish the job and when Hermione looked in the mirror, she was pleasantly surprised. Luna had lightly dusted a soft pink over her lids and accented it with a bronze to give it a more natural look. Instead of blush, Luna had used a bronzer on her cheeks, giving Hermione a fresh beachy glow. The overall look was stunning.

Luna helped Hermione into her gown for the night and sprayed one last coat of hairspray on her head to guarantee that the curls wouldn't come loose that night. It was the most important night of Hermione's career, and God forbid Luna let anything go wrong with her wardrobe tonight.

"Alright, you're set. I'm going to Ron's place now and we will be watching your big night. Good luck…you don't need an award to tell you how amazing you are Hermione. I love you," Luna said before making her way down the stairs. Hermione took a deep breath when she heard the front door close.

It was five in the afternoon and Harry was picking her up at five fifteen so they could go to dinner before arriving at the show. She sent a quick voicemail to her mom and Paul, reminding them of the time that the show would start before putting her clutch together. Hermione dropped her Blackberry, driver's license and credit card, and a tube of Chapstick into her clutch before heading down the stairs. Hermione made it through two levels of Super Mario Galaxy on her Wii before the doorbell rang signaling Harry's arrival. Hermione shut the game off and straightened out her dress before opening the door.

Harry stood before her looking rather dapper in his suit. His hair was still a lost cause but Hermione wouldn't have had it any other way. Harry pulled her in for a light kiss before saying, "You look gorgeous my love."

"Well, I try," she replied flippantly, earning herself an amused smile.

"Shall we…"

She took his proffered arm and they headed down the walk towards Harry's shiny BMW. He made a withdrawal from his trust fund in December to buy himself a job well done present. Harry had aced his first semester at Princeton and he felt the need to give himself a treat. When she first saw it, Hermione burst out laughing. Harry just smirked at her and claimed that he liked Paul's M5 so much that he wanted his own.

They enjoyed a wonderful dinner at one of the many high class restaurants that the city had to offer, before making their way to the final destination. As they pulled up to the red carpet Harry climbed out of the car, dropped his keys into the valet's hand and walked over to the other side of the car. He opened the door for her and when Hermione stepped out onto the red carpet; boisterous cheers rang out around them.

Hermione was wonderful to her fans as she paused to sign autographs and take pictures. They had quite a few snapped of them together and were asked countless times how they felt to be there and who they were wearing. Harry seemed to be a bit confused on the clothing part but Hermione would politely reply that they were both wearing Ralph Lauren. It took them about fifteen minutes to traverse the one hundred and fifty foot long carpet before they made it safely into the theater. She had stopped to speak with anyone who asked her and she did it all with a beautiful smile on her face.

Harry squeezed her hand and gave her a kiss for luck just as the show began.

* * *

She had already won Best Female Vocalist and the show was winding to a close. There was only one more award before the one that Hermione desperately wanted. As she watched the latest winner leave the stage, Hermione lost sense of sound. She missed the presenter name every nominee for the category and her ears didn't pick up until the very end. "And the winner of Album of the Year goes to…" She felt Harry squeeze her hand. "Good and Broken, Hermione Granger."

Her heart spluttered and Hermione felt her face break out in a watery smile. Harry wrapped her in the tightest hug ever before she made her way to the stage. All the while she waved and smiled at everyone in the room as they applauded her.

"I can't believe it…wow, thank you all so much," Hermione gushed once she got to the podium. "This means everything to me. Good and Broken is a reflection on one of the darkest times of my life and I am just thrilled that you all enjoyed it. I want to thank God for everything he has blessed me with, Mom and Paul, you two are the most amazing parents anyone could ever ask for. Thank you so much for staying up with me all those nights and for allowing me to pursue this crazy life. My boys, Patton, Charlie and Ray; you guys are the best band anyone could ask for, thank you for putting up with my shenanigans. Luna, you are the best friends I could have ever asked for. Luna, you deserve nothing but praise for getting me through everything. Harry thank you for being everything I could ever want, I love you truly. And lastly, I want to thank the fans…I do it all for you. Thank you!"

It was a long road to get to where she was tonight, but Hermione couldn't complain about any of it. Her experience growing up was the worst imaginable. But it made her who she was today. That life led her to where she was today and it brought so many wonderful people to her. She would do it all over again, even go through all of the pain again if she had too.

As Harry met her backstage, Hermione felt herself melt into his embrace. It couldn't get any sweeter.

* * *

**Thank you's all so so so much for sticking it out with me for almost a year. I love you all for it. This has been uber fun to write and I will miss it. Like I said before, the sequel is still up in the air.**

**As for my next story...it will involve a whole new set of characters and will be completely different from this story. I'm trying my hand at a little action and mystery, so hopefully you guys will like it. If you read my profile you'll probably be able to figure out which characters I will be messing around with this time around. I wouldn't expect it to come out anytime soon however. I have two huge papers to write and only like three weeks for each of them. Word to the wise, DO NOT procrastinate when you finally get into your major. I will be writing it off and on for the remainder of the semester and hopefully I can get enough down to start posting in December when I go on break. Here's hoping...**

**Staci**


End file.
